


A Split-Second of Violence

by maychorian



Series: Split Second [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, aone is precious, but not really over-the-top, but they don't get away with it, daichi is a badass, i'm sorry hinata you didn't deserve this, it's how i roll, kageyama is bad at expressing himself, literal Hinata Defense Squad, saeko nee-san is best nee-san, suga is the best, takeda waxes poetical, tanaka for best senpai, teamy goodness, tsukki please, yamaguchi is a pillar of strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 122,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is loud. Hinata is annoying. Hinata is also passionate and sunny and bright, and so full of joyful energy that he brings out the best in everyone around him, even if they occasionally want to slap his head to make him shut up for awhile. When a split second of violence threatens to take all of this away, Karasuno responds with a fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, volleyball fandom! So...um. I did not expect this. But when your brain starts giving you fic and insisting that you write it, you don't say no.

"Where's Hinata?"

Kageyama glanced away from the door as Tanaka stepped up beside him, then looked back, watching through the supports of the covered walkway to the windows of the school hall. Tanaka followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at. "Ah, there he is."

Hinata was making his way toward the school exit to reach the gym, but not with his usual frantic run. He was chattering non-stop to a girl walking next to him, a tiny first-year Kageyama didn't know. Maybe she was in Hinata's class. It was obvious to Kageyama that she was fascinated by Hinata, hanging on his every word, her eyes bright and mouth open, hands clasped up near her chest. Hinata gesticulated wildly, making movements that vaguely suggested a block, a spike, a receive. He was nattering on about volleyball, of course, while his classmate probably didn't care what he was saying at all. She just wanted to listen to him talk.

Kageyama drummed his fingers against the door jamb, his other hand holding tight to the volleyball at his waist. "Tch." Hinata shouldn't be wasting his time on things that didn't matter. But it would be rude to run away from the girl, so Hinata should just extricate himself politely and get over to afternoon practice, already. They had a match coming up--they always had a match coming up--and they had far too much work to do.

Tanaka laughed, folding his arms over his chest and bending his head back in his delight. "Ahaha, Hinata has an admirer! How adorable! They look cute together, don't you think?"

He nudged Kageyama's arm, threatening to dislodge his grip on the volleyball, and Kageyama spared him a squinty-eyed glare. "No. Shut up."

Tanaka chuckled, not in the least deterred, and went back to watching the two first-years as they appeared in the open double doors that led outside. In the entrance, Hinata reached some sort of climax in whatever he was talking about and performed one of his ridiculous jumps up into the air, his messy orange hair only a few centimeters below the top of the door.

 _Dumbass!_ Kageyama's hand clenched into a fist. _What if he hit his head? He could have hurt himself!_

The girl gasped and clapped, even making a little hop in pure celebration. Hinata busted out one of his face-splitting grins, his eyes closing, and gave her a thumbs up.

Then things happened very quickly.

Kageyama hadn't been paying attention to the group of third-years hanging around behind Hinata and his tiny new friend. (Seriously, she was even shorter than Nishinoya, how the heck.) Later he would wonder if it would have made a difference if he'd noticed them, if he'd been observant enough to realIze, if he'd used some of his famous situational awareness outside of a gym for once…

But it was too fast, too unexpected. Even if Kageyama had been standing next to Hinata, he might not have been able to do anything.

The third-years were rough types, the kind of teenagers people assumed Asahi was before they got to know him. They were the kind of delinquents that would have had Hinata scrambling to hide behind Tanaka or Kageyama if they met them in a street. They wore sneers more sincere than Kuroo's, more mocking than Oikawa's, more cruel than fate's.

Maybe the thugs were talking amongst themselves, though Kageyama could not hear them over the sounds of Hinata’s continued chatter. Maybe one of them said something to another that was taken as a dare or as encouragement or something like that. Maybe there was some twisted reason for what happened next. It was impossible to know.

All Kageyama knew was that suddenly one of the third-years grabbed Hinata’s head, rough, dirty fingers plunging into that orange mop, and slammed him face-first into the concrete pillar of the door. The noise of it, the sickeningly loud _thunk_ of bone and flesh meeting painted concrete at an awful speed, hung in the air. For an instant, all sound was sucked out of the atmosphere as Hinata’s voice cut off in the middle of a word.

Kageyama was moving before he knew what he was doing, well-honed athletic reflexes rocketing him across the walkway. A red haze was descending on his world, drowning out all other colors. Blood. There was blood dripping from Hinata’s head. Behind him and slightly to the left Kageyama heard Tanaka's wordless roar chasing after him. That roar told him that he did not have to worry about the upperclassmen. He would not have to fight, not right now. Which was good, because that wasn't where he was heading. His feet were taking him to Hinata, straight as an arrow. Straight as a volleyball spiked by an ace.

Hinata's legs had buckled, sliding him down the wall to the ground. Now he knelt on the pavement, his hands raised to his head but not touching it. He was totally immobile where he knelt, frozen, his head bowed so Kageyama couldn’t see his face. It wasn’t like... It was not like him. It was wrong. It was... Hinata was never still, he never stopped moving, not in class, not in the hallway, not at lunch, not when they were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the gym as Coach Ukai or Takeda-sensei taught them new things about the sport they loved…

Kageyama fell to his knees, too, feeling like his muscles had been sliced from beneath him. "Hinata..." He started to reach out, his hands hovering frozen in the air, just like Hinata's. It felt like the oxygen had been cut off from his brain. What had _happened?_ When he tried to think, his mind hit a snag, stuck on that horrible, incomprehensible moment when Hinata's head hit the wall. How could something like this happen? How could anything like this ever happen? To Hinata, of all people?

He was distantly aware of a commotion beside him, around him, Tanaka yelling, other teammates running up from behind him to the scene of the...crime? Accident? Horror? None of it mattered because Hinata was kneeling on the floor with his head bowed and blood dripping from his face and just... How could this happen?

Kageyama was waiting, he realized. He was waiting for someone to laugh and break the tension, to tell him that it was all a joke, that he'd seen it wrong, that it hadn't happened like that. He was waiting for Hinata to blush and wave his hands, embarrassed at the sudden attention, and tell everyone that it was fine and he was used to getting hit in the face. (But that's with a volleyball, his mind supplied helpfully. This was a wall.)

So he waited. But none of that happened.

Slowly, so slowly, Hinata raised his head and looked back at Kageyama. His eyes were blank and flat and completely empty of comprehension. Blood flowed in a fat, ugly trickle from a wound on his forehead, down to his cheek, reaching for his chin. "Ka...ge..."

"Hinata." Kageyama's hands completed their aborted movement and floated in to rest on Hinata's shoulders, gently, so gently. _Concussion,_ his mind informed him coolly. _Skull fracture. Brain damage. Coma. Death._ "Hinata, keep your eyes open, okay?"

"O...kay," Hinata agreed. His voice was also flat, empty of understanding. Hinata's voice was never flat. This was wrong.

"Did you pass out? Did you lose consciousness, even for a second?"

Hinata blinked. "I...don't know..."

Scuffling beside them. Tanaka's voice. "How dare you. How _dare_ you!" Suga, Daichi, grunting as they held Tanaka back. "His nose is already bleeding, Tanaka, wait for security now." 

"How _dare_ you." A sob in Tanaka’s voice, harsh and broken.

Hinata blinked again, a little bit of light leaking back into his eyes. "Kageyama? Are...are we at a match?"

Kageyama shook his head, the words jamming up in his throat.

"Did...did I get hit by a spike again? Is that why everyone's upset?"

Kageyama shook his head.

The little bit of comprehension that had returned dulled, faded. "I...I don't know what's going on..."

Kageyama didn't know, either, so he couldn't tell him.

His mouth opened anyway. "You're going to be all right. Just keep your eyes open."

Of course that was when Hinata started to turn green, his face wrenching up. Kageyama shuffled to the side and tried to support Hinata's torso as he bent over and threw up on the ground. He could feel Hinata swaying, the weakness in his trembling limbs as he tried to hold himself up, tried to keep from face-planting into his own vomit. Kageyama wrapped an arm around his chest and kept that from happening. It was the least he could do.

"Ugh." Hinata moaned, trying to straighten up from his bent position. His head fell back against Kageyama, weak as a baby bird's. "That hurt."

Somehow Kageyama managed to maneuver them around so that they sat with their backs against the wall, Kageyama's arms still around Hinata's middle, Hinata's head leaning back into the dip between Kageyama's upper arm and chest. He couldn't watch Hinata's face this way, couldn't make sure he was following instructions and keeping his eyes open. But Hinata instantly relaxed against him, a soft sigh sliding out, and that was enough for the moment.

A hand landed on Kageyama's shoulder and he looked up, startled to realize that there was still a world outside the two of them. Suga, his kind, encouraging face not quite hiding his fear. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to get security and find Takeda-sensei to take him to the hospital. They'll be back soon. Everything will be all right."

"Yeah." They both knew that wasn't a certainty, but he liked hearing it in Suga-san's voice. "Will you talk to him? Keep him awake."

"Of course."

Suga picked his way over their sprawling legs to kneel next to Hinata, immediately engaging him in a soft, one-sided conversation that Kageyama couldn't bear to listen to. Instead his eyes slipped away, taking in the world he'd been ignoring.

The thugs who had done this cowered against the wall opposite where Kageyama sat, corralled by Nishinoya and Asahi. The look of terror on Asahi's face would be mistaken for rage by anyone who didn't know him. The look on Nishinoya's face, though... Kageyama had never seen that look on his face before. That wasn't a game face. That was real.

Captain Daichi still held on to Tanaka, both arms wrapped around him. He wasn't holding him back anymore, though. He was just holding on. Tanaka had deflated from his murderous rage, reduced to angry, helpless tears. Any other time it would have been embarrassing, but now... He was just expressing what the rest of them couldn't.

"How could you?" he kept saying. "How could you do that?"

Kageyama couldn't see what had happened to Hinata's little classmate. Part of him hoped that Shimizu and Yachi were looking after her. Most of him didn't care.

His eyes traveled on their own, back and up, back to those disgusting third-years. He found the guy responsible right away, blood still oozing out of his nose from Tanaka’s punch, red smears on his cheeks and the back of his hand from trying to wipe it off. The smirk was still firmly in place as he watched Tanaka shake in the captain's arms. Kageyama wished he could erase that smirk himself, but he needed to stay where he was.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed as he took in the stupid punk. His greasy hair, his torn uniform, his dirty fingers with their too-big knuckles and broken nails. His ground his teeth, remembering those ugly things buried in Hinata's fiery locks. Wrong. Evil. Not supposed to happen. Never supposed to happen.

"You," Kageyama blurted, the single word like the bark of a dog. Or the cry of a crow.

The punk looked at him, and something in Kageyama's eyes made him quail for an instant, shrinking back against the wall. Then he gathered himself and glared back, more sullenly than defiantly.

Kageyama’s glower deepened. His arms tightened around Hinata, causing the smaller boy to grunt. He tried to loosen up, then, but couldn’t manage it. Hinata’s hands rose and grabbed onto the arm wrapped around his chest, and only then did some of the tension leak out of Kageyama’s tightly-coiled body.

Only some of it, though.

“You,” he said again, as harsh as an insult. A hundred questions raced through his head, but once again all the words had jammed up in his throat. There was only one thing he could say.

"Why?"

_Why? Why did you act in such an unforgivable manner? Why did you use violence against a boy half your size? Why was the power and strength in your limbs used for evil instead of anything else, anything at all? Why did you hurt my friend?_

Kageyama's fingers tightened in the cloth of Hinata's shirt. _My friend._

That disgusting smirk slipped back onto the punk's face. He was cool and self-assured again, no longer intimidated by the wrath of the entire volleyball club focused directly on him. 

"Why?" He raised his chin so that he was looking even further down his nose at Kageyama and Hinata, sitting on the floor. The blood on his face gave his expression a terrible, demonic cast.

"Because his voice annoyed me."


	2. Chapter 2

Where was Takeda-sensei? As the minutes ticked by and the adults who could take care of this did not appear, Kageyama tensed up more and more. He could no longer stand to look at those thugs, preferring to let the senpai deal with them. Daichi had taken Tanaka off somewhere slightly removed to cool down, and Suga still knelt next to Hinata, talking softly, occasionally eliciting a "hmm" or an "oh" from the injured boy.

As time wore on and Kageyama's agitation rose, so did Hinata's. His breathing became ragged, coming in soft little panting moans. His fingers clenched and unclenched in Kageyama's sleeve.

"I don't..." His weary voice interrupted whatever Suga was saying, and Suga shut up, listening intently. "What..."

"You had an accident," Suga said. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

 _It wasn't an accident,_ Kageyama thought, but he said nothing. 

Hinata panted weakly, chest heaving under Kageyama's arm. "I don't... understand..."

"Just stay calm, all right?" Suga had been holding a cloth to Hinata's forehead, trying to stop the bleeding without putting too much pressure on the wound. Now he raised his other hand and started petting Hinata's head, slender fingers carefully sifting through the messy orange. These fingers, Kageyama didn't mind. "We will take care of everything. Be still and relax."

But the pain had fully kicked in now, previously buried under a thick layer of shock and confusion. Hinata's legs moved restlessly as he struggled to deal with the waves pouring over him. "Suga-san... Where's Kageyama? I thought he was here earlier..."

A shadow of worry crept over Suga's face, and he opened his mouth to respond. But Kageyama growled. "Oi," he said, more gruffly than he'd intended. He squeezed Hinata's chest, making his breath hitch. "I'm right here, dumbass."

Suga tsked, but Hinata puffed out a sigh of relief, melting back into Kageyama's side. "Oh, right. I forgot."

"Dumbass," Kageyama said again, and he bit his tongue to keep from saying more. 

Hinata chuckled, then went still. "Ouch."

Kageyama glanced guiltily at Suga, expecting a scolding look, but Suga smiled at him. His eyes were soft and relieved. "Thank you," he murmured. 

Kageyama blinked. He hadn't done anything worthy of thanks. Calling Hinata a dumbass was completely natural. 

Suga went back to talking to Hinata, and Kageyama quit paying attention. This conversation repeated itself several times. Hinata would get agitated or distracted by the pain in his head and forget where he was and who he was with, and Suga would remind him, sometimes backed up by Kageyama. 

Suga's patience seemed infinite, but by the fourth or fifth reiteration, Kageyama was just done. He had long ago passed through the trembling limbs and swirling stomach of an adrenaline let-down, his butt hurt from sitting on the floor, and Hinata's head was cutting off the circulation to his arm. He wanted to get Hinata to a doctor already and get this fixed so they could go back to playing volleyball. He wanted to never, ever think again about that horrible, sickening moment when Hinata's head hit the wall. 

When the adults finally showed up, it was all at once. The security patrol--a couple of volunteer parents with batons--came jogging to the scene, followed by the vice-principal, puffing and blowing. Immediately behind them were Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. Takeda was flushed and overwhelmed, and Coach Ukai looked about ready to blow his top and scream at everything and everyone. Kageyama even caught a glimpse of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the back of the thundering herd. Yamaguchi seemed to be near tears, and even Tsukishima was atypically concerned.

It got very noisy. The vice-principal demanded to know what was going on, obviously ready to blame the volleyball club for everything, and Tanaka tried to explain what he'd witnessed, still dashing away tears. It didn't go very well. In fact, it went pretty badly. Both voices escalated to screams in mere seconds, and Daichi ended up holding on to Tanaka again while Coach Ukai tried to intervene on their behalf.

The thugs being taken into custody snickered and sneered. Kageyama had to bite his lip to keep from adding to the cacophony. Dammit, he just wanted to punch them all. Every last one of them. The punks for doing this, his team for not fixing it instantly, the teachers for not being there to stop it, and even Hinata for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't fair, but that was how he felt, and it was damn hard to keep it all inside. Hinata grunted when Kageyama's grip around his chest tightened again.

Then Takeda appeared beside them, crouching down and holding out his hand. His eyes were moist, but his face was set and determined. "Let's get out of here. Can you get him on his feet? My car is right outside."

Suga and Kageyama worked together to get Hinata up, swaying and gulping down nausea, and supported him between them as they escaped with all haste. Takeda led the way through the crowd, somehow managing to slice a path even with his small frame and normally gentle presence. In that moment he was a tower of authority, and the students who had gathered to stare and gossip let him through without a word.

Hinata bobbed and wobbled between Kageyama and Suga, barely supporting any of his own weight, groaning in pain when they jostled him too much. "Sorry, sorry," Suga murmured, but he didn't seem to be paying as much attention as Kageyama would have expected. His head kept swiveling back to look at the shouting mass behind them.

They reached Takeda's little car, and Kageyama got into the backseat first, reaching out for Hinata to draw him inside while Takeda hurried around to the driver's door. Suga carefully lowered Hinata down onto the seat, practically into Kageyama's arms. They propped Hinata up against the backrest, but he immediately started to slide sideways, so Kageyama put an arm around his shoulders again to hold him up.

Suga was bent over with his head inside the car, looking at the two of them. He made no move to get inside, himself. He glanced back at the school again.

"Come on," Kageyama said. "We gotta go."

Suga smiled apologetically. "I really...I really ought to go talk to the vice-principal. I was standing right behind you and Tanaka--I saw what happened. He might believe me."

Kageyama didn't doubt that that was true. Suga was eminently trustworthy and believable, and everyone knew it. Still, panic pulsed in his throat and made his arm tighten around Hinata in reflexive alarm. "No, please, I really need you to come with us. Hinata is so confused and...you're good at talking to him."

Suga waved a hand. "You'll be all right. He trusts you too, you know. Just remind him that he's safe and you're with him, and everything will be fine."

"Suga-san, please..." _Don't leave me alone with this._

Another shout from the school--audible even from here--had Suga looking back again. Kageyama wasn't sure, but he thought maybe that was Coach Ukai's voice. And that would mean that things had gotten even worse, though that didn't seem possible.

Suga gave him one more encouraging smile. "I'm sorry. We'll come to the hospital as soon as possible, all right? Just do your best to keep him calm and awake. I'll see you soon."

"Suga..."

But Suga had already shut the door and was hurrying away. Takeda glanced at him in the rear-view mirror. "Are you all right, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama realized that he was sweating. He bent his head to wipe his temple on his shoulder. "I'll be fine." He had to be. Takeda put the car in drive and pulled out, driving as quickly and carefully as he could.

 _Do your best._ Kageyama didn't really know what those words meant outside the context of volleyball. He did his best on the court. He did his best when serving, when blocking and receiving, when making a perfect toss so one of his teammates could score. None of that was worth anything right now.

But once again, when it came to relating with other people, Suga had shown him the way. If Kageyama couldn't follow the excellent example he'd been observing just minutes ago, he really was an idiot.

Kageyama looked at Hinata and caught him in the middle of a slow blink, his head lolling back on the seat. "Oi." He started to shake him by the shoulders, but thought better of it. "Don't fall asleep, dumbass."

"But I'm tired," Hinata said, soft and pleading. "I want to sleep."

"No. Don't you dare."

This wasn't working. He couldn't keep a close enough eye on Hinata like this. Kageyama considered for a moment, then tugged on Hinata's shoulders, levering him away from the seat. At least the wound on his forehead had stopped bleeding, though the entire area seemed to be turning a disturbing shade of purple.

"What...what are you doing..."

"It's okay." Kageyama rearranged the way Hinata sat, for once grateful that the other boy was so small. It made him much easier to handle. He finally got Hinata sitting sideways on the bench seat, leaning against the back cushion on his shoulder. Kageyama sat sideways, too, facing him, still holding his shoulders to keep him still. There. Now he could watch Hinata's face and make sure he didn't close his eyes.

He was pretty sure that he'd heard that you weren't supposed to let people with concussions fall asleep, and Suga had acted like that was important, too. But really...he just couldn't quite push away the idea that if Hinata fell asleep, he might never wake up again. 

He couldn't let that happen.

Another too-slow blink. "Oi, Hinata." Kageyama squeezed his shoulders, and Hinata opened his eyes wide again, staring back at him. His face was slack and drawn with pain and...his pupils didn't look right. Kageyama drew in a sharp breath and did his best to not freak out.

What would Suga say? 

"You're going to be all right," Kageyama said firmly, giving a decisive nod. 

"You keep saying that." Hinata waved a hand lazily in the air between them. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dammit, how far was it to the hospital? Kageyama couldn't do this, he couldn't, he didn't know how...

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, screwing up his courage, and looked at Hinata again. "You had an accident. Suga told you, remember?"

He wasn't going to tell him that someone had done this to him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew why Suga hadn't told Hinata--over and over again as he kept forgetting--that a greasy-fingered piece-of-shit punk had slammed his head into a wall. He was doing his best to keep Hinata calm, not scare him with a horror story.

"Suga-san was here?" Hinata glanced around, but didn't try to lift his head from the back cushion. It must be hurting him pretty badly.

"Yes. He'll come see you later, too. Everyone will come."

"Oh." Hinata's voice was tiny, almost impossible to hear over the rumble of the car. "Everyone was upset."

"Yes. We didn't like it when you got hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Kageyama's vision blurred and he had to look away. Dammit. _Dammit._ He felt the muscles of his jaw bunch up as he clenched his teeth, trying to hold it all in. Why... Why? The reason the punk had given was no reason at all. How could a thing like this happen?

"Kageyama?" Again that tiny voice. Hinata's voice had never been so small, never.

Kageyama made himself look back to him. Hinata's eyes were wide and worried. Dammit, he wasn't doing a great job of keeping him calm.

He pulled in a breath. "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me? Did I screw up?"

Kageyama's fingers tightened on Hinata's shoulders, tighter and tighter, and he struggled for breath, for words. His vision was blurring again and... Dammit, it was all so awful. 

"No," he choked out at last. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was just an accident."

"Oh. I'm glad." 

Hinata's shoulders relaxed under Kageyama's hands. He even smiled, the little dumbass. A gross, wet chuckle ripped out of Kageyama's throat. 

"You're going to be all right," he said.

It had to be true. It just had to be.

And Hinata just kept smiling, small but full, lighting up his whole face. "Because you're here."

Kageyama's brain halted. "...What?"

"I'll be all right because as long as you're here, I'm invincible."

Kageyama couldn't breathe.

Hinata blinked, leaning a little harder against the cushion. He was confused and dazed and utterly out of it, yet completely certain and sincere at the same time. There was no doubt on his face, no fear, no hesitation. "That's right, isn't it? That's what you said."

Another thousand thoughts sped through Kageyama's mind. _That was in volleyball, you dumbass. It was about hitting spikes and dodging blockers. It had nothing to do with getting your head slammed into a wall by the king of all dirtbags. I don't know why you trust me so much, so much that even with your brain shorting out on you and your body refusing to work, still you somehow believe that I can fix everything just by being here. That's ridiculous and stupid and I can't believe it's happening. You're the dumbest dumbass ever to dumb your way into my life, and I don't get you and I don't get this and I hate it, I hate it so much._

All that came out of his mouth was, "Right. That's what I said."

And Hinata smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, guys, if in you're in a situation with someone who's been hit in the head and is acting like Hinata--confused, dazed, uncoordinated, unable to retain information (as well as a bunch of other symptoms you can look up later)--do NOT move them. Call an ambulance and keep them still until it arrives. We can handwave Kageyama and Suga as not knowing any better, but Takeda really should have, especially as an adult working with kids who do sports. Chalk it up to panic in the moment and just wanting to get poor injured Hinata AWAY from an area where people were screaming at each other about what happened to HIM. Anyway, yeah, part of the fall-out of this incident is probably that the Karasuno volleyball club is going to take first aid classes. Voluntarily. Even though it's a little late.
> 
> PS: This is not a deathfic. Sorry if I scared you.

Once they arrived at the hospital, things happened quickly again. Takeda stopped at the emergency entrance and told Kageyama to stay with Hinata while he ran inside to get help. In what seemed like seconds, a team of paramedics ran out and took over. They put some weird thing on Hinata's head to hold him still and put him on a backboard. It was stupid and Kageyama tried to fight the feeling, but it seemed like they were ripping Hinata out of his hands. There was nothing else he could do--the adults were in charge now and they barely said a word to him, entirely focused on Hinata. Kageyama followed after the gurney as they ran it into the hospital like a scrap of paper pulled along in the wake of a speeding car, unwilling to be left behind but unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

Inside the door, Takeda-sensei snagged his shoulder and pulled him away, preventing him from following Hinata through the thick, mysterious metal doors that led further into the hospital. Kageyama let himself be led, feeling strangely adrift. He no longer needed to keep watching Hinata's eyes, keep coming up with things to say and answers to his strange, wondering comments, keep squeezing his shoulders or his chest to remind him of where he was and who was there. For the first time since Hinata's head hit the wall, he didn't know where he was supposed to be.

"Now, now," Takeda patted his shoulder, steering him toward a lounge with chairs and tables and magazines. "Let's sit down, all right? You must be exhausted. You worked very hard to help Hinata, and it must have worn you out."

"All I did was talk to him." Kageyama shook his head, still at a loss. Takeda's hands pushed him toward a chair, gently pressing him down, and his knees locked, keeping him upright. His hands bunched into fists at his sides, and he couldn't look up from the floor. "All--all I did..."

"Eh?" Takeda paused beside him, a hand still on his shoulder. Then he moved around in front of Kageyama, craning his head to look into Kageyama's bowed face. "What are you saying, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama felt his fingernails bite into his palm as he squeezed his fist. "All I did was talk. And I wasn't even good at it." His vision was blurring again. 

"Now, now..."

Kageyama pressed a hand to his face, desperately trying to hide. Everything rose up inside him at once, everything he'd been pushing back and pushing down, refusing to feel, refusing to allow. It was like a giant wave looming over him, about to crash. He could see it coming and he didn't know how to stop it. It was going to bury him, crush him, destroy him completely.

"That, that _punk..."_ He spread his fingers wide enough to look at Takeda through them. The pads of his fingertips pressed hard into his cheeks and forehead, as if the pressure and the slight pain could act as a mask, a lid, holding it all in. "That piece-of-shit _bastard_ almost killed Hinata, almost killed him, could have killed him right there, could _still_ kill him... And--and I wasn't there, I didn't stop it, no one was there, no one stopped it! Why didn't anyone stop it? I--I saw his head hit the wall, and--and I couldn’t stop it!"

To his horror, the tears started to leak out, overflowing, escaping his frantic efforts to dam them back. His face screwed up in a grimace behind his pressing hand, and they flowed over and out, staining his fingers and painting his cheeks, and it was so stupid, it was so stupid, but he couldn't make it stop. His chest felt like it was going to burst. He could barely breathe. And still he stood there, practically screaming at his sensei in a hospital lounge, and he didn't know how to make it _stop._

"And he still trusts me," he choked out, the words slipping away from him, escaping his attempts to hold them back, just like the tears. "He still thinks I can fix it. He's such a _dumbass._ Why? Why does he think that? Why is he so stupid? Why is everything so _horrible?"_

Then there were arms around him, thin but strong, and Takeda-sensei was pulling Kageyama's head down to his shoulder. After a moment of stiff-necked confusion, Kageyama allowed it, though he could not bring himself to respond in kind. He simply stood there and endured, gulping, trying to stuff it all down again and not succeeding at all.

"I'm very sorry that this happened to you and your friend, Kageyama." Takeda's voice was soft but clear, only centimeters from his ear. His deep sigh ruffled Kageyama's hair. "What happened to Hinata was a horrible, terrible thing, and you are right to be upset about it. Of course you are. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It must have been awful to see it happen so close to you and still be unable to prevent it.

"But I want you to listen to me and try to understand something, all right? This thing, this terrible thing that happened... It's what can be called a 'random act of violence.' It did not make sense. It had no warning before it. No one could have seen it coming, and no one could have stopped it from happening. Perhaps even the horrible person who committed that crime didn't realize what he was going to do until he actually did it. 

"Though there is a human being responsible for it, you must think of it as being different than a conscious act. It was like an earthquake or a tsunami or a hurricane. It happened and it passed, and all we can do now is try to mitigate the damage. You could not have stopped it. You must not take that burden on yourself."

Kageyama breathed. The air pushed in and out of his lungs, shaking his body. The hand pressed to his face began to tremble, and then it fell, caught between him and Takeda. Then his whole body began to shake, lightly, like a flimsy house in a too-strong wind. He had to let it pass through him. He had to let it pass through and then it would go.

Takeda's voice lightened a bit. "Also, I think it's a wonderful thing that Hinata trusts you so completely. I couldn't hear everything you said to each other in the car, but I know he was very confused and frightened by what was happening to him, and because you were there he felt much, much better. You may think that it didn't make sense, that you didn't do anything to deserve it, but that's not how Hinata sees it. Your presence made this bad situation more bearable for him, and that's not something you should disregard or think lightly of. You did more than just talk to him. You were there for him. That's important."

Kageyama blew out a breath, and the wind finally passed through.

When Kageyama's body had relaxed more fully, Takeda gave him one last squeeze, then stepped back. He turned away for a second, wiping his face with the back of his hand, then looked back to Kageyama with a shaky but sincere smile. "All right. How about you sit down now? I'll get you something to drink from the vending machine. What would you like?"

Kageyama shook his head, unable to come up with an opinion about such a trivial matter. He sat down, though. At the last second his legs seemed to give way and he all but fell into the chair. Takeda was pulling out his cell phone as he turned to the side, looking around for a vending machine. Kageyama watched him blankly, too weary to be curious, but Takeda smiled and tilted his head toward the phone, explaining anyway.

"I already called Hinata's family. His mother and little sister will be here soon. But I think I should call a few others, as well. Will your parents be able to come? You need someone here."

Kageyama shook his head. "They both work during the day. And I'm fine. I don't need anyone. I wasn't the one who got hurt."

Takeda gave him a doubtful look. "That's not quite true," he said gently.

Kageyama just shook his head again. "You should call Tanaka-senpai's family. He took it really hard."

"That's a good idea. Thank you. I'm sure he and the rest of the team will be here soon."

 _If they can escape the clutches of the vice-principal,_ Kageyama thought. That man really had it out for them.

"Ah, there it is." Takeda spotted a sign for vending machines down the hall. "I'll be right back. I'll bring you a milk box, all right?"

Kageyama made a noise that could be taken as affirmative, and Takeda moved off. As soon as he was gone, Kageyama rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. For as long as he could, he would stay here, sheltering in his private darkness. It was better than no shelter at all.

Of course, it couldn't last long.

"Pardon me, did you come in with Hinata Shouyou?"

Kageyama hadn't heard anyone approaching, but suddenly someone was speaking to him from half a meter away. He opened his hands enough to see shoes on the floor in front of him. Sensible, rubber-soled hospital shoes, not athletic shoes. He lowered his hands and looked up. A woman in a nurse's uniform stood there, watching him expectantly.

Kageyama scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub some alertness back into his brain by main force, and nodded. He didn't have it in him to be more polite at the moment.

"Do you know where his parents are?"

"No." Kageyama cleared his throat. "They're...coming. Is there news?" He couldn't help the note of hopefulness that lifted his voice at the end. Maybe Hinata was okay. Maybe everything was fixed and it all would be better soon.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. It was almost more than Kageyama could bear. "We need to do some tests. The machines are busy right now so it will be some time before we can get him in."

"Oh." Kageyama lowered his head, watching her shoes again.

The shoes started to turn away, heading back into the hospital, where Kageyama wasn't supposed to go. Then they hesitated and turned back, stopping in front of him again.

Kageyama looked up, eyebrows raising.

The nurse looked somewhat nervous, but determined. "Are you Kageyama-kun?"

"Yeah." He couldn't imagine where she was going with this.

"Hinata-kun has been asking for you. Will you come with me?"

Kageyama was on his feet before she finished speaking, his nerves buzzing, fatigue washing away. "Yeah." Hinata was asking for him. He had no more time to wallow in solitary misery.

She nodded gently and led the way, through those mysterious doors, deep into the emergency section. Kageyama didn't look around. He didn't want to even think about what else might be happening here. 

"I was sent to ask for Hinata's parents because he is quite confused and upset," the nurse said. "We're trying to keep him calm, but there's a limit to what strangers can do. He's been mentioning your name and asking where you are repeatedly. I don't want to burden you with this, but if you can help, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'll do my best."

The nurse looked back to give him a smile. "I'm sure you will." She stopped by a curtained-off alcove and turned to face him, her expression turning serious. "Listen. Your teacher told us about his symptoms, which it seems you have been witnessing since the accident happened. Some of them may have gotten better, but some may have gotten worse. A doctor might want to talk to you for your observations. But the most important thing is to help Hinata feel better. Try to talk to him about ordinary things and keep his mind off how scary his situation is right now."

Kageyama nodded, slow and solemn. All he would have to do is mention volleyball and they would have plenty to talk about that had nothing to do with hospitals and head injuries.

"But also..." The nurse's forehead bent with concern. "If it gets to be too overwhelming, let us know, all right? We'll give you a break or find some other way to handle it. I'm sorry to ask so much of you."

Kageyama huffed in exasperation. "I'll be fine." Seriously, why were people so worried about _him?_ He wasn't the one trapped in a bad-smelling hospital room, waiting for treatment. He wasn't the one who had gotten his head slammed into a wall. He wasn't the one who had been victimized by a "random act of violence."

She simply nodded and pushed the curtain aside. Hinata was inside, lying in a tiny bed with blankets pulled up to his chin, his head still immobilized. His eyes widened when he spotted Kageyama, bright and shining despite the rings of fatigue around them. And an instant smile blossomed and grew, seeming to crowd out everything else in that little alcove. "Kageyama! I knew you were here. Where did you go?"

Kageyama stepped up next to the bed, leaning against it on one hip so he could look in Hinata's face. Was his memory getting better, then? That had to be a good sign. "Sorry. I had some stuff to do. But I'm back now and I won't go anywhere."

"Okay, okay. Good." Hinata's hand fumbled out from under the blankets covering him. He found Kageyama's sleeve and grabbed on, knuckles turning white. "Good. I'd rather you didn't."

Kageyama nodded. A hard little knot of anxiety between his shoulder blades loosened and fell away. He hadn't even noticed its arrival. Must have been right around when Hinata first disappeared from his sight.

Didn't matter now. It was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that "Mrs." in Japanese is -san, but I'm using some English honorifics to ease the reading. I hope it's not jarring for you.

By the time Kageyama returned to the lounge, almost everyone was there. Takeda-sensei saw him first, jumping up from where he'd been sitting next to Coach Ukai. He was still holding a milk box. Kageyama knew it would be barely cool anymore, but he accepted it when Takeda held it out.

The others noticed the movement and looked up, some more quickly than others. Nishinoya jumped to his feet, abandoning his seat between Asahi and Suga, and stepped forward with his fists clenched and his chin jutting out. Tanaka just lifted his head wearily and looked at him from where he sat in the corner, bent over onto himself. His sister Saeko sat next to him, rubbing his back in big, firm circles. Daichi and Coach Ukai both opened their mouths, but Kageyama already knew what they were going to ask.

He shook his head, answering the unvoiced questions. "We don't know yet."

Everyone slumped or sat back in disappointment. Takeda stood still, watching Kageyama's face without wavering. "Any change?"

Kageyama rubbed a hand over his face. "Toward the end his memory seemed better." He glanced at Suga, who looked back at him with some version of calm, though his jaw was tight. "He stopped needing us to remind him that he'd had an accident. I think he still doesn't know what really happened, but he knows that we're all worried about him. He remembers that we were all upset and that Suga-san stayed with him for a while. He feels bad for making us unhappy, even though I told him not to."

Takeda shook his head and patted Kageyama's shoulder, guiding him to sit down next to Yachi and Shimizu. This time Kageyama obeyed. YachI leaned into his side, sniffling, and Shimizu caressed her head. Kageyama fumbled with his milk box for a moment, though his stomach churned and he wasn't sure he wanted to drink it.

"What's going on now?" Ukai asked.

"They're getting tests done. His mom and little sister are with him, so he's not alone." They had practically forced him out to "take a break for a while, Kageyama-kun," saying that he looked like he was about to fall over. He believed them--he certainly felt like he was about to fall over.

"Yeah, we saw them come in," Nishinoya said. He slouched down on the padded bench, elbows akimbo. Asahi and Suga endured his jutting angles with a wrinkled forehead and a tolerant look, respectively. "Mrs. Hinata seems really kind."

Kageyama nodded. "She is." Hinata's mother had been a bit of a surprise. He'd always suspected that Hinata's parents had to be just as crazy and full of energy as he was, but Mrs. Hinata turned out to be beautiful and calm, one of the most dignified women Kageyama had ever met. Her smile was swift and sweet and always showed in her eyes, and her voice was soothing and steady. Hinata had settled down a great deal as soon as she came in the room.

 _It must be nice having a mother like that,_ Kageyama thought, hesitantly sipping his drink. He could see how that would be important for someone like Hinata, a strong and sturdy foundation that he could always depend on. Hinata needed stability, a firm surface for him to perform his ridiculous leaps off of. Mrs. Hinata provided that in the best possible way.

"Hinata's sister was so cute," Yachi said. With half her face pressed against his upper arm, Kageyama could feel the watery smile struggling to emerge on her face. "They must be amazingly adorable together."

Kageyama nodded. He had, in fact, been unable to stop staring at the tiny girl for what had seemed like minutes on end when Mrs. Hinata first entered the room with the little one in her arms and talked to the nurses for a bit. The girl just looked so exactly like a miniature version of her big brother that he hadn't been able to belIeve that there wasn't magic or time travel involved somehow. "Her name is Natsu."

"Natsu-chan." Yachi sighed. "That's perfect."

Natsu had not appreciated Kageyama staring at her. When Mrs. Hinata stepped toward the bed to touch her son's cheek, still carrying her, Natsu had taken the opportunity to smack Kageyama on the arm just as hard as she could. Kageyama barely felt it through the sleeve of his jacket, but he still gaped at her in baffled shock.

For a moment the alcove was utterly silent as the nurses, Hinatas, and Kageyama all tried to figure out how to respond to this development. Then Hinata Shouyou's clear giggle pealed like a bell, and he held out his arms to his sister, letting go of Kageyama's sleeve for the first time since the nurse brought him in.

"Natsu! You can't hurt Kageyama-san! Who will I play volleyball with if you kill him?"

"Me!" she declared fiercely. She reached back to Hinata, wiggling her fingers in frustration when he remained just out of reach and leaning so far over in her mother's arms that she almost toppled onto the bed.

At the nod from a nurse, Mrs. Hinata let Natsu down onto the bed next to her brother. Natsu immediately snuggled into Hinata’s side and wrapped an arm around him as far as it would go, glaring at Kageyama all the while. She couldn’t have screamed _MINE!_ more loudly if she’d done it in words.

Kageyama held her gaze for a moment, then abruptly looked away to a corner of the ceiling. He worked very hard to convince himself that he hadn’t been about to get into an intimidation contest with a little girl who might not even be in school yet. Mrs. Hinata hid a smile behind her hand, but it sparkled in her eyes, and Hinata just grinned, weary but content.

For the rest of the time Kageyama was in the room, Hinata called him _san,_ which was weird until Kageyama figured out that he was trying to influence Natsu to see him in a better light. It might have even worked eventually, but right now, in a strange place surrounded by strange people with her beloved nii-chan not quite himself, Natsu was having none of it. Her narrowed eyes and pinched expression followed Kageyama wherever he went.

It was almost a relief to be kicked out, honestly. Almost.

“Kageyama, you’re smiling.” Tanaka Saeko’s warm voice chased him out of his reverie, and Kageyama blinked, momentarily disoriented. She smirked at him from across the room, but this smirk was nothing like the ones on the punks at school. It was teasing and affectionate, sharp-edged with a bite but not in the least malicious. “Care to share what caused this unique occasion?”

Kageyama huffed and leaned over to put his milk box on the floor, careful not to dislodge Yachi’s head from his arm. “Natsu is cute.”

“We knew _that.”_ Even Suga’s expression was lighter now. “What exactly did she do to make you smile like that?”

Kageyama slumped back in his chair. They were all looking at him so hopefully. He’d never felt attention quite like this focused on him.

They all needed a moment a levity, he realized. His team had all been worrying and hurting and struggling, just as Kageyama and Hinata had been. He’d felt alone and terribly scared the entire time, fighting with every tool he had available to him to keep Hinata awake, alert, focused on something besides the suffering in his body and mind. And all that time, everyone else in the Karasuno volleyball club had been pulling for him, wishing and hoping for a positive outcome. It was just like in a game when they all strained together for a common goal, only this time they had been separate, unable to see each other. Their unity had been no less powerful for all that.

The least he could do was give them a moment of relief, even at his own expense. Slowly, in halting words, Kageyama told them about Hinata’s little sister and her instant animosity toward him. He wasn’t good at telling stories, but he did his best. And his team laughed, and the mood of the room lifted immeasurably, and it was worth it.

"It's too bad she never came to a match," said Nishinoya. "Can you imagine if she met Aone? How would that even work?"

Daichi folded his arms across his chest. "It's still weird that that guy made friends with Hinata. It's like a wolf making friends with a chipmunk."

Shimizu giggled behind her hand, which made Nishinoya and Tanaka perk up. And they were off, talking about Hinata and the weird things that happened to him at matches. There were a lot of them, actually.

"He really does always run into scary dudes in the bathrooms," Tanaka mused. "Maybe we should do something about that."

Kageyama scowled. "I'm not going with him to the toilet."

"Who said anything about it being you?" Nishinoya said. "We could take turns. _I'll_ look out for Shouyou-chan." He puffed out his chest and pointed his thumb at it.

"At least take Asahi along as backup, then," Tanaka said.

Asahi waved his hands. "Hey, hey, leave me out of this!"

"You're such a wimp!" Nishinoya punched him in the side. Asahi winced and rubbed the spot where he'd been hit.

Kageyama grunted. "It's not that big a deal. They're just other volleyball players. None of them really mean any harm."

A moment of silence fell, the mood shifting from lighthearted to serious again. Kageyama stared at the floor. It was true. Some of their opponents in volleyball could be annoying or intimidating, but they were all basically decent guys who loved the same sport the Karasuno team did--they just happened to be from other schools, other regions. When they said, "We'll smash you to pieces" or "I'll crush you completely," they meant on the court, in a game.

The guy who did this to Hinata... He wasn't the same at all. He wasn't decent. There was nothing redeeming about him. He had meant harm to Hinata, and he'd done it.

Kageyama looked up, catching Daichi's eye. "What happened with the vice-principal?" Did they still have a gym? Were they still even a club?

Daichi groaned and covered his face with his hands. Suga patted his back, grimacing sympathetically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama demanded.

"It didn't go well," Coach Ukai said, bending his head back to look at Kageyama around the people between them. "Tanaka is suspended for a week."

"And Coach Ukai almost got banned from the school grounds," Tanaka said, giving the coach a hurt look at being outed so bluntly.

"I didn't, though." Ukai gave him a wolfish grin.

"Now, now, don't fight. Neither of you are any better than the other." Takeda patted the air between them. Tanaka and Ukai looked smug. "Because you were both terrible." Their faces fell. "Sugawara saved the day, as usual."

Suga smiled painfully. "I only told the truth."

"But you told it well. That counts for a lot." Takeda looked at Kageyama. "There won't be any consequences for the volleyball club besides Tanaka's suspension. He's not even banned from club activities for a month like Nishinoya was."

Tanaka's hand clenched into a fist. "I didn't even deserve that, though."

"You punched another student in the nose," Saeko said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have done it, but of course there's a consequence for that. Wear it proudly as a badge of honor for defending your kouhai."

Tanaka sat up straighter, nodding firmly.

"But what about the guy who did this?" Kageyama asked. "That punk _bastard..."_

Several members of the team shifted uneasily. Kageyama scowled at them, not sure what to make of that.

"There's a meeting going on about that right now," Daichi explained. "The rest of the team is there to represent us. Ennoshita will speak for our wishes."

"Ennoshita?" Kageyama blinked. The second-year was steady and dependable, but he wouldn't have picked him for such a role. "But shouldn't you..."

Daichi shook his head. "I would not be able to speak well on this matter. I held it together in the hall because I had to, but in front of a group of people, trying to speak calmly about this... I wouldn't be able to do it."

Suga nodded. "None of us who are here would be able to. We must rely on Ennoshita."

There were several nods. Kageyama looked around, taking it in. His team. Hinata's team. They were all here together, waiting for news about their teammate and friend.

If he couldn't stay with Hinata for the moment, there was nowhere else Kageyama would rather be.


	5. Chapter 5

A some point Kageyama dozed off, slumping back in his chair with his head resting atop Yachi's, still on his shoulder. It was a light sleep, troubled and uneasy. There was a sensation of many faces, of movement and dark shadows on the walls. He was aware, even while asleep, that something was wrong. Hinata wasn't in the dream, but his presence loomed somewhere outside it, shifted askew from his normal sunniness, and that made the images all the more disconcerting. Still, he did not wake as from a nightmare, because he was also aware that he wasn't alone. His entire team was with him, facing the same shadows, the same darkness. They were on his side.

He woke to voices, a shift of mood. He opened his eyes and blinked, sitting up, to find that the rest of the team had arrived. Ennoshita was reporting to Daichi, standing straight as if at attention, though the captain remained sitting next to Suga. Their faces and voices were serious, but Kageyama had entered too late to catch the meaning of the words passing between them. Yachi stirred when he moved, yawning and smacking her lips. Maybe she had dozed off, too.

"What happened?" Kageyama blurted, interrupting whatever the two senpai had been saying. Daichi and Ennoshita both looked over to him. Neither seemed upset at the rudeness. That was... Kageyama sat back, intensely bothered. That was sympathy on their faces. Why were they looking at _him_ with such sympathetic eyes?

"I apologize," Ennoshita said, calm as ever, though something else lurked in his expression. His mouth opened to say more, but he halted for a moment as if lost for words.

"Why?" Kageyama asked. "Why are you apologizing? Why are you hesitating? Did the meeting go that poorly for us?"

"It could have gone better," Ennoshita said.

"But it also could have gone worse," Daichi countered. He faced Kageyama. "In an ideal world, Isao would have been expelled. Instead, he's been suspended for two weeks and is on restrictions."

 _Isao..._ Kageyama tucked the name away to remember. His heart pounded, his hands clenched, and he lurched up from his chair and automatically spread his stance as if preparing for a fight. Yachi squeaked when her head fell off his shoulder. He stood there, panting, his face burning hot. "Two weeks? Only twice as long as Tanaka?"

What kind of world did they live in, then?

Daichi stood, too, stepping forward to place a steadying hand on Kageyama's shoulder. He held his gaze, squeezing firmly, as if expecting some of his own solid, steady presence to transfer to Kageyama. "This is the world we live in," he said. "Isao's parents argued that it had only been a moment of bad judgment. It happened so quickly, after all. It was over and done in less than a second. In their words, it was an unfortunate incident, but they insisted that it should not jeopardize their son's future. Their arguments were persuasive."

"Over so quickly..." Kageyama stared at the ground.

Yes, it had happened quickly. Before Hinata's head hit the wall, Kageyama had been thinking of other things. So many other things. The upcoming match, the new quick he and Hinata had been practicing, the matches they had fought in the past and the things they had learned there. How Hinata still needed to work on his serve and his receive, and how Kageyama planned to practice his jump serve on his own after practice, at least a hundred times, because he needed to be better. They both needed to be better. They had little time and much to do. They couldn't waste a moment.

Then that punk... _Isao..._ had attacked Hinata. It had been like a lightning bolt from a clear sky, splitting the world in two. Before the bolt hit, only volleyball filled Kageyama's thoughts. Afterward, volleyball vanished completely from his head. Things that had been very, very important suddenly meant nothing at all. It had been an awful shock, having all of that ripped away. Kageyama was still reeling from it.

"I apologize for the fact that my arguments were not persuasive enough," Ennoshita said.

Kageyama slowly raised his head, looking in their faces again. That was shame behind Ennoshita's calm expression. But Daichi...

Daichi's eyes were bright with rage. His hand on Kageyama's shoulder was firm and comforting, but the captain... He was pissed. Kageyama had never seen him so angry.

Tanaka was right. Daichi was scary when he was mad.

This anger was aimed outward, though. Kageyama could see that. He was not angry at Ennoshita or anyone on the team. He was angry at Isao, and he was angry at the world for allowing such a creature to exist within it.

Kageyama nodded briefly. At least his captain understood his feelings, then, and shared them.

Daichi's gaze shifted from Kageyama to Ennoshita. His other hand landed on Ennoshita's shoulder, firm and strong. "You did nothing wrong. You're a sixteen-year-old high school student and they are powerful members of the community. We should have expected that their strength would outstrip ours."

He gave their shoulders one last squeeze, then stepped back, looking around at the team as a whole. "It does not matter," he said, his voice ringing in the little lounge. "When Hinata returns to school, he will have nothing to fear, because we will not allow anything else to happen to him. No one will ever have a chance to hurt him. We are Karasuno. We are strong. We care for our own. Evil people may share the world we live in and even walk in the same halls we do, but they will not touch any of us. Never again."

Kageyama followed his gaze, looking around the room. Every face was set and determined. Many had their fists clenched or their arms crossed, holding tight. Even those faces that usually glowed with kindness, even those who were usually timid or faded into the background. Even Tsukishima, who had once been the embodiment of apathy. They were all firm in their resolve to make Daichi's words into reality.

Then Coach Ukai chuckled, looking down at his arms folded over his chest. "And here I was worried that you all would be discouraged by this development." He shifted forward and stood, smooth and casual, and crossed over to pat Daichi's shoulder. "I should have known better. Well spoken, captain."

He kept moving toward the door, then paused to look back at them. "Don't worry. This was only a warm-up before the real match. I'm going to make some calls. You all should know that you have powerful allies in the community, too. We'll show you what we can do."

He was so self-assured that none of them even thought about asking what he meant by that. He disappeared from the lounge, and Daichi stepped awkwardly back, rubbing his neck. Suga grabbed his sleeve and gave it a little tug, urging him to sit again, and he went. Kageyama sat next to Yachi. Ennoshita and the other newcomers found places to sit as well, though it necessitated some rearranging among the other members of the team. It was starting to get a bit cramped in here.

Kageyama looked around, then finally thought to rub his eyes, ridding them of the sleep-grit from his brief, troubled nap. “Did anything else happen while I was asleep?” he asked the room at large.

He wanted news about Hinata, of course. He wanted them to say that someone had come and told them that everything was fine and Hinata would be back at practice tomorrow and they could all go home with no worries. But they wouldn't all still be waiting here if that had happened.

Suga did brighten a bit at the question, though. “Hinata's father came out to greet us. He said Hinata never stops talking about the team when he's at home, and he was glad to finally have faces to put to names. It was nice to meet him.”

“Did he have news, though?”

Suga shook his head, sitting back in his seat. “He said the doctors are analyzing the test results. We'll know soon.”

Yachi yawned widely, not bothering to cover her mouth. “What was Mr. Hinata like?”

Nishinoya grinned, slow and wide. “Like an older, slightly taller, slightly quieter Shouyou-chan. He said he sells cars for a living. I bet he's really good at it.”

“He was very personable.” Suga nodded. “Of course he also seemed tired and worried...”

“And he was kind,” Daichi said, before they could all follow that thought down and get lost in anxious silence again. They were all trying to keep the conversation light, keep it going, keep themselves distracted and at ease. “Hinata has wonderful parents.”

 _Good,_ Kageyama thought. _I'm glad._ The words were fierce in his head, sharp and intense. Hinata deserved wonderful parents. It was good that he had them.

They kept it up for another fifteen minutes or so, making inconsequential chit-chat about whatever came to mind. Whenever the conversation started to die, someone would come up with something to say, and the rest would seize on the new topic with relief. Eventually, though, everyone ran out of energy for the facade, and a tense quiet fell.

Fortunately it wasn't long before Tanaka, looking out the window of the lounge to the hospital hallway, suddenly sat up straight. “Hey, he’s coming back.” Every head turned to look.

Kageyama didn’t need to have met the guy to know that this was Hinata’s father. His hair was a few shades darker and his face was a little more dignified, but he walked with the same kind of bouncing agility, and his expression was very like one of the intense faces Hinata made on the court. Beside him walked a man who looked like every stereotype of a doctor--white coat, weathered face, clipboard in one hand.

By the time they reached the door of the lounge, Kageyama, Daichi, and Takeda were all standing, waiting. Mr. Hinata smiled and bowed his greeting, and they bowed back. Kageyama’s heart beat quicker at the smile--it seemed genuine, not meant to couch bad news.

“I wanted to let you all know right away,” Mr. Hinata said. He looked to the man beside him. “Dr. Saito? These are my son’s dear friends. Please tell them everything you told me.”

The doctor nodded calmly, glancing around at the three who were standing. “Physically, Hinata Shouyou will recover completely. However…”

Cacophony. Nishinoya and Tanaka leaped to their feet, cheering, and high-fived with both hands over Suga and Saeko’s heads. Those two were also exclaiming, and Asahi had risen to his feet with both hands clenched into fists in the air as if celebrating victory. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima thumped each other on the shoulder. Ennoshita closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands, and the other second-years let out brief cries. Yachi squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Shimizu’s breath of relief was drowned out in the chaos.

Daichi, Takeda, and Kageyama had not taken their eyes off the doctor. Dr. Saito allowed the team their moment, then cleared his throat and went on. “However, he faces many challenges ahead. Though the tests found no bleeding in his brain, which is a very good sign, and his spine and neck were not damaged, he still suffered a moderate concussion. His symptoms have already begun to improve, but the brain is a very delicate organ. We don’t know yet what problems might arise from this injury.”

The room went very still. The students were all incapable of speech. Takeda spoke for them, his voice dry and almost hoarse. “Would you please explain?”

Dr. Saito faced him frankly. “We still don’t understand the brain very well. An injury like this...can cause chemical imbalances and other changes. It’s possible, even likely, that Hinata-kun will have problems. If he has post-concussive syndrome, he could suffer dizziness and headaches, and other symptoms, for a long time. Mental issues, depression, even personality changes. It’s uncommon, but these symptoms might even become permanent.”

“Personality changes?” Kageyama’s voice was so low that he could barely hear himself. The doctor still looked in his direction, though, listening quietly. “What does that mean?”

“As I said, we don’t understand how it works. But after an injury like this, a kind person might become irritable or a brave person might be fearful. A quiet person can become loud, or a loud person quiet. It’s impossible to know. But I want you all to be aware of the possibilities. Your friend is not clear of danger yet.”

The words were jamming up again behind Kageyama’s lips. Only a few made it through. “All...all because his head hit a wall? It was so quick…” It was all over in a second. Only a split second of violence, and it could have consequences like this?

Daichi’s hand was on his shoulder again. The doctor looked at him sympathetically. It was all too much to bear.

“I’m sorry to say yes. All because his head hit a wall.”

Kageyama’s hands clenched into fists.

He didn’t want Hinata’s personality to change. Yes, he was annoying and stupid and more trouble than he was worth half of the time, but this… To lose part of himself because of _this…_ It was wrong. It was evil. It was unendurable.

Takeda cleared his throat. “What happens next, doctor?”

“We’re going to keep Hinata-kun in the hospital for a couple of days for observation. Then, unless something goes wrong, he can go home to rest. He won’t be able to go back to school for at least a week, possibly more. Even then, he cannot be allowed to play sports until all of his symptoms have completely gone. If he gets another concussion before this one heals, it will almost certainly kill him.”

Silence as everyone took this in. Daichi spoke first. “We understand. Is it possible...could we see Hinata now? Kageyama told him we would visit, and we would all like to keep that promise.”

Dr. Saito looked to Mr. Hinata, who nodded readily. The doctor looked back to Daichi. “He’s sleeping now. You should not wake him. But yes, you can all look in on him and reassure yourselves that he is well.”

Mr. Hinata smiled at them. “Come, I’ll lead the way to Shouyou’s room.”

They had to take a couple of trips, since they wouldn’t all fit in the elevator. Shimizu and Yachi chose to go in the second group, stopping at the gift shop first. Kageyama went with the first group along with most of the starting players, plus Suga. He marched through the halls behind Hinata’s father like a soldier going to war, and only kept himself from fidgeting in the elevator because Daichi and Suga both stood next to him, radiating calm and assurance.

Outside the door to the private room Hinata had been moved to, Mr. Hinata put a finger to his lips. “Be quiet,” he reminded them, his voice low. “Shouyou needs to sleep for as long as he can. They’ll be waking him many times to do tests during the night. We’ll tell him you all visited later, and he’ll be glad to hear it.”

“May we come and see him tomorrow, when he’s awake?” Daichi asked.

“Yes, of course.”

Daichi nodded. “Expect us, then.”

Mr. Hinata gently pushed the door open, and they filed into the dimly lit room, all but holding their breath. Mrs. Hinata sat in an armchair against the far wall, Natsu curled up asleep in her lap. Kageyama gave her a hesitant wave, and she smiled sweetly.

Tanaka and Nishinoya crowded up next to the bed first, staring down at the sleeping Hinata. His wound had been bandaged with gauze and tape, but the thing that had looked so uncomfortable holding his head still was gone. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes, and even in sleep he looked pained and unhappy.

“Hey, kouhai,” Tanaka murmured, almost too quietly to be heard. He touched Hinata’s arm briefly, then turned away from the bed, his shoulders hunched up around his ears. They all pretended that they hadn’t seen tears in his eyes.

Nishinoya laid his palm on top of Hinata’s hand, staring at his face without saying anything, as intense and focused as he was when studying an opponent team and trying to figure out where the ball would come from. Then he stepped back, and Asahi, Suga, and Daichi moved forward. More gentle touches, a few more quiet words. It was as if they all just needed to make sure he was really there.

Last, Kageyama. He leaned against the bed on his hip, just as he had in the emergency section, studying Hinata’s face. It might have been his imagination, but he thought that maybe some of the pain had smoothed away from Hinata’s expression, banished by the presence and touches of his teammates. It was a nice idea, in any case.

Carefully but swiftly, before he could talk himself out of it, Kageyama reached out and touched Hinata’s hand, too. “Hey, dumbass Hinata,” he said, soft as he could. “You have to get better soon, all right?”

He watched intently for a moment, but couldn’t detect any change. But he had to say one more thing, couldn’t leave until he did.

“Don’t change. I won’t like it if you do.”

Again, no answer. After a moment, Kageyama blew out the breath he’d been holding and turned away, walking quickly out the door. He wanted to go home now. There was nothing else he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has ever left feedback on this story. Every kudos and favorite and follow, every hit, and especially reviews and comments--they all fuel the muse. Thanks for the motivation!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags: Kageyama's Parents, PTSD (not related to each other)
> 
> I'm not calling it angst because that term is...incorrect.
> 
> I feel like maybe I should apologize for this chapter. But then I might as well apologize for the whole fic. Just...this chapter was hard to write, not least because it tugged at some of my own memories. PTSD is a...well, I want to say "bitch," because I come from the Supernatural fandom and that's how Dean Winchester talks, but I'm aware that that term will probably bother some people. So just. Yeah. PTSD is bad. Be assured that I know what I'm writing about, quite intimately, and this is all meant respectfully. I honestly didn't mean for this story to dig in so deep and drag open so many holes, but there it is. Sometimes writing is like that. You wanted to write something fluffy about Kageyama being overprotective of Hinata because he hit his head, and somehow it turns into fifteen thousand words with no end really in sight. C'est la vie.
> 
> Fluff is coming. Eventually. Lots and lots of fluff. I promise.
> 
> Blah blah, I also write little ficbits follow me on tumblr I have stuff there. Is there more that should be in these notes? Agh, I'm so rusty at fandom. Been too long. How do you even talk to people on tumblr? It seems unnecessarily difficult. Anyway, I'm there and I write stuff that's not here.

Kageyama opened the door quietly, his bag hanging heavily on his shoulder. Sure, he was grateful that the team had thought to bring his stuff to the hospital, but now he was tired, and the bag was heavy, and he would have been just as happy if it was still in the club room at school. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to get any homework done tonight, anyway. Even if he felt the inclination, he didn't think his mind would be able to settle enough for something so mundane and unimportant.

He toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket, stretching his shoulders and cracking his neck. The entryway was dark, but light from the hallway to the rest of the house told him that his mom was still up, using her office. He wasn't sure where his father was. On a business trip again? He really wasn't good at keeping track of his parents.

"Tobio?" His mom's voice, faintly worried. He could picture her leaning back in her computer chair, looking out the office doorway toward the quiet sounds of his entrance. "You're home late, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kageyama walked slowly toward the spreading warmth of the light, feeling his weariness in every footstep. He wrapped a hand around the strap against his shoulder to hold his bag still and made his way to the door of her office.

She was indeed leaning back in her chair to peer out, her hands still on her keyboard. "Are you all right, Tobio? I know I got a message from someone at your school earlier. Sorry I didn't get around to listening to it. You're not in trouble, are you?"

Kageyama shook his head. His throat felt tight and hot. How could he begin to tell her what had happened... How could he even begin to explain... It was too much. He couldn't do it.

His mom smiled, new wrinkles appearing around her eyes that covered up the stress creases. "That's good. I would hate for you to get in trouble. You wouldn't be able to do that ball club you love so much anymore."

"I'm not in trouble," he managed to say. "Some things happened and... Takeda-sensei brought me home."

"Oh, how kind. I'm glad you have such a good teacher. We'll have to have him over for dinner some time."

Kageyama nodded. He knew it would never happen. His mother was always making comments like this, ideas and plans for things they could do together in the future.

Her smile faded, a vague sense of concern settling back over her features. "You look tired. You should go to sleep. But I was glad to see you, Tobio. I hope things go well for you in school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom."

She waved him over with one hand, and he stepped into the office and bent down to accept her kiss on his forehead. As he stepped back out the door and down the hall, he could hear the swift tapping of her keyboard. Kageyama felt like a snail carrying his house on his back, every footstep slow and plodding. The strap of his bag dug into his shoulder.

He didn't bother turning on the lights in his room, just dumped his bag by the door and flopped down onto his bed. So tired. So very, very tired. He would sleep, and maybe he would wake up in good time tomorrow and do his homework before school. Maybe.

After a few minutes of laying face down, he pushed over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Light from the window trailed across the surface in a skewed rectangular shape, shading the darkness. The tree outside the window moved in a breeze, painting shifting shadows of leaves and twigs twining and twisting, breaking apart and coming together.

Hinata's head hit the wall. Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and turned on his side, pressing his hands to his face. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to _see_ it anymore. But in the quiet and the dark, without voices distracting him, without anything to do, the images just wouldn't stop coming.

Hinata laughing, jumping, healthy and vigorous and full of life. His little classmate giggling and clapping, her face bright with happiness. Then fingers, rough and crooked and horrible, marring the orange sun of Hinata's head, and the wall, the wall, the wall, obdurate and unbreakable, unmoving, a mountain untouched and unchanged by the brightness rammed into it. Hinata falling, falling, sliding down the wall, the blood flowing down his face in a thick, slow line of viscous red...

He could have died. He could have _died._

Kageyama gasped in the darkness, then pressed both hands over his mouth, too late to stop the sound. He curled up on his side, his head almost touching his knees. Hinata could have _died._

Kageyama had never known anyone who had died before, except some grandparents that he never really knew anyway. Dying was what happened to old people. Dying was what happened to strangers on the news in terrible accidents and wars far away, in natural disasters and cosmic events that had no place in quiet, provincial Miyagi. Dying wasn’t for high schoolers. It wasn’t for kids who just wanted to play volleyball. It wasn’t for Hinata, dammit, it wasn’t, it _wasn’t._

No. No. Hinata was fine. The doctor said he would heal. It would just take some time, that was all. His brain wasn’t bleeding. No skull fracture. No damage to his spine. He was fine.

Hinata’s head hit the wall.

Kageyama groaned and turned over onto his stomach again, burying his face in his pillow. He needed to think about something else. He needed to replace the images in his head with something pleasant, something ordinary, something with no blood and no threat of death.

Maybe… Morning practice. He and Hinata had worked on their new quick strike. They weren’t at a hundred percent yet, but they were getting closer. Every success sent a jolt of victory through Kageyama’s entire body, and he saw it in Hinata, too, the way his face lit up, the way his shoulders lifted and he bounced on his toes in brief celebration. Then he turned serious, settling down into a ready stance. “Once more!” rang through the gym, and Kageyama prepared to toss him the ball again.

Kageyama couldn’t imagine ever tiring of this, the smack of the ball, the squeaking of shoes, the smell of sweat and the burn of muscles as he pushed himself to the limit again and again. He felt strong, pure in his focus on his sport. They were good, they were very good, and they were only going to get better. He felt free and solid and sure of his footing. He felt invincible. 

Hinata’s head hit the wall.

No. _No._ Hinata was fine. Everything was fine. Everything was going to be okay. He didn’t have to think about this anymore. He needed to sleep. He was just...tired. He was so tired that his mind was playing tricks on him. Yes. That had to be what was happening. He just needed to get some sleep, and this would all go away. He’d feel better in the morning. He’d feel normal in the morning.

It was so… It was so stupid. So weird. Before today, Kageyama had never even thought the words “Hinata” and “my friend” in the same context. Even after all they’d been through together, all the learning and growing and fighting and winning and losing, the closest he’d ever come was thinking of Hinata as a kind of partner. Setter and spiker, right? Partnership was natural. It had been hard enough to think of this idiot as a teammate, never mind anything more than that.

Then Hinata’s head hit the wall, and Kageyama suddenly knew something really, really dumb. Hinata was the best friend he’d ever had.

Granted, it wasn’t a high bar. Kageyama was terrible at making friends--he always had been. After the stage of elementary school where everyone was a friend as long as they wanted to play the same game you did, he’d never gotten close to anyone, really. He’d never tried very hard, either. He knew he wasn’t good at it, so he concentrated on things he could succeed at, instead. 

Then this inferno of passion and energy and joy had fumbled into Kageyama’s life, halting in the door of the gym and pointing at him in wide-eyed shock. “What are _you_ doing here?” As if Kageyama was the surprise, as if he was the one who didn’t belong on the volleyball court. As if it was his talent and drive and senseless, boundless spirit that knocked everyone back a few steps and set the world on its ear, instead of Hinata’s. 

And Kageyama had hated the guy. What an idiot. What a dumbass. What a useless bag of shit he was, terrible at receiving, terrible at serving, terrible at blocking, terrible at everything.

But he fought. He fought hard. He fought harder than anyone Kageyama had ever met.

And now...

And now. 

Kageyama’s stomach executed a slow flip in his gut, and he was glad he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. Hinata was his friend. He knew that now. But had he only realized what he had in time to lose it?

If Hinata changed… If he lost his cheer or his energy or his courage, or the stupid way his hair stuck up all over the place, or the silly way he scrambled to hide behind someone when he was intimidated, or the fearless way he jumped like he could reach the stars if he just tried hard enough… 

Kageyama’s mind skittered away from the thought, unable even to hold onto it. Any change would be awful. It just would be. That was all.

He needed to sleep. Kageyama turned on his side again, facing the wall, and pressed his forehead to the cool plaster in search of something solid and steady and reliable. He needed to visualize something else. A jog through the streets, maybe. Something that had nothing to do with Hinata or volleyball or anything that could remind him of today.

The thoughts were slippery, constantly threatening to morph back into that concrete wall, that trickle of blood. Kageyama struggled to fend the memories off, to visualize, to control. It took everything he had in him.

It was a long time before he fell asleep. But at least he was too exhausted to dream.

___

Kageyama woke the next morning feeling like something that had died and then been dragged back out of the ground and forced to go about its normal business. A zombie, that was the word. Zombie. He was so tired he couldn’t even do words.

He perked up a little on his morning jog, enough to get to school on time, but he still felt like his body was dragging on him throughout the entire day. He missed morning volleyball practice for the first time...ever. Didn’t even realize he’d skipped it until he was already deep into his morning classes, half-heartedly trying to listen to whatever his teacher was droning on about. And when he did realize, he just blinked slowly and let out a quiet grunt, incapable of any further reaction.

By afternoon practice, though, he was determined to set everything aside and concentrate on the game. They had work to do, so much work to do. Especially if Hinata… Especially if they were going to be missing their decoy for a while. He would need to work out some alternate moves, maybe with Tanaka and Asahi. No one asked him why he’d missed morning practice, which he was grateful for, and they all buckled down to their tasks.

He wasn’t the only one having problems, though. Everyone was subdued, a little slower, a little less enthusiastic than before. Sugawara tried to keep their spirits up with his usual encouraging comments and little speeches, and Daichi and Coach Ukai used their presence and forcefulness to keep things moving as much as they could. But Takeda and Shimizu kept their eyes on their clipboards, rarely looking up. Yachi’s calls of “Nice receive!” and “Nice spike!” were almost too quiet to be heard. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita went through their drills with silent tenacity, joyless and grim. Nishinoya never pushed and shoved at anyone in high spirits, never made any ridiculous pronouncements about his skill and laughed at his own jokes. Tanaka wasn’t there. 

Tsukishima didn’t even say anything mean.

Everyone started packing up their gear earlier than usual. Kageyama didn’t pay much attention at first, too busy thinking about what he planned to do. He hadn’t done that jump serve practice he’d meant to yesterday. Should he just do a hundred today, or double it to make up the loss? Only when most of his teammates were gone did he feel the eyes on him and look up. Sugawara was standing nearby, his jacket on and his bag over his shoulder, half-turned to the door as he prepared to leave. His eyebrows were raised expectantly.

Kageyama blinked, coming out of his self-induced fugue. “What is it?”

“We’re going to the hospital to visit Hinata. Aren’t you coming with us? You should get ready to go.”

Kageyama looked down at the volleyball in his hands. He spun it, feeling the _buzz_ and the _burr_ of the texture against his skin, then stopped the spin with a quick closing of his palms. He shook his head. “I need to work on my jump serve. Can you leave the keys? I’ll lock up.”

“Ah.” A moment of silence, then Suga stepped over to Kageyama. His hand landed on Kageyama’s shoulder, light as a bird, not pressing, not insisting, just making itself known. 

Kageyama waited for insistence. He waited for guilt. He waited for Suga to tell him that Hinata would want to see him, and they were all going, so it would be rude of him to stay behind. He waited for an admonishment to fulfill his duty as a teammate and friend, to put aside whatever was troubling him and support his team no matter the cost.

Suga said none of this. He held Kageyama’s shoulder lightly, gently, as if aware of how on-edge he felt, how certain he was that any moment he would simply explode from everything spinning inside him. Or, failing that, to fall into the earth, sinking under the weight of his fatigue, his fear, his helplessness.

He didn’t want to see Hinata. He didn’t want to see him in pain, and he didn’t want to see him changed. It was too much. He couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to try.

"If you'd ever like to talk," Suga said, "I'm here."

Kageyama didn't look up from the ball. 

"Or, if not me, you could talk to Daichi, or Coach Ukai, or Takeda-sensei. Any of us, really. Honestly. Even Shimizu. She might not know what to say, but she's a good listener. If you need to get something out, out from your chest where it's eating you up. We're here. All of us."

Kageyama shook his head. “I just need to practice my jump serve.”

Suga released a breathy little sigh. Again, it wasn’t insistent or pressuring. No guilt, no disappointment. Just a tiny expression of sadness and understanding. “All right. It’s up to you. Just remember that you’re not alone. Please? I was standing behind you and Tanaka. I saw what you saw. If you ever want to talk, I’ll listen.”

He seemed to be waiting, now, so Kageyama managed a nod. Suga gave his shoulder a little squeeze, then stepped back. “Don’t worry about locking up. Coach Ukai was planning to come back and do it later, anyway. Just do what you gotta do, then go home and try to rest. All right?”

Kageyama nodded. Footsteps on the wooden floor, and he looked up to watch his teammate leave. It occurred to him to wonder who Suga had to talk to. Since he’d seen it, too.

Daichi was waiting near the door. Suga fell in step beside him, their shoulders bumping together casually as they walked. 

Oh.

Then they were gone, the door shut firmly behind them. Kageyama blew out a breath and looked down at the ball in his hands. Now he would be able to concentrate. Now he would be able to set everything aside and lose himself in the physicality of a long, hard practice. Two hundred jump serves, definitely. Maybe more. As many as he could stand. Whatever it took not to think, not to feel.

He rolled one of the bins of volleyballs over to the end of the court, then began. He set himself almost at the wall. Then, the toss of the ball. Running, his arms swinging back, then forward. The spring into the air right before he crossed the line. His right arm powering up and forward like the arc of a powerful weapon. His hand striking the ball, spiking it at a downward angle to the other side of the net. The satisfying _wham_ of the ball meeting the floor at a reckless speed.

Again. Ready. Toss. Run. Jump. Hit.

Hinata’s head hit the wall.

Kageyama landed, his breath suddenly loud in the empty gym. His heart pounded and sweat started to run down his forehead.

No. Push it aside. Practice. Serve the ball. The team was depending on him to be good at this.

Ready. Toss. Run. Jump. Hit. And again, and again. The ball slammed into the floor as if it had been shot from a cannon.

Hinata’s head hit the wall.

No! No. Forget that. Forget it.

Kageyama pressed his hands to his forehead for a moment, as hard he could, as if he could rip the image out of his skull and throw it on the floor. Then he walked back to the bin and picked up another ball.

Again. Again. Ready, toss, run, jump, hit. Ready, toss, run, jump, hit. Ready toss run jump hit. Readytossrunjumphit.

Hinata’s head hit the wall. And hit the wall. And hit the wall.

_”Aaaaaaagh!”_

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t do it.

Kageyama came back to himself kneeling on the floor on his hands and knees, panting and panting, struggling to catch his breath. The polished wood beneath his face was spattered with drops of moisture, sweat running down the sides of his face, off his nose and chin, landing on the floor. Drip, drip, more and more of them, big fat drops of water like raindrops presaging a storm.

He fell back on his rear, his head spinning viciously with the movement, and pulled up his sleeve to wipe his face. His breath rushed in and out, hard and uneven, shaky, like water trying to rush through a passage too small for the mass of it, vibrating all the surroundings with its speed and force.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bury the images no matter how hard he tried. He just kept...he just kept _seeing_ it. Over and over. Hinata, laughing. Isao, cruel. Dirty fingers in orange hair. Hinata’s head hitting the wall. The sound of it. The awful, sick, breaking sound of it, hanging in the air.

“I can’t,” he whispered. He sobbed. “I can’t.”

He didn’t know what else to do. What was he supposed to do?

After a few minutes to gather himself, Kageyama dragged himself to his feet and continued practicing his jump serve.


	7. Chapter 7

Kageyama lay on his side in his bed, staring blankly into space. There was nothing about him that didn’t hurt. He knew he’d overdone it at practice—way, way overdone it—and he was going to be paying for it for days. It would be worse after he slept, stiff and achy in every joint, every muscle, but for now it was just an overall kind of burn and weariness.

His cell phone lay next to him on his pillow, the battery light blinking now and then, drawing his attention. He’d taken it out and put it there without any real thought as to why. He knew, though. He was slowly trying to work up the courage to make the call. 

Why was this so hard? It shouldn’t be this hard.

Suga had all but ordered him to call. _If you need to get something out, out from your chest where it's eating you up._ Yes. Yes, that was exactly it. That was exactly how he felt. It was like a vicious animal trapped inside his rib cage, gnawing, gnawing at his heart and his lungs, making it difficult to breathe, to move, to do anything at all.

Why couldn’t he make the call? Was he too proud? 

Maybe a year ago, before he came to Karasuno, Kageyama would have been too proud to ask for help. Before his team rejected him, before he found a different team that taught him how to be someone who would never suffer that again. This wasn’t pride. Kageyama was fully aware that he wasn’t handling this well, and that Suga and the others were doing much better than he was. It only made sense to ask for help when faced with a task that someone else could teach him to do better.

Perhaps it was fear. Junior high school had taught Kageyama that he must be strong, or he had no place on the team. It had also taught him that he had to do it alone. Every time he had asked for assistance from his senpai, they had pushed him away. Oikawa had almost hit him once, stopped only by Iwaizumi, simply because Kageyama had asked Oikawa to teach him how to serve. Kageyama had never asked again. He wasn’t an idiot. He could read a situation. Instead, he learned by watching and practicing on his own.

But Karasuno was different. That had been obvious in the first week. Suga had spent hours and hours practicing with Hinata at lunch time, at breaks, on grass and dirt and concrete, promising to help him get better simply because Hinata wanted to. The senpai here looked out for their kouhai and cared for them deeply. Tanaka’s great distress at what had happened to Hinata was proof enough of that.

It was the thought of Tanaka that finally had Kageyama’s hand moving toward his phone. Poor Tanaka was already broken up enough about Hinata. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he knew that Kageyama was struggling, too. Kageyama needed to get this fixed, at least a little bit, so that Tanaka would not have to bear that burden.

Still, his nerves buzzed unpleasantly as he listened to the phone ring, and he had to resist the urge to end the call before Suga answered. Maybe it was too late, maybe he’d be bothering… But no, a glance at the clock on his shelf showed that it wasn’t that late at all. It just felt like it was already the small hours of the morning because he was so unutterably exhausted.

Suga picked up in the middle of the third ring. His voice was warm and pleasant, and he didn’t sound like he’d been woken up or bothered or anything. “Hello? Is this Kageyama?”

Kageyama blew out a little breath. Though he’d exchanged numbers with Suga-san at the beginning of the year (as well as with most of the team), they’d never actually talked on the phone before. It had never seemed necessary, since they saw each other a minimum of twice every school day and sometimes on weekends, as well. The inherent distance of this form of communication, the lack of visual input, added another layer of strangeness to the thick fog that was already oppressing him.

“Yeah, this is Kageyama.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad you called.” There were rustling noises on the other end of the line. Kageyama imagined Suga moving around his room, maybe sitting up on his bed or in a desk chair. “What can I do for you?”

The question was too big. Kageyama’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and his mind whited out for a moment, unable to produce any words. 

“Um…” An easier route occurred to him suddenly, and Kageyama seized it with gratitude. “How was Hinata?”

Suga sighed. More rustling. “Very tired. We were there for an hour or so and he was only awake about half of the time. He’d fade out in the middle of a sentence, then wake up a couple minutes later and keep going right where he left off. It was rather endearing, really, but frustrating, too.”

“Hm.” Kageyama blinked. He wasn’t sorry he’d missed that. It would have driven him absolutely crazy. “Was his memory better?”

“Yes. He knew what was going on, and he didn’t forget anything new that we or his parents told him. He was still a little out of it, a little dazed and dizzy, but that could have been just because he was so exhausted. Dr. Saito said that his body and brain will need a lot of rest in the next few days, so we shouldn’t be discouraged or surprised.”

Kageyama had nothing to say to that. He just lay still on the bed, staring at the opposite wall and listening to the gentle sounds of Suga’s breath on the other side of the phone.

“He didn’t ask for you,” Suga said after a moment, quietly, not accusingly, just informing Kageyama of the facts. “But I think he noticed that you weren’t there. I hope you’ll be able to visit him later. I’m sure he’d be glad to see you.”

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to press his face into the pillow for a moment, doing his utmost to suppress a groan. Yes, he was sure that was true. And he did...he did _want_ to be able to visit Hinata. He just didn’t know if he could, if he would be able to stand it. They were bad already—the images, the thoughts that wouldn’t go away. What would they be like if he saw Hinata in the hospital again, confused and dizzy, with his head bandaged and his face still drawn with pain?

But Suga was waiting on the phone, silent, patient, and Kageyama had to say something in response. In person he could have nodded, or grunted, or wrinkled up his face, and Suga probably would have understood and let the conversation end there. Talking on the phone was so _difficult._ Kageyama didn’t understand why people did it so much.

“I do…” he began slowly, painfully. “I do want to visit him. I’m sorry I couldn’t.”

“No one blames you. We all know this is hard for you.”

Kageyama hesitated. They did?

After a second he tried to shake it off and keep going. He had to get to it, the real reason why he’d called. It was like crawling on his belly through a bed of rocks, dragging each word out one at a time, but he had to get there. He had to try.

“But, Suga… The, the problem… This problem I’m having… I…”

Ah! Why was this so hard? Kageyama lifted the phone in his hand and pressed it to his forehead for a moment, his face screwing up, eyes wincing shut. It shouldn’t be this hard, dammit. He’d decided to say it. He had made the call; he’d voluntarily reached out for help despite every impulse that told him not to. Now he just had to finish the deed.

He put the phone to his ear again. Suga was still quiet on the other end, just breathing steadily. “I…” He bit back a sob. “There’s something wrong with me, Suga-san. I don’t know what to do.”

Another moment of silence, but Kageyama felt the acceptance in it, the warmth, the understanding. He didn’t know why he’d expected anything else. This was Sugawara Koushi. No other response was possible.

“How about this, then. How about you tell me exactly what’s going on,” Suga said. “Exactly what you think the problem is. Anything that has been bothering you, however long it’s been happening. And then I’ll let you know if I think there’s something wrong with you.”

“O-Okay.” 

One word at a time, Kageyama told him what was going on in his head. How he couldn’t get that moment out of his mind, how he kept seeing Hinata’s head hit the wall, over and over, no matter how hard he tried to repress the memory. How he’d barely slept, how he’d gone through the day with little to no awareness of what he was doing. How he hadn’t even realized he’d skipped morning practice until hours later. How even the hardest workout he’d ever forced on himself had done nothing to quell the tide of sights he didn’t want to see and thoughts he didn’t want to think and feelings he didn’t want to feel.

“I just don’t know how to make it stop,” he finished, weary and helpless, so helpless that he couldn’t even keep it to himself anymore. He had exhausted his options. Suga was his last hope. “I don’t want this. I don’t want to _see_ it anymore. What’s wrong with me?”

“First off, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Suga said firmly. “Stop thinking that right this instant. What’s happening to you is completely normal. I know that’s horrible in its own way, but it’s true. You need to stop believing that you’re somehow defective because you’re having problems dealing with this. It’s not true. You are completely, totally, and in every way as normal as can be.”

Kageyama drew in a deep breath, his eyes slipping shut for a moment. He wanted so, so badly to believe it. “But…”

“No buts.” Sometimes, Kageyama had learned, Suga could be just as commanding and overwhelming as Daichi. This was one of those times. “You’re normal. This is normal.”

Kageyama was silent, absorbing this. Suga sounded utterly certain. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about, like he’d known it for a long time. “Then…” Kageyama clutched the phone a little tighter, his voice dropping. “What is it? Why does this keep happening?”

“They’re called flashbacks.”

“Whuh...really? They’re not like the flashbacks in movies…”

Suga sighed, and there was a sound of rustling as if he was rubbing his head or changing the way he sat. “Movies get a lot of things wrong. Sure, some people have flashbacks like in movies, long scenes that go from beginning to end and have all kinds of details and information, but for a lot of people it’s just like it is for you. Something happens, and little moments come back. An image, a feeling, a scent. It’s like your mind is having an allergic reaction and breaking out in a rash.”

Kageyama snorted softly at this bizarre comparison, but he had to admit that it was apt. “But...but why is this happening? Flashbacks happen to people who have been through horrible things. I...I wasn’t even the one who got hurt. Isao never touched me. It was...it was Hinata who…” He choked suddenly and couldn’t go on.

“Oh, Kageyama.” Suga’s voice had gone soft and sad, the commanding demeanor hidden away. “You were hurt, too.”

“No, I wasn’t, I wasn’t even…”

“I don’t mean your body, Kageyama. Not all wounds are physical. An act of violence committed against one person can have many, many victims. You, Tanaka, Hinata’s family, the entire team… We have all been hurt by that one terrible act. You understand flashbacks because of movies, yes? How many movies have you seen where a soldier is suffering in that way, even though he was never wounded in action? Just being involved in that sort of thing, being around it… It can cause wounds. You were wounded yesterday, just as Hinata was, but in a different way.”

Kageyama breathed, in and out, in and out. This, he didn’t want to believe. Not at all. It was terrifying to think that someone could do that to him from a dozen meters away without him even realizing it. Without him having even a ghost of a chance to protect himself.

“If...if that’s true…” And just approaching the subject hypothetically was already making it seem more possible, more plausible… “If I was wounded… How can I heal? How can I make this stop?”

He could practically hear the encouraging smile in Suga’s voice. “The first step is acceptance. You must acknowledge that you are hurt. I know it’s hard. We’re taught since we’re very small that we must be strong and tough, that we should be able to brush off any injury or hurt and carry on with our duties. But things happen, sometimes very bad things, and it is not a weakness to understand that and to say to ourselves, ‘That was a very bad thing that happened to me, and it hurts very much.’ Do you understand?”

“I...think so. But how will that help?”

“You said you’ve been trying to push these flashbacks away and ignore them. You’ve been doing your best to repress your feelings and pretend that nothing is wrong. It hasn’t been working. Don’t you think you should try something new?”

“Heh.” The breath left Kageyama’s mouth in a sound that was half amusement, half startlement. “I guess so.”

“Then try this. The next time a flashback comes, instead of trying to ignore it, allow yourself to experience it fully. Say to yourself, ‘Yes, this happened, and it was awful, and it hurt me deeply. But it’s over now. I’m safe. Hinata is safe. Nothing will hurt us again. Daichi said so.’ Do you think that might help?”

This time Kageyama very nearly laughed, a breathless chuckle forcing its way out of his chest. He turned over on his other side and curled up, still clutching the phone. “I think it might.”

“Good. ‘Daichi said so’ is often a very reassuring thing for me to think, too.”

“Captain says a lot of things.”

“And he’s right more often than he’s wrong.”

“Yeah.”

A gentle quiet settled over them. Kageyama found it a bit amazing, but very nice. Nothing had really changed. Hinata was still in the hospital. Isao was still getting away with near-murder. All he’d done was have a little conversation with Suga-san. And yet he already felt much more steady, more equipped to deal with everything.

Still, he didn’t end the call, and neither did his companion on the other end.

“Suga?” Kageyama’s voice was soft, tentative. 

“Eh?”

“How do you know all this? How do you know about flashbacks and wounds and...and all that?” Suga was a teenager, too, only a couple years older than Kageyama. Had he been through something awful in the past? It didn’t bear thinking about (not Suga, no, surely nothing bad could ever be allowed to happen to Suga), but Kageyama couldn’t help wondering now that the question had occurred to him.

Suga didn’t answer for a moment. “That’s a story for another time.”

“Please, I...I’d like to hear it now.”

Another small hesitation. Then, “All right. I’ll tell you a little. It’s not really my story.”

“Thank you.”

Suga released a breath. “I had a friend in junior high. A very sweet, kind friend, and I loved her very much. I called her nee-san, and she called me Kou-chan.

“Some bad things happened to her. It’s not my place to tell you what. But she changed. She became sad and withdrawn. I very badly wanted to help her. So I did my best to learn how. My mother bought a book for me and, well… It was difficult to read. But I did. I still have it. I still remember what I learned. 

“And that’s it. That’s why I know. Nothing bad happened to me—you don’t have to worry about that. All right?”

Kageyama smiled into the phone. Of course Suga knew why he had wanted to know so badly. He was a very smart senpai.

And that story… Yes, it made complete sense. Of course Suga would do that. Of course he would overcome any difficulty just on the chance that he might be able to help a friend.

But now Kageyama had another question, and suddenly it seemed very important that he get an answer.

“How is your friend now? Is she still...wounded? Does she still carry all that weight?”

“Ah.” The smile returned to Suga’s voice. “She’s much better. She went to a different high school, but we still text each other now and then. She has the same concerns as any other high school girl. The past no longer oppresses her.”

“Oh.” Kageyama’s body suddenly relaxed into the bed. His eyes felt heavy, his limbs weighed down. It was as if every particle of tension that had held him tight in iron bands suddenly melted away.

“Scars don’t disappear,” Suga said softly. “But they fade.”

“I think I’ll be able to sleep now,” Kageyama told him.

“Good. You should do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I may be writing Suga-san as a bit TOO perfect...but it's really hard not to. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama only managed to sleep for a few hours. He woke in a panic, flailing his way out of bed and hitting the floor with a jarring crash. He stared at the ceiling, fighting for breath, his limbs tangled in a swelter of sheets and blankets. His heart pounded like the ringing of a mighty bell calling warning for some disaster about to fall.

Dread clawed at his throat. He was suddenly absolutely, completely certain that Hinata was dead.

It must have been a dream. It must have been a nightmare. The images and thoughts and feelings had returned when he was asleep, when he had no chance to fight them or try to follow Suga's advice _—it happened but it's over it's over Hinata is safe I'm safe Daichi said so—_ and accept them as part of his reality now. Instead it had all been twisted askew, changed by the realm of dream and made so, so much worse. The wall. The trickle of blood. Hinata on the ground, eyes open and staring, his body far, far too still.

No. No, it hadn't happened like that. Hinata was fine. He was fine, he was in the hospital, he was getting better, Suga said so, Suga said...

Kageyama clutched at his chest, trying to slow his racing heart. He had to see for himself. He had to know. Right away.

He sat up, shoved away the fabric that bound his limbs, and shakily climbed to his feet. His knees wobbled, but they held him up. He reached out for the wall, leaned on it, groped his way to his door.

Light down the hallway. His mom was still awake. Kageyama blew out a trembling breath and glanced at the clock. It was late, it was too late for public transport, and the hospital was too far to jog to, running through the streets with his chest still on fire with panic. It was too much. He couldn't do it.

But his mom was awake. Kageyama's hand clenched into a fist. She was always busy, always working on important things. He didn't want to bother her. But his need to make sure Hinata was okay outweighed every hesitancy he'd ever had.

He limped down the hall, leaning on the wall, his legs shaking, his breath and heart far too fast. The light wasn't coming from her office. It was shining from the living room, a soft, diffuse glow, probably only one lamp.

His mom sat in an armchair, reading glasses on, a single yellow bulb lighting the book in her hands. It was a novel, not a treatise or a trade journal or legal briefs. She'd finally found a moment to relax and he was about to interrupt it. Kageyama leaned in the doorway, his breath catching for a moment. Guilt filled his chest like a balloon, but it couldn't displace his panic, his need.

"Mom..." His voice was too soft, choked by everything rushing through him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Mother..."

She looked up, the light catching on her glasses. For a moment she sat very still, staring at him. "Tobio?"

"I need...I need a favor..."

She set her book aside and took off her reading glasses. Kageyama's vision wavered, and suddenly she was standing in front of him, her hands reaching out. They landed on his cheeks, holding him gently, and he was able to breathe again. Her hands were so cool and soft and nice. He hadn't realized how flushed and overheated he was.

"Tobio, what's going on?"

She often sounded vaguely worried when she talked to him, as if she wanted to know what was going on in his life but had no idea what questions to ask. Now the worry had sharpened down to a point, defined and urgent. She knew something was wrong and she demanded to know the reason, as commanding and irresistible as Daichi and Suga had ever been.

Kageyama caught his breath and opened his mouth, but still couldn't quite find the words. It was too much, too overwhelming.

"Did you have a nightmare? Is that what's wrong?"

He shook his head, then hesitated, still shaking. Yes, he'd had a nightmare, but that wasn't what was wrong. 

"You said you needed a favor. What is it? What can I do?"

Ah, maybe that one he'd be able to answer. "I need a ride... Please, I know it's late, but I can't get there by myself, and I need to go..."

"Go?" She released his face with one hand, reaching up to stroke her fingers through his messy, tangled hair. It felt so nice. Kageyama suddenly understood why it had helped Hinata so much when Suga had done this for him. "Where do you need to go?"

Maybe he was finally strong enough to say it. "My friend... My friend is in the hospital. I need to see him."

Her hands stilled as she froze where she stood. For a moment she didn’t breathe. A tiny noise escaped Kageyama’s lips, frustrated, needy, and she started petting his hair again. “Your friend. I see.” Her voice was calm, but something trembled beneath it. “This is what that message was about. I should have listened to it.”

“It’s okay.” Kageyama wiped his hand on his t-shirt, trying to get rid of the fear that still clung to his skin.

“It isn’t.” For the first time it what seemed like a very long time, Kageyama’s mother met his eyes with understanding, with bright focus and piercing intelligence. “You’ve never really talked about your friends before.”

“I’ve never really had friends before.”

“Ah. Yes. And now something bad has happened to one of them.”

She didn’t ask. She didn’t try to force the story out of him. But now that she was showing interest, he couldn’t help but want for her know everything.

“Another s-student… An older student, a third-year… He hurt my friend. He grabbed his head and slammed it into a wall. Just like that. Just...because he could. And my friend...Hinata, Hinata Shouyou. He’s in the hospital. He has a concussion. The doctor said...the doctor said he could have problems for a long time. All because of that wall, all because… I saw it happen and I couldn’t stop it, and now Hinata is hurt and I need to go see him, please. Please, Mom. I need to see him.”

“You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”

Kageyama could only nod. He raised his hand, curled into a loose fist, and rubbed at his eye. It had only been a dream. But it had frightened him, and the fear was not going away, even though he stood in the light with his mother’s hand in his hair, soothing and kind.

“I need to make sure,” he said.

“All right.” Her hands gently disengaged from his head, and he swayed forward with the movement, then held himself still again. “Get dressed. I’ll start the car.”

He didn’t have a chance to express his gratitude. She was already out the door.

The car ride was strange and quiet. Kageyama said nothing, staring out the window at streets that should have been familiar, now made into an alien landscape by the darkness, by the bright streetlamps shedding halos around them, by the slow blinking of traffic lights in green and red and amber. His mother was silent, too, but an odd sense of determination radiated from her. It was as if she had taken this small task—driving her son to the hospital—as some kind of mission that must be fulfilled with all her strength.

They were only a block or two away when Kageyama realized the problem. He turned to his mother, eyes suddenly wide. “It—it must be far past visiting hours. They won’t let me in.”

But she only smiled, broad and certain in the shifting light. “Don’t worry about that. You can accomplish almost anything with talking. And your mother is a champion talker, Tobio-chan. Why do you think I’m such a good lawyer? It’s not my cute, girly smile.”

She turned her head slightly to give him a good look at that smile, and Kageyama blinked. You could call that smile a lot of things, but “cute” and “girly” were not on the list. 

Was that what he looked like when he smiled, too? No wonder it always freaked Hinata out.

She was right, too. Kageyama didn't quite understand what magic she was working, but once they were inside the hospital, no one could stop them. Kageyama led the way to Hinata's room, and anyone that tried to speak to them halted immediately after a few words from his mother. She spoke with such authority that it was impossible to stand against her. It was like having Nishinoya watching his back on the court, receiving every shot that came in, deflecting every attack and making it look easy.

At the door to Hinata's room, his mom paused. "Go on in," she said. "I'll wait here and make sure no one bothers you. Take all the time you need."

"It won't be long," Kageyama said. "I just need to see, that's all. I just need to make sure."

"Take all the time you need," she repeated firmly. She opened the door with one hand, the other gently nudging Kageyama inside. "I'll wait for as long as it takes."

Kageyama nodded slowly, then stepped into the room.

He expected it to be dark, but the room was dimly lit with a strip of blue lighting along the wall. Monitors blinked with red and green dials, like traffic lights that never stopped. Against the opposite wall was a cot occupied by someone with a shock of dark orange hair. Hinata’s father had stayed overnight, then. Kageyama was relieved to see that his little sister wasn’t there, though.

Kageyama moved slowly toward the bed, doing his best to make no noise. Hinata was curled up on his side, his hands resting loosely on the pillow in front of his face. His eyes were shut and his expression seemed smooth and empty. Kageyama held his breath. He just needed to see his chest move, his finger twitch. Some sign, no matter how small, some proof that the dream had been a lie.

He reached the bed and gripped the rail that ran along the side with both hands, the cold metal biting into his palms. Hinata was far too still. It was really starting to disturb him. Hinata wasn’t supposed to be so still, he wasn’t supposed to…

Hinata’s eyes opened. Kageyama started back, his heart thumping, but managed to keep himself from yelling in shock. A tiny squeak was all that came out, something that sounded like it should have come from Yachi, not from Kageyama, manly volleyball player extraordinaire. 

Hinata still didn’t move, only his eyes raising to Kageyama’s face. Then his face lightened, a small, weary smile appeared, and Kageyama’s heart finally started to slow down. “Hi, Kageyama.”

“Hi, Hinata.” Kageyama slumped, shoulders lowering, hands loosening from their death grip on the rail. The guy didn’t seem at all surprised to see him. Maybe he was just too worn out to have much reaction to anything. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

Hinata frowned. Kageyama could see the dark circles around his eyes even in the dim blue light. “I sleep too much. It’s weird.”

“You got hit in the head, dumbass. Of course you need a lot of sleep.”

“I know I got hit in the head, idiot. What does that have to do with needing a lot of sleep?”

“You gotta, you gotta heal. That’s all. Your brains got scrambled and messed up and you already didn’t have enough of them. So you really need to protect what little you have.”

They’d both been keeping their voices low, but Kageyama was starting to get strident, his voice rising from a quiet murmur to more of a stage whisper. He couldn’t help it. He just felt really strongly about this.

Hinata chuckled suddenly, soundlessly, and relaxed into the pillow. His eyes fell shut for a moment, then opened again, fixed on Kageyama. “Thanks.”

Kageyama didn’t know what to do with that. He let go of the bed rail and stepped back one step. His eye fell on a chair nearby, and he went over and moved it next to the bed, picking it up so as to make no noise on the floor. Sitting, he was more on level with Hinata, and it didn’t feel as strange. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the rail, crossing them in as casual a pose as he could manage.

“What are you thanking me for?” he asked.

Hinata lifted one shoulder in a weary shrug. “Just...for being yourself, I guess. Everyone’s being weird.”

“You got hurt and you’re in the hospital. Of course people are acting different. It’s a weird situation.”

Hinata bit his lip, hesitating. Kageyama held his breath, deeply disturbed by this uncharacteristic sign of distress. Hinata didn’t hesitate. He rushed in. It was who he was.

Then he spoke, his voice so low that Kageyama had to lean in closer to catch all the words. “I heard my mom crying last night.”

Kageyama said nothing. His heart felt like a stone in his chest.

“They thought I was asleep, but really I just kept fading in and out all the time and I didn’t move or open my eyes because it hurt too much. So I heard her crying. My dad was shushing her, but she sounded...so sad. So, so sad. She kept saying, ‘How could anyone do this. How could anyone do this to our little boy.’”

Kageyama’s throat was tight. He had to look away for a moment, but when he looked back, Hinata was still staring at him fixedly. He probably hadn’t even blinked.

“I’ve been trying to remember… I know my mind is messed up, but I remember most of what happened yesterday. I know I kept forgetting things and you and Suga had to remind me over and over. Sorry for being such a pain, by the way.”

Kageyama swallowed. “Don’t worry about it,” he muttered.

“But I still can’t remember the accident. It’s all a blur in my head. I was talking to my classmate, explaining to her why being a decoy is so cool, and then the next thing I remember I’m sitting on the floor and you’re holding me up and my head is a big ball of pain.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. “That’s pretty much it.”

“But the accident…”

Hinata was starting to shake, his eyes wandering away to stare at nothing. Fear jumped in Kageyama’s throat. “Oi.” He reached out and poked Hinata’s arm. “Stop that. Stop thinking so hard. You’re hurting yourself.”

Hinata startled at the touch, and his eyes flew back to Kageyama’s face. “Kageyama…”

His hand rose from the bed, empty and reaching. Kageyama stared, unsure what was going on. It was the first time Hinata had moved anything but his eyes, so it seemed important, but he didn’t know what Hinata was looking for.

“Kageyama…” Hinata’s breath was coming faster. He flexed his fingers, making a grabbing motion at Kageyama.

Oh. Oh.

Kageyama felt heat rise in his cheeks, but he reached back. He took Hinata’s hand in his and held it, palm to palm, their fingers wrapping around each other in a tight band. Hinata relaxed instantly, a light breath puffing out of his mouth. His hand was too cool, and his grip wasn’t very strong, but he held on.

Kageyama had thought it would feel weird and stupid. But here in the dark, just the two of them...it was only Hinata, and he was hurt and scared, and Kageyama was right here and he could do something about it. That was all. It was simple. It was easy.

“I know I shouldn’t think about it,” Hinata said. “But I can’t help it. And I think… I think I remember a hand… A hand grabbing my hair, digging in… It hurt… It was so fast…”

“Hinata, don’t…” Kageyama shook his head. The horror of that moment was welling up in him again, stealing his words, his breath.

“Kageyama.” Hinata’s eyes were wide and demanding, even as fear made his voice so soft that it was almost impossible to hear. “Someone did this to me, didn’t they? It wasn’t an accident. Someone hurt me.”

Kageyama lowered his head, his chest heaving as he struggled. After a moment, he nodded. Hinata deserved the truth.

“Oh.”

And they were silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the promised fluff has finally arrived. I apologize for the delayed shipment. I'm told the caravan was delayed in the pass through the PTSD Mountains, but after a slight detour on Angelic Suga Road, they found a way around.
> 
> I do not know how what was meant to be one scene stretched out into an entire chapter, but I rolled with it.

Kageyama waited until he was sure that Hinata was deeply asleep before he carefully disengaged his hand from Hinata's loosened grip and stood up from the chair. Even then, he couldn't bring himself to leave until he'd woken Hinata's father and told him what was going on. Kageyama couldn't be there constantly to hold Hinata's hand when he needed it—never mind how a small, fiercely protective part of him screamed that he _wanted to—_ but someone should. Mr. Hinata had been sleeping overnight, anyway, so they already knew Hinata shouldn't be alone. They would just have to keep an eye out so they didn't miss when Hinata needed extra support and comfort.

Even then, it was hard to leave the room, hard to walk down the hallway back to the car to leave. Kageyama had all but trotted on his way to Hinata's room, never running but never quite walking, either, and the reverse trip felt agonizingly slow. His mother said nothing, allowing him his space. He almost fell asleep in the car, soothed by the movement and by her strong, steady presence, but once he was in bed at home it seemed to take forever to drift off despite the fatigue that dragged at him, the soul-deep ache in every muscle and every bone.

The next day was slightly easier. Though his body hurt with a deep, abiding ache that he knew wouldn't fade for days, his mind was not as clouded and confused. Some things that had been murky and dark were now as clear as the air after a spring shower. He knew his purpose; he knew what he needed to do. It was simple. He needed to keep training, keep pushing his limits, keep doing everything he could to improve his skills and increase their chances of winning the next match. And he needed to do everything in his power to help Hinata heal and get better and leave this act of violence in the past. Whatever it took, whatever was required of Kageyama to make that happen, he would do it. 

Whenever a flashback came—and they did, they still did, part of him wondered if they would ever stop—Kageyama took a moment to center himself. He closed his eyes and breathed, slow and steady. He accepted the pain, the terror, the overwhelming horror. He let the wind pass through the flimsy house. 

_Yes, this happened. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. But it's over. Hinata is safe. I'm safe. It will never happen again. Daichi said so._

It was weird, maybe, but that last phrase was the most reassuring of all of it. What Suga said was true. Captain was right more often than he was wrong. And Daichi wanted this particular thing to be true very, very badly, so he would make it so. Kageyama was as certain of that as he'd ever been certain of anything in his life.

He did skip morning practice again, this time because his body was so exhausted that he never even heard the alarm calling him to get up for it. He phoned Suga to explain, and Suga did not seem at all bothered or even surprised. Everyone was a little off their game, a little out of rhythm, Suga told him, so practice wasn't particularly productive right now, anyway. “But come in the afternoon, right? We'll visit Hinata again.”

Kageyama agreed readily. He was looking forward to it.

He even managed to pay attention in class. All right, mostly. Sometimes. Okay, not very well. But it was better than yesterday.

Afternoon practice was...almost soothing. They did nothing special, just drills that they'd all done dozens, maybe hundreds of times. But it was good to be there, good to be surrounded by the team, though they all missed Tanaka and Hinata. Practice was short, but it grounded and steadied them. Then they all piled into Takeda and Ukai's cars and Tanaka Saeko's van and drove to the hospital. Both Tanaka siblings were with them, which was something of a relief. Nishinoya and Tanaka bumped fists, and everyone pretended that Tanaka didn't look like he'd gotten no sleep for the past two days.

He should talk to Suga. Kageyama made a mental note to inform him.

They split into a few groups again, not wanting to overwhelm the little room. Again, Kageyama went with the first group. The hospital looked different in the daylight. Less claustrophobic, more plain and ordinary. Hinata's room was sunny and bright and full of gifts, flowers and cards and silly little stuffed animals from the gift shop downstairs. Kageyama hadn’t noticed any of it last night, and he found himself gaping at the bounty.

A lot of people cared about Hinata at least enough to send a token or a trinket. A lot of people.

Good.

When they came in, Hinata’s bed was raised so that he was almost sitting, though his head lay limply against the pillow and his eyes were heavy. Kageyama only saw that for an instant, though, because the second they entered Hinata perked up, beaming like the sun. He reached out for them with both hands, calling a greeting, so like an innocent little kid excited to see his playmates that Kageyama would have rolled his eyes if last night hadn’t still been fresh on his mind.

Nishinoya ran ahead of the others, his hands outstretched in return. “Shouyou!” They caught each other’s hands and gripped tight, fingers twining together.

It was...stupidly adorable. Kageyama could see the thought on everyone’s faces, including Mrs. Hinata’s. She’d been standing by the window, arranging some flowers in a vase, but now she was watching her tiny son interact with his tiny friend, affection glowing in her eyes. Suga released a quiet chuckle at the sight, and even Daichi huffed out a breath in fond amusement.

An immediate chatter began. Kageyama hung back from the main group a bit, looking around the room cautiously. Mrs. Hinata caught his eye. “Looking for something, Kageyama-kun?”

“Uhh…” He grimaced, but didn’t see a point in trying to lie. “Just wondering if Natsu-chan was here.”

Mrs. Hinata grinned. “She’s with a babysitter for the day. She doesn’t much like this place. But she’s certainly looking forward to seeing her big brother at home this evening.”

Nishinoya had fallen quiet for a moment in respect for the adult talking, but now he turned back to Hinata, bouncing on his toes. "Is that right? You're going home later today?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Hey, I bet, huh? What a boring place. There's not even a TV in this room."

They were still holding hands. Kageyama watched their entwined fingers, unaccountably bothered. It shouldn't be a big deal, but... Hinata's knuckles were pale. Nishinoya was gripping Hinata in return, but not nearly as hard.

Hinata frowned at the comment. "I'm not supposed to watch TV."

"Uuuaa? No kidding?" Nishinoya looked at Mrs. Hinata for confirmation.

She nodded. "The doctor says that Hinata has to let his brain rest. No TV, no books, no video games. It's too much of a strain."

Kageyama was still watching their hands. He was pretty sure he saw Nishinoya start to loosen his fingers, preparing to let go, but Hinata tightened his grip. So Nishinoya remained where he was, solid and straight at Hinata's bedside, as if he really was the guardian deity of Karasuno. If he was perturbed by this unusual clinginess from his kouhai, he didn't show even a hint of it.

"Ah, but at least that means no schoolwork then, right?" Nishinoya grinned at Hinata, earning a somewhat weaker smile in return.

"Can he at least have visitors?" Tanaka asked. It was the first thing he'd said since they'd arrived at the hospital

It was odd for their usually boisterous teammate to be so quiet and subdued, standing next to Daichi with his hands in his pockets and his face almost neutral. Kageyama didn't like it, and he could see that Suga and Daichi were bothered by it, too. But today seemed to be a day for odd, worrisome behaviors. 

Fortunately, Mrs. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course, as long as his symptoms don't get any worse. The doctor said it will be good for him to have some activity, just not too much."

Tanaka smiled. A really nice, wide, genuine smile. Kageyama's shoulders slumped a bit at the sight.

"But our house is so far away," Mrs. Hinata went on. "Surely you all will have better places to be."

"Better than hanging out with Shouyou?" Nishinoya replied. "Never."

"We really would appreciate the opportunity to check in on him," Tanaka said more quietly.

Mrs. Hinata chuckled and waved a hand, but she seemed pleased. "My, what good senpai you are."

"That's us!" Nishinoya stood straight and puffed out his chest. He obviously wanted to point his thumb at himself in his characteristic gesture, but his hands were still full with holding onto Hinata, so he didn't.

They kept talking, plans for when different members of the team could come visit, ideas for things they could do that wouldn't tax Hinata's brain. After a few minutes, Hinata's grip on Nishinoya's hands finally loosened. Nishinoya smoothly released him and stood back, giving the impression that it was all entirely natural, but Kageyama didn't miss the almost invisible wave of relief that passed over his face. When he thought no one was looking, he gave his hands a careful shake, trying to dispel the cramped feeling.

Hinata, meanwhile, was tensing up, his shoulders gradually rising toward his ears. His face had been happy and relaxed while Nishinoya held his hands, but now all that was slipping away. His fingers clenched in the blanket over his stomach, tightening and relaxing, over and over.

Kageyama scowled, eyes narrowing. He hadn't been here yesterday, but from what Suga had told him, this seemed like a new thing. Hinata didn't seem to be having any trouble staying awake today, but he was having trouble with...this. Whatever this was. Disorientation? Did he need some kind of tactile sensation to help him keep a grip on reality? Was he still feeling dizzy and detached? 

Whatever it was, Kageyama knew what to do about it. He'd already done it once. It wasn't really difficult, just a little awkward and overwhelming. But when was anything involving Hinata outside of a volleyball court _not_ awkward and overwhelming? Never, that was when.

Kageyama made his way through the press of bodies until he stood next to Hinata's bed, taking Nishinoya's place as Nishinoya moved around the room, looking at and exclaiming over all the gifts Hinata had received. Hinata glanced at Kageyama sideways, but made no move to reach out. Did he think Kageyama was embarrassed to do this in the daylight?

Whatever. Maybe he was. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do it. Kageyama's cheeks were too warm, and the room suddenly seemed stuffy and claustrophobic, but he did what he had to do. He reached over for Hinata's hand and held it, close and warm, palm to palm and fingers wrapped around the back like the clasp of a key in a lock.

Hinata gripped him in return, though not so tightly that it hurt. His shoulders lowered, his head relaxed back against the pillow, and his eyes looked heavy again. 

After a few minutes, someone moved a chair over behind Kageyama's back. He didn't see who it was. He sat down, still holding Hinata's hand warm and safe in his.

Nishinoya and the others kept chatting with Mrs. Hinata, keeping the room full of life and laughter. Hinata was going home tonight, and in a few days he would be able to come back to school. Everything was going to go back to the way it had been soon enough.

Even the thought of Isao held no terror for Kageyama here, surrounded by his teammates in the warm sunlight of a beautiful afternoon. Everything was going to be okay, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Probably sooner.

If, for a while, Hinata needed to hold someone's hand in order to feel safe and secure, they could deal with that. It wasn't a big deal. Kageyama honestly...didn't really mind it much. It was a simple thing, and it worked. Fighting it would just be silly.

Though he did have to admit a certain appreciation for the fact that no one else felt it was necessary to talk about it.


	10. Chapter 10

At some point Hinata felt secure enough to let go of Kageyama's hand. Kageyama remained sitting by the bed, letting his hand and lower arm rest on the mattress, in case Hinata felt the need to grab him again. He remembered Hinata clutching his arm right after the incident, remembered his fingers clenching in Kageyama's sleeve. Remembered how he declared confidently that he was going to be all right because Kageyama was there.

If Hinata had come to associate Kageyama subconsciously with safety and well-being... That was kind of dumb, but Kageyama no longer felt any need to disabuse him of the notion. If it helped Hinata feel better, it was okay, no matter how stupid and ill-advised it was. 

When the first group started moving toward the door, preparing to leave, Kageyama shifted to get up and follow them. But they all turned to him and told him to stay where he was, almost in unison. Hinata laughed, and Kageyama flushed, but he settled back in his chair. The senpai knew what was going on, obviously, and they felt the same way Kageyama did. If it helped Hinata, it was worth doing.

So Kageyama sat there by Hinata's bed while the rest of the team visited. He felt a little awkward, but Hinata and his mother were sociable enough for ten Kageyamas, and the room was always full of lighthearted chatter and pleasant smiles. Everyone was delighted to find Hinata acting more like himself, more alert and aware and talkative. A few of them seemed aware of the oddness of Kageyama sitting so close, never moving. And when Hinata's hand twitched toward Kageyama's sleeve, then halted abruptly, Shimizu and Ennoshita definitely noticed it, a flicker of concern in their eyes as they glanced at Kageyama.

Kageyama just shrugged, unable to convey the situation without words. They both gave slight nods, though, and were wise enough to say nothing. Yachi was talking, something about the classes Hinata was missing and how she would be happy to help him catch up when he came back, and the conversation turned to other things.

By the time the last group came in, consisting of Takeda, Ukai, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima, Hinata was beginning to droop. Hinata had always been one to gain energy from company, unlike Kageyama. When people were around Hinata got more cheerful, more bouncy, more garrulous, while Kageyama found such situations tiring. It was a bit alarming to find their feelings now reversed—Kageyama appreciated the constant support everyone was showing, while Hinata seemed more and more exhausted with every smile, every conversation.

The biggest surprise of the day, though, was probably the squashy package in Tsukishima's hands. It looked like it was wrapped in wrinkled paper from a past birthday—light blue with multicolored balloons and confetti—and he held it loosely in his hands and didn't look at it, as if embarrassed by its existence. Takeda and Ukai paused on the other side of the room, talking quietly to Mrs. Hinata. Yamaguchi, grinning broadly, nudged Tsukishima in the arm. When he resisted, Yamaguchi put both hands in the middle of Tsukishima's back and forced him over to the bed.

Kageyama and Hinata stared, unblinking. Tsukishima looked fixedly at a corner of the ceiling, his cheeks pink, his expression full of suffering. "Here." He dumped the package in Hinata's lap.

"Wow. Um, th-thanks, Tsukishima," Hinata said. His hands hovered over the package, as if not sure he was allowed to touch it.

Tsukishima glanced at his face, then looked away again. "It's just some stuff I had sitting around the house. It's no big deal."

Yamaguchi giggled and bumped Tsukishima's shoulder with his own. "Go on, open it."

"Ah, o-okay." Hinata scrabbled at the paper, finding a loose corner and ripping it open. The worn paper gave way easily, revealing two items. A large, soft plushy dinosaur—a stegosaurus—and a glossy oversized book about sharks.

"Wow." Hinata stared at the gifts in flabbergasted silence for moment. Then, "This is really nice, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched. "I told you. They were just things I had sitting around. I don't need them anymore. I didn't do anything special for you. I'm just getting rid of stuff."

"Ah. Right." Hinata tucked the stegosaurus under his arm and centered the book in his lap. His face actually looked glum. "I'm not supposed to read right now."

"It's mostly pictures. You can look at those." Tsukishima pointed at the book. "The Lucifer Dogfish is on page twenty-three."

"Oh. Cool!"

Hinata raised his face to beam at Tsukishima. Tsukishima grunted in pain and took several steps backward, almost running into Yamaguchi as he did so. Yamaguchi had covered his mouth with both hands and looked like he was about to die from smothering his laughter.

"All right. That's finished. I'm going now." Tsukishima turned to the door, snagging Yamaguchi's elbow as he went. "C'mon, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi allowed himself to be dragged backward, but he waved at Hinata and Kageyama before they disappeared out the door. "See you at school! Get better soon!"

"Come _on,_ Yamaguchi," Tsukishima's voice sounded, already in the hall, and they were gone.

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Huh," Kageyama said.

"Yeah," Hinata answered. 

Hinata squeezed the dinosaur under his arm and stared at the book in his lap. "Did you ever in a million years think that Tsukishima would ever give me a present, for any reason?"

"No."

"Me neither."

They fell silent.

Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai came over to greet Hinata and wish him well. The conversation was kept brief—they could all see that Hinata was worn out and needed a nap. When they moved to leave, Kagayama rose from his chair to go with them. 

Before he left, though, he turned back to Hinata. "Hey, where's your phone?"

Hinata's eyes had already slipped shut. He opened them, blinking dazedly. "My...phone? No idea. At home, I guess? Wherever they put my stuff. Why?"

Kageyama glanced around the room, but Hinata's school bag did not immediately appear before his eyes. It probably really was at home. "Just wanted to make sure you had my number."

He pulled out his own phone and scrolled through the contacts he'd entered at the beginning of the year and hadn't glanced at since. Ah, there was Hinata, under "Dumbass Redhead." He hit the dial button and let it ring. "There. Now you'll have my number in your call log. If you need to, you can get hold of me."

Hinata blinked again. "Why would I need to get hold of you?"

Kageyama turned away, cheeks heating. "I dunno. Just in case."

Takeda and Ukai were waiting patiently for him by the door. Kageyama moved over to them, then turned back one last time and gave Hinata a little wave with one hand. "Get better soon."

Hinata smiled. "Of course."

Kageyama gave him a tight smile in return. And they went.

X

It had occurred to Kageyama that he might someday regret ensuring that Hinata had his phone number and then encouraging him to call when he needed something. He had foreseen a day when a then-completely-healed Hinata bombarded him with texts and messages about buying pork buns or making sure the gym was open for Saturday practice or wanting to know what answer he had for problem five in the math homework, and other such inanities. 

He hadn't realized that he would come to regret his impulsive action so very, very quickly.

The insistent ringing that woke Kageyama from a sound slumber had him slapping around his pillow in irritation, trying to shut off the alarm. His room was pitch black, much too early to be getting up. Had he set his alarm for the wrong time? 

His hand finally landed on the thing making the noise, and Kageyama blinked and froze where he lay, feeling the shape of the object in his hand. It was his phone, not his alarm. The clock on his shelf told him that it was very, very early. Or very, very late, depending on your perspective. In either case, it was not a normal time to be calling someone for a phone conversation. And who would call Kageyama at any hour? Who did he even know? He'd barely ever used his phone as anything more than a portable clock until just a couple days ago...

Oh. Kageyama rubbed the sleep-grit from his eyes with his thumb and index finger, then raised the phone high enough to look at the ID. Yep. Dumbass Redhead.

Kageyama accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Oi, Hinata. This had better be important."

"Wow, your phone etiquette is amazing." Hinata's voice over the phone sounded kind of reedy and thin, not like his usual self. Kageyama narrowed his eyes in irritation. He was coming to really hate phones.

"Whatever, dumbass. Just tell me why you're calling me at this horrible hour."

"You told me to call if I needed to."

"Yeah, I did." Kageyama turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, doing his best to repress a sigh. "But what can you possibly need from me in the middle of the night? I'm not there at your house—I can't bring you a glass of water or pull up the blankets you dumped on the floor or anything like that. Why aren't you asleep?"

"You sound mad." Hinata's voice wavered. "Never mind, this was a bad idea..." His voice faded, as if he was moving the phone away in preparation of ending the call.

"Oi! Don't hang up, idiot!" Kageyama sat straight up in bed with the force of his exclamation. 

Hinata's voice strengthened again. "But you're mad. I shouldn't have called."

"Yeah, but..." This time Kageyama did sigh. He slumped over, pressing his forehead into his hand. He was pretty much awake now, so he remembered that he'd made a promise to himself that he would do whatever he had to do to help Hinata get better. If that meant talking to him on the phone in the middle of the night when he'd much rather be sleeping, so be it.

"But you called me anyway," Kageyama said as reasonably as he could. He was quite proud of how even and calm his voice sounded, despite his agitation. "So you might as well tell me what it's about."

"Oh. Right. Okay." There was a rustling of cloth as if Hinata was moving restlessly around in his bed. When his voice came again, there was an odd, close, almost muffled quality to it. "The thing is... Well..."

Kageyama blinked. He thought maybe he recognized that quality of sound over the phone, the sudden absence of ambient room noise. "Hey. Are you hiding under your covers?"

A brief, embarrassed silence. "Maybe."

"Why?"

Another silence.

"And why did you call me in the first place? Stop hesitating and just tell me."

Another short silence, filled only with the sound of Hinata's breath, quick and labored. He seemed to be working up to an answer, though, so Kageyama waited.

"The thing is..." His voice was soft. Soft and hesitant and wavering, and not much like Hinata's voice at all. "I'm...scared. For no reason. And I thought maybe you could talk me out of it."

Kageyama blinked into the darkness. He would have expected almost anything else before this. "Scared?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, Kageyama. That's why I said 'for no reason.' Weren't you listening?"

The irritation was welcome. It sounded more like Hinata. Kageyama dug the heel of his palm into his eye, watching patterns of red and black and white burst in his vision. This made no sense and he didn't know what to do with it. "How long have you been feeling scared?"

"A...a while? I dunno. Sometimes I get too tired and forget, and when people are around it usually doesn't bother me. But it's dark and quiet now and everyone else is asleep and I can't make myself forget and so I called you and I'm _sorry,_ I didn't mean to wake you up and make you mad at me but honestly I already feel better just with you talking to me on the phone and being your normal stupid grumpy scary self so I guess it's working and is that okay with you or not? I need to know for reasons."

Kageyama sat still in the dark, his mind working furiously. Suddenly a number of things made sense. "You've been scared for...a while? Since you got hurt? This whole time?"

"Since somebody hurt me, yeah. I guess. Though I didn't know someone had done it, at first. But I know now and... I guess it makes sense that I'm scared? A little bit? It kind of helps to know that there's a reason. But also not, because I hate being scared and it won't go away and I don't know why it won't."

"Don't you feel safe at your house? The guy who did this is on the other side of the mountain. And he probably doesn't even know where you live."

Hinata made a frustrated sound that was somewhere between a squeak and wail. "I know! But it doesn't help!" Somehow he got across the impression that he was yelling even though his voice was barely above a whisper. "My dad told me that the guy is suspended and he's never gonna be allowed anywhere near me, ever, and I _know_ I live on the other side of an entire freaking mountain, and I'm still. So. Scared."

Kageyama fell backward onto his pillow, still holding his phone to his ear, his other hand clenched over his chest. Scared. Hinata was scared. He'd been attacked and injured, violence had been committed against him, he had to deal with all kinds of pain and weakness, time had been stolen from him that he would have to spend recovering, and now this, too. He was afraid, almost constantly, because of this horrible thing that had been done to him.

It wasn't fair. It was too much. It made Kageyama want to beat his fist against a wall until his knuckles bled, until he couldn't remember anymore why he was angry, until he didn't have to think about this, didn't have to understand, didn't have to know just how evil the world could be and just how much it could hurt him and hurt Hinata, an innocent person who had never done harm to anyone, and yet was still being forced to endure all of this suffering. 

At least he understood, now, why Hinata had so badly needed to hold onto his hand, as well as Nishinoya's hands when given the opportunity. It hadn't been disorientation or dizziness or anything so simple and physical. He'd been scared, and holding someone's hand had helped him feel safe. 

But there. That was it. The solution to the problem.

"Hinata." Kageyama's hand loosened from its tight fist over his heart. "Go wake someone up and ask them to hold your hand."

Brief silence. "What? No."

Kageyama scowled. "You called me to see if I could help you, right? Well, that's what you need to do. Go wake up your mom or dad and have them hold your hand until you fall asleep."

"I'm not gonna do that." Hinata's voice was flat. At least he didn't sound scared anymore. "Because that's stupid and you're stupid for suggesting it."

Kageyama felt his face twitch. Dammit, Hinata. "It's not stupid, and I'm not stupid for suggesting it. It helped you at the hospital so it'll help you now, too."

"Eck...gah..." Hinata made several sounds that were not in Japanese, nor in any language Kageyama had ever heard. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, until you called me up at ass thirty in the morning and asked me to help you stop feeling scared! Seriously, what were you expecting from this conversation?"

"I don't know! I thought you would _talk_ to me, not make stupid suggestions I would never, ever follow."

"It's not a stupid suggestion! It's what you need to do so you can feel better and get some sleep."

"Well, I'm not gonna do it, okay? I'm in high school now and I'm not gonna go wake up my parents and ask them to sing me lullabies because I'm a little _scared._ I have some dignity. I'm not a _baby."_

Kageyama punched the mattress at his side. "It's not about being a baby, you dumbass, dumbass Hinata. It's about doing what you need to do so you can rest and recover from your injury. If your ankle was twisted you'd wrap it up and put ice on it, right? So take responsibility, be a man, and _go ask your parents to hold your hand."_

"No."

"Dammit, Hinata!" That was it. Kageyama had had enough. He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side, feet hitting the cold floor. "Dammit, Hinata, I will _come to your house."_

Stunned silence. "What?"

"I will wake my mom up—which I don't mind doing because I'm a _man—_ and ask her to drive me to your house, and she'll do it, because she loves me, and then I will stand there in the dark and ring the doorbell until someone answers, which means that your parents will be awake anyway, and then I will come into your room and I'll sit by your bed and I will _hold your hand until you fall asleep,_ you massive, ridiculous, unbelievable _dumbass._ I will do it. I swear I will. Do not test me!"

"Okay, okay. Fine! Weirdo." There was a rapid rustling of fabric, and ambient room noise started coming over the line again. Kageyama was satisfied. Hinata wasn't hiding under the covers anymore.

"Are you heading to your parents' room?"

"Yes! Okay? I am." Kageyama could hear the soft thud of Hinata's bare feet on the floor, then the sliding of the door. "I'm going, I'm going. You can hang up if you want."

"Not until I hear your mom or dad's voice, so I know for sure you're doing it."

"Okay, fine." More soft footsteps, probably in the hall. Then they paused. Hinata's voice was suddenly both softer and clearer, as if he was pressing the phone closer to his mouth. "This isn't fair. I can't believe you're making me do this."

"It's the only way," Kageyama said resolutely. "At least for tonight."

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to bother them. I don't..." Hinata was silent for a moment. Somehow his voice got even lower. "I don't want to make them cry anymore."

Kageyama sighed. He slumped over, falling onto the bed on his side. "You're not the one making them cry. It was the punk bastard who hurt you."

"Yeah, but..." Hinata's voice was wavering badly again. He sounded like he was about to lose it. "I still don't like it. I feel like I'm making things bad for them."

"You aren't. You're their precious son and they would do anything for you. You make things better for them, every day, all the time, just like you make things better for everyone else you know."

Hinata breathed shakily into the phone for a moment. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do." Kageyama yawned and pulled his legs up into his bed, under the covers. Now that the crisis had passed, he was getting sleepy again. "Now go ask them to hold your hand so you can feel safe and get some rest."

"Just for tonight, right?"

"Right. I'll come spend the night tomorrow, okay? Tell your parents."

"Okay."

Kageyama kept listening until he heard the sliding of another door, more soft footsteps, then Hinata's hesitant voice, his father's sleepy mumbles in response. Then he turned off the phone and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kageyama stepped out of the car, hauling his heavy bag with him, and stared up at Hinata's house. It was nice-looking, not shabby but not fancy, comfortable and lived in. The plants in the front were well-tended and green, and the late afternoon sunlight bathed it all in golden light. He could easily imagine Hinata and his parents and little sister filling this house with their lives, their happiness and warmth and love for each other.

The car honked and Kageyama turned to wave good-bye as it drove away, then stepped to the door and rang the bell. The door opened almost immediately, and Mrs. Hinata gave him a big smile and welcomed him into the house with a sweeping wave of her hand. "Kageyama-kun! Come in, come in! The kids are in the main room—I'll show you there."

He bowed a polite greeting, but her back was already turned as she hurried into the house. Kageyama toed off his shoes as quickly as he could and followed, half-jogging for a few steps to catch up. He could hear voices, faint at first, then louder as they approached. Natsu-chan's high little voice was easy to recognize, and the other...

Kageyama's eyes widened as they reached the wide opening to the main room and he looked inside. "Tanaka-senpai?"

Tanaka grinned at him from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by toys and coloring books and brightly colored markers and crayons. Natsu had climbed up on his back as if he was a jungle gym and was currently hanging from his neck with a monkey's grace, and... Kageyama had to blink, unable to believe it. Tanaka's face sported several vivid stickers and marker drawings clearly created by Natsu's hand, vaguely resembling butterflies and rainbows.

"Bald nii-san!" Natsu commanded, tiny bare feet digging into Tanaka's back as she tried to climb higher up his body. "Hold still! You're too wiggly!"

Tanaka grunted as her forearm threatened to cut off his air, but he was still grinning. He reached up and grabbed her hands, providing leverage, and bent his back to make it easier for her to climb on him. She guffawed in approval and walked up the inclined surface, then settled herself on his shoulders and raised her fists, crowing in triumph. "I climbed the mountain! All by myself! Did you see, nii-chan?"

This was directed at Hinata, who lay on the sofa against the wall. He was lounging on a pile of pillows and blankets, one leg thrown up over the back of the sofa, arms akimbo and head cushioned securely against the sofa's arm. He even had the stuffed stegosaurus from Tsukishima hanging out with him, which made Kageyama blink yet again.

Hinata looked tired, his eyelids heavy and his body limp, but he still had a grin for his little sister and her antics. "Yeah, I saw. Great job, Nacchan!" He gave her a big thumbs up and a look of extreme big-brother pride. 

Then he waved at Kageyama. "Hi, Kageyama. Good to see you."

Kageyama nodded back, still not sure what to make of all this. Natsu kicked her feet against Tanaka's chest, glorying in her defeat of the "mountain." Mrs. Hinata smiled so wide and sweet that Kageyama was surprised that an entire flock of birds did not immediately appear and begin singing in chorus.

At least she saw fit to explain the situation to Kageyama. "Tanaka-kun has spent the entire day here, entertaining Nacchan so Shouyou could get as much rest as possible. Wasn't that kind?"

Kageyama nodded mutely. She reached for his bag, tugging on the strap. "Let me take that to Shouyou's room for you. Supper will be ready in about twenty minutes. Will you be staying for the meal, Tanaka-kun?"

Tanaka nodded eagerly. "Yes, please. My sister will pick me up afterward. I'll text her and let her know." He looked at Kageyama. "Mrs. Hinata's cooking is _amazing."_

Kageyama nodded again. He let Mrs. Hinata take his bag.

Once she was gone, he moved over to Hinata's sofa and sat at his feet—there was plenty of room, seeing as it was an enormous sofa and Hinata was not an enormous person. Natsu bounced on Tanaka's shoulders, demanding a ride, and he reached up to grab her legs so she wouldn't fall. Kageyama watched them carefully.

"You've been here all day, huh?" Maybe Hinata hadn't had a chance to feel scared and lonely, then. 

Tanaka shrugged, bouncing Natsu on his shoulders. "I'm suspended. Might as well take advantage of the time."

"That makes sense."

“Nii-chan can’t play with me,” Natsu declared, almost pouting. “But bald nii-san came, so it’s okay!” And she hugged his head.

 _Good grief._ Kageyama’s heart flew into about a hundred pieces. Hinata and Tanaka didn’t look much better. Natsu bent over and rubbed her nose on the top of Tanaka’s head.

Dammit, _no._ Kageyama was _not_ going to be jealous of Tanaka for managing to befriend Hinata’s little sister with such ease. It wasn’t Kageyama’s fault that she met him in horrible, terrible circumstances that were practically guaranteed to ensure she didn’t like him. He’d win her over eventually. Somehow.

“Oi, Kageyama.” Hinata stretched out his bare foot and nudged Kageyama in the side to draw his attention. Kageyama did his best not to recoil in disgust. “What’s with the grumpy face all of a sudden?”

Kageyama whipped his head around to stare at him. “...Grumpy?”

“Your face was all ‘geeehhh’ and ‘bwah’ and ‘ugu’ and stuff.”

“Speak Japanese!” Hinata’s foot stretched for him again, toes wiggling repulsively, and Kageyama slapped it away. “That wasn’t a grumpy face, anyway. It was determination.”

“Hah? Determination, you say?” Hinata’s tone was disbelieving, but his eyes were sparkling. And his gross foot was making another play for Kageyama’s side.

“Ugh, yes!” Kageyama turned sideways and grabbed Hinata’s ankle to fend him off. His toes kept wiggling in the air. “It’s not my fault if you can’t recognize determination when you see it.”

“I think it’s your fault for being bad at facial expressions.”

“Of course you think that! You’re an idiot!” Hinata’s other foot was now coming after Kageyama, too. Kageyama grabbed that ankle with his other hand and held on, bending his head back to avoid any accidental touches. Hinata was wiggling all ten toes at him now. Furiously.

“Kageyaaamaaa,” Hinata whined. “Don’t call me an idiot. I have a head injury, it’s not faaaiirrrr.”

“You were an idiot before the head injury and you’ll be an idiot after the head injury, so of course it’s fair!”

“Kageyaaammaaaaa. Be niiicceee to meeee.”

“Idiot!”

A sudden peal of high-pitched laughter interrupted the insanity, and Kageyama whipped his head back around to the middle of the room. Natsu was bent over Tanaka’s head, helpless with giggles, and Tanaka was shaking hard with his head bowed, trying to contain his own mirth. Kageyama’s eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that he had intended to make Natsu like him, instead instantly starting the stupidest fight that had ever been fought with her big brother.

Natsu didn’t seem at all bothered or frightened, though. Instead, she was laughing hysterically. As Kageyama watched, she slid limply off Tanaka’s shoulders and down into his lap. Tanaka cradled her there, bent halfway over her as if in protectiveness, but it was just because he was laughing so hard, himself. 

“Grumpy!” Natsu gasped out between giggles, pointing a shaking finger at Kageyama. “Grumpy nii-san!”

“That’s right, Natsu-chan!” Tanaka scooped her up in his arms and rubbed his face on her belly for a moment as if she were a kitten. She squealed even more. Tanaka then freed one finger to point at Kageyama, too. His eyes were actually tearing up from laughing so hard. “It’s grumpy nii-san! You should never, ever call him anything else!”

“Grumpy nii-san! Grumpy nii-san!”

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s ankles and just stared at them in astonishment.

Well, at least Natsu didn’t hate him anymore.

X

After supper (which was, as promised, incredibly good), Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata went outside and sat on the stoop to wait for Saeko. Kageyama hadn’t been sure it was a good idea at first, but Mr. and Mrs. Hinata both said that Hinata should get some air and they were happy to clean up the meal. The sun was setting and long, thick shadows were beginning to stretch across the landscape, and the three of them sat there and enjoyed the air and the sounds of the birds and the breeze.

Hinata had perked up with the meal, and he was sitting relatively upright on the stoop, his elbows on his knees, his back only slightly bowed. Kageyama and Tanaka mirrored him, one on either side. They hadn’t said a word as they came out here and sat down, choosing their positions naturally, but Kageyama didn’t have to talk to Tanaka to know what was going on. It was silly, maybe, to be worried out here in the cool and the quiet of a lovely evening, but neither of them was going to let anything get at Hinata while they were there. Anything that tried would have to go through them, first.

But now that Hinata’s energy was up, Tanaka’s seemed to be draining. His weariness from the day before was returning, his quiet tension, the way his shoulders were too tight and his hands too still. Kageyama found himself watching Tanaka as much as he watched the road. Words nudged at his lips, wanting to spill out, but he couldn’t seem to find the right ones. He wished Suga was here.

There was a heaviness in the air, suddenly, a feeling of portent, of grief. They had all lost something when Hinata’s head hit the wall, and they were never going to get it back. A kind of innocence, wrenched from their hands and shredded before their eyes. Some sense of invulnerability and youth, some sort of trust that the world was on their side. It had shattered, it had crumbled, it was gone. 

“I’m sorry, Hinata,” Tanaka said.

The others both turned their heads to look at him, though they didn’t otherwise move.

“What for?” Hinata asked, completely baffled. Kageyama didn’t have to ask. He knew. He felt it too.

“For not stopping it.” The words were heavy, and they hung in the heavy air, sinking slowly toward the earth. 

“Stopping…” Hinata stared, the words dying his lips.

“I’m your senpai. It’s my job to look out for you. How many times have you hid behind me from some scary dude we happened to meet? It always made me happy to be strong for you, to be your senpai. But the one time it really mattered, I wasn’t there.”

“You were… Tanaka-senpai…” Hinata held still for moment. Then he reached out and put his hand on Tanaka’s arm.

“I don’t blame you.”

“I know you don’t.” Tanaka looked at Hinata for a moment. His eyes were moist, and he looked away, staring toward the road. “Somehow that almost makes it worse.”

“It was like an earthquake,” Kageyama said. They both looked at him, and he did his best to meet their eyes. “No one could have stopped it.”

“Maybe so, but…” Tanaka swiped at his eyes with his fingers and looked away again. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Right. Kageyama knew this one, too. He nodded decisively. “That’s because your brain is allergic.”

They both stared at him again. This time neither one looked away.

Kageyama flushed. Words! Why were they so difficult? “You don’t… It’s just… Wind,” he said. “It’s wind and you have to let it go through.”

“Wind…” Tanaka echoed blankly.

“Bad wind,” Kageyama clarified.

They blinked at him, almost in unison. 

Kageyama threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Just... Ah!” He reached across Hinata toward Tanaka, beckoning with his fingers. “Give me your phone.”

“My phone?”

“Yes, your phone.”

Tanaka fumbled in his pocket and drew it out. Kageyama took it and scrolled through the contacts. As he expected, it was there. Why wouldn’t it be? 

“There.” He selected the contact but did not hit the dial button, then handed the phone back to Tanaka. “When your sister picks you up, call him.”

“Suga-san?”

Kageyama nodded vigorously. “Yes. Call him. Talk to him.” He considered for a moment. “Maybe Takeda-sensei, too. He understands stuff.”

Tanaka stared at his phone for a moment, then put it back into his pocket. “All right.”

He sounded like he was humoring Kageyama, not like he meant to do it. Kageyama reached over Hinata’s head and punched him in the upper arm. “I mean it! Call him!”

Tanaka actually recoiled slightly, then rubbed his arm where he’d been hit. “Okay, okay! I will!”

Hinata laughed at it all, bright and sparkling. Kageyama pointed a finger at him, half-rising to loom over him. “You should, too!”

“Okay, fine!”

Kageyama sat back down, huffing in satisfaction. He could still see Tanaka rubbing his arm in the corner of his eye.

And Hinata continued to giggle. “Wow, Kageyama, you’re such a bully. And you’re so bad at speaking reassuringly! Last night, too.”

Kageyama grunted. “I was right though, wasn’t I?”

Hinata made a noise that could have been assent. Kageyama was willing to take it.

Tanaka shook his head. “You are both such weird kouhai.”

“But we’re _your_ kouhai, right?” Hinata asked.

Tanaka paused. He really looked at him, then, really met his eyes. “Yeah.”

His voice was soft. And strong. And more like himself.

Hinata sort of launched himself at Tanaka. Not very hard and rather awkwardly, since they were sitting next to each other at the time. But Hinata’s arms wrapped around Tanaka’s torso and held on tight, and after a second Tanaka put his arms around Hinata in return, and Kageyama sat there and felt stupid, but also kind of nice about it all.

“And you were there,” Hinata mumbled into Tanaka’s shoulder.

Tanaka went still. “Hah?”

“You were there.” Hinata drew back and looked up, meeting his eyes. “You said you weren’t there, but you were. I remember. I remember your voice. Everyone was upset, but you were the most. And even though, even though I knew that something was wrong and something bad had happened to me, I felt safer because I knew you were there and you were looking out for me.”

Tanaka shook his head, not like he didn’t believe him, but like he didn’t understand. “That’s not what I…”

“It’s true, though,” Kageyama interrupted. He didn’t like to think about that time directly after the incident (didn’t like to think about any of it, but some things he didn’t have a choice over), but he remembered. “When I ran to Hinata. Right after… Right after. I heard you behind me, and I knew I didn’t have to worry about that bastard who did this. I knew you were going to take care of it. So I went straight to Hinata and I didn’t even look at that guy until much later. Because you were there, and you were looking out for us.”

Hinata nodded. “You were there.”

After a moment, Tanaka nodded in return, accepting. Then he looked to the road, squinting his eyes against the dying light as he watched for his sister. The three of them sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the breeze.


	12. Chapter 12

It occurred to Kageyama much too late—when he was already deeply into the heart of it—that he didn't know the etiquette for a proper sleepover. He vaguely remembered a couple of birthday sleepovers from grade school, the kind where the birthday boy's mother had made him invite all the boys in the class, but those had been a kind of carefully controlled chaos and didn't have much bearing on having a sleepover with a single high school friend. He maybe should have thought it through more carefully before he invited himself over to Hinata's house, but at the time he had only been occupied with setting Hinata's mind at ease so he could finally hang up the phone and go back to sleep.

Fortunately, even an injured, exhausted, somewhat unstable Hinata had no difficulties at all with social situations that should be awkward. He just powered through them with a sunny grin and a bounce in his step, leading the way for those who were a little slower to adapt. And so it was tonight. 

Not long after Saeko picked up Tanaka, Hinata's energy started to flag, and his parents suggested that the boys should retire for the night. So Hinata grabbed Kageyama's arm and dragged him off, chattering cheerfully about nothing at all, carrying the stuffed stegosaurus under his other arm. Kageyama let himself be dragged, both because he didn't know where Hinata's room was and because it was refreshing to see Hinata acting so much like himself.

"I'm sorry my room's such a mess," Hinata said as they traveled down the hallway. "You'll see when we get there but...ah, here it is. Also I didn't get out a futon for you yet, but we'll take care of it." 

Hinata slid open the door and stepped inside, turning on the lights to augment the last rays of the sun still slanting in the window. Kageyama stood in the doorway and blinked around for a moment. The room was, as promised, an absolute disaster area. The bed looked like it hadn't been made in weeks, blankets and pillows bunched up in a series of mounds and hills, and clothes and volleyball equipment littered the floor. Most eye-catching was the rather large pile of stuffed animals against one wall. Kageyama recognized most of them from Hinata's hospital room. The only areas of the room that looked tidy were Hinata's desk in the corner and the futon that occupied the middle of the floor.

"Oh, my mom or dad must have set it up for us already," Hinata said, nudging the futon with one foot. "That was nice of them." He gave Kageyama a somewhat anxious look, which Kageyama didn't get at all. "I usually take care of my guests myself, I promise."

Kageyama couldn't prevent a tiny snort. "It's fine. I don't care." He found it dumbfounding...and also maybe a bit endearing...how Hinata still hadn't seemed to figure out that his parents were all but tripping over themselves to make things easier for him. Doing chores Hinata usually did, setting up a futon for a guest, welcoming a bunch of high-strung volleyball-playing teenagers into their home just on the chance that they would help their son feel better—it was all rolled up in the same big ball of parental love and concern. 

Maybe Hinata didn't notice it because it was normal for him, though. His parents always cared for him a great deal, so an extra level of devotion did not make him sit up and take notice. It was good, if that was the case. It made Kageyama's chest feel warm all the way through to know that Hinata had such excellent parents.

"Oh, but I can get your bag for you!" Hinata noticed the bag where his mother had left it at the foot of the bed and moved over to pick it up. Kageyama reached out to stop him, but wasn't quite fast enough. He had to watch where he was going, for one thing, while Hinata pranced through the mess on his floor without looking, obviously familiar with the placement of every dropped shirt, every loose knee pad.

Hinata grunted as he dragged at the bag's strap. "Urgh, this is heavy. Did you pack a bunch of bricks in here? Planning to help my dad build that patio he's been wanting?"

"I packed for the weekend, dumbass." Kageyama picked his way through the mess and took the bag from Hinata's hands before he had quite succeeded in lifting it off the floor. Hinata's weakness was a little troubling, but Kageyama did his best to ignore it. Surely he would strengthen as he healed. "It's Friday. I'm going to stay over tomorrow night, too."

Hopefully two nights would be enough. If Hinata was still having trouble after that, Kageyama would talk to the rest of the team about setting up some sort of rotating schedule. After seeing Tanaka today, and knowing that others planned to visit over the weekend, he was sure there would be no shortage of volunteers.

"Oh." Hinata flexed his hands in the air, squinting at them as if befuddled by his inability to lift the bag when Kageyama picked it up so easily. "I guess I lost track of which day it is. Being out of school is weird."

“Yeah.” Kageyama backed up a step, his bag bumping against his leg almost hard enough to throw him off balance. Well, he had stuffed it really, really full. He hadn’t known what he would need, so he brought almost everything just in case.

“Usually I would ask if you wanted to watch a movie or play a video game,” Hinata said, staring absently out the window. “Or we could play cards or a board game or something. Or...you know, sleepover stuff, especially on a Friday night when we can sleep in tomorrow. But I’m not supposed to do any of that right now. Sorry.”

“Hinata…” Kageyama started. _You don’t have to apologize,_ he was going to say. _This isn’t a normal sleepover so it’s not going to follow the normal rules. You want to be a good host because that’s how you are, but I’m not here to be entertained._

He’d forgotten. Proper etiquette really didn’t apply in this situation. They were going to have to make it up as they went along. But Hinata and Kageyama did that a lot, so this wasn’t new.

Hinata straightened. “But just because I can’t do anything fun doesn’t mean you have to join me!” He turned sharply toward Kageyama, so suddenly that Kageyama started a bit. “You can…”

Then he reeled, stumbled, and almost went down. Kageyama reached out and grabbed his upper arms, wincing when the bag he’d dropped landed on his foot. Hinata was pale and shaking, his knees bending beneath him. Kageyama pushed him back to the bed and made him sit, then crouched next to him, still holding onto his arms.

“Hinata…” The word was uttered in an entirely different tone, now. Kageyama had never heard his own voice sound quite so high.

“I’m...I’m okay.” Hinata’s head was bowed, wavering to and fro like a reed in a breeze. He lifted one hand and fumbled for Kageyama’s sleeve, sliding off several times before he managed to snag a corner of fabric in his fingers. “Just...dizzy. I got dizzy. It happens. I’m okay.”

Kageyama knelt there silently, listening to Hinata struggle to even his breathing, feeling the way his skinny arms trembled in Kageyama’s grip. He wanted to scold Hinata. He wanted to yell at him for being a dumbass, for taking stupid risks with his body when he was barely out of the hospital, when he was supposed to be letting himself recover from a serious injury. If they were talking over the phone or something, maybe he would.

But kneeling here as he was, so close that he could feel every shiver that rocked Hinata’s frame, hear every puff of strangled breath, see every droplet of clammy sweat breaking out on his skin… Kageyama didn’t feel like yelling at all. He kind of wanted to cry, if anything.

Hinata’s head was bowed so far over that even kneeling next to him, Kageyama couldn’t see his face. All he saw was a bit of his forehead. The dark purple of a livid bruise, fading to red and yellow on the outside, mottled and ugly, with a tiny scab in the middle where it had bled. The place where Hinata had hit the wall. Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s sleeve failed, and his hands fell to his lap, half-curled and empty, shaking like the rest of him.

Kageyama glanced around the room. The stuffed stegosaurus was on the floor a step or two away from the door, dropped there when Hinata had decided that something else was more important. It was easy to see how the room had reached its current state of disorder. Kageyama let go of Hinata long enough to take three steps over, grab the dinosaur, and bring it back. 

He put it in Hinata's lap, compelled by some urge he didn't quite understand. Hinata's empty hands rose, accepting, curled around the plush figure, and squeezed tight. Somehow it seemed better that way.

Kageyama sat next to Hinata on the bed, close enough to grab him if he started to collapse or anything. He waited until the shaking had subsided, until it seemed like most of the dizziness had passed. Even then, Hinata remained where he was, head bowed, hands clutching that dumb stuffed toy.

"Hinata..." Kageyama spoke softly and slowly. He wanted this to be very, very clear. "You don't have to take care of me right now. I can see that's how sleepovers usually work for you—you invite a friend over and you come up with activities and the two of you have fun all night long until you can't keep your eyes open anymore. Someday when you're better maybe we can do that. I've never had a sleepover like that and I'm sure it's great.

"But that's not why I'm here. You don't need to take care of me. I'm here to take care of you."

Hinata chuckled, wet and choked and harsh, not much like laughter at all. "Kageyama. So embarrassing."

Kageyama scuffed his foot on floor. So what? It was the truth. "I'm sorry you feel like I'm making things awkward for you," he offered as a compromise. It wasn't much of an apology because he really didn't feel apologetic about this. "If you weren't such a wimp about asking your parents for help the whole thing could have been avoided."

"Kageyama! So embarrassing!" Hinata flopped carefully onto his back, sideways across the bed, and raised the stegosaurus to cover his face. 

Kageyama simply turned his head to keep watching him. "How did it go last night, by the way? Once you finally became manly enough to ask your dad to hold your hand?"

"It sounds...so weird when you say it like that," Hinata said. "So, so weird."

"Well?"

"For one thing, I didn't straight out ask my dad to hold my hand," Hinata said, a touch of belligerence in his voice. "That's the weirdest. You're the weirdest for wanting me to do that. But I did tell him that I was scared and I couldn't sleep, so he got up and made me tea and we sat on the sofa in the living room. And yeah, eventually he ended up hugging me to his side and I fell asleep like that."

Kageyama grunted. Yeah, that would probably work even better than just holding hands. He hadn't thought of that. Hinata's parents really were amazing. “Your father is a great man,” he said, because it seemed like something Hinata should know, and he wasn’t sure Hinata did.

Hinata lowered the stegosaurus from his face and hugged it to his chest, looking an awful lot like a little kid seeking comfort from a favorite toy. Kageyama decided that he would never, ever comment on it. Hinata was having problems with feeling constantly scared, maybe because of a chemical imbalance in his brain, maybe just because someone had hurt him out of the blue with no reason. If carrying around a stuffed animal made it easier for him, Kageyama would do his best to make sure Hinata was never embarrassed by it.

Hinata was looking at Kageyama, though, his eyes thoughtful. “What are your parents like? I don’t think I’ve ever met them.”

“Um.” Kageyama looked away, blinking. He hadn’t expected that at all.

After a moment, he lowered himself down to lie next to Hinata, sideways on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was what people did at sleepovers, right? They stayed up late talking about stupid things until they were tired enough to sleep. Kageyama could participate in this particular tradition, if it would help. “They’re...you know. They’re my parents. They work really hard and they take care of me. Lately they’ve been extra kind to me, too.”

Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama’s face. “Extra kind? What does that mean?”

Kageyama kept looking at the ceiling. “My mom drove me to the hospital that one night I showed up late to visit you. She did something amazing in the hallway that kept people from bothering us and kicking us out, too. And just now, my dad drove me over here to your house. I thought I might have to bike or something, but they wouldn’t let me.”

They had spent the entire drive talking, Kageyama’s father asking questions about his school, his club, his friends, and Kageyama doing his best not to stammer all over the place as he replied. It had all been a bit of a shock. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a long conversation with his father. With either parent. But his dad had seemed genuinely interested, so Kageyama did his best to answer all of his questions.

“Giving you rides is being extra kind?” Hinata was staring at him.

Kageyama flushed and looked away. “It is when you’re as busy as my parents are. They’re taking time to do things for me. It’s really nice.”

Hinata made a thoughtful noise. Then he stroked his hand over the stegosaurus’s head as if petting a small animal. It was Kageyama’s turn to stare.

"Why do you like that stuffed dinosaur so much?" Kageyama asked, suddenly curious. "You got lots of other stuffed animals from people. Why that one?"

Hinata shrugged. “I dunno. It’s...a good size.”

Kageyama eyed it assessingly. It did seem to fit in Hinata’s arms as if made for the purpose, neither too large nor too small. “But it’s from...Tsukishima,” he couldn’t help pointing out.

“It’s from the team,” Hinata said. “I got a lot of stuffed animals from people—which is weird by the way, and I’m not sure how it happened, I think one person started it and it snowballed from there—but most of them were from my family and my friends from before Karasuno. And some of the neighbor ladies. And a couple from shopkeepers in the area. And…”

“Okay, I get it.”

“But this was the only one from the team. So...I like it a lot. That’s all.”

Kageyama nodded and stared at the ceiling. From Hinata’s perspective, that made sense. Kageyama didn’t understand it, but he wouldn’t complain about something that was helping.

“Speaking of being extra kind…” Hinata poked his shoulder with one finger, and Kageyama looked over to meet his eyes again. “Why are you being like this? Giving me your phone number and telling me to call and threatening to come to my house and hold my hand—oh, and _actually_ holding my hand in the hospital—and inviting yourself over for a sleepover so you can ‘take care of me...’ What’s with that, huh? This entire thing has been extremely weird, but you are definitely the weirdest. I thought you hated me.”

Kageyama frowned. “I never hated you. I thought you were annoying and loud and wasting your potential, and you pissed me off and made me crazy, but I never hated you.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. But ‘not hating’ someone doesn’t automatically lead to all of this.”

Kageyama squinted at him. Was he really going to force him to lay it all out like this? Whatever. He could say it out loud. It wasn’t a big deal. “You’re my friend, Hinata.”

Instead of reacting like this was already obvious, though, Hinata gaped at him. “I am? When did that happen?”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama sighed. Hinata suddenly seemed uncomfortably close. He put his hands by his side and pushed himself upright, turning sideways so he sat cross-legged on the bed, looking down at Hinata. “It’s weird for me, too, okay? I don’t…” He had to look away, flushing again. The sun outside was almost gone, twilight seeping in to cover the day. “I don’t have a lot of friends,” he admitted. He looked back to Hinata. “But you are one, somehow, and that means something to me, so I have to make sure you stick around.”

Hinata’s stared at him, wide-eyed and silent.

Kageyama’s shoulders slumped. “And also because we need you on the volleyball team,” he muttered. “You’re the best decoy.”

But that wasn’t the first thing he’d said. It wasn’t the first thing that had come to his mind. If it was only about volleyball, sure, Kageyama could have convinced himself that he was doing all of this for the team, because they needed Hinata, because they were better off with him than without him and Kageyama would do anything for volleyball, up to and including holding the hand of another high school boy when he was scared. But that wasn’t why, honestly. He had thought of that reason last, and only because he was trying to come up with something more than just _You’re my friend._

It seemed to satisfy Hinata, though. He grinned suddenly, wide and bright and true. It was the first smile Kageyama had seen from him since the incident that seemed real, that seemed broad enough to match the grin he’d given to his little classmate right before that bastard hurt him. 

“Okay,” he said.

And that was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Kageyama lay on his stomach on the futon, pillow tucked under his chest, trying to read the book from his literature class. The room was dim, Hinata's desk lamp brought down to the floor to light only a small area in front of him. He hadn't been ready for sleep as early as Hinata had been, but he was getting really close, since he was still worn out from his over-practice the other day. And the book was definitely helping to put him to sleep. He'd been stuck on the same paragraph for several minutes now, reading it over and over, comprehension never quite sinking in. What a dumb book.

_Bzzt._

"Kageyama."

Kageyama glanced up toward the bed. Hinata was leaning over the edge of the mattress, looking down at him. Kageyama scowled. "Go to sleep. You're supposed to be asleep already."

"I kind of was, but I woke up." Hinata lifted the cellphone in his hand, waving it gently back and forth. "Kenma is texting me."

Oh, that's what those annoying buzzing noises had been. "Tell him you're supposed to be asleep."

"I was gonna, but looking at the screen is making my head hurt. Would you read the texts to me and answer back? It's been days since I texted him. He's probably worried."

"How much do you guys text?" Kageyama asked, a note of wonder in his voice. He couldn't imagine voluntarily spending minutes on end staring at that tiny screen, tapping out messages one character at a time. That would be even worse than talking to someone over the phone.

"Um. Kind of a lot, actually. Almost every day, at least to say hello." Hinata wiggled the phone in the air, still holding it out to Kageyama. "Please help me?"

It was the weariness in his voice that did Kageyama in. He was asking for help, and he was also fully prepared for Kageyama to refuse. It twisted something up in Kageyama's chest. So he reached out and grabbed the phone, though not without a low growl of irritation. "Fine! But you'll have to tell me how to do it."

Hinata blinked at him, too tired to have more of a reaction. "Don't you ever text?"

"Not if I can avoid it, no. And your phone is probably different than mine anyway." Kageyama opened the phone and hit a few buttons at random, hoping something would happen. 

"No, don't, that's the power button—"

A little pop-up appeared on the screen.

Hinata's head thumped down face-first into his blankets, only his tousled hair now visible over the edge of the bed. "Hit cancel," came his muffled instruction, the weariness in his voice now increased tenfold.

Kageyama did what he said, then followed Hinata's further directions—still muffled in his bedding—to find the text screen, then the messages from Kozume Kenma. He scrolled upward through them, eyebrows raising at the number and variety. Finally he found the texts from the day of the incident. "Okay, I got it."

Hinata turned his head enough to uncover his mouth. "Read them to me?"

"Fine. But then you go back to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Kageyama squinted at the screen. The too-bright light and fuzzy characters were probably going to give him a headache, too. "Okay, Tuesday afternoon: 'Today at practice Kai dared Yamamoto to eat a beetle Yaku found in the club room. He did.' Then, later that night, 'Beat the new Mon Hun. How's your run going?' Wednesday: 'Inuoka says to say hi. So hi.' Then later, 'Did you lose your phone again? Answer when you can.' Then on Thursday, 'You're not answering emails either. What's going on?' And..." Kageyama scrolled through the messages. "Yeah, the rest are just him asking where you are and if you're okay."

 _Bzzt._ A new message appeared. Kageyama squinted at it. "This one says that he'll send Kuroo out here on the train to check on you if you don't answer."

Hinata giggled, fuzzy with weariness, half-muffled in his blankets. "Kuroo would do it, too, just because it might be fun."

Kageyama shook his head. The Nekoma team was really weird. "Okay, what do you want me to answer?" _And how do I use these little buttons?_ he didn't add. Surely he could figure that part out on his own.

"Well, you should probably let him know that you're not me, and that I'm not gonna be able to use my phone for a few days. The doctor did say I could start reading and stuff a little at a time, as long as it didn't make anything worse, so I'll be able to text him soon."

It. Took. Forever. But Kageyama finally finished tapping out the last character in the ridiculously long message and hit the send button. He huffed out a sigh of relief and let the phone drop next to the book forgotten in the lamplight. "Okay. Got it. You can go back to sleep now."

Hinata's only response was a muffled wheeze. Kageyama looked at the bed and found him sprawled out, one hand hanging over the edge of the bed, the rest of his body lost in the dimness. Sounded like he was already asleep, though, so it was all fine.

_Bzzt._

"Oh, what now?" Kageyama picked up the phone. 

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOCTOR WHAT HAPPENED TO SHOUYOU AND WHO IS THIS WHY DO YOU HAVE SHOUYOU'S PHONE_

Kageyama groaned and dropped his face into his hand, then started tapping again. His thumbs were beginning to hurt. He sent the answer in a quick series of short texts, hoping to get them out before Kozume interrupted again.

_Im kageyama the karasuno setter_

_Hinata is okay but has a head injury_

_Thats why he cant use the phone_

_I have his phone because im at his house_

A brief pause, then: _WHY ARE YOU AT HIS HOUSE_

_Im spending the night because_

_HOW DID HE GET A HEAD INJURY? Did someone spike a ball in his face again?_

Kageyama stared at the phone. Kozume seemed to be calming down, using punctuation Kageyama hadn't even figured out how to find yet, but that question... He didn't want to answer it. 

He didn't want to hurt yet another person with this.

_Was it you, Kageyama? Did you serve into his face?_

_NO_ At least that one was quick to send.

The answer was impressively quick for being so long and involved. _He thought it was funny to tell me about all the times he got hit in the face. We were keeping a tally. It doesn't seem funny now._

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, scrunching his face up in pain. Not telling the truth wasn't really going to help, either.

This message was even harder to tap out than the others had been, and it wasn't just because his thumbs were aching abominably. _A bastard attacked him not anyone on the team just a damn bully from school_

The phone was silent for a long time. Kageyama massaged his thumbs and stared at the tiny screen, wondering if this was the end of the conversation. He tried to imagine what Kozume was doing on the other end of the line. Looking off into space, trying to absorb the news? Pacing around his room? Staring at his phone, too?

 _Bzzt._ This message was much shorter. _I'll call tomorrow._

Kageyama's chest hurt. Yeah, this was too much for texting. And he understood that Kozume would want to hear Hinata's voice for himself. _Okay ill tell him_

_All right. Take care of Shouyou._

Kageyama stared at the last text for a long time. Why did everything have to _ache_ so much? It was all so massively unfair.

Much too late, he answered. It didn't matter if Kozume was even going to see it or notice it in his phone. He needed to send it.

_I will._

Now it was a promise not only made to himself.

X

Kageyama woke in the middle of the night, and for a moment he didn't know where he was. The room was dark and quiet, and his muscles ached everywhere. His bed didn't seem as comfortable as usual and...it wasn't in the usual place? What...

Ah. He was sleeping on a futon in Hinata's room. 

Kageyama looked around the room, wondering what had woken him. His body definitely wasn't rested, and he didn't need the toilet. He hadn't had a nightmare, either, not that he remembered, anyway, and he tended to remember those. So why did he feel tense and on-edge? Some sense of danger must have woken him, some feeling that there was something he had to do...

A tiny, almost inaudible whimper cut through the quiet of the darkened room. Hinata. Kageyama sat up, looking toward the bed. His eyes had almost adjusted to the pale light coming in the window, but all he could see on Hinata's bed was a confused jumble of limbs and disarranged fabric. Kageyama got up on his knees and moved closer, trying to see.

Hinata had kicked off his blankets, and his pillow had landed on the nightstand above his head. He was curled up in a tight ball, clutching that stegosaurus to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut, his expression screwed up into a grimace. As Kageyama watched, his entire body twitched as in the grip of a relentless dream, and he whimpered again.

"Hinata." Kageyama reached out to shake his shoulder, but held back at the last second. He'd done some reading about concussions since that day, and he knew you weren't supposed to shake someone with a head injury. Instead, he laid his hand flat on Hinata's trembling upper arm, pressing as insistently as he dared. "Hinata, wake up. It's just a dream."

Hinata just shivered, refusing to wake. Kageyama reached out with his other hand and carefully patted the top of Hinata's head, hoping that might have an effect. Hinata's hair was damp with sweat. "It's a dream," he said again. "You're having a dream. I'm sure it's scary and lonely, but it's not real. I'm here, and your parents are in the other room, and you're absolutely safe. I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as we're here. No one gets to hurt you again. Never. It's just a dream."

Instead of coming out of it, Hinata squeezed himself in even tighter, shivering harder. The next whimper turned into a small, choked sob, and a couple of tears leaked out of his eyes. Kageyama's heart seized up in his chest. For a second he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, don't do that," he said when he could talk again, his throat tight, his voice a low plea. "Don't do that, Hinata."

It was no good. Hinata couldn't hear him. The dream that had hold of him was too strong, too overwhelming. Kageyama's mind was a blank white void, and he was coming close to panicking over his inability to fix this. He wanted to fix it so, so much.

He wasn't equipped for this. What would Sugawara-san say? Perhaps more importantly, what would Hinata's dad _do?_

Probably hug Hinata. A lot. Kageyama wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes, staring at the Hinata-ball on the bed. He wasn't sure how that solution would work right now.

Well, first things first—Hinata was definitely cold. Kageyama could fix that. He retrieved the pillow from the nightstand and carefully lifted Hinata's head to slip it underneath, then fetched all of the mussed-up blankets that had been tossed about. He stood up to flap each blanket in the air, then drew it up over the Hinata-ball and smoothed it out over Hinata's shoulders, one at a time. He was slightly tempted to go fetch a glass of water, just so he could cover all of the actions he had told Hinata he couldn't do on the phone last night.

With the new warmth, Hinata's shivering slackened. But he was still crunched up in a ball, still clinging to that stuffed animal, and still letting out little whimpers and sobs. Kageyama tried patting his arm and talking to him again, again with no effect. He was starting to get a little angry at Hinata's unwillingness to listen to him.

He was close to admitting defeat at this point. He could go wake up Hinata's parents and have them deal with this. Surely they would know what to do. But a corner of his heart rebelled at the idea of surrender.

He had told Hinata that he was here to take care of him. He had promised the same to Kozume. Hinata didn't want to "bother" his parents, especially at night, and though Kageyama was sure that they wouldn't mind, it was exactly for this reason that Hinata had accepted his self-invitation. This was why he was here, and the idea of failure troubled him much more than his reluctance to implement the only solution he saw.

There was only thing to do. Kageyama lifted a corner of the blankets and crawled in next to the Hinata-ball. And he put his arms around his friend and pulled him in as close he could with Hinata's knees and elbows and dumb stuffed stegosaurus in the way.

Kageyama was stiff at first. He felt like his own elbows and knees were all over the place, jutting awkwardly. But the warmth and the closeness relaxed him quickly. Hinata was small and compact in his arms, and Kageyama felt large and sprawling and immensely protective. Was this what it was like to have a sibling? Kageyama had never thought about it before, content with his life as an only child, but suddenly he wondered. 

"It's a dream," he murmured, and he had never heard this tone in his voice before, low and soft and soothing. He hadn't known he was capable of such things. Hinata was still teaching him new skills every day, it seemed, pushing him to new levels of experience and understanding. "It's a dream, Hinata. You're safe. I promise."

Slowly, quietly, little by little and bit by bit, Hinata calmed. The tears stopped first, then those awful, wrenching sobs. After awhile, he quit whimpering, too. His hunched shoulders relaxed, and his trembling limbs fell still and limp in the circle of Kageyama's arms. Even the stegosaurus seemed to relax, as Hinata's tight grip loosened and it expanded to its usual size.

Kageyama was enormously, incandescently, almost smugly pleased with himself. He'd done it. He'd figured it out. It had been one of the most perplexing, overwhelming, and all-around awkward problems he'd ever faced, and he'd fixed it all by himself. If it wasn't too embarrassing to talk about, he'd probably tell everyone exactly how great it was, how wonderful it had felt to find a solution to this.

As it was, no one would have to know. He would just wait until he was sure that Hinata was deeply asleep, untroubled and calm, and then he would crawl back to the futon and spend the rest of the night there. Yep. That was the plan.

But... He would stay here for just a little while longer. It was warm and comfortable, and it was relaxing to listen to Hinata's steady breaths, peaceful and at rest, and to know that he had made that happen. Just a little while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the last few have been, but it was this or not getting it posted today, so I hope you will accept this humble offering.
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I made a playlist of music I listen to while working on this story. Eventually I'll have a downloadable file for you, but for now there's YouTube. [Split Second Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLelj9LO80m3viCw6FfuppBuvGO8a5kdbc)

Kageyama woke slowly, luxuriating in the leisurely atmosphere of a Saturday morning with no weekend practice. He was warm and relaxed and so comfortable that it almost felt like floating, no pressure, no pain. Even his sore muscles weren't bothering him for the moment. For the first time in days, he felt completely rested and at peace.

Then Hinata cleared his throat, and it all shattered like a fragile reflection. Kageyama's eyes widened and he turned over onto his back from where he'd been lying on his side, half-curled into the warmth of the bed. Oh no. Oh no. He was in Hinata's bed. He hadn't crawled back to the futon last night. He'd...he'd _stayed there all night._

Slowly, agonizingly, with dread tightening every muscle in his body and reducing every movement to a sluggish crawl, he turned his head and looked toward where the noise had come from. Hinata was kneeling in his desk chair just on the other side of the futon, watching Kageyama with raised eyebrows and an expectant smile. His hands were folded neatly in front of him, and he gave off the impression that he'd been waiting patiently for quite some time.

"Good morning, Kageyama! You've been quite the sleepyhead. Are you feeling all right? Did you sleep well?"

That voice. That stupid...cheerful...voice. Hinata sounded like a perky parent trying to chivvy their child out of bed on a school day. He sounded like a kindergarten teacher encouraging his charges to behave for once. He sounded like...

Well, he sounded like Hinata on a normal day, in all honesty. Kageyama blinked at him and decided that it would be probably best just to pretend that nothing weird was going on at all. Maybe Hinata would be kind and pretend along with him.

"I slept very well, thank you," Kageyama said, his voice utterly calm and polite.

Oh, please let Hinata go along with it, please let Hinata go along with it, please let Hinata go along with it....

Hinata held his pleasant, neutral expression. For about ten seconds. Then he suddenly burst into laughter and bent double at his waist, head almost touching his knees. Another centimeter and he would topple right out of the chair. Kageyama eyed the floor in front of him worriedly, but the rumpled futon and blankets were still there from last night, so Hinata would probably be okay if he fell. Kageyama looked back to Hinata, his face already tightening into a scowl.

"Hinata..." He tried to put a warning in his voice, but even he had to admit that the attempt was pretty weak.

Hinata waved a hand in the air between them, still bent double and laughing into his knees. "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... You could have told me if you were cold. I would have fetched you more blankets or something."

Heat flooded Kageyama's face. "I wasn't cold..."

"Or if you were homesick or lonely, I mean, I certainly understand, since you said you've never had a sleepover before. It must have been strange! I'm glad that you were able to find consolation, honestly, I'm happy to have kept you company, but I might have appreciated a word about it, that's all."

"Hinata. Stop laughing."

The words were coming in garbled strings, rushed out between choking fits of laughter. Hinata grabbed onto the sides of his chair to hold himself steady. "Or if you...if you just needed...to hold my stegosaurus for awhile...you could have asked...I would have been glad to lend him to you...."

Wait, what? Kageyama's glance darted around the room, unable to absorb this one. Then he glanced down at himself, and for the first time noticed the large lump on his chest under the blankets. What...what the...

Oh no. He was holding the stegosaurus. Not only had he fallen asleep next to Hinata when he'd meant to escape back to the futon, but in his sleep he must have somehow shifted his grip so that he was no longer holding onto his friend, but to his stupid freaking idiotic _stuffed stegosaurus from Tsukishima **oh my GOD.**_

Kageyama bolted upright in a whirlwind of covers and limbs. Somehow the stegosaurus ended up flying across the room. Kageyama would not pretend to have even a guess as to how that happened. He ended up scrambling backward on his hands and heels to press his back to the wall, breathing hard, the bedding in disarray around him. Hinata reached up into the air and casually snagged the stegosaurus as it sailed by, then hugged it down to his stomach. His laughter had finally stopped, but he was still grinning. Hard.

Kageyama clutched at his chest with both hands. He couldn't believe this. He'd heard of people saying that they were so embarrassed that they wanted to die, but he'd never in his wildest dreams thought that he would ever experience such a feeling himself. His face was so hot that he was concerned that it might burn up in a puff of steam.

Then he caught the twinkle in Hinata's eye. The sly little upturn of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were still wide and innocent, of course. _Too_ wide and innocent.

Kageyama let go of his chest with one hand and pointed a trembling finger at Hinata. "You...you..."

Hinata's grin did not falter. "Me...me?"

"You...you _set me up!"_

"Tch." Hinata shook his head in gentle disapproval. "How could you accuse me of such a horrible thing?"

"You did, I know you did! You woke up first so you put that thing in my hands and then you went and sat in your chair and you _waited._ You _waited_ for me to wake up so you could do that whole little performance. Are you...are you _trying_ to kill me with embarrassment? Because you almost succeeded, you little turd!"

Hinata shrugged, pulling his mouth down in an innocent little circle. "Eh, I'm not saying that's how it happened..."

"But it's how it happened, isn't it?"

Hinata shrugged and hugged his stuffed animal, affording Kageyama a soft little smile. He seemed genuinely pleased with himself, that little snot. Kageyama groaned and dropped his still-burning face into his hands. "Just...just kill me," he pleaded. "It would be faster."

"But I like you alive," Hinata said. "You're much more fun that way."

"You're cruel," Kageyama said. "You're the worst."

"No, I'm not," Hinata said with utter confidence. "You don't even believe that anymore, if you ever did."

Kageyama calmed a bit, his breathing and facial temperature slowly returning to normal. "I never did," he said after a moment, compelled to be truthful.

An easy quiet fell. Hinata rocked gently in the desk chair, making it squeak. Kageyama could hear movement and voices in other parts of the house, and he could smell food cooking. It seemed that Hinata's family liked to have a late start on Saturdays. That was good. Kageyama's stomach was starting to alert him to the fact that it was empty.

"But really, though..." Hinata's voice had lost all of its teasing and good-natured cheer. He sounded truly serious for once. "Did you have a nightmare or something? I don't mean to make you feel bad, if it was something like that. Suga-san told me you've been having a hard time lately, and I don't want to make it worse."

Kageyama froze for a moment, then lowered his hands from his face and looked up to meet Hinata's eyes. Hinata looked back at him with no guile, only curiosity and friendly concern. "You...you don't remember?"

Hinata frowned. "Remember what?"

"It was you," Kageyama said slowly. It occurred to him that it might be good if Hinata didn't remember, just like it seemed to be a good thing to Kageyama that Hinata couldn't remember the exact moment Isao hurt him. Surely that would be too much for even Hinata's expansive spirit to absorb. Still, he wanted to set the record straight. 

"Me?"

Kageyama nodded. "You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. It seemed...it seemed really bad. I tried to figure out how to help you, but nothing seemed to be working. So finally I did...that."

Hinata's eyes widened and widened.

"And it worked," Kageyama went on, in a rush to justify his actions. "After a little bit you stopped crying and shaking."

"I was crying?" Hinata raised a wondering hand to his face, as if he might find evidence there, but any tear-tracks must have worn away during the night.

Kageyama nodded. "But you stopped. You relaxed completely and seemed to be deeply asleep again. And now you don't even remember it, so... I think it worked. I was going to go back to the futon afterward, but I guess I fell asleep, too."

Hinata's eyes were starry and his mouth had dropped open a bit. It wasn't unlike the look he gave Nishinoya or Tanaka when they did something truly amazing on the court. "You...you did that for me?"

Kageyama flushed again, though for an entirely different reason. His feet shuffled restlessly in the bedding, knees knocking against each other. "Well...yeah."

"Thank you very much!" And Hinata burst into one of his huge, face-splitting grins, eyes closed, teeth showing, wide and childlike and utterly unafraid. "You really are taking good care of me, aren't you?"

"That's...that's why I'm here."

"Uwaaa... You're kind of amazing, Kageyama."

Kageyama coughed roughly and stood up from the bed, suddenly unable to sit still anymore. "Yeah... All right. We should...um...probably get ready for the day now."

Hinata nodded easily. "Yeah, sure. I think Mom will have breakfast ready soon."

"Can't wait." Kageyama kicked through the futon bedding for a bit, then found what he was looking for and leaned down to pick it up. He put the cellphone in Hinata's hand. "Uh, Kozume said that he would call today. So be ready for that, I guess."

Hinata eyed the phone in puzzlement. "Call? Why would he do that? I don't think we've ever actually talked on the phone, just texted and emailed each other."

Kageyama shrugged, reflexively beginning to gather the scattered blankets on Hinata's bed. He always made his bed tidy at home and he saw no reason to break the habit just because he was in someone else's house. "Well, he wasn't satisfied with that first text I sent him. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. I told him a little, but not the whole story. I'm sure he just wants to hear the whole thing from you. And he probably wants to hear your voice and make sure you're really okay."

"But I don't even know the whole story." Hinata clutched the stegosaurus a little tighter. He didn't seem to notice he was doing it, and it kind of made Kageyama's chest hurt to see it. "Maybe you should talk to him, too."

"Maybe." Kageyama finished smoothing the covers over Hinata's bed, then turned to deal with the mess of the futon on the floor. "If you want me to, I can do that." He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, too busy cleaning up. He was just making noises that Hinata seemed to like.

Hinata grinned and nodded vigorously. "You're a good friend, Kageyama."

Kageyama paused where he knelt on the floor, folding up the futon. He looked up and met Hinata's eyes for a moment. "I'm glad you think so." He wasn't sure that was true, but it was nice to hear.

"I don't think so. I know so." Hinata reached out and poked Kageyama's shoulder with one hand. "Yeah, it was kind of weird waking up with you hanging all over me like Natsu when she's scared of storms, but it was kind of nice, too. I didn't really mind it. Plus it gave me that great opportunity to mess with you! You're an awesome friend, Kageyama."

Kageyama groaned and hid his face, once again burning bright as the sun, in both of his palms.

He should have known. He should have freaking known that that wouldn't be the end of it. Hinata was never, ever going to let him forget this.

Hinata laughed brightly and jumped out of his chair, trotting over to his dresser to gather his clothes. "C'mon, let's get ready! I'm sure today is gonna be great."

"Yeah, okay." Kageyama trailed after him a little more slowly, but no less optimistically.

Hinata was happy and bouncy and full of energy. It was a little hard to believe that just a few hours ago he'd been crying and trembling in his sleep, clutching desperately at an inanimate object for comfort he couldn't seem to find. So the day had started with a joke at Kageyama's expense. That didn't mean it was a bad beginning to set out from.

In fact, all things considered, it was looking pretty wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for short one last time. And could that be...gasp...the hint of a plot? Maybe!

Breakfast was a cheerful, chaotic affair. None of the Hinatas seem to have much use for formality—after a sincere, "Thank you for the food!" at the beginning, it was pretty much a free for all. Kageyama, used to a quiet house and leftovers from the fridge or convenience food from the cupboards since his schedule almost never synced with his parents', found it a bit disconcerting. Fortunately, Mr. Hinata noticed that he was a little slower on the uptake than his own kids and made sure that Kageyama's plate was well-filled. Otherwise there was a serious danger of it all disappearing before Kageyama figured out what to do.

Hinata's cellphone rang toward the end, when everyone had slowed down to nibbling and his parents were chatting and Natsu was already wanting to be excused so she could go play. Hinata had set the phone on the table near him while he ate, and he snatched it up the instant it began to sound, his eyes widening in delight as he looked at the ID. 

"It is! It's Kenma!" He looked to his parents, and they nodded in permission. He snapped the phone open with one hand, the other still holding chopsticks for his tomago kake gohan. "Good morning, Kenma!"

Kageyama watched him sideways, still slowly working his way through his food. He could hear Kozume's voice faintly, though he couldn’t make out the words, the same leisurely tone he remembered from their practice matches and training camp, but with an edge underneath it. Yeah, the guy was definitely worried about Hinata.

"No, I really am fine," Hinata said. "Honest. Or I will be, you know, eventually. I'm just not allowed to do anything that will make my brain work too hard for a few days." Kenma said something else. Hinata blinked. "I don't know, really. I think the doctor said it was a moderate concussion." 

More talking, a little more lengthy this time. Hinata's chopsticks dropped toward the table and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. "You...read up on it?" he asked eventually. "Okay, no, I get that it's easy to find information online, but you really don't have to worry about it. You don't have to worry about me." Kozume interrupted, and Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the change in tone. It sounded like he was getting more upset as the conversation went on, not less. If he'd wanted to talk to Hinata to reassure himself that everything was all right, that plan did not seem to be working out.

"Kenma..." Hinata tried to stop the flow of words, but they just went on. After a moment he moved the phone away from his ear and held it out in his hand, staring at it in astonishment. Then he put it back to his ear. Kozume was still talking.

Kageyama had never heard Kozume talk at such length. It was obvious that Hinata never had either. His mouth was beginning to hang open and he was clearly getting overwhelmed. Kageyama knew Kozume was laid-back to the point that he never seemed to get worked up about anything at all, and it was one of Hinata's goals to do so well when playing against Nekoma as to finally provoke some sort of reaction from his friend. It seemed that he had finally found a way to get that reaction, but it had nothing to do with volleyball.

Kageyama set down his chopsticks and held out his hand. Hinata looked at his hand, then to his face, his expression blank and confused. Kageyama beckoned with his fingers. "C'mon. Let me talk to him."

Hinata nodded in relief and gripped the cellphone a little tighter. "Kenma," he said again, with a touch of urgency in his voice, and the deluge of words finally cut off. "I'm gonna give the phone to Kageyama, okay? I think he actually knows more about what's going on than I do. I'm sorry, I just... I didn't pay all that much attention to what the doctor said. My head hurt too much."

After a brief moment of silence, Kozume made an affirmative noise. Hinata smiled brightly. "Okay! I'll talk to you later if you want. Call anytime. I like hearing your voice." 

He handed the cellphone over to Kageyama with a tiny sigh and slumped in his chair, his forehead wrinkled. Kageyama squinted at him for a moment, hoping he didn't have another headache. Then he noticed Mrs. Hinata approaching the table with a bottle of prescription medicine in her hand—the painkillers Hinata was supposed to take whenever he needed them. Kageyama wasn't the only one who had noticed how overwhelmed and uncomfortable Hinata was getting.

With that potential problem covered, Kageyama looked back to the cellphone. He put it to his ear and turned sideways in his chair to face away from the table, creating a polite distance from the family still sitting there. "Kozume? It's Kageyama."

"Kageyama." Kozume's voice had reverted to the slow, slightly lazy, mostly shy voice Kageyama remembered. "Is Shouyou really going to be all right? I'm not sure I trust his word. He's always very optimistic about things."

Kageyama rubbed his forehead with his hand. The truth was that this was a question that he also worried about. He didn't have a satisfactory answer. "If all goes well," he chose to say. It seemed to strike a good balance between realism and positivity.

"I read about post-concussive syndrome," Kozume said. "I read about all the mental and emotional difficulties that can come from a head injury. Shouyou said it was a moderate concussion—is that right?"

"Yeah. That's what the doctor said."

"Then it could have been worse. But it could have been better, too."

 _It could have not happened at all,_ Kageyama thought, but didn't say. That was useless thinking.

"He didn't have any bleeding in his brain. He didn't have any damage to his neck or spine. He might not have even passed out. Those are all good signs."

Kageyama looked toward the table. He wasn't sure he wanted Hinata to be listening to this. Sure, it was all about his own body and he deserved to know the truth, but Kageyama didn't want to freak him out with listing all the things that could have gone wrong. He knew that Kozume was also going to want to talk more about potential problems in the future, and Kageyama didn't want Hinata worrying about those, either. He should just concentrate on resting and getting better, that was all. This conversation was the very definition of "too much strain."

Fortunately, Hinata didn't seem to be paying attention. He was poking his chopsticks listlessly at the rest of his rice and egg, his elbow on the table, cheek resting on his hand. All of that energy from earlier had vanished as suddenly as it appeared. His mother was crouching next to him, patting his head very gently, keeping her touch far away from the big bruise on his forehead. 

As Kageyama watched, she glanced up and met his eyes, then gave him a sad smile, knowing, agreeing. She nudged Hinata to get up from the table, guiding his sluggish steps out of the room. She said something about going to the sofa in the main room so he could lie down. Across the table, Mr. Hinata gave Kageyama a nod. They understood, they knew what he wanted before he asked, because they wanted it too. Kageyama blinked, then nodded back.

Kozume had been silent on the phone, absorbing Kageyama's words. Now he spoke again. "Why do you say that Shouyou 'might not' have passed out? How can you not know one way or the other?"

"He doesn't remember the exact moment it happened. And none of us were close enough to see if his eyes closed."

"You said..." Kozume's voice was still slow, but demanding and forceful in its own way. "You said he was attacked. By a bully. Please tell me what happened."

A shiver passed over Kageyama's shoulders. He stood up, restless, his appetite gone, and paced over to a corner of the kitchen. He faced the wall with his head down, his free arm wrapped around his abdomen. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. But Kozume and Hinata were close friends, and he could not refuse him this. So he told the story in as few words as he could manage, then fell silent, staring at the floor.

"You called this person a bully," Kozume said after another moment to take it in. "Does that mean he's harassed Shouyou before?"

Anger was laced into that laconic voice now, and Kageyama's fingers tightened on the phone in response. Even the idea of Hinata being bullied was unbearable, unthinkable. "No," he said, and he was fairly confident that it was true. Surely someone on the team would have noticed if Hinata had odd bruises or any other sign of being picked on. All of the senpai doted on him unreasonably, and even Tsukishima was not such an asshole as to be silent if he noticed something like that. "I don't think he knows who did it, even now. He never saw the bastard's face, not while he was aware of his surroundings. It was...it was a random act of violence from a thug. Hinata was in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least, that's the best explanation anyone's been able to give."

"But you know who did it, don't you? You'll have to tell Shouyou eventually."

"When he's stronger. He's having...too many issues right now."

"I see." Kozume's voice sharpened. If they'd been speaking in person, Kageyama was sure he would have seen a spark of fire in Kozume's eyes, might have seen him straighten up and face Kageyama more fully. "Please explain. Tell me what is going on with Shouyou right now."

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't even told the rest of the team about all of this, hoping to take care of it on his own. But he'd already come this far with Kozume, so he might as well finish the job. "He's having some post-concussive symptoms, of course. Dizziness, headaches, weakness. He needs a lot of sleep. And he's also been...afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Almost constantly." Kageyama turned and leaned on the wall with his shoulder. Talking about it seemed to make his heart heavy and his limbs ache. "He knows he was attacked, even if he doesn't know who did it. He knows someone hurt him on purpose. And...you must have read that concussions can cause chemical imbalances, mental problems, personality changes. I think that might be part of it. I don't know. But I do know he's scared and he can't handle being alone. That's why I spent last night here, and I'll be here tonight, too. And if that's not enough, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure someone is always with him and he doesn't have to be afraid."

Kozume hummed thoughtfully. It was a pleasant sound, almost soothing. Kageyama closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"All right. Thank you for telling me all of this."

"Sure."

"I think...I might have to come and visit, after all." Kozume sounded uncomfortable but determined. "Just...to make sure. It's not that I don't believe that you can take care of Shouyou and that you're doing your best, but..."

"I understand," Kageyama said, and he truly, honestly did. Some things you had to see with your own eyes. "In a few days, or a week, maybe? I know he'll be happy to see you."

"Mmm." Now that the important information was out of the way, Kozume seemed eager to end the conversation. "I'll call again. And next time I'll...keep the conversation, um, light. I'm sorry for the way I overwhelmed Shouyou earlier. I was..."

Of course Kozume was aware of what he'd done. This was probably the single most observant opponent they had ever faced on the court. Even without visual input, he was highly aware of other people and everything going on with them.

"I was afraid, too," Kozume finished. 

"It's okay," Kageyama kept his voice low, just between the two of them. "You're not the only one."

It felt good to admit it to someone. Kozume was far away so it was safe to tell him, but Kageyama didn't want Hinata to know. Not until his own fear was under control. When this was all over, maybe, someday far in the future, he'd tell Hinata exactly how scared he'd been, how much he hadn't wanted to lose Hinata and how glad he was that he'd made it through everything. For now, though, and for as long as he had to be, Kageyama would be strong.

Kozume puffed out a breath that might have been a sigh and might have been a laugh. "Yes. All right. I'll talk to you again."

He hung up before Kageyama could say good-bye. Kageyama moved the phone away from his ear and looked at it for a moment, then closed it and went to the main room to check on Hinata.

X

They had a lot of visitors over the course the day. Nearly the entire Karasuno team came, though just like in the hospital, they staggered their visits to be less overwhelming. Kageyama didn’t know who had been wise enough to set up such a schedule, but he suspected Sugawara. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi were the first to visit. They came in late morning, while Hinata was still napping from his morning exertions, so they waited around until he woke up.

After staring at the visitors in astonishment for a few moments, Natsu seized on “giant nii-san” (as she dubbed Asahi) and demanded that he play with her, tugging his huge hand with both of hers. He blushed and stammered for a moment, then gracefully folded himself down to the floor to be on her level. She squealed with delight and declared her intention to make his hair “all pretty!”

Daichi and Suga snickered behind their hands, and Asahi bit his lip to keep from laughing, then nodded his assent. She rushed off to get her tools, and they all looked at each other, then at Hinata sleeping on the sofa, amused at all of the cuteness despite the embarrassment factor. Kageyama could see Suga sneakily palming his phone, so he was pretty sure there would be pictures. 

It got worse when Natsu returned with a basket of hairbrushes, combs, ribbons, and clips, and decided to also recruit “grumpy nii-san” to sit next to them and hand her materials. Kageyama sighed, but he could not refuse this little girl anything. Anything at all. He’d tried. It hadn’t worked. So he sat next to them on the floor with the basket in his lap, dutifully finding and holding out whatever she asked for. He felt a little like a surgeon’s assistant—she was certainly taking this task as seriously as if it were something life and death. 

He could hear the tell-tale camera sounds from Suga’s phone. They made him blush every time. Asahi reddened, too, but he also seemed ridiculously pleased with the entire affair, smiling shyly whenever Natsu told him how pretty he looked. Considering how much it distressed Asahi to be taken as a thug because of his appearance, it must be nice to get an entirely different reaction, especially from a child. It was just too bad Hinata was asleep for the entire thing.

At last Natsu announced her work to be complete—a mass of braids, twists, clips, and ties—and ran off to get one last thing for the finishing touch. Kageyama set the basket aside with a huff of relief and pushed himself to his feet, walking around the room to relieve the stiffness of being still for so long. Asahi stayed where he was, as serene as any monk deep in meditation. 

Suga and Daichi were leaning over Suga’s phone, shoulders pressed together, scrolling through the pictures. After making a couple circuits of the room, Kageyama moved over to join them, craning over Suga’s shoulder to view the screen. Suga gave him a grin, then scrolled back to the beginning to show him everything. Daichi straightened with a slight grunt and stretched out his arms, one paw batting at the back of Kageyama’s head in rough but friendly contact. 

The pictures were really cute, Kageyama had to admit. “You should show Hinata when he wakes up,” he said. Suga nodded as if that had been the plan all along.

“Kageyama.” Daichi’s voice was serious. Kageyama looked up and met his gaze, eyebrows raising. Daichi tipped his head toward the opposite corner of the room. “I need to tell you something.”

Kageyama nodded and went with him to the corner, where they stood with their backs to the room. Daichi put his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, his presence firm and comforting. “Listen,” he said. “I don’t want you to worry about this, but I think you ought to know.”

Kageyama hadn’t been nervous before, but he was now. He watched Daichi’s face without blinking. “What is it?”

Daichi’s face was grim. “Someone vandalized our gym last night. They painted graffiti and tore up the plants outside, and they’d tried to force the lock but couldn’t get in.”

For a second Kageyama couldn’t breathe. What the hell?

Daichi squeezed his shoulders. “I think we both have the same idea of who might have done it.”

Kageyama nodded numbly. “But...why…?”

“I don’t know. To get back at us. To scare us. To keep us from trying to do anything else to seek justice for what they did. Because they could. It’s hard to know with people like that.”

Kageyama straightened and backed off, unable to bear the weight of Daichi’s arm anymore. Daichi let him go. “We can’t tell Hinata,” he said, urgency beating in his chest, his temples. “He’s already…” He cut himself off.

“He’s already scared. I know.” Daichi watched him steadily. “Like I said, I don’t want you to worry about this.”

Kageyama laughed bitterly. Too late.

Daichi’s lips flattened into a straight line. “The rest of us are going to take care of this. We’ll clean everything up. The police are going to send a patrol at night for a while. By the time Hinata comes back to school, everything will be normal.”

But suddenly, Kageyama wasn’t so sure that he wanted Hinata to go back to school. Not if things like this were still happening. Not if those thugs were still a threat. If anything else happened…if anything…

“Kageyama.” Daichi grabbed his arm. Only then did Kageyama realize that he was shaking. He jerked his arm back in a vain attempt to break free. Daichi just held on harder. 

Instead of letting go, he stepped in closer, bending his head to look in Kageyama’s bowed face. His voice was low and soothing and utterly firm. “Kageyama. Don’t be afraid. We’re going to take care of this. You and Hinata are safe, and you’re going to stay safe. I swear it.”

Kageyama stood still for a long moment, struggling for breath. At last, he nodded. It was shaky and uncertain, but he did mean it. He trusted his captain to take care of them. It was just...difficult right now, in this moment, with fear pouring ice water through his veins and squeezing his heart in a cold fist. He stared at the floor, unable to look Daichi in the eyes.

“All right.” Daichi pressed his forehead to Kageyama’s, solid, supportive, there. “I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have told you after all. I didn’t realize you would take it so hard.”

Kageyama trembled. He wasn’t sure why he was reacting this way, either. It was just...yet one more blow. Another sanctuary violated. He’d been trying...so hard...to be strong for Hinata, to be reassuring and comforting, to take care of everything so Hinata could rest without fear. He hadn’t realized the toll it was taking on him.

And now this. It hadn’t been just that one split-second of violence. Now there was more, more to contend with, more to fear. Kageyama had never even thought to worry about those bastards coming after their gym. He’d thought at least volleyball was safe, their sport, their passion. But now those damned thugs were trying to mess with that, too.

“It’s going to be all right,” Daichi murmured. “Don’t be afraid. All you have to worry about is taking care of yourself and Hinata. We’re watching out for you. It will be all right.”

Kageyama breathed, in and out. He nodded again, unable to speak.

“I’m back!” Natsu burst into the room, and they broke apart and looked up. She was waving a page of stickers in her hand, making a beeline for Asahi. “Finishing move!”

She launched herself at him, and he caught her in his huge hands and held her up, her bare feet digging into his thighs as she stood on his legs. Natsu giggled and began taking stickers off the page and putting them on Asahi’s face. “Final glory!” she declared in a low, growling voice, probably quoting one of Hinata’s video games, and used her entire hand to push a particularly large sticker of a basket of kittens directly in the middle of Asahi’s forehead, beneath the point where she had tied her biggest, sparkliest ribbon into his hair.

Kageyama chuckled breathlessly, and then he started laughing, and then he couldn’t stop. He started to slide toward the floor, his knees buckling. Daichi tried to grab him and hold him up, but only succeeded in getting dragged down, too, and they sat on the carpet and laughed. Daichi patted his shoulder, and Suga giggled on the other side of the room, and Hinata finally, finally woke up, blinking at them all from the sofa in sleepy confusion.

And Asahi just smiled and blushed, as happy as Kageyama had ever seen him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for the mid-week! But I have a three-day weekend coming up (yay American holidays), so you can expect a much longer one on Monday or so. Or earlier! Who knows. Might also get another missing scene done. Or that Tsukki-Yama meta I've been meaning to finish!
> 
> ...I'm always very optimistic about weekends.

Things got easier after Hinata woke up. This was often the case, Kageyama had noticed. He laughed at Asahi's new hair-do and face decorations, and he oohed and aahed over the pictures Suga showed him on the phone, hugging Natsu in his lap as she giggled and squirmed. He talked to their teammates with his usual cheer, happy to see them, happy to have them, happy to be alive. And Kageyama sat in the corner and watched, still trembling faintly, trying to pack everything away where it wouldn't show.

He walked the upperclassmen to the door when they were ready to leave. Asahi had reluctantly allowed Natsu to remove all the ribbons and clips and ties, but he still had the stickers on his face. Kageyama wondered how long he would wear them. Wasn't he embarrassed? He imagined Asahi walking down the street, people staring at him in astonishment with his little decorations of kittens and sunbursts and peace signs, the wide, goofy grin on his face and the relaxed bounce to his step. No one would ever mistake him for a thug like that.

Suga hung back as the other two went out the door. He put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, and Kageyama turned to face him, not sure what to expect. Suga's face was lit up with a warm smile. "Hey, I just wanted you to know that I'm really proud of you."

Kageyama's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "What?"

"Hinata is much, much happier and more relaxed than he was the last time we visited him. I know part of that is from being at home with his family, but I think it's also because of you. Spending the night, being there for him... I know it's a lot of pressure on you, but I want you to know that it's working. I can tell."

Kageyama folded his hands over his suddenly churning stomach. Yeah, Hinata felt safe right now, but part of that was because they were keeping things from him. How would he feel if he knew the name of the guy who attacked him, if he knew that there was a whole gang of them out there and some of them had messed up their gym just last night? 

Suga's hand moved from his shoulder to ruffle his hair. "Hey, don't look so worried! You're doing a great job. Hinata is lucky to have a friend like you."

Kageyama swallowed thickly. He hoped that was true.

A shadow of worry crossed Suga's face, and he pulled back his hand. "Are you all right, Kageyama? I don't mean to put more pressure on you. I know you're doing everything you can. I just wanted you to know that it's working."

Kageyama drew in a breath. "I know. Thank you. It's not that. It's just..."

A flash of understanding. "Oh." He lowered his voice, leaning in a little closer. "The gym?"

Kageyama felt his forehead wrinkle. He nodded stiffly. Yeah, that was...part of it.

Suga gave him an encouraging smile and patted his head again, firm and reassuring. "We're going to take care of it. I know it's hard to switch off the worrying part of your brain, but...try to. Just keep telling yourself that your teammates have it covered. Same way we talked about, right? Let it pass. We have your back. Everything will be okay."

Kageyama breathed, slowly, then again. He nodded, a little more certainly this time. "Daichi said so," he said in a low voice.

Suga laughed brightly. "That's the one! I'm glad you remember."

"Yeah."

Still the warm smile, the pride in Suga’s eyes. "You're doing well, Kageyama." His voice was soft and sweet and knowing, so knowing. "I'm very happy. And if you ever want to talk, you have my number. Call me anytime."

Kageyama nodded. One of the tight bands around his chest loosened a little, teased away by Suga's kindness and warmth, his light touches and friendly smiles. Sugawara-san had taught him so much in the few months they had known each other. Kageyama never wanted to stop learning from him.

"All right." One last pat to Kageyama's head, and Suga put his hand on the door. "I'll see you at school. Have a good weekend!"

"Thank you."

Kageyama saw him out and waved good-bye to the three of them as they set off down the road toward the nearest bus stop. Then he stepped back into the house and closed the door carefully behind him. One visit down. How many more to go? 

Hinata made it seem easy. He didn't view having visitors as a responsibility or an event to be endured, but as a pleasure and a joy. So throughout the day, Kageyama mostly just hung out in the room and let Hinata handle it, occasionally intervening when Hinata's energy started to drop. The visitors were all very understanding and respectful, bowing out graciously when Kageyama indicated that it was time to go. Even Nishinoya, usually bursting with energy and oblivious to nuance, seemed to notice instantly when Hinata lost power. Since he and Tanaka had only been there for a little while, they went to the yard and tossed a volleyball back and forth. Hinata watched them through the window, a sharp look of longing on his face that slowly softened until he tumbled quietly into a nap.

The pattern continued throughout the day. Hinata napped, a few people showed up, they visited for a while, and then Hinata napped again. Kageyama hadn't been here yesterday so he couldn't compare, but Mrs. Hinata told him—when he went to the kitchen to fetch tea for another group—that Hinata was actually staying awake more than he had yesterday. He didn't get another headache after that first one in the morning, and Kageyama didn't catch any dizzy spells, either. Hinata might have been concealing any moments of weakness like that, but Kageyama didn't think so. Hinata wasn't really the type to hide when he wasn't feeling well, and even if he'd tried, Kageyama was watching very closely.

It astonished Kageyama to remember last night, the boy shivering and crying in the grip of a terrible dream, only gradually calming down once Kageyama wrapped him in his arms. And the night before that, when Hinata was too scared to sleep, hiding under his covers, so frightened that he considered calling Kageyama for help a good option. He'd been so worked up that he hadn't been able to sleep until his father cuddled him for a while. And before that, the hospital, where even in a room full of light and people and gifts from everyone who cared about him, he'd needed to hold onto someone's hands to fight back his fear.

As closely as Kageyama watched him now, he saw no more signs of fear from Hinata. Had it really passed so quickly? Was it just the constant activity keeping it at bay? Or was Suga right, and Hinata really was happier and more relaxed now?

It occurred to him, again, that Hinata might be hiding it. But he dismissed that idea quickly. Hinata wasn't the one who hid things, who concealed and buried and told lies by omission. Kageyama folded his arms over his stomach and tried to pretend that he didn't feel like throwing up. Hinata didn't do that. Kageyama did.

He tried to forget it. Tried to just enjoy the company, the beauty of the day, the happy smiles on the faces of his friends and teammates. Everyone was very kind and concerned. It would have been impossible not to be cheered by all of the attention, and Hinata bloomed like a flower in the sun.

It was especially nice to see Yachi—she lit up the room she was in almost as brightly as Hinata did, and with both of them in one place it took some effort to not be overwhelmed by it all. When Hinata's eyelids started to drop, instead of stepping out of the room the way almost everyone else did, she went and sat next to him and started humming a slow, soft melody. Hinata fell asleep on her shoulder, and Kageyama fetched his phone and took a picture, because he knew Suga would want it. 

Yachi blushed when he held up his phone, holding a finger to his lips to ask for silence. But she didn't move, and once the blush faded he took a couple more for good measure. She stayed the longest of any of their visitors, just warming the room with her presence and her smile.

Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came, near the end of the day when late afternoon light slanted in the windows and the house was beginning to smell wonderful with the preparation of an imminent meal. Kageyama was pretty certain that it had been Yamaguchi's idea, but at least he wasn't physically dragging Tsukishima in behind him. When Tsukishima saw the stuffed stegosaurus hanging out on the sofa next to Hinata, he turned a very interesting shade of red. Yamaguchi glanced between him and the stegosaurus, then turned away and hid his face in his hands, stifling his laughter.

Kageyama didn't quite get what was so hilarious about this. Yamaguchi had laughed like this in the hospital when Tsukishima first gave Hinata the gift, and Kageyama still wasn't sure why. But he did have to admit that Tsukishima's face was pretty amusing. 

Hinata just blinked at him, his face blank and oblivious. Tsukishima stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels and toes, obstinately silent. "Um, hi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi," Hinata said politely. "Thanks for coming."

Yamaguchi finally pulled himself together enough to face Hinata. He gave him a little wave. "Hi, Hinata. I'm glad to see you're enjoying Stego-chan's company."

Hinata's forehead wrinkled. He looked at the stuffed stegosaurus under his arm as if he'd forgotten it was there, which he very well might have. "Stego-chan?"

Yamaguchi nodded easily. "That's what Tsukki calls him!'

Tsukishima growled. He literally growled. His face was even redder than before. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi did not sound sorry at all. He gave Tsukishima an innocent look. "It's what you call him, though."

"Shut up. I do not."

"You do! I remember!"

"I d... But..." Tsukishima's head pulled back, as if he were trying to escape a terrible smell, and his entire face wrinkled up. "That was _years_ ago. I can't believe you remember!"

"Of course I remember, Tsukki! It was so cute, how could I forget?"

"What the hell!" Kageyama finally interjected, unable to take it any more. "Just how long have you guys been friends?"

They paused in mid-argument, glanced at Kageyama, then looked at each other.

"Elementary school?" Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi nodded. He looked to Kageyama. "Elementary school. Karasuno went to nationals around that time."

Hinata gaped at them. "Uwaaa. Did you ever see the Small Giant play?"

Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably and looked away, but Yamaguchi nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"None of that has anything to do with Stego-chan," Tsukishima muttered. Yamaguchi looked back to him, grinning, and Tsukishima reddened again. "I wasn't even playing with it anymore by the time we started hanging out. When did you ever hear me call it Stego-chan?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Tsukishima had deliberately changed the subject away from the Small Giant back to something that embarrassed him. Why would he do that?

Yamaguchi didn't seem to notice, too busy grinning at Tsukishima in unadulterated delight. His eyes had narrowed mischievously, which was a very strange expression to see on their usually shy and awkward teammate. "I don't know, Tsukki. Maybe it was yesterday, when you were complaining about how you'd given away your precious childhood toy to a hyperactive idiot who probably wouldn't even appreciate him. 'Stego-chan deserves better, I can't believe I did that to him,' I think those were your exact words."

Tsukishima held still for about one second, face utterly, utterly red. Then he just sat down on the floor, just like that, and bent over with his flaming face hidden in his hands. "Shut _up,_ Yamaguchi!" he wailed.

Yamaguchi laughed and laughed. After a moment of shock, Hinata did too, though more in puzzlement and confusion than genuine hilarity. Kageyama stared, unable to take it in. 

All in all, it was probably the most ridiculous and most interesting visit they'd gotten that day. Afterward, Hinata was even more taken with "Stego-chan" than he had been before, cuddling it under his arm and petting its head at odd moments. Kageyama let him do his thing, though he did eye the creature a bit askance.

Stego-chan. Really.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were such weirdos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I might get this done before Monday? HAHAHA, WHAT AN IDIOT PAST ME WAS. Present Me laughs at Past Me quite frequently.
> 
> (I did finish that meta about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, though. If you'd like to read it, you can visit my tumblr. Maychorian is my name there as everywhere.)
> 
> A note on the timeline: This story takes place in the future from where even the manga is right now, after the Spring Tournament preliminaries. Whether they're going to nationals or not, I leave to your imagination, but they're continuing to have matches and the third-years are sticking around because I want them to, dang it. Screw continuity. I wanted that Lucifer Dogfish thing in my story, so it's here. That's all. 
> 
> Having it set slightly in the future also leaves room for some bits of character development, such as Yamaguchi being more confident around Tsukki and things like that. I should have written Ennoshita much more awesomely than I did, though, I know that now.
> 
> Anyway, let's see what adorable shenanigans Hinata and Kageyama are up to, huh?

"Hey," Hinata said as they were setting up for sleep that night. Kageyama fussed around with his futon, placing his blankets to his exact specifications, and Hinata sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed, watching him. "Is something going on?"

Kageyama paused with his pillow held in both hands and looked up at him, his eyes narrowed in distrust. "What are you talking about?"

Hinata watched him with eyes wide and innocent, Stego-chan hanging out casually in his lap. "You've been really quiet today. More quiet than usual, I mean. I don't think you called me 'dumbass' more than once or twice. You looked more confused than usual when anyone tried to explain something to you, and you didn't even talk much to our teammates. It was weird."

Kageyama carefully placed his pillow in the optimum position and patted it once or twice as if to make sure it would stay still. "I'm just not a chatty guy, that's all. You talked plenty for the both of us."

"Yeah, okay. But still. Is something going on?"

Kageyama shook his head. He kept his eyes on his futon, unable to meet Hinata's eyes. "No. Nothing's going on."

"Oh, come on!" Hinata kicked out one of his bare feet and almost popped Kageyama in the nose. Kageyama reared back, highly insulted, teeth bared in a grimace.

"Would you please _stop_ attacking me with your feet?" he asked, his jaw clenched.

Hinata huffed in exasperation and threw Stego-chan at him instead. Kageyama caught it reflexively, then froze there, kneeling on the floor with that stupid stuffed animal in his hands. He had looked up into Hinata's face without meaning to do it, and now he was staring, taken aback by the genuine hurt there.

"I thought we were friends now," Hinata said. "Come on. I know something's bothering you. Why won't you tell me?"

Kageyama swallowed. Guilt churned in his stomach. Yeah, they were friends, and it felt really, really bad keeping things from Hinata, even though he kept telling himself that it was for his own good. But at the same time, he really, _really_ liked seeing Hinata not being afraid. He didn't want that to go away. He didn't want the scared, vulnerable version of Hinata to return, the one who cried in his sleep and trembled at shadows.

“I… I...” He could feel his cheeks heating up. Hinata watched him expectantly. Kageyama blew out a breath and threw Stego-chan back. Hinata caught it easily.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, unable to come up with anything else. It was true, anyway.

Hinata bounced triumphantly where he sat. "So there _is_ something bothering you." He leaned forward, almost doubled over his crossed legs. Even though there were still a couple of feet between them, Kageyama leaned back. "You might as well just tell me. I'm not going to stop asking until you do."

"You'd better!" Kageyama picked up his pillow, destroying the perfect arrangement he had made, and threw it at Hinata. Hinata deflected it before it hit his face—Kageyama hadn't put much force behind the throw, and it made a soft _paff_ sound as it hit his hands, then fell down to the floor beside the bed. Still, Kageyama felt that he had made his point. "When I say I don't want to talk about something, that means I don't want to talk about something."

Hinata pouted. "Aw, don't keep secrets. Secrets are no fun."

"It's not a secret. It's just not worth talking about." Kageyama sat up straighter. "And besides, if I told you a secret, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it? You'd blab it to everyone."

"That's hurtful, Kageyama." Yet Hinata's eyes were sparkling in pleasure with their banter. "You're a hurtful person. You say cruel things."

"I only tell the truth."

"Sometimes the truth hurts!"

Kageyama crossed his arms across his chest, scowling fiercely. "And whose fault is that? If you don't want the truth to hurt, then you have to be a different person, so the truth is only good things!"

Hinata's eyes had begun to glaze over. "What are we talking about again?"

"I don't know." Kageyama deflated suddenly. He'd lost track, too. But at least Hinata wasn't pestering him about why he'd been so quiet anymore.

A sudden crack of thunder sounded in the distance, muffled and ragged, torn on the edge of the oncoming night. Kageyama started and jerked around to stare at the window, suddenly on-edge again. Dark gray twilight outside had deepened with the navy blue storm clouds rolling in above, and a scent of rain and was beginning to seep in. The light from Hinata's lamp, still on the floor, suddenly seemed entirely inadequate.

"Um, hey..." Hinata said hesitantly, and Kageyama turned back to look at him. "I was just teasing this morning, but are you really afraid of storms?"

Kageyama shook his head. He stared out the window again. Storms usually didn't affect him in the slightest, but tonight... Yes, the loud noise had startled him, but that was all. It was just...so sudden and deep and booming and dark. But it had been nothing...it had been nothing like the sound of Hinata's head hitting the wall. It was just loud, that was all.

A thought occurred to him and he turned to Hinata. "Are _you_ scared of storms?" It would be just their luck if he was, yet another thing to make the poor guy's life difficult right now.

But Hinata shook his head easily, no hesitation, no tension in his shoulders or his face. Rather, he lit up with a grin. "No, I like them! I love the sound the rain makes on the roof, and the PEH-KOWWW of the lightning snapping down, and the GRUUUM-SHU-BUM of the thunder booming through the mountains..." He had let go of Stego-chan and straightened his back, gesturing with his hands in broad sweeps of his palms and sharp bursts of fingers, imitating explosions. "It's like fireworks! So cool!"

"Heh." Kageyama slumped, the corner of his mouth turning up in amusement. It figured. "That's good, then."

Hinata settled down again, watching Kageyama earnestly. “It’s true that Natsu doesn’t like storms, though. She’s still little.”

“So she comes and crawls in with you?”

“When it’s real bad, yeah. It’s easy to make her feel better, though. I just hug her and tell her stories about how the thunder is just the gods of the clouds playing volleyball and slamming the lightning into the ground too hard, and then the captain tells the ace, ‘Good job! You really smacked that one!’” Hinata’s voice deepened in an...interesting...imitation of Daichi. “And the setter gives the ace a high-five, and then they do it again, BANG BOOM BAM, so really it’s awesome and nothing to be scared of at all.”

Kageyama knew his befuddlement was showing on his face, flattening his expression and wrinkling his eyebrows. “That’s...that’s really…”

“Awesome? Hilarious? Best big bro ever?”

“...dumb,” Kageyama finished. “That’s really dumb, Hinata.”

“Psh.” Hinata grabbed Stego-chan’s tail and smacked Kageyama’s head with the fluffy body, then pulled the toy back into his lap before Kageyama could react. “You’re just jealous that you don’t have an adorable little sister to be awesome with.”

“Yeah, okay. You can believe that if you want to.”

"Hmph."

Hinata was pouting again, but Kageyama could tell that he was faking. He looked down at the floor, trying to suppress a smile. The story Hinata told his little sister was...charming. And even though Kageyama wasn't afraid of storms, he had somehow found it comforting, as well. His heart had settled, no longer beating hard and uneven in his chest, and the queasy swirling in his stomach had calmed.

Maybe Hinata really was the best big bro ever. Maybe there was some kind of magic in his silly stories and over-the-top gesticulating.

"Ahhh..."

Kageyama looked up. Hinata was bent over on the bed, all but teetering on the edge of the mattress as he stared into Kageyama's face. His eyes were wide and sparkling. When he caught Kageyama looking at him, he smiled widely. "You don't look so upset anymore!"

"Wh... What?"

Before Kageyama could react, Hinata bounced off his bed and out the door. "I'll be right back!" trailed behind him as Kageyama struggled to his feet.

"Hey, w-wait a minute! Dumbass!"

Dammit, Hinata! What if he fell and hurt himself? Or he could get dizzy again, like he had last night. He shouldn't be darting around like an idiot, he was still recovering, dammit, and why had he been in such a hurry, anyway? What was so important?

Kageyama scooped up Stego-chan, lying abandoned on the bed, and stalked toward the door, his arms swinging back and forth with the force of his irritation. Before he made it out of the room, though, Hinata appeared in the doorway. Piled in his arms was a messy jumble of another futon. It looked like he had grabbed it from a cupboard with one hand and only gathered it into his arms when he was already racing back.

Kageyama froze in the middle of the room, Stego-chan hanging from one hand. "What the heck?"

Hinata beamed at him. "I'm gonna fix it!" He pushed past Kageyama and started spreading the futon on the floor beside his bed, pushing Kageyama's futon toward the desk to make room. Kageyama stood there, watching, still completely confused.

Hinata's bedroom wasn't quite spacious enough to accommodate his desk, his bed, and two futons on the floor in between, so even after quite a bit of pushing and shoving and rearranging, the two futons still overlapped each other. Still, Hinata grunted in satisfaction, then hauled all the bedding off his mattress and piled it on top of the new futon, sort of spreading it out in a way that might cover him once he crawled under it. He topped it off with his pillow, then turned to Kageyama, took Stego-chan from his hands, and gleefully plopped down in the middle of it all.

"There!" he declared, beaming up at Kageyama from the floor. "It's all settled now." He patted the futon next to him, where all the work Kageyama had done carefully arranging his blankets had been thoroughly mussed. "C'mon, Mr. Grumpy, have a seat."

"Don't call me that," Kageyama grumbled, but he went. He sat cross-legged on his futon, facing Hinata. This close he could see the rings of fatigue around Hinata's eyes. They should really be getting to sleep, soon.

Hinata wrinkled his face at him, eyes squinting shut.

"Why did you do this, idiot?" Kageyama looked around at the messy pair of futons. "Why would you abandon a perfectly good bed to sleep on the floor?"

Hinata giggled. Then he reached across the (now very small) space separating them and... _touched Kageyama gently on the nose._

Kageyama reared back, hands flying to his face to protect his nose as he glared at Hinata in stunned displeasure. "What...what was _that?"_

Hinata shrugged. "I dunno. You're just reminding me a lot of Natsu right now, with the storm and the way you're being all moody and argumentative and picking fights for no reason. When she's too tired she gets that way, and sometimes she throws a temper-tantrum and we'll have to leave her alone to calm down, and then she cries and cries and gets a headache and leaves snot everywhere, and it's just very unpleasant for everyone. So I thought maybe I should try to fix things before it went that far."

"I'm not Natsu!" Kageyama was highly affronted. "I'm not argumentative and picking fights, and I'm definitely not _moody!"_

Hinata's face went completely serious for a moment. "Kageyama, you are the moodiest person I've ever met."

Kageyama growled, but he did feel secure enough to let go of his nose, slowly lowering his hands to rest in his lap. Hinata...kind of maybe had a point.

Another crack of thunder sounded in the distance, but it seemed much closer and more immediate than before. Kageyama shivered lightly, feeling the approach of the storm across his shoulders and upper back. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but something like a charge of electricity, powerful and moving, right on the edge of an adrenaline response but not quite there. The smell of rain was stronger now, and Kageyama imagined that he could hear the hiss of raindrops hitting the ground steadily drawing nearer.

Yet here in the room with the two of them sitting on futons on the floor, it seemed cozy and warm. The walls of this house were strong and sturdy, sheltering them with no effort, and so they had no need to be anxious of the rain. They could burrow into their little nests of blankets and cushions, completely at ease, watching the storm from within their comfortable den.

Hinata obviously felt the same. He yawned and toppled gently over onto his side, wiggling down into his mess of blankets and tugging Stego-chan in against his chest. After a moment, Kageyama followed, creeping under his covers and lying down on his side, still facing Hinata. Hinata’s eyelids were heavy, but his eyes seemed clear and calm.

“Please explain to me again,” Kageyama said, as smoothly as he could, “why exactly you decided to move down here for tonight?”

Hinata blinked, long and slow. “So you won’t be scared, of course.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Oh, of course. Are you sure it’s not so that _you_ won’t be scared?”

Hinata laughed. “I told you, I like storms.”

“Yeah, and they really don’t bother me, either. So you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Hah. Okay.” Hinata smiled, soft and sleepy. His eyes started to drift shut, and he nuzzled down into his covers, ducking his nose underneath his top blanket.

Kageyama was quiet for a long moment. He could almost feel Hinata drifting on the edge of sleep, about to slip over but not quite gone yet. He reached out to turn off the lamp, then settled down into the futon again. Though he could no longer see Hinata’s face, just a vague pale shadow in the dimness, he knew he was still awake.

“Hinata?” he asked, quiet and careful.

“Eh?”

Rain started to sprinkle down on the roof, lightly at first, but soon it would be a pleasant roar.

“Are you still scared? Not of...the storm. I mean...the other stuff that’s been happening. You were scared for a long time. Do you still feel it?”

There was a warm silence, stuffed full of thought. The rain hissed and pattered, and then began to pound heavily on the roof, on the walls. And still they were safe and cozy, and the noise all around them meant nothing, for there was silence in the center.

“No,” Hinata said, his voice slow and thoughtful. “It was...it was… For days, it was this constant low hum underneath everything, never going away. It made everything so...so hard. This morning, that was gone. I was really happy. It’s really, really nice, not being scared all the time.

“But I know… You were there. The whole time. This whole time I haven’t been scared, you’ve barely left my side. I know my brain is...kind of broken right now. Things aren’t working right. It gets stuck on stupid things and I can’t push it out on my own.

“So maybe you’re kind of...smoothing over the broken parts. My brain decided that you’re okay, and when you’re around, I’m safe. I don’t know why it’s doing that, and I’m sorry to be such an inconvenience to you, but that’s what it feels like. So I don’t know what will happen when you go home tomorrow. Maybe I’ll get scared again, or maybe the patch job will hold for a while. Who knows.”

Kageyama grunted. “Okay. You should probably quit thinking so hard now. You might hurt yourself.”

Hinata chuckled softly. His form was still in the dark, no hint of movement.

Kageyama stared sightlessly into space. He hoped Hinata would sleep now. He hoped he would rest peacefully through the night, unbothered by the noise of the storm, and that he would wake the next morning still with no fear beating in his head, no constant undercurrent digging out the foundation beneath him, flooding in and eroding his peace, his security, his health. He hoped that when he went home, Hinata would continue to be okay, that he would sleep soundly the next night as well and heal quickly and wholly from the wrong that had been done him.

He hoped a lot of things.

Hinata stirred sluggishly, not quite asleep yet, and Kageyama's eyes flitted to the pale shadow of his face again. His eyes had adjusted to the night enough for him to see that Hinata's eyes were half-open, watching him.

"Kageyama?" The word was barely audible above the sound of the rain, but Kageyama heard him easily.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me now? What was bothering you before?"

Kageyama went still. Part of him longed to unburden himself. He hated keeping secrets. He was terrible at it. Even Hinata, one of the most oblivious people Kageyama had ever met, was aware of how much it bothered him. But still...

"I don't want you to be afraid," Kageyama said. "It makes me very happy to know that you're not scared right now. And the thing that's bothering me... I think it will make you afraid again."

"Ah." Hinata was quiet for a long moment, considering this. Then, "It might not, though."

Kageyama blinked. "Hah?"

"It might not scare me. You won't know until you tell me." Hinata lifted his mouth above his top blanket to speak more clearly. "What I do know is that it bothers me to see you having trouble and to not be able to help you. It makes me feel weak and useless, and I hate that. You're my friend, and you're in pain, and I want to make it better. So please, do me the honor of trusting me, just a little. Please."

Kageyama's eyes stung, sharp and unexpected. He turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. His throat was tight, and his head felt hot.

He couldn't refuse this request. He wasn't able to. He didn't want to.

But he couldn't tell him everything, either.

Kageyama turned back on his side to face Hinata again. He could see a dim sparkle in the darkness: Hinata's eyes, watching him closely. Kageyama blew out a breath, gathering his thoughts.

"I never..." he began. He breathed in sharply and tried again. "I never told you about the guy that hurt you. I think about him a lot."

Hinata twitched in a way that was somehow interested and attentive. Kageyama almost smiled, amazed as usual at the way Hinata managed to communicate easily and effectively even when he wasn't trying hard at all.

"I don't even know what the guy did," Hinata said. "No one will tell me. I mean, I know he hit me in the head, that's obvious, but what did he do? Was it a brick or something?"

Kageyama's hands clenched into fists under his blankets. He breathed, in and out, slowly forcing his hands to relax. It hurt to remember. It hurt to picture it happening again, no matter how many times the images returned unbidden to his mind, forcing him to stop, to once again accept it and let it through.

"It was a wall," he said, his voice so low and choked that he could barely hear himself. "He grabbed your head and slammed you into a wall."

Hinata was silent. Perhaps he was as shocked as Kageyama still was every single time he remembered that moment.

"It happened so fast," Kageyama said. "Less than a second. You were talking with your classmate, and then it happened. We had no warning. Just...one second you were standing there, and then you were on your knees and there was blood and... And Tanaka and I ran to you. That's it. That's what happened."

Another long moment of silence. Then Hinata shifted under his blankets, his eyes still fixed on Kageyama. "This has been bothering you. A lot."

Kageyama held still, trembling. Then he nodded sharply, a grunt emphasizing his feeling. "It sickens me and maddens me. It comes back at odd moments all throughout the day. Suga-san says they're flashbacks. All I know is that I can't stand them. I remember the moment your head hit the wall, and it's like someone has punched me in the lungs, every single time. I hate it. It hurts like hell. And it won't go away."

"Oh, Kageyama." Hinata's voice was...so, so sad. Sad and soft and shaking. "I'm sorry. What a terrible thing to have to deal with."

He reached out from under his covers, his hand crossing the small distance between them again. Kageyama held still, making no move to stop him, nor to meet him. Hinata's hand reached his face...and once again gently touched his nose. Then he pulled back and tucked his hand under his covers again. In a sudden flare of lightning, his eyes were too bright.

"I think I'm fortunate," Hinata said, "that I don't remember that moment."

"Yes."

"I found it frustrating. I wanted to know what had happened. It seemed crazy and stupid that everyone else knew what had happened to me and I just...couldn't remember that one important second in my life."

"I'm glad you don't remember. I hope it never comes back. I don't want you to have to live with it, too."

"But I'm sorry that you have remember it, instead. I'm so sorry, Kageyama. What a horrible thing."

They fell still and silent, listening to the rain.


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata woke first on Sunday morning, too, but he didn't pull any pranks this time. He just woke Kageyama by gently clubbing him in the face with Stego-chan, then laughed like a lunatic when Kageyama bolted upright, snarling, and only barely refrained from going for his throat. "Good morning, Kageyama," he sang, cheerful as a bird in spring. "It's a beautiful day!"

Kageyama blinked about ten times in a row, slowly remembering where he was and what was going on. His eyes, twitching in confusion and irritation, found the window, and he peered out at the damp outdoors, a light drizzle still falling from the sky. "You call this beautiful?" he finally asked, incredulous, and his eye twitched harder when Hinata nodded complacently.

"Best kind of day," he said. "Nothing to do, nothing to worry about, I'm feeling better, the two of us are friends now... Everything's good!"

Kageyama gaped at him for a moment, then slowly forced his mouth to close. Hinata was feeling good. This was a good thing. He was not going to mess with it.

When he stopped to catalog how he was feeling (muscle aches gone, body completely rested at last), Kageyama was a bit startled to realize that he was in something like a good mood, too. Despite the low thrum of unease and guilt he still felt because of the secrets he was keeping, he felt better than he had yesterday. Sharing some of his burden of memory with Hinata must have been healthy for him. And Hinata didn't seem bothered by it, apparently just as happy and relaxed now as he had been yesterday. So maybe, for once, things had worked out well. 

After a moment to contemplate all this, he smiled at Hinata in return. Hinata's eyes widened in astonishment, and then his grin grew impossibly bigger, taking up his whole face. "Amazing!" he gushed. "A smile from Kageyama that's not scary! The universe has truly blessed us today."

That was a bit too much to take. Kageyama shoved Hinata's shoulder, pushing him out of his personal space, and Hinata flailed at him with Stego-chan again, and Kageyama hit him with his pillow, and so they started the day with a sort of wrestling match. They kept it low-key, both avoiding jostling Hinata's head too much, but it was fun and friendly and it almost felt normal, like things were going back to the way they used to be, but better because they knew each other more now.

Overall, it was a good day. Despite the rain, which continued in fits and starts into the middle of the afternoon, a number of folks came to visit Hinata: neighbors, grannies, local shopkeepers who knew Hinata because he talked to them every morning during his commute to school. Kageyama had been right to think—when he saw all the gifts in his hospital room—that a lot of people knew Hinata and cared about him, but it was still gratifying to see just how many there were and just how much they cared.

Kouji and Izumi, Hinata's two closest friends from middle school, also came by. The visit was a bit tense at first. They were both just as short as Hinata, and they eyed Kageyama with distrust until Hinata put them at ease by insulting Kageyama ferociously and laughing happily when Kageyama insulted him in return. Then they relaxed and asked Hinata about his school and how volleyball was going and "What's with the stegosaurus, anyway?" and the visit passed easily and smoothly.

Later Hinata told Kageyama that the two had been on his team in that first volleyball match between Yukigaoka and Kitagawa Daiichi. Kageyama hadn't recognized them at all. Their faces must have flown right out of his memory the second the game was over. Unlike Hinata, whom even then he had known he would never forget.

"Well, Kouji actually plays soccer and Izumi plays basketball," Hinata said. "They only played volleyball with me that one time because I begged them, and they didn't even know the rules very well. They're good friends."

Somehow Kageyama didn't find it at all difficult to believe that Hinata had been able to persuade his friends to play a game they didn't know and didn't care about, just because he needed them. If Hinata asked Kageyama to play some weird game like water polo or American football, Kageyama would probably do his best, just because it was Hinata. He did not say this aloud, though, because Hinata was having enough problems with his head without it swelling from pride.

Hinata didn't nap as much as he had the day before, and once again he didn't seem to get any headaches or dizzy spells. No fear, either, as far as Kageyama could tell, and by now he was fairly certain that Hinata would tell him if things got bad again. If anything good had come out of this horrible, terrible week, it was that Kageyama and Hinata knew that they were friends now and they could both share things with each other. Even if Kageyama was still keeping a lot to himself...

Sometime in the afternoon, Kageyama asked permission from Hinata’s parents for another guest, then made a phone call. The two of them were doing all right, but getting backup would not be a bad idea. Of course, Tanaka was willing and eager to provide it. He showed up an hour later with an overnight bag, ready to spend the night and take up the guard where Kageyama left off. Hinata accepted his company as if he had expected nothing else. Hinata's parents were just as gracious, and Natsu ambushed Tanaka the minute he stepped in the door, squealing in delight. He dropped his bag and swept her up in his arms, then piggybacked her around the dripping garden, laughing uproariously, until Mrs. Hinata made them stop.

Tanaka's arrival was like a gush of fresh air sweeping through the house, blowing out the staleness and bringing new life to everyone. Hinata perked up immensely and insisted that they should have some fun before Kageyama had to go.

Kageyama eyed him doubtfully. "What about your head?"

"It's fine! I haven't had a headache for a long time. The doctor said I can start doing things slowly, as long as nothing gets worse. So let's play a game or watch some TV. C'mon!" He pushed his fist into Kageyama's side, hard and insistent. "You've never had a sleepover, poor Kageyama. We have to do something to make up for that before you go home."

Tanaka made a tragic face at this revelation, and Kageyama's cheeks heated instantly. "I...I have too!" he sputtered. "It was just...a long time ago..."

Hinata turned sideways where he sat on the sofa and peered into his face. He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing, and Kageyama leaned back in an attempt to escape. "Oh really? When?"

"Well, you know..." Kageyama's voice fell to a disgruntled mutter. "Elementary school...birthday party..."

Hinata scoffed and waved a hand. "That doesn't count!" He turned to Tanaka for backup. "Does it, senpai?"

Tanaka shook his head, his expression gravely serious. He'd been sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing the sofa as the three discussed what to do, but now he was on his knees with his shoulders squared and his arms crossed over his chest in an almost military stance. "Absolutely not. We must take all necessary steps to remedy this terrible gap in our teammate's education."

Hinata nodded firmly. "Agreed." He grinned at Kageyama. "So! A card game first, then Truth or Dare!"

Kageyama recoiled. "Forget it! I am not playing Truth or Dare with you two! Not today or any other day."

Hinata made a face. "Ugh, fine, you big baby. At least Buta no Shippo, then."

Kageyama considered. It was a simple game, so it shouldn't hurt Hinata's head, and it was based on reflexes and eyesight, so he had a good chance of winning. After a moment, he nodded. Tanaka cheered, and Hinata popped off the sofa and went to a cupboard to get a deck of cards. He knelt on the floor and started laying out the circle, and Kageyama and Tanaka took their places as well.

They played several rounds of the game, and the winner changed each time. All three of them were quick and observant, and though Kageyama was sure that given enough time he would eventually pull ahead in the tally, he was fine with the way it ended up. It was especially satisfying to see Hinata moving swiftly and easily, slapping his hand down on the cards with no hesitation, no hint of weakness or stiffness from his injury. Kageyama was willing to concede, though, that there might still be some lingering effects, and they should probably play again when Hinata was fully healed to get an accurate assessment of who was really the best.

After another delicious dinner, which all three of them enjoyed, they watched an episode of Hinata's favorite anime. Then, at last, it was truly time for Kageyama to go. He'd previously arranged the time with his parents, and when the car arrived, he stood reluctantly and fetched his bag (repacked and extremely heavy) from Hinata's room.

Kageyama stood in the doorway of the main room, bumping the bag awkwardly against his shin, watching Hinata and Tanaka as they sat on the sofa and talked about the show they had just watched. Now that the time had come, he really didn't want to leave. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tanaka to take care of Hinata, but... Something in him wanted to be here, himself. What if Hinata got another headache or dizzy spell? What if he got scared again?

Hinata noticed him standing in the door and bounced over, leaving Stego-chan leaning against Tanaka’s leg. “Hey, you got everything?”

Still trying to be a good host, even now. A corner of Kageyama’s mouth twisted upward. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Well, have a good trip home.” Hinata fidgeted where he stood. His eyes were big and mournful.

He didn’t want Kageyama to leave any more than Kageyama wanted to go. Kageyama looked down the hall, where he could hear his mother’s voice, talking to Mrs. Hinata in the kitchen. “I could…” He looked back to Hinata and shrugged helplessly. “I could stay tonight, too, and just go to school from here.”

Hinata shook his head and backed up a step, his hands wringing in front of him. “No, you should go! You didn’t do any of your homework all weekend, even though you packed all those books. You’ll feel better for sleeping in your own bed, too.”

"Yeah, I guess." Kageyama glanced down at his bag. It was true that he had accomplished basically nothing over the weekend, at least when it came to schoolwork. Usually he wouldn't mind much, but he was close to failing a couple of classes and he _really_ didn't want more remedial lessons.

He looked at Hinata again. "You're not... You're still..."

"I'm fine." Hinata offered up a smile. "And if something happens, I have your number."

"Don't worry!" Tanaka called from the sofa, giving Kageyama a cheerful wave. "Your senpai is on duty! Hinata will be safe with me."

"I know." Kageyama forced himself to nod, then did it again, more decisively. Tanaka was an excellent senpai, and he cared deeply about Hinata. Even if those thugs should attempt an attack—a ridiculous fear in itself, yet he couldn't quite get it out of his head—Tanaka would beat them back. There was nothing to worry about.

And yet he couldn't help worrying.

Hinata made an exasperated noise and shoved Kageyama's shoulder, spinning him around, then put both hands on his back and pushed him a step down the hall. "Go on, go! Your mom is waiting for you."

"All right, all right. I'm going." Yet at the edge of the doorway he paused and leaned back to peek into the room again, watching Hinata settle down next to Tanaka on the sofa. Tanaka wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair, and gave Kageyama a thumbs up when he saw him watching. 

Hinata waved both hands as if pushing him out the door. "Go!"

With a last nod, Kageyama went. 

It was slightly terrifying to enter the kitchen and find both of their mothers chatting comfortably over tea as if they had known each other for ten years instead of just the last ten minutes. What were they even talking about? Kageyama hadn’t been paying attention to their voices as he walked, his head full of other things, and once he entered the kitchen they both fell silent and gave him smiles. Mrs. Hinata was much better at the sweet-gentle-motherly-smile thing than Kageyama’s mom was, but he liked his mom’s face better, somehow, as disconcerting as her smile could be, because she was his mom.

"Ready to go, Tobio?" 

"It was so good to have you visit, Kageyama-kun. Feel free to come back whenever you like."

Kageyama nodded in answer to both voices. His mother drained her teacup and said her goodbyes to Mrs. Hinata, and they made their way out into the cool evening, the world still damp and fresh with the recent rain. Kageyama's mother took his bag to stow it in the trunk, grunting a bit when the full weight hit her hand ("Good grief, Tobio-chan, did you bring everything you own?"), and they were off.

Kageyama stared out the rear window as they drove, watching Hinata's house disappear into the distance, then sat forward with a sigh. He let his head relax against the seat behind him as a wave of weariness washed over him. As much as he had wanted to stay with Hinata until everything was fixed and settled and completely healed, he had to admit that it would be nice to sleep in his own home again. Caring so much about someone else, focusing every moment on their needs and health and emotions… It was exhausting. 

"How was your weekend, Tobio-chan?" his mother asked. "Hinata-kun's mother told me that he's doing much better already. It must have been a relief to see that."

Kageyama nodded. His shoulders relaxed a little more. "He said he hasn't gotten a headache or dizziness for a long time. We kept him asking him over and over, though."

She chuckled. "Yes, Mrs. Hinata also made it clear how very kind and devoted you've been in taking care of your friend. I'm proud of you. I had no idea that my son was such a mature and caring person."

Kageyama scowled out the front windshield. It wasn't really true. Before this awful week, he'd never been particularly mature and caring at all. It had taken Hinata almost being _murdered_ for him to even realize that Hinata was his friend. He was doing his best to make up for lost time, but he didn't feel like he deserved any praise for it. Especially since he wasn't even being completely honest with the guy he now considered his friend.

He glanced at his mother, considering her strong profile and firm jaw. Here was someone he could tell. He felt now that he could tell her anything and everything.

"Something bad did happen, though..." he started slowly. She gave him a sharp, intently listening look, then turned her attention back to the road. Kageyama pulled in a breath and sat up straighter. "The guy that hurt Hinata...he has friends. Thugs. Bastards, the lot of them. I guess you might call them a gang, though I have no idea if they consider themselves one, if they have a name for themselves or anything like that. Friday night, someone vandalized the gym where me and my friends play volleyball. I'm sure it was them. They're trying to intimidate us, I guess. And..."

He paused, swallowing. His voice fell, low and rough, struggling to push out this last confession. "I think it worked, a little, at least on me. We haven't told Hinata. He has enough to deal with."

His mother sighed. She lifted one hand from the steering wheel and rested it on his arm for a moment, warm and solid, assuring him of her presence. "I knew about the gym," she said. "But I didn't know it was bothering you this badly. I'm sorry to hear that. Please try not to worry. Everything will be all right."

Kageyama blinked. "Wait... How did you know about the gym?"

The side of her mouth lifted in a grim smile. "I've been talking to Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. I can't take on the case myself, of course, because there is a very obvious conflict of interest, but I can act as an advisor, so I've been doing that. I can't really share the details and I doubt you'd be interested in them, but..."

"Wait, what?" Kageyama sat up straighter and turned slightly in his seat to stare at her. "What are you talking about? Advisor? For Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai?"

Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel, but her voice was deliberately light. "That's right. I finally listened to that message and called back the number Takeda-sensei had left. It was late, but I did it. Now I'm involved, and I will stay involved until everything has been concluded satisfactorily."

Despite the lightness of her voice, Kageyama heard the current of grief and guilt underneath it. He didn't know how to respond to it, didn't know how to take it in. He pressed a hand to his chest, trying to contain everything. "I...I don't understand," he said after a moment. "You...there's a case?"

"Well, of course there is!" A note of bitterness crept in, though she tried to make it sound like a joke. "Someone almost killed your friend, a fifteen-year-old child. That's assault, perhaps even assault with a deadly weapon. But it's far more complicated than we would like it to be, unfortunately. The juvenile justice system in this country is not, perhaps, as straightforward as we might want. And Hinata-kun’s parents…" She stopped and drew in a deep breath. “Never mind. It’s not my place to criticize.”

She looked sideways at him, and her face melted open at the expression of confusion and hesitation on his face. "But don't worry," she said firmly, her voice strong and in control again. She looked to the road, her hands steady on the wheel. "We will find a way through. In the meantime, Coach Ukai has been circulating a petition to have the school hold another hearing. That might yield more immediate results."

"R-really?" Kageyama looked forward, blinking, his heart beating hard. He hadn't realized...he'd been so caught up in his trauma, his guilt, his terror and determination and utter resolve to do everything he could to help Hinata, that he hadn't even realized that the adults were trying, too. They were all working hard. 

He wasn't alone after all.

"Everything will be all right," his mother said, her voice gentle and soothing as it rarely, rarely was. The last time he'd heard this tone in her voice, he'd been eleven and almost delirious with a terrible fever. 

Kageyama nodded. He believed her.

She pressed her foot to the floor as they accelerated over a hill, around a curve. Kageyama’s stomach lifted with the moment of anti-gravity at the crest, and his heart thumped loud. His mother faced forward and drove like a demon, like a warrior, like a samurai charging into battle.

He’d never felt safer in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family angst, yeah, let's do it.
> 
> Mm, btw, gonna try to do updates Tuesday and Friday. Friday updates might be missing scenes instead of main chapters, though. It took me a long time to figure out what this chapter was supposed to be about and I'm not sure the next one will be faster.

Kageyama sat at his desk. He was not working on equations. He was staring at his phone.

His phone was stubbornly silent.

No. No, he had work to do. Kageyama resolutely turned his head away from the phone and looked down at the page in front of him. Math. Math that made no sense. Math that made his head hurt.

He looked back to his phone. 

It had been a mistake to set the phone so close to him. Only a few centimeters away from his homework was not enough distance. Kageyama stood and picked up the phone, then marched over to his dresser, opened the bottom drawer, and dropped the phone into it. He pushed the drawer shut with his foot and walked back to his desk.

He stared at the math. He would be able to hear the phone if it rang. It was on top of a pile of winter clothes, not buried in the earth. If Hinata needed him, or if Tanaka had a question, or if something else happened, he would be able to hear the ring and he could abandon his homework immediately and go find out what was going on.

But what if someone texted him? That alert was much quieter. The winter clothes might muffle it, in that case. He might miss it. He might be late.

This wasn't working. Kageyama stood up again, crossed to the dresser, and retrieved his phone. He stared at it for what felt like a very long time, his face so tense and wrinkled that before long his forehead started to hurt a little bit. No, he didn't need to open it and check his logs again. For the dozenth time. Nothing had happened. Everything was fine.

He took the phone back to his desk and sat down. Then he opened it and looked at the messages and voicemails. 

Nothing. He hadn't missed anything.

Kageyama set the phone on his desk and buried his face in his hands, his elbows digging into the hard surface with enough force to sting. Math. He had math to do. He'd been avoiding it for two full days now.

Not to mention the English vocabulary. 

And...all the others.

Damn it.

The sudden knock on the door was startling but infinitely welcome. Kageyama jerked his head up from contemplating his imminent doom and looked to the door. "Come in." Whatever this was about, it couldn't be more distressing than what he'd already been doing.

His mom slid the door open and gave him a hesitant smile. "Am I interrupting anything? I want to talk to you for a moment."

Kageyama looked at the open textbook and silent phone, then back to his mother. He shook his head. "Please come in."

She moved gracefully to the bed and sat on the edge, facing him, her hands folded in her lap. Kageyama turned his desk chair to face her in return, his heart thumping dully in his chest. This seemed like it was going to be a very serious discussion. Had he done something wrong lately? He couldn't remember. If he had, it had all been buried in the insane pressure of this horrible week.

His mom cleared her throat and attempted a smile. He did not find it reassuring. Then she squeezed her hands together in her lap, and he just stared. Wait, was she...nervous? What on earth did she have to be nervous about?

"I know you have a lot of homework," she began slowly, "so I'll try to keep this brief..."

He nodded jerkily. "I know my reports haven't been the best..."

She raised a hand. "That's not...that's not what I meant." She looked down at the floor, then back into his face, meeting his eyes steadily. "Just... I've been bothered by something you said during the car ride home."

Kageyama blinked. "What?" Had he been rude or something? He'd been somewhat in shock and had not been terribly careful with his words.

She shook her head lightly, not at him but at herself. "No, not by something you said. It was the way you said it. You were just...so very, very surprised when I told you that I was talking to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. I wanted to ask you why."

"Why?" It was the last question Kageyama had expected. He looked at the floor between them, his mind utterly empty. He had thought it would have been obvious.

She was silent, waiting patiently with her eyes trained on his face. Her posture had the solidity of someone ready to wait a long, long time.

"I...I hadn't realized..." Kageyama swallowed. "I hadn't realized that the adults were working too." He looked up and met her gaze, unable to refuse the earnest request there. "All I was thinking about was Hinata and...I never stopped to think about what everyone else was doing. I knew the rest of the team cared about him and wanted to fix what had happened but... I don't know. I guess I felt like I was fighting alone. But I know now that that was very silly. I should have known better to think that."

She nodded gently. "It's easy to get caught up in the moment and lose sight of the bigger picture, especially when you're young and something this terrible and all-encompassing happens. I don't blame you for that, and I know your teachers wouldn't, either. What I meant was...something different, though. I can't help but feel like there's more to your reaction."

Kageyama's forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

His mother hesitated, then sighed deeply, leaning down with her hands on her legs. Then she straightened up and faced him straight-on again. "I mean your reaction to the news that _I_ am involved now. You were so...so very shocked. Why?"

Something like terror stopped Kageyama's lips and sealed them shut. He stared at her with wide eyes, frozen where he sat, his breath stilled in his lungs. He just...didn't understand why this was a question. It seemed so fundamental, such a basic underpinning to their family, to his life, to the way things worked, that he couldn't even articulate it. Why...why was she asking this?

Again his mother became the very picture of patience, steady and waiting, watching him and listening silently until he was ready to speak. But as the seconds ticked by and Kageyama remained frozen, her eyes grew sadder, and sadder, until he could have believed that she was about to melt where she sat.

"I..." He felt compelled to speak, even though he didn't know what to say. He sucked in a breath and tried again. "You...you're...busy."

The single word didn't seem enough to explain it. His mother wrinkled her eyebrows and remained where she was, unspeaking.

Kageyama lifted a hand and waved it ineffectively in the air. For the hundredth time, he wished that he had Hinata's facility for words, for explaining himself, for telling stories and compelling everyone around him to listen and understand. "You and Dad..." he said, still not comprehending why he needed to spell out this principle of their family life. "You're busy. You both have so very many important things to do. You work very, very hard. You're gone from early in the morning to late at night, and sometimes more than that when you have to go on a trip, and even when you're home you have emails to answer and papers to read and all sorts of things you have to catch up on. Your jobs are just...very important. What you do is important. You are important. And you're always tired and you never get enough sleep and there's never enough _time_ and it's just the way things _are."_ He fell silent, unable to think of anything else to say to describe it.

His mom pressed her mouth into a thin line. Her voice had become very quiet, almost choked. "And what does that have to do with us being involved in your life?"

Kageyama blinked. Oh. He thought he finally understood the question. And the answer. "You're too busy for that," he said, with a faint pulse of victory at figuring it out.

"Ah. I see." And his mother lowered her face into her hands and wept.

Shock once again jolted through Kageyama, turning him to stone in his chair. His mother cried quietly, stoically, muffling the sounds against her palms. But he was sitting right across from her. He couldn't avoid it. It was like an icepick chipping away at his heart, drawing blood one thick, stifled sob at a time.

"Mom, Mom..." His voice was high and terrified. His feet were moving before he knew what he was doing, taking him over to the bed to sit next to her. He patted her shoulder with a shaking hand, completely at a loss. "Mom. Mother. Please...please don't do that. What should I do? Should I go get Dad?"

He'd been reading in the study, Kageyama remembered, but he had come out to greet them when they arrived at home. He had looked as tired and stressed as ever, and Kageyama had given him his usual polite greeting before carrying his bag to his room and attempting to do his homework. He was probably still in the study, or he might have moved to his office by now. Kageyama could get him, he could...

He started to rise, and his mother's hand shot out and clamped down on his arm. "Tobio."

Even through the tears, the command was clear. Kageyama settled back down next to her. His extremities felt numb. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know how to fix it and it was...it was too much.

"Sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't apologize." Another command, clear and unmistakable even surrounded with sobs on both sides. She pressed her hand to her face for a moment longer, then raised her head to look at him. He'd never noticed the wrinkles beside her eyes before. The tears caught in her eyelashes and streaking her cheeks seemed to accentuate them.

"Tobio." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then looked at him straightforwardly again. "Can you ever forgive us?"

His mouth opened and closed. "For...forgive you?"

She nodded, a sharp jerk of the head. "I beg you to forgive us. I'll bring your father in to ask for your forgiveness, too, but first I must ask if it's even possible, if there's anything we can do to earn it."

"I...I don't understand." His lips felt thick and clumsy. The words didn't want to come. "Wh-what do you need me to forgive you for? I mean, of course I forgive you, of course, you don't even have to ask, but... For what?"

His mother drew in a shaky breath. She let go of his arm and pressed both hands to her stomach for a moment, clenching them in the fabric of her shirt. Then she took his face in her hands, her still-damp palms gently pressing his cheeks. "For making you believe that you weren't important. For making you believe that you weren't important to us."

His vision wavered. He wanted to pull away, to escape her hands and her eyes and her trembling voice. He shivered where he sat, and she pressed a little tighter, holding him still.

"You didn't do that," he heard himself say. "You didn't make me believe that. That...that's ridiculous."

"Tobio." Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones, gliding gently along the length of them. "You are such an honest boy. You always have been. Don't start lying now, not even to yourself."

His lips trembled. "But I know you care for me. I've never doubted that. You don't have to feel bad, Mom, please don't feel bad, I've always known that you care about me."

"But you didn't know you were important, did you? You thought our work was more important to us than you were. And we made you believe it, because that's how we acted."

He closed his eyes. It was the only thing he could do to make this a little more bearable. "Don't...don't be silly."

"Oh, Tobio." One hand lifted from his cheek and began to card through his hair, brushing it back from his heated face. "Oh, my sweet child."

He swallowed and said nothing. His mother sat there and kept holding his cheek and petting his head, and slowly, gradually, he felt himself leaning into the touch. He didn't want her to feel bad. He didn't want to make her cry. But this...this, at least, he could accept.

Her voice was steady and strong again, though he thought he could still hear tears surging underneath. "You don't have to protect me from the truth, Tobio-chan. I know what we did. What I did. How different your life has been from that of your kind little friend. I knew the moment I stepped into the Hinata household and saw how different it was from ours. How warm and lively and comfortable. Our house might be larger, but it's not better. I'm a lawyer. It's part of my job to observe, to analyze and understand, to make judgments if they are needed. I can see the discrepancies between our two homes, our two families, and I have the clarity and soundness of mind to find ours badly wanting."

"No." Kageyama opened his eyes and looked to her face again. Her eyes were clear and calm, the tears hidden away. "You're judging yourself too harshly."

She smiled, slow and sad. "Somehow I thought you might say that. You forget that I also talked to Mrs. Hinata. I learned things about you from her that I had never dreamed to imagine. She's spent only a few days with you, less than a week, and she knows you better than I do. It's a shameful thing for any mother to admit, but it's the truth, and I must face my faults."

Kageyama’s breath hitched. “Please stop talking about yourself like that.”

“I’m sorry.” She passed her hand over his forehead, his eyes, prompting him to close them again. “It’s painful for you to hear me say such things, even though they’re true. I’m sorry. Forgive me for this, too.”

He sat still, just breathing, feeling her touch and her presence. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know how to make her see…

“I...I forgive you,” he said eventually, the words dragged out one at a time. It didn’t seem right, but it was what she’d asked for, so it was all he could do. “But, Mom…”

He opened his eyes and and looked at her. She looked back at him, strong and unwavering. 

“I know I’m important to you,” he said, “because I feel safe when I’m with you.”

She smiled. Then she started to cry again. But these tears were different.

That was, unfortunately, not quite the end of it. Kageyama was forced to endure several more uncomfortable conversations before the night was done, all of them held sitting on the edge of his bed, a parent on either side. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had even one of his parents in his room, let alone both of them.

At least his father didn’t cry. But he did look incredibly sad and disappointed in himself, which was just as bad. His mother also apologized for not keeping things brief, as she’d promised in the beginning, and all Kageyama could do was shake his head and say those awkward words once again. 

“We were fools,” his father told him solemnly. “Once you started middle school and became so involved in school activities, and we both took on more responsibilities at our jobs… Somehow we forgot that you were still a child and still needed guidance from us as well as food and clothes and a bed to sleep in.”

Kageyama tilted his head. “I never asked for anything else.”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” his mother said. “It was our responsibility to notice, and we failed.”

Kageyama tried to disagree, but they wouldn’t let him. It was starting to get irritating.

“We’ve missed out on a lot,” his father said. “And we know you’ve been dealing with some very difficult things lately. But, if you have the time, we’d really like to get to know you again.”

And then Kageyama cried, a little, the tears catching him off guard and spurting out before he could drag them back, and it was just horrifically embarrassing.

“About your homework…” his mom said when that part was dealt with.

“I should really get back to it,” Kageyama said, starting to rise. “My reports have not been great.”

She grabbed his wrist and held him back. “Not what I meant. What I was trying to say is that if you need any help…”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “I don’t need you to hire a tutor.”

She smirked. “Actually, I was thinking that your father and I could do it.”

His father nodded, nudging his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped. “I’m an accountant, after all. It would make me happy to teach my son math. I also like history.”

“And I deal with international contacts sometimes, so I can work with you on English, and I’ve always loved literature,” his mother said.

Kageyama nodded, but he didn’t think they really understood what kind of time commitment they were making with that offer. “I study with friends sometimes,” he said. “A couple of my teammates are really smart, and Hinata and I begged them to help us. Plus the new manager…”

His parents smiled, proud at this evidence of his effort, and Kageyama flushed under their silent praise. It was all very overwhelming.

“Tobio, you’ve certainly been looking toward your phone a lot,” his mother said eventually. “Are you expecting a call?”

Kageyama started guiltily. “Eh, not really. I mean, I keep thinking that Hinata or Tanaka might call. Or text. But I’m not...really...expecting it.” Not really hoping for it, because if they did contact him that meant something had gone wrong, didn’t it?

She patted his head, and somehow that seemed proud, too. “If you’re that worried about your friend, why don’t you go ahead and text him first? Then he can let you know that everything is all right and you won’t have to worry about it anymore.”

He looked up at her, eyes wide. It had never occurred to him to text first. She laughed warmly and nudged his arm. “Go ahead. And we’ll let you get back to your homework. But let us know if you need anything. Anything at all.”

“We mean it,” his dad said firmly. 

And that was finally that.

Kageyama wavered for a bit between texting Hinata or Tanaka before finally choosing both. If Hinata was feeling well enough to use his phone, he’d be upset if Kageyama didn’t send the message to him, and if he wasn’t, Tanaka would answer. Kageyama glanced at the clock, but once again, it wasn’t actually as late as it felt. He was worn out again, though this time it wasn’t because of over-practice.

With the message sent, strangely, he was finally able to concentrate on his homework. At least for a few minutes at a time. When his phone buzzed, though, he snatched it up immediately and flipped it open.

From Dumbass Redhead: _i’m fine!!!!! don’t worry about me, idiot!!! I’ll see you soon, right?!?!_

From Loudmouth Senpai: _EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL! I AM ON GUARD AND ALL IS WELL! DO YOUR HOMEOWKR!_

Kageyama smiled and closed his phone.

He had a feeling that he was going to sleep well tonight. And, hopefully, so would Hinata.


	20. Chapter 20

Kageyama had never had a problem with wanting to use his phone in class before. It had always rested in an obscure inner pocket of his bookbag, forgotten and unnecessary. He charged it at night and made sure it was with him in case of an emergency, but that was all.

A lot of things were different now. Kageyama had learned an astonishing number of things over the last few days, including how to text. His mother had even taught him that it was okay to contact someone else first, something that would have never occurred to him without her prompting. Now, it was like a seal had been broken, and all of the ridiculous and overwhelming outpouring of communication that had been bottled up between he and Hinata was suddenly happening all at once.

Hinata was texting him _all the time._ It wasn't even anything important. He'd texted him last night when he and Tanaka had bedded down for the night, and again when they woke up in the morning. He texted Kageyama about what they had for breakfast and what Natsu was doing. He texted him weird facts from the shark book Tsukishima had given him, he texted him funny things Tanaka said, and he texted him a picture of a cool bug he saw in the garden. 

Kageyama had thought this would be annoying. When he'd impulsively given Hinata his number and told him to call if he needed to, he had figured a time would come when Hinata would contact him about all sorts of things. He had expected such messages to be irritating and distracting, much like Hinata's chatter in person could be.

Maybe it would get annoying in the future, Kageyama didn't know. But today...it wasn't. He looked forward to Hinata's texts. He found them interesting, reassuring, and sometimes amusing. Even though he didn't respond much, except to occasionally ask if Hinata was still feeling okay, Hinata kept communicating with him. And yeah, he told Kageyama when he got a little headache after lunch _(it went away really quick, promise!!!!)_ , which made it more believable all the other times he told him that he was still feeling fine, he didn't hurt, he wasn't scared, he was having fun, Tanaka was a great buddy for hanging out with, don't worry, just _pay attention in class for once and don't fall asleep, idiot!!!!_

So, yes, Kageyama had never wanted to use his phone in class before, but now he did. He conscientiously tucked it away in that same obscure inner pocket whenever a lecture began, pulled it out when the teacher was finished speaking, and in between tried very hard not to think about it. He mostly failed.

Maybe it was because something was still a little broken in his brain. Or "wounded," as Sugawara-san would say. Kageyama was not over the bad experience of witnessing a violent crime being committed against his friend, not even remotely, didn't know if he would ever be. He still had flashbacks, though they weren't as bad as they had been before the weekend. His body still started trembling at random times and for little reason, forcing him to sit still, grit his teeth, and wait for the reaction to pass. 

He was still amazed that he'd managed to complete most of his homework last night. Fortunately, none of his teachers called on him in any of his classes, so he didn't have to stammer and blush his way through a failure of an answer. A distant corner of his mind was aware of the sympathetic looks his teachers occasionally sent his way, and he was grateful that they were all giving him some breathing room. The adults cared, too, he knew that now. He would be a better student later, when this was all over. If it was ever over.

When classes were done for the day, Kageyama made his way slowly through the halls to the second gymnasium. His head was down, bent over his phone as he reread Hinata's texts, scrolling through them with his thumb. The latest text had been sent just before his last class ended. _buta no shippo is no fun with just two people!!! we're going to teach natsu, though, that will be interesting. have fun at practice!!!!_

Kageyama looked up to find that his feet had taken him to the correct doorway, the correct walkway leading out to the gym, though he'd been paying very little attention to where he'd been going. Here was the concrete pillar where Isao had slammed Hinata's head into the wall. The hand holding his phone slowly lowered to his side, his other hand clenching on the strap of his bookbag, and Kageyama stood still and stared at the pillar, that spot on the wall.

Up until today, he had consciously chosen routes to the gym that avoided this spot. He hadn't looked at it, kept his eyes turned away. His mind's eye saw it supremely clearly without his willing it to, kept bringing the images back, the sounds, the horror and grief and overwhelming panic. He had not wanted to see it with his outer eyes again. But now his feet had betrayed him, and here he stood.

The painted concrete was clean and blank. No stain, no blood, no imperfection or divot to show where Hinata's forehead had struck it. The vomit had been cleaned up from the floor, leaving no trace, no scent. Other students walked behind and around Kageyama. None of them paused, none of them faltered at the sight or murmured to each other in uneasy awareness that something horrible had happened in this spot. It was just a place, a small point in a world full of small points. It meant nothing to them. A boy had almost been murdered here, and it meant nothing to them.

Kageyama dragged his eyes away from the wall, forcing himself to look up and out. At the gym. His breath halted in his throat. He had forgotten about the vandalism. Somehow, at morning practice, he'd managed to keep himself sleepy and fuzzy-minded enough not to notice. But he saw it now.

Someone—probably his teammates—had tried to scrub away the graffiti. The words were faded, but they were still legible. Someone would have to paint over them to make them disappear entirely. They had to do it before Hinata came back to school, they had to...

Most of the scrawls were insults and obscenities, fully expected and not particularly alarming. But...the longer messages... _This was just the beginning. We're not done with you._ On the door: _Don't come back. This place is ours now._ Beneath the window: _Next time we'll kill him._

Kageyama couldn't feel his fingers. He slowly lifted the phone in his hand and carefully closed it, then tucked it away. His chest started to hurt, and then he realized that he'd quit breathing. 

A few frantic gulps of air, burning in his throat and his lungs. Kageyama stumbled out into the walkway and bent over with his hands on his knees, staring at the concrete sidewalk and breathing, breathing, breathing. He had to get ahold of himself. He had to figure out some way to deal with this.

They were just empty words, empty threats. They didn't mean anything. The people who put them there were just teenagers, students like themselves. They wanted to scare Kageyama and his team, wanted to make them back down and leave them alone. Kageyama had to be strong. He had to be brave.

A hand touched his back, large and firm. A deep, calm voice was speaking to him. Kageyama startled, abruptly jerked out of the endless circle of his thoughts, and looked up to find Captain Daichi looking down at him. 

"...Kageyama...Kageyama..." His voice faded gradually into Kageyama's awareness. Kageyama blinked. "Kageyama, it's okay, everything's going to be all right. Calm down, now. Take a deep breath. That's it. Now another one."

Kageyama slowly straightened up, his eyes trained on Daichi's face. The captain breathed in and out, slow and steady, exaggerating the movements so Kageyama could follow him. When Kageyama was upright, Daichi's hands folded around his upper arms, warm and strong, holding him firm. A couple more deep breaths, following Daichi's lead, and Kageyama felt much better. The buzzing in his head faded, then vanished. He could feel his fingers again.

He had to look down, heat rising in his cheeks. "Sorry," he murmured. "That's never happened to me before."

"It's all right." Daichi squeezed his upper arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that. The school said they were going to paint over the graffiti today, but I guess they haven't gotten to it yet."

Kageyama's eyes strayed back over to the gym. Surely...surely he had misread it. Surely those _bastards_ hadn't truly made a death threat. It had to have been a trick of his mind, finding monstrosity in what was just some aggravating but ultimately harmless vandalism.

Beneath the window… It said, _Next time will be worse._ The characters were completely different. His fear had filled in something that wasn't there.

The reality was bad enough, though. Kageyama clenched his fists, forcing himself to stand steady, and looked back into Daichi's face. "Are the police taking this seriously?"

A frown pulled Daichi's lips down into a sharp curve. "They say they are. Those bastards seriously injured Hinata, after all. But don't worry. _We're_ taking it seriously."

Kageyama lifted his chin.

Daichi nodded, a proud gleam in his eyes. "We're taking it seriously," he repeated. "We will be careful. We will look out for each other. We will keep Hinata safe. And we will not back down."

Kageyama nodded. But his eyes slipped over to the gym again. He couldn’t stop staring at those words, at this evidence of mindless hatred. He didn’t understand. What had they ever done to these people? What was the origin of this hostility, this cruelty? It made no sense.

But none of this situation had ever made sense. It wasn’t really a new problem.

Daichi’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and tugged him toward the gym, drawing his attention away from the vandalism, back to his captain’s face. “Are you still up for practice? Do you need to go home?”

Kageyama shook his head, letting himself be ferried into the gym. “No, I’m...I’m fine. I was planning to visit Hinata after practice. I don’t want to go home. I want to play volleyball.”

Daichi nodded. “I thought you might say that. C’mon, let’s go hit some volleyballs as hard we can.”

Kageyama was off-balance through the entire practice, though, and he was pretty sure the rest of the team could tell. No one else seemed as thrown as he had been by the recent attack, and, in fact, most of them were back to their usual form after the disruption of last week. Kageyama had spent most of the school year learning to pay attention to his teammates, so he couldn’t help but be painfully aware that, once again, he wasn’t meshing well with his team. 

They all tried to act as normal as they could, even Coach Ukai, who had them doing a regular practice after the somewhat easier drills they’d done last week. Kageyama didn’t know whether that made him feel worse or better. No one was treating him like he was defective, which was comforting in a way, but it also made him wonder, a little, if it was all in his head.

At least that question was definitively answered when Yamaguchi, of all people, confronted Kageyama in the club room. Well, “confront” was putting it a little too strongly. He just hung around, looking uncomfortable, until he and Kageyama were the only ones left in the room. Kageyama had been moving slowly, still trying to get himself together. He was tired, too tired for just the aftermath of another volleyball practice, and the entire world seemed lightly misted in fog.

He’d been aware, in a dim way, of Yamaguchi in the corner of his eye, but he still halted in confusion when he turned toward the door and found Yamaguchi standing there, waiting, his arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. “Uh, hello…” Kageyama tilted his head, eyebrows wrinkling up as he tried to decipher this new anomaly in his life.

Yamaguchi smiled hesitantly and grabbed his left elbow with his right hand. “Hey, do you have a minute?”

“Sure.” Kageyama glanced at the phone in his hand. Hinata wasn’t really expecting him at any particular time. (His latest text had just been, _see you when you get here!!!!)_ He set his bag down and faced Yamaguchi, trying to be open to whatever his usually timid teammate had to say.

Yamaguchi drew a breath, then seemed to find some resolve, his stance steadying. “I just...I couldn’t help noticing that you weren’t like yourself during practice. It was the graffiti, right? That’s what’s been bothering you?”

Kageyama blinked. “How did you know?”

“It’s bothering all of us.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “You just have it the worst, I think.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, which Yamaguchi seemed to take as a sign of offense. He hastily waved his hands in front of him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that! They wrote some pretty awful things..."

Kageyama looked down at the floor, shoulders slumping, then met Yamaguchi's eyes again. "You're right," he said slowly. "I think I have it the worst. I didn't realize that it was bothering anyone else at all. I thought everyone else was... I thought everyone else was fine. I know you're all handling it better than I am. I've been..." His scuffed his foot on the floor. "I haven't been handling anything very well lately."

Yamaguchi nodded, shoulders loosening as he relaxed. "No, we really are pretty upset about it. You're not alone. And...um...it's okay, you know."

The corner of Kageyama's mouth twitched in something like a smile. "You sound like Sugawara-san."

"Thanks." Yamaguchi smiled sweetly at that. It lit up his whole face. He was really a nice guy. Kageyama didn't get why he hung out with Tsukishima so much. 

"It's okay to be upset," Yamaguchi said earnestly. "Everything that's happened has been awful. I cried my eyes out that first night. And trying to clean up this mess yesterday was far from fun, even though we all did it together and it was nice to be with the team. I'm sorry we didn't do a better job erasing those awful words. We'll make sure they're gone before Hinata sees them."

"Daichi said that, too." Kageyama shifted slightly, beginning to wonder if there was a point to this whole conversation. Maybe Yamaguchi was the kind who had to ramble about obvious things for a while before he could get around to what he'd actually wanted to say.

There was a small silence. Yamaguchi stared at Kageyama with wide eyes. Then he finally sucked in a breath and opened his mouth again. "You were never bullied, were you?"

“Eh?” Kageyama was so shocked that he actually rocked back his heels. Yamaguchi stared at him with eyes wide and earnest and searching, waiting for his response. Kageyama rubbed a hand over his chin, considering the question. He didn’t think one incident where a senpai almost struck him and another senpai protected him counted. He’d never been picked on or harassed, not that he could recall. He’d mostly just been...ignored.

“No,” he said at last, hoping that Yamaguchi saw how seriously he was taking this. He didn’t know where this conversation was going or why Yamaguchi had started it, but he was doing his best to listen and understand.

Yamaguchi nodded like he’d expected nothing else. “I thought not. But I...I was.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. Suddenly a lot of things began to make sense. “That’s… Wait… Did, did Tsukishima…?”

“Tsukki stood up for me.” Yamaguchi’s smile was small and self-deprecating, this time. “He didn’t know me at the time. I don’t think he even remembers it. But I learned something about bullies that day: They don’t like it when people stand up to them.”

“I probably could have figured that out on my own.”

Yamaguchi nodded calmly. “They don’t like it. It messes with their view of the world. They’re used to being in charge, you see, and when someone defies that, their brains short-circuit. At first they try to strike back, to make the threat go away so they can return to being in charge of the world. But if that doesn’t work, they break. They scatter like leaves. School-age bullies are worthless. They have no substance to them at all.”

Kageyama was silent for a long moment, staring off into the distance. Yamaguchi’s voice was the most certain and self-assured he’d ever heard it. He believed this very firmly, and he was doing his best to help Kageyama believe it, too.

Something bothered him about the entire premise, though. Kageyama returned his gaze to Yamaguchi, who met him squarely, his expression smooth and calm. “That’s if all we’re dealing with is school-age bullies, though. The way...the way that guy hurt Hinata, the way he sneered afterward, the cold in his eyes… That felt like something else.”

Yamaguchi considered this with the same gravity and care that Kageyama had treated his question earlier. “You could be right,” he said slowly. “Isao especially...there was something wrong with him. He didn’t seem much like a teenager at all. He was an entirely different creature. But still, I’m willing to wager that most of those guys are just as pathetic as the kids who bullied me in elementary school were.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said softly. “You might be right.”

“In any case, it’s easier when you’re not alone. These kinds of people are cowards. They like easy prey. We have an entire team on our side.”

Kageyama nodded. They had their team, and several wise, caring adults, and probably a good portion of the town. He bent down to pick up his bag, suddenly not tired anymore. The fog had lifted from the world. He was looking forward to seeing Hinata.

Yamaguchi gave him a smile and a nod, friendly, companionable, and walked with him out of the club room. Tsukishima was waiting at the foot of the stairs, half-sitting on the railing and listening to his music with his eyes closed. When they descended the stairs he opened his eyes, lowered the headphones to his neck, and gave Yamaguchi a welcoming nod. They turned and walked off together, but not before Yamaguchi turned and gave Kageyama a little wave of farewell.

Kageyama gripped his bag tighter and turned his body far enough to see the gym. He stared at the faded words on the wall. They didn’t scare him anymore. They made him wary, made him cautious, made him aware that this wasn’t over and there was still a lot of work to do before they could feel safe and secure again. But they didn’t scare him.

He and Hinata had a good team.


	21. Chapter 21

Tuesday night, like Monday night, found Kageyama at Hinata's house again. The atmosphere was lively, not only because Nishinoya and Tanaka were both there as well, but because Hinata was returning to school the next day. "Just for a few hours!" Hinata kept reminding them, but that didn't prevent all four of them from being unreasonably excited at the prospect.

"It's gonna be in the afternoon so you can come to practice, right?" Noya asked, not for the first time, as he bounced all over the room picking up the cards from their latest round of Buta no Shippo. Kageyama didn't understand how Noya managed to ask a question, listen to the answer, then forget it immediately, but it seemed to be one of his many gifts.

"I want to, but Mom's not sure it's a good idea," Hinata said once again. He was cross-legged on the floor, still somehow managing to bounce along with Noya even though he seemed to be sitting still. "I'm not supposed to play yet and she thinks it will be too tempting just to watch." Strangely enough, he also did not seem disappointed to be repeating the same information for the fourth or fifth time. He was just happy to be here with all of them, talking about a return to some kind of normality, even if it hadn't happened yet and it wouldn't even be that good.

"No faaaiirrrr," Noya groaned, dumping the messy pile of cards in Tanaka's hands, since it was his turn to deal next. "We miss you! It would be more fun with you there, even if you can't play."

"At least Tanaka-san will be back!" Hinata gave Tanaka a brilliant grin. 

Tanaka smiled wolfishly, sloppily shuffling the cards on the floor in front of him. "I'll hit a bunch of spikes for you, promise." Noya thumped him on the back, overcome with joy, and Tanaka grunted and fell forward, scattering the cards again.

Kageyama leaned back against the sofa behind him and watched their antics, his eyes falling half-shut with contentment. It was good to see his teammates back to their usual high spirits. Tanaka and Hinata and even Noya had all been sadly subdued by the recent events, like puppies dampened by a sudden storm. Now they were fluffed up and jumping about again, and it felt like a piece of the world had clicked back into place.

He was still waiting for a chance to catch Tanaka alone and have a discussion with him, though. He wanted to ask how the last two nights had gone, if Hinata had had any more nightmares or bouts of fear. Tanaka was sharper than he appeared, especially when it came to how his teammates were doing mentally. Kageyama was sure that if anything like that had happened, Tanaka had noticed.

In the meantime, it was good to be together. Noya was going to take the watch tonight so Tanaka could go home and get ready for his return from suspension. Noya was just as eager and excited for the opportunity to have a “sleepover with Shouyou” as Tanaka had been, so all was well on that count. Kageyama would do his best to trust him with his important task, though it was strangely difficult.

Hinata’s phone buzzed, vibrating loudly on the floor next to him, and he scooped it up and opened it with a ready grin. Kageyama opened his eyes a little wider to watch his face. “Who is it?” Every so often since he’d gotten here he had noticed Hinata’s fingers start to twitch toward his phone before he restrained himself and brought his attention back to whatever they were doing. It was fun to see his glee at having his anticipation finally realized.

“Kenma!” Hinata’s eyes flicked back and forth as he read the message, his grin only growing. Kageyama felt a small, involuntary smile appearing on his own lips. Happy Hinata was ridiculously infectious. He didn’t know how he’d never noticed it before.

"Must be good news, huh?" Noya asked, watching Hinata as well. He and Kageyama exchanged a glance and a smirk as Hinata remained bent over his phone, mutually acknowledging that, yes, Hinata was hilarious right now.

Hinata just nodded, oblivious to the interplay. He looked up from the phone, beaming sunlight all over the room, and turned it around so they could see the tiny screen. "He says he and Kuroo can definitely visit this weekend! They've talked it all out with everyone's parents and everything. They're gonna come on the Saturday morning train. It's gonna be so great!"

Noya grinned in unadulterated delight. "That's so cool, Shouyou! I know how much you like Kozume. Maybe they can even join us for practice over the weekend."

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, though his face fell a bit with the knowledge that he almost certainly wouldn't be able to join in. He turned the phone back toward his face and started tapping on the keys. "Yeah! That's...that's a good idea. I'll mention it to him."

Tanaka looked up from his (still disastrous) shuffling, glancing between Noya and Hinata, who was now studying his screen as if it was the only thing that mattered in the universe. "But we don't want to take your friends away from you, Hinata. Maybe we should save that idea for another time."

Noya sat up straight as if he'd been electrified, alerted by Tanaka's worried glance that he might have misstepped here. "Oh, right! Or we'd at least keep the practice short, wouldn't we?"

"Kozume probably won't want to anyway," Kageyama put in with a small grunt. "He's not fond of extra practice."

Hinata looked up at that, trying to hide the relief that swept across his face. "Oh, that's true. But if you guys want to borrow Kuroo for a while, I'm sure that would be fine."

Tanaka snickered. "Tsukishima will probably enjoy that." They all grinned, remembering the stories that had been passed around the Tokyo training camp about how very, very much Kuroo had annoyed Tsukishima, even after Tsukishima had agreed to practice blocking with him. Many of those stories had been spread by Hinata, come to think of it.

Hinata's phone buzzed in his hand, and he glanced at it, still grinning at the memories. His face lit up even further at what he saw. "You guys are totally right. Kenma just made keymashes and said NO THANK YOU." He giggled as the phone buzzed again. "Ah, and now he's apologizing for the last text and saying that he's looking forward to the trip."

"Tell him we won't make him practice if he doesn't want to," Noya said, and Hinata nodded and started tapping again.

Kageyama's smile faded as he watched Hinata text his close friend. He couldn't ignore the small, sharp needle of disappointment that stabbed through him as the news sank in. Hinata was going to have good friends over for the weekend. He wouldn't need Kageyama to come.

Not that Kageyama had _wanted_ to spend another weekend here. It wasn't like he enjoyed having his time monopolized by an injured teammate. He had plenty of things going on in his life, plenty of stuff to do and things to take care of. It was good that Hinata didn't need him so badly anymore—it meant that he was getting better, and that was what Kageyama wanted more than anything else in the world.

Hinata finished sending his text and looked up, meeting Kageyama's eyes. He was still smiling, but it was different now, aimed solely at Kageyama instead of the phone in his hand or the world at large. "You're gonna come over again, right? We have to have that sleepover, finally!"

Kageyama huffed out a breath as a huge weight suddenly vanished from his shoulders. "Of course."

Yeah, he wasn't good at lying, not even to himself.

"All right, let's play!" Tanaka clapped his hands over the perfect circle of cards he had laid out, and the next round began.

Just a couple of games later, though, Hinata's phone buzzed again, and he scooped it up immediately, abandoning the card he'd just picked up. The others groaned at the pause in their game, but waited patiently for him to read and respond to Kozume's latest text. But something different happened this time.

Hinata had grinned brightly the instantly the phone sounded, of course, but as his eyes flicked back and forth, reading, the grin slid off his face. By the time he finished, his face was solemn and still, and a tiny wrinkle had appeared between his eyes. He sat still for what seemed an unnatural length of time, then slowly tapped out a response. His teammates eyed him warily, unsure what to make of this.

Hinata finally finished and set the phone aside, then looked back to the cards on the floor. "Okay, whose turn was it again?"

"Yours!" Nishinoya piped up.

Hinata reached for a card, but Tanaka bumped his shoulder. "Hey, what was that about? Something going wrong with Kozume and Kuroo's visit?"

Hinata glanced up, the card held loosely in his fingers in the action of turning over. "Huh? Oh, no, that wasn't Kenma. It was...someone else."

He flipped the card over and put it in the middle, on top of the current stack. He was staring fixedly at the pile, as if he was unwilling to meet their eyes anymore. Kageyama observed him suspiciously, his attention on the game fading abruptly. "Who was it, then?"

"Just a friend." Hinata shook his head. "C'mon, let's play."

They played, but both Hinata and Kageyama no longer had their hearts in it. The rest of the round was mostly a battle between Noya and Tanaka, with Kageyama and Hinata trading turns being the loser. When it was done, Tanaka picked up the cards again, but made no move to lay out another circle. All three of them were watching Hinata, now, and his eyes were on the floor.

The phone buzzed again and Hinata picked it up, much more slowly than he had before. He read the new message, the wrinkle between his eyes deepening, then slowly replied. His closed his eyes, the phone drooping in his hand, and rubbed his forehead with the fingertips of his other hand.

"Okay, that's enough," Kageyama said. "You're not allowed to get headaches."

He made a move to snatch the phone from Hinata's hand, expecting him to jerk it away and glare at him. But Hinata didn't even twitch, his eyes still closed, and his fingers released immediately when Kageyama gripped the phone. Kageyama held the phone loosely in front of him in both hands, gaping at Hinata in dismay. What the hell was this?

Tanaka and Noya glanced at each other in concern. Tanaka, sitting next to Hinata, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Oi, Hinata. Is Kageyama right? You got a headache?"

Hinata nodded limply. He was pressing both hands to his forehead now. Tanaka pulled him closer into his side. He reached his other hand around and wrapped it around the side of Hinata’s head, encouraging him to rest his head on his shoulder. Hinata did so with no hesitation. It looked like they’d done this before.

Noya jumped to his feet. “I’ll find Mrs. Hinata and get his pain medicine.” He walked briskly out of the room.

Kageyama sat frozen on Hinata's other side, still holding the phone. "Hinata... Is it okay if I look at your messages?"

He was torn between a strong urge to find out who it was that had given Hinata this new headache so he could go punch them in the face and an equally strong urge not to invade Hinata's privacy. There was probably a reason Hinata hadn't just told them about whoever he was texting, and Kageyama didn't want to mess anything up between them by snooping where he wasn't invited. But he couldn't deny the feeling that they probably needed to talk about this, whatever it was.

Hinata was quiet for a long moment, just leaning into Tanaka's shoulder. Then his eyes slit open, studying Kageyama warily. "Don't be mad at Kimura-san. It's not her fault."

"Kimura-san?" Kageyama stared at the phone in his hands.

"Yeah." Hinata blinked, slow and tired. "She didn't mean to give me a headache, just like Kenma didn't mean to last Saturday. It just got... It was just a little too much. I'll be fine."

"Is she the classmate you were talking to?" Tanaka asked. His voice was soft, and he was still gently cradling Hinata's head. It was a little strange to see him being so careful and quiet, but it seemed to come naturally in that moment. "Before...before you got hurt?"

"Mmm." Hinata didn't move his head to nod or move at all, which told Kageyama exactly how badly he was hurting. "When I got my phone back I texted her right away to apologize for what happened and make sure she was okay. She didn't answer until just now."

"It wasn't your fault," Kageyama burst out, sudden and fierce.

Hinata smiled. "I know. But it seemed polite to apologize. Especially after... Especially after you told me how much it hurt you to see that happen. It must have been awful for her, too. I feel bad for her. She's a kind girl. I'm sorry she saw that."

Kageyama looked down at the phone again. He could understand those feelings. He'd felt sorry for this girl that first day too, though very briefly, his concern for her quickly buried in the overwhelming terror he'd felt for Hinata. He had hoped vaguely that someone was looking after her, but had never bothered to find out if that was true.

Of course Hinata cared more, though. Hinata always cared more about other people. He had that ability, an overflow of concern and care from a generous heart. Kageyama did not have the energy for such things, had never had the energy. His world had always been very narrow. Up until recently it had consisted of almost nothing besides volleyball and the occasional concern about the next time he would eat.

Karasuno had changed a lot of things for Kageyama. He'd begun to notice how important people were to being good at volleyball, how he needed to learn to relate to his teammates, to communicate with them so he could draw out their potential the way Oikawa did. Realizing that people were important to volleyball had opened the door for Kageyama to begin realizing that people were important, period. And that had paved the way for him to finally, finally notice that Hinata was his friend and probably had been for quite some time.

So Hinata cared about this girl and the fact that she had witnessed a traumatizing incident, just as Kageyama and Tanaka had. Of course he did. Of course he cared. Kageyama had been foolish not recognize it until this very moment. 

He looked up at Hinata. "Is it all right if I look at your messages?" he asked, more slowly and carefully than he had before.

The problem with caring about other people, Kageyama had instantly learned, was that it opened you up to being hurt. He had cared about Hinata, even if he hadn't noticed, so seeing Hinata being attacked and wounded had struck him to the core in a way he had never imagined. If Hinata wanted to, he could also hurt Kageyama directly, something Kageyama would have never believed possible before this insane week.

Had this girl Hinata cared about managed to hurt him somehow? It suddenly seemed all too likely.

Hinata watched him dully for a moment longer. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Kageyama shook his head, his fingers tightening on the phone.

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes, leaning further into Tanaka. "Okay, fine. But remember what I said. Don't be mad. She didn't do anything wrong."

Noya finally returned with a glass of water and a couple of pills. Hinata took the pills, still not moving from Tanaka's side, and the other boys settled down to wait for him to feel better. Even Noya was curbing his natural fidgetiness, doing his best to be still and quiet for Hinata's sake. Kageyama knew from experience that the painkillers would kick in soon enough. They just had to be patient, and then they could go back to having fun.

In the meantime, Kageyama opened the phone and found the text logs. It was still open to Kimura. He scrolled up to the top to read from the beginning. 

Hinata's first text was very typical of Hinata, though the exclamation points were somewhat reduced. He rambled about how he was all right and getting better and how sorry he was that she'd seen something so ugly, and he hoped that she was okay and not bothered by it, and he was looking forward to talking to her again when he came back to school. It was friendly and innocuous and kind. Kageyama couldn't imagine anyone responding to it with anything but happy acceptance and agreement.

But Kimura's text in return was very short and pointed. _I'm glad you're getting better. But I don't think we should talk again._

Hinata: _What's wrong? I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?_

Kimura: _I just don't want to talk to you anymore. Please don't bother me again._

Hinata's reply stabbed at Kageyama's heart. _Okay. Please forgive me for whatever I did. I won't bother you again._

There was no reply, and plenty of time had passed since then to allow for one. She wasn't going to explain herself. She wasn't even going to tell Hinata that he was forgiven for whatever imaginary offense he'd committed. She was just going to leave it there.

Kageyama glanced up at his teammates. Noya and Tanaka were talking quietly about something or other, but met his eyes when he looked at them, their expressions carefully blank. They kept talking, just providing some white noise to soothe Hinata, who still leaned against Tanaka with his eyes closed. Tanaka's fingers carded rhythmically through his fluffy hair, slow and careful.

Slowly, quietly, Kageyama pulled out his phone and copied Kimura's number into his contacts. He set Hinata's phone down where he would find it quickly once he felt better. Then he stood up, careful to make no scuffing noise on the floor mats, and moved over to a corner of the room. He kept his head down as he tapped out a message.

_Kimura-san, this is Hinata's friend, Kageyama Tobio. Please explain what he did to offend you. It's bothering him very much and I want to resolve it if I can._

He thought he might have to wait for a long time for a response. She probably wouldn't want to talk to him, and even if she did, she might not see the text right away. Yet he could not tear his eyes away from his phone, staring fixedly at the text log, his own words on the screen, as if he could will a response to come quicker just by wanting it to.

After only a minute or two, the phone vibrated in his hand and a text appeared. Kageyama started a bit in surprise, then narrowed his eyes as he read the tiny characters on the tiny screen.

_He didn't offend me. There's nothing to resolve._

_Then what’s wrong? Why are you cutting off your friendship with him? You hurt him, and he’s already been hurt enough._

Kageyama was probably being offensive himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted to know what was going on. If he had to provoke this girl to get an answer, that was fine with him.

_I didn’t mean to hurt him! I just can’t be seen with him anymore._

_Why not? He’s a good person. It won’t hurt your reputation to be seen with him, will it?_

_That’s not the point! Just leave me alone. I don’t have to tell you anything. Stop texting me._

Kageyama frowned. If he were a good person—if he were Hinata, for example—he would stop now. He would apologize for bothering her and promise never to speak to her again if that was what she wanted. 

Kageyama had never pretended that he was a good person.

_I’m sorry, but I can’t accept that. Just tell me why you’re doing this and I promise I’ll never bother you again._

The phone was silent for a long while. Hinata finally began to stir again, lifting his head from Tanaka’s shoulder and blinking around in a daze. Tanaka kept his arm wrapped around Hinata, occasionally lifting his hand to pat the back of his head. After another moment, Hinata began to join in on whatever stupid conversation Tanaka and Noya were having, slowly at first, then beginning to smile and sparkle again as the medicine finally, finally did its job.

Kageyama was considering going over to join them, or possibly sending another, even more aggressive text message, when his phone vibrated. He turned his back to the room and lifted it closer to his face, his free hand clenching in a fist.

_It’s those upperclassmen. The ones who were with that guy when he hurt Hinata. They told me that it would be better for me if I stayed away from Hinata from now on. They said I would be safe as long as I stayed away. That’s all they said. But they scared me. They seemed really serious. So I’m going to take their advice. Please tell Hinata I’m sorry. But I’m never going to speak to any of you again, and I beg you not to speak to me._

Kageyama's teeth clenched so tight that he could feel the muscles bunching along his jawline. This...this cowardly girl...

But then, could he really blame her? Kageyama had felt the icy cold touch of terror when he saw those words painted on the gym, even just when he heard about them. And those words hadn't even been aimed at Kageyama specifically. No one had stopped him in the hall and warned him to stay away. No one—not one, much less the two or three she must have faced—had cornered him and loomed over him, threatening him with body language and tone of voice. Even if they had, he was not a tiny female facing male intimidation. That was something entirely different.

And how long had she even known Hinata? All year if they were in the same class, but how much time had they spent talking one-on-one? Hinata had never mentioned her before, and he was the kind who talked about everyone he knew and everything that happened to him, just because he liked to share his life with those around him. Their budding relationship must have been a very recent thing.

It was no wonder that she had crumbled and fled, with so little foundation to fall back on.

Kageyama closed his eyes and breathed deeply, struggling to accept this. Hinata made friends easily, but not shallowly. Even a new relationship in first bud was dear to his heart, and having it suddenly cut off and frozen had wounded him deeply. It was no wonder that it had given him a headache. His heart must be aching, too. Whatever this girl had meant to him, whatever possibilities he had imagined for their future, all was gone now, twisted off and discarded like refuse. That was a hard thing, a sad thing, and it was affecting Kageyama as well.

Another new thing about having a friend.

After enough time to calm down, Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at his phone.

_All right. I understand. I will not bother you anymore. If you ever change your mind, I'm sure Hinata will accept your friendship easily, because that's the kind of person he is. But I will not. Do not betray him again._

After sending the message, he deleted the text log, then her contact number. And he went back to his friends and sat in their circle again and suggested that they play a different game, one that did not require quite so much slapping and yelling. The evening passed as pleasantly as it could.

Tomorrow, Hinata was going back to school. They needed to focus on that. Nothing else mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you that this fic now has fanart of Hinata and Stego-chan! It's by the lovely [starrwinter](http://starrwinter.tumblr.com) and it is precious. [Here it is!](http://starrwinter.tumblr.com/post/99047101783/so-i-ran-into-a-very-touching-moving-and-close-to)

Kageyama stood by the front gate of the school, shifting from foot to foot. He resisted the urge to check the time on his cell phone. He already knew it would be just a couple of minutes after the last time he'd checked.

Not quite eleven o'clock. He'd been fortunate to have an understanding teacher who excused him to come out here and meet his friend. If Hinata was making his own way to school, Kageyama might be worried, but he couldn’t imagine Mrs. Hinata being unpunctual. He didn't believe that she was capable of being so undignified. No, she would be on time, and she would also be on time to pick up Hinata later, after school ended but before club activities began. 

There were several good reasons that Hinata was not allowed to ride his bike or take public transport, not until he was fully healed. Hinata had even agreed to it, though reluctantly, aware that it would be absolutely disastrous for him to have an accident and hit his head again, which was an unfortunate possibility since he was still getting headaches and dizzy spells. It made plenty of sense, though Kageyama knew that Hinata was embarrassed about needing his mother to pick him up and drop him off as if he was a toddler again. 

Then there was, of course, the reason that they weren't sharing with Hinata. Those bastard third-years were still a problem. They had intimidated Hinata's classmate and tried to intimidate the volleyball club, too. They weren't done. Under no circumstances could Hinata be allowed to travel alone, not even from the school gate to his classroom.

So Kageyama waited, trying not to fidget. He pushed his fists deep into his pockets and scowled at the ground, steeling himself to show a pleasant face when Hinata finally appeared. He didn't want to scare the guy. He didn't want him to be scared ever again, even when there were things to be scared of. Kageyama wanted to be able to fend it off on his own, so Hinata could remain happy and oblivious, grinning that bright grin of his, unshadowed and free. Kageyama wanted that more than he wanted anything else in the world right now.

Kageyama had spent a lot of time thinking about ways to make sure that today went smoothly. He'd memorized the long list of symptoms that, if they appeared, mandated a trip to the infirmary for Hinata to rest and recover. (It had been easy—Kageyama had always been good at memorizing things he actually wanted to learn.) The senpai had agreed to leave today to Kageyama and the other first-years, knowing that unusual behavior was likely to make Hinata notice and start questioning what was going on. Kageyama sticking by Hinata's side like glue would probably be accepted easily, considering how much time they'd been spending together lately. If all went well, Hinata would navigate his short school day completely unaware of the precautions they were taking, then go home and sleep soundly tonight, still oblivious. Daichi was taking the watch tonight, so Kageyama had no doubts that Hinata would feel safe in his house.

The sound of a car prompted Kageyama to raise his head and smooth out his expression. Before the car came to a stop Hinata was half-leaning out his open window, waving at Kageyama and shouting a cheerful greeting. Kageyama nodded back, then gave Mrs. Hinata a polite bow. She smiled warmly and waved to him through the windshield, much more demurely than her son, as Hinata jumped out of the car and trotted over to meet him.

"Hi, Kageyama!" Hinata bounced on his toes, adjusting the strap of his school bag on his shoulder. He turned to wave to his mom as she drove away, and she honked the horn briefly in farewell before the car vanished down the road. Hinata turned back to Kageyama with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Or should I call you 'grumpy nii-san?'"

Kageyama grunted. "Not at school." He reached out for the handle of Hinata's bag. "Here, give me that."

Hinata relinquished the bag without a fuss, grinning brightly. "Or I guess it should be grumpy- _chan,_ shouldn't it? Since I'm older than you and all."

Kageyama huffed out a breath and led the way back toward school, the bag bumping against his leg. "You'd better not."

"But what if I did? You can't use the iron claw on me while I'm recovering from a head injury."

Kageyama gave him a narrow look. "I'd figure something out. You know I would."

Hinata's steps slowed momentarily, his eyes widening. But Kageyama knew what Hinata looked like when he was scared, now, and this wasn't it. Still, he'd succeeded in instilling some caution in the brat. "Fine then, I won't," Hinata declared after a moment. "But only because I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone at school. Not because I'm scared of you."

Kageyama smiled at that, swift and involuntary. "I know." 

He was glad Hinata wasn't scared of him, after all. He was glad Hinata wasn't scared.

Hinata quickened his pace to catch up, and Kageyama matched him without thinking. “Or I could just call you Tobio-chan,” Hinata said. “It’s a really cute name.”

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up. He liked the way his mother said that name—something about it made him feel safe and warm and...and cherished. But it sounded really weird coming from Hinata.

“Ah.” Hinata’s voice went thoughtful. “I’m making you uncomfortable. Sorry. I’ll stick to Kageyama, right?”

“That would probably be best.” He didn’t mind Hinata teasing him. It was refreshing, in a way, a return to the partnership they’d shared before all this happened, but closer and more comfortable than before. He didn’t exactly want to encourage it, though. It had the potential to get very annoying, very quickly.

Hinata kept chatting about inconsequential things as they traveled through the halls, which were thankfully empty. Kageyama kept an eye out, even so, but didn't see any shady third-years hanging around corners or watching them from windows. Almost too quickly, they reached Hinata's classroom. Mrs. Hinata had indeed been punctual—they arrived at a break between classes, so they weren't interrupting anything.

Hinata reached out for his bag, but Kageyama shook his head and opened the door. "Your desk is that one in the back, right?"

"You don't have to carry it all the way..." But Kageyama was already there. 

He hefted Hinata's bag onto his desk and nodded to Hinata's nearest seatmates, Koganei and Sakurai. He had sought them out earlier in the week and talked to them to make sure they understood their responsibilities as Hinata's neighbors. If Hinata had any problems during class, they were supposed to take care of him. Both had agreed to fulfill their duties, though they had looked at Kageyama a little strangely. Having secured the promises he'd set out to get, Kageyama hadn't minded in the slightest.

He paid no attention to the other students. Kimura was here somewhere—probably sitting quietly at her desk with her face turned away, pretending they weren't there. Kageyama didn't care. He wished Hinata didn't care, either, but he knew that was probably too much to ask for. 

"All right." Kageyama huffed in satisfaction and turned to face Hinata, who was wandering slowly up behind him. "I need to get to class, but I'll meet you here for lunch."

Hinata smiled, the confusion that had marred his face melting away. "Okay! See you then."

Kageyama made his way toward the door, but before he got there he turned back to look at Hinata again. Hinata was settling at his desk, pulling out a notebook and nodding at something Koganei was saying. "Have a good morning, Hinata."

Hinata grinned and waved. "You too! I'll see you soon."

Kageyama's lips twitched in a smile that was almost involuntary. Then he walked back into the hall and down it toward his own classroom. He'd done everything he could. All he could do now was hope that it would be enough.

X

At lunchtime, Hinata's classroom had emptied out a bit, so Kageyama appropriated a nearby desk and dragged it over next to Hinata's. Hinata had already set his bento on his desk, though he hadn't unwrapped it, just staring at it thoughtfully. Kageyama drew out his own lunch and set it on the surface in front of him, frowning. "Are you all right, Hinata?"

"Hmm, what?" Hinata looked up, his face lightening instantly. "Oh, hello! Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Tch. Don't do that too much. You'll hurt yourself."

Hinata grinned, the flesh around his eyes creasing. He pointed at Kageyama's bento. "What did you bring today?"

"I don't know. My mom packed it." Kageyama stared down at the box, his forehead wrinkling. It had been years since his mother had made lunch for him, but she'd done it all three days so far this week. It felt strange, and he hoped she wasn't wasting time on it that she ought to be spending on other things. But it was really nice.

"Hello, Kageyama, Hinata!" They looked up at the cheerful voice to see Yamaguchi making his way to them, Tsukishima lagging significantly behind him with his customary bored expression. They were both carrying their own bentos. 

"Hi, guys!" Hinata waved at them with both hands, his eyes sparkling. He hadn't seen them since Saturday, and while Kageyama wouldn't have thought that that was enough time to miss these two, apparently Hinata felt differently. He was all but bouncing in his seat. "It's good to see you!"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima also dragged desks over to join Kageyama and Hinata, maneuvering them so that they could sit facing each other. Then Yamaguchi started pulling over another desk, and Kageyama knew who it was for, but the action seemed strange without context. He glanced at Hinata, but Hinata was happily oblivious, concentrating on unwrapping his bento and talking to Tsukishima, who answered in grunts and single words. (Hinata’s bento was in Tikachu wrapping again—Natsu must have done it.)

Before Hinata could notice the extra desk and ask why it was there, the last one of their group appeared—Yachi, leaning shyly in the door and glancing around as if unsure of her welcome. Yamaguchi saw her and hurried over to greet her, easing her into the strange classroom and over to their circle of desks. 

If Hinata was happy to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, he was overjoyed to see Yachi. He jumped up when he saw her, managing to ram his knee into his desk, which made Kageyama rise in alarm, too. Only Tsukishima was still sitting as Yachi and Yamaguchi arrived at their circle.

“Hello, Yachi!” Hinata’s arms were spread in effusive joy. 

Yachi’s shoulders relaxed, her cheeks pink, a three-cornered smile appearing to light up the room. “Hi, Hinata! We’re all really glad that you’re back at school!”

Hinata looked around at the four of them, his smile turning softer, warmer. “Yeah, I can see that. I’m glad to be back, too.”

Yachi had made Hinata a homemade card to welcome him back. Yamaguchi had brought him a slice of cake, carefully packed in its own special box to prevent it being crushed in his bag. (“Chocolate, right? Tsukki said that’s your favorite!”) Kageyama had not brought a physical gift, but he didn’t think Hinata minded. 

Lunch was fun, the five of them sitting together, occasionally trading items from their bentos, talking and laughing. Kageyama usually rushed through his food, keeping his head down and not talking to anyone, so he could get in some extra practice or just escape his classroom and wander around the campus for a while. This lunchtime was much more leisurely and relaxing. He could understand why most students liked doing this. With the right group of people, it wasn’t a chore.

When most of them had finished their food and were just leaning back in their chairs, still chatting, Hinata made a face and stood up. "Gotta use the toilet. I'll be right back."

The others glanced at each other, and Kageyama grimaced. Before he could stand, though, Yamaguchi leaped up and said he needed to go, too, and of course Tsukishima rose then, grumbling softly and unconvincingly about what a pain it all was. Kageyama's knees froze, and he remained sitting, inwardly rebelling at the idea that he might look like he was copying Tsukishima if he stood up, too. Tsukishima gave him a veiled look, obviously understanding. He just shrugged lazily and slumped after Yamaguchi and Hinata, who were already halfway to the door.

"Are you all right, Kageyama?" Yachi asked, and he turned his attention back to her.

"Yeah. I just worry about that dumbass, that's all."

She smiled hesitantly. "I'm sure he'll be fine with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looking after him. They both care about him, you know. Tsukishima pretends not to, but he really does."

Kageyama nodded. If nothing else, the gift of that dumb stegosaurus had proved that. 

Yachi clasped her hands in front of her on her desk, fingers twisting together. "Do you think Hinata is doing okay in school?"

"He's only been back in class for an hour," Kageyama couldn't help pointing out. "But yeah, as far as I can tell he seems to be okay. I don't think he's noticed how careful we all are being, either."

"That's good." Yachi face loosened in relief. 

Eventually Hinata would probably notice that something was up and ask them what was going on, and they would have to tell him. But the longer they could avoid that, the more time they could give Hinata's brain to rest and recover without the burden of fear, the better. The entire team was agreed on this point.

After a while, it felt like the bathroom trip was taking too long, and Kageyama started getting restless. Yachi was saying something, but he didn't have the attention span to listen to the words anymore. Without a conscious decision to do so, he stood up and started moving to the door, intent on finding out what the hold-up was.

Halfway through the door, Kageyama halted, paralyzed in mid-stride. Hinata was just down the hall, and there in front of him were three third-years. Third-years Kageyama recognized. They had been in the group hanging out with Isao that day. 

They didn't look particularly threatening at the moment—they were just standing there, not menacing Hinata with their body language or tone of voice, as far as he could tell. He couldn't make out the words from here, but the one who was speaking had a pleasant smile on his face. Their uniforms were even relatively neat and tidy, not like Kageyama remembered from that day.

Hinata was smiling back. He had no idea. No, of course he didn't. He hadn't noticed the group of thugs before they attacked him anymore than anyone else had, and afterward he'd been too confused, and his short-term memory had ceased to function for a time. If Hinata met Isao on the street, he wouldn't know who he was. 

The realization sent a jolt of terror through Kageyama, electrifying every nerve-ending. He felt like he'd been set on fire and plunged into ice-cold water at the same time. _Hinata had no idea._

Before Kageyama was able to force himself out of his paralysis, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi appeared, moving up behind Hinata. They must have been there the whole time—Kageyama just hadn't noticed them, entirely focused on Hinata and the third-years. Tsukishima moved swiftly and gracefully, interposing himself between Hinata and the guy who had been talking to him. He stood as tall as he ever did on the court, eyes narrow, lips thin, his slender figure looming like a grim-faced specter. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped, yet he managed to project an air of pure menace that gave no indication at all that he was two years younger than the guys he was facing off with.

Yamaguchi had placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, gently but firmly pulling him away. Hinata stared at him in confusion, the smile sliding off his face, then looked back to Tsukishima, now standing between him and the guy he'd been talking to. The third-years seemed taken aback by Tsukishima's sudden appearance—he was taller than all three of them, and his cool, blank face with its mere hint of disdain was somehow much more intimidating than anything they could have mustered.

It all happened in only a few seconds. Then Kageyama was marching out of the classroom and down the hall to stand by Tsukishima, his hands clenched into fists and a fierce scowl tightening his face. The third-years watched his approach without interest; Tsukishima had been a surprise, but they already knew who Kageyama was.

“Why are you here?” Tsukishima asked the upperclassmen. His voice was its usual apathetic drawl, but Kageyama could hear the strain underneath, carefully hidden. “The classrooms for your year are on the other side of the building.”

The leader of the group attempted a smirk, but somehow it wasn’t half as disconcerting—and frightening—as Isao’s had been. “Just wanted to welcome little Hinata-chan back to school. We all have only the best wishes for his health.”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder at Hinata. “Is that true? What did he say to you?”

Hinata blinked at him, wide-eyed and befuddled. Yamaguchi’s fingers tightened on his shoulders. “Yeah, it’s true. All he said was that he’d been there when I got hurt, and he was glad I was back and he hoped that nothing else bad would happen to me.”

Kageyama nodded sharply and looked back to the third-years, his scowl deepening. 

Tsukishima tsked, continuing to stare them down. “Ah, I see. You truly have only good wishes for our teammate?”

The leader grinned, sharp-toothed. Kageyama squared his shoulders and hoped that Hinata did not see. “That’s right. Only good wishes. So many bad things happen in this world. I don’t want any more of them to happen to Hinata-chan.”

“Neither do we,” Kageyama said.

"Yes, of course. He's your friend." The leader nodded wisely. "We understand your feelings. We care for our friend, too, the one who has been away from school since that nasty accident. We wish very much for his safe return and for his good reputation to be maintained." He shrugged, insolence in every line of his body. "So, you see, we had to make sure you understood the situation. The world is a heavy place. I'm certain that as long as nothing bad happens to our friend, nothing bad will happen to your friend, either."

Kageyama came very close to punching him, then. His fist rose in the air as if pulled by a string. But Tsukishima took one step forward, his arm overlapping Kageyama's and spoiling his aim. Tsukishima did not look at Kageyama, still facing their mutual enemy. Tension had poured into his frame, though he maintained his lazy posture, his hands still in his pockets, his eyes half-lidded.

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side, watching the third-year leader with barely-veiled contempt. "You have a very strange view of the world, senpai-san. The idea that two fates could be so entwined, connected only by what you call 'a nasty accident.' That's a very odd philosophy. I don't quite agree with it."

"No?" The leader switched his attention from Kageyama to Tsukishima. He grinned, taking some sort of perverse pleasure in this confrontation. "It seems very straightforward to me. If nothing bad happens to our friend, nothing bad will happen to Hinata-chan. What is your philosophy, then, if that one seems so odd to you?"

"My philosophy?" For the first time, Tsukishima straightened. His hands came out of his pockets and his chin lifted so that he was looking even further down his nose at the third-years. "My philosophy is exactly the opposite. If something bad happens to Hinata, something very, very bad will happen to you. All of you. Everyone you are friends with. Everyone you associate with. Everyone you know."

Kageyama wouldn't have believed it was possible, but the leader actually took a step back. Tsukishima followed him. A single step it was, only, but it seemed that a deep chasm suddenly opened in the middle of the hallway, and Tsukishima stood on the bridge between the side of their enemies and the side where Yamaguchi and Kageyama and Hinata still stood, staring and silent.

"My philosophy is that you are pathetic. You are weak, witless worms who have no strength of your own, but must crawl on the ground without spines, and so you are delighted to find a strong master to control you and tell you what to do. My philosophy is that you are worthless and a waste of my precious time, and I should not have taken even this small moment to talk to you and try to communicate these grand truths of the universe, for you are too tiny and petty and blindly ignorant to understand even a glimmer of what I'm saying. My philosophy is that you do not belong here, neither in this hallway nor in this school, and it would be wise of you to return to your rightful place immediately, this instant, before my patience and that of my friends is finally exhausted by your disgusting, draining presence and we see fit to punish your impudence."

Gradually as he spoke Tsukishima leaned forward, and forward, crowding the leader's space. The words spat from his mouth like hard, sharp-edged stones. He wielded his height and his words as weapons, cutting and cutting, endless and unrelenting. The pressure was unbelievable. Kageyama had never felt anything like it from Tsukishima before.

When Tsukishima cared about something, when he found one reason or another to put some effort into his actions, he could be absolutely terrifying. Kageyama was suddenly grateful that they stood on the same side of the net.

The third-years evidently felt it too. They had backed up several steps, struggling to maintain some distance. Tsukishima straightened again, his hands finding his pockets. A satisfied smirk settled on his lips.

"That is my philosophy, senpai-san. Whether you agree with it or not, I hope you at least found it interesting and worthy of consideration."

The leader glanced at his two companions, but found no backup there. He firmed his shoulders in an attempt to regain some dignity and scowled at Tsukishima. "You had better consider our philosophy, as well."

"I heard it." Tsukishima sniffed. "I found nothing worthy in it. But you have followed your orders. You have delivered your message. You can return now to your master and tell him what a good job you did and beg for scraps under the table like a proper little dog."

The leader bared his teeth, hands clenched and raising, but one of his buddies grabbed his arm and murmured in his ear. "Fine!" he blurted. They turned to go, but he wrenched his arm free and pointed at Tsukishima. "But this isn't over, megane-chan. You and I have unsettled business."

Tsukishima laughed, high-pitched and derisive. "If it will help you sleep tonight, you are free to believe that."

The third-years left, pushing and shoving each other down the hall. Tsukishima turned to face his teammates, shoulders loosening down into his usual slouch. “There, now that unpleasantness is finished. Let’s go enjoy the rest of our lunch.”

Hinata gaped at him in undisguised awe. “I don’t...understand…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yamaguchi tugged him back toward the classroom. “It was nothing, just a little disagreement between schoolmates.”

“But...I’ve never heard Tsukishima talk like that before…” Hinata let himself be guided back, though he kept looking between Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama as if one of them might answer his unarticulated questions. “What was that all about?”

Kageyama huffed and pulled on Hinata’s arm, dragging him through the door and back toward their cozy little circle, which now seemed like a haven of peace, waiting for them with Yachi blinking, her eyebrows raised. “Tsukishima is a jerk, Hinata, we’ve known that since the moment we met him. So he had some sort of dispute with those upperclassmen. It’s no big deal, and it’s none of our business.”

Tsukishima nodded easily, sitting back down at his chosen desk as if nothing had happened. “That’s right. It’s nothing for you to concern yourself with.”

“But…” Hinata let Kageyama and Yamaguchi push him down into his chair. “That seemed really serious. And you were talking about me, at least at the beginning.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “It was nothing. They irritated me, that’s all. Don’t overestimate your own importance.”

“Hinata!” Yachi piped up, and Hinata faced her, reflexively returning her friendly smile. “I meant to ask you, but I forgot. How did your class go this morning? Do you have any homework?”

Hinata laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Eh, no… The teacher is going easy on me, I think.”

“What about the rest of your classes today? Do you think you’ll get assignments in those?” Yachi sat forward in her seat and perched her chin on hands, watching Hinata as if nothing was more important than her questions and his answers to them. Hinata was drawn into her intensity very quickly, letting her take charge of the conversation.

When it was clear that she had succeeded in distracting Hinata from the strangeness of the encounter in the hallway, the other three settled back in their chairs with small gestures of relief—a sigh from Yamaguchi, a grunt from Kageyama, a slight unwrinkling of the eyebrows from Tsukishima. The rest of their lunch period passed very quickly. Kageyama could only hope that the incident was behind them and would have no further effect on Hinata.

The rest of them would continue to keep watch. They would not be intimidated by such cowardly threats. If these bastard thugs really wanted to have a go at them, the volleyball club would be ready. Kageyama shared a look with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and knew that they were all thinking the same thing.

They would not back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a good chunk of this chapter to DevynRaye, who commented earlier and gave me the scenario of those bastards approaching oblivious Hinata in the hall, with Tsukki then stepping in between and Yamaguchi pulling Hinata back by the shoulders. I loved the idea so much that I HAD to make it happen. This chapter was very, very fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Your comments mean the world to me!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fanart!
> 
>   [Hinata Protection Squad](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/100112707851/uragirishoujo-hinata-protection-squad-must)
> 
>   [Kimura-san](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/99837799211/uragirishoujo-kimura-chan-sketch-dump-cuteness)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this is late and short. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, so the writing is a little more difficult now.

Before they started practice, the volleyball club circled up in a corner of the gym for their meeting. Everyone was there but Hinata—Kageyama had seen him off with his mom at the front gate just minutes before. Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai stood on the outskirts, not leading the meeting but listening in quietly.

"All right, how was the first day?" Daichi asked, looking to Kageyama and the other first-years. "Did anything happen that we need to know about?"

Several of them nodded, and Yachi turned a little red. She knew that something had happened though she hadn't seen it, and the others hadn't had a chance to explain it to her before they had to split up for their afternoon classes. Kageyama's hands clenched into fists as the entire scene flooded back into his mind, those punks with their false smiles pasted over a pit of murky hostility, their sneering mouths and laughing eyes. He could only be thankful that their barely-veiled threats had still somehow managed to go over Hinata's head.

"Those bastards..." Kageyama growled.

Before he could go off on a rant, though, Tsukishima spoke up. His voice was smooth and unhurried. "Three upperclassmen stopped Hinata in the hall. They were with Isao on the day of the attack. Fortunately, Yamaguchi and I were traveling with Hinata, and Kageyama joined us immediately. They had no chance to cause any trouble, and Hinata still does not know that he's in any danger."

Daichi watched Tsukishima intently. "What was said, exactly?"

Tsukishima reported the conversation nearly verbatim, though he paused before he got to the part where he'd ripped the fools to shreds with his tongue. Kageyama noticed Takeda, on the edge of the group, writing notes on a clipboard. The other students probably wouldn't notice it, but Kageyama was aware, now, that the adults were probably keeping track of events for use in a future lawsuit. This ought to help with that, he thought. And they sure had plenty of witnesses to this particular incident.

Kageyama was content to let Tsukishima talk. If he tried to tell the story it would just be a lot of blurted phrases and angry gestures he’d learned from Tanaka. Tsukishima at least was able to keep his voice calm and precise, though Kageyama could hear the rage boiling underneath, well-hidden probably even from Tsukishima himself. Yachi was right—Tsukishima cared, even if he liked to pretend that he didn’t. 

"All right," Daichi said when Tsukishima finished what he was willing to tell. "Is that all?"

Yamaguchi nudged his friend's arm, and Tsukishima glanced at him but did not continue. Yamaguchi did it for him. "Tsukki told them off. It was amazing and really, really cool. But they're mad at him, now, too."

Daichi frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked Tsukishima in the eye. "Then you can't travel alone around the school, either. We don't want any of you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine..." Tsukishima began, irritation clear in his voice, but several others were already speaking.

"Of course I'll be with him," Yamaguchi said, his voice instantly buried by both Tanaka and Noya, who leaped forward to wrap their arms around Tsukishima's shoulders, knocking him off-balance and bringing an instant scowl to his face.

"Us too!" Tanaka grinned wide and fierce. He gave Noya a high-five in front of Tsukishima's face, making Tsukishima jerk back in alarm. "If we can't guard Hinata right now, we'll take care of this bastard, instead."

"Ugh, get off me!" Tsukishima struggled out from beneath their heavy arms, stumbling back only to run into Yamaguchi, who somehow managed to keep him upright. Most of the team laughed at the tomfoolery, but Daichi's face remained grim and business-like, his arms still crossed.

"Yes, that's all right with me," the captain said when they had settled down enough to listen to him again. "Kageyama, you'll keep walking with Hinata, I assume. The rest of us will find excuses to be around, too." 

Kageyama nodded. That went without saying.

Daichi watched his face carefully for moment, a speculative look in his eye. "However..."

Kageyama stiffened. He didn't know where the captain's thoughts had gone, but he already didn't like it.

Daichi was looking directly at him now, firm and steady. It was as if no one else was in the room. "I know you're worried about scaring Hinata again. It was difficult for you to deal with him in those first few days, when his fear caused him to cling to you, and I know you're glad that it's gone and you want to keep it that way. That's why we're keeping all of this a secret from him. But I'm no longer sure that that's the wisest course."

“Daichi…” Suga began, his voice worried.

Daichi lifted a hand and shut his eyes, gently cutting him off. He looked to Kageyama again, and Kageyama lifted his chin, his mouth hardening, his hands curling into fists. “What do you mean?” Kageyama asked, but he thought he might already know.

“Hinata’s fear in the first few days was a problem because it was irrational and it was hurting him. None of us want him to suffer like that—that’s why I’m spending the night there tonight, and Ennoshita will be with him tomorrow, and you’re planning to spend the weekend again. These are wise plans and I’m happy to be part of them. But not all fear is irrational. Sometimes it’s necessary. Fear is the body and brain’s warning system. It tells us to be alert and aware so we can avoid trouble when it comes for us.

“Hinata is under threat right now. It’s a credible threat from a group that has injured him in the past. And he doesn’t know. He has no idea.”

Kageyama was shaking his head, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

Daichi’s face remained hard and unflinching. He continued remorselessly, though it was plain that he took no pleasure in saying this. “He’s not afraid. But maybe he should be. Maybe he should be on alert and aware of what he faces. We might be doing more harm than good in keeping this from him. We need to consider that possibility.”

Kageyama stopped shaking his head, but only because he was starting to feel dizzy. “You’re saying…” He choked and tried again. “You’re saying that you _want_ Hinata to be scared?”

Daichi shook his head, his expression almost horrified. “No, no, of course not. I don’t _want_ this. None of us _want_ any of this, anything that’s been happening lately. I want Hinata to be as safe as possible, that’s all, and that might mean that we should tell him what’s going on.”

Kageyama’s body was shaking, not just his head. His breath stuttered and his hands felt numb. This was that panic, that feeling of breathless, helpless loss of agency and strength that was starting to feel all too familiar. He hated it, but he didn’t know how to make it stop. Daichi had already brought him out of it twice before, but now Daichi was his opposition, and he didn’t know how to handle that.

“Kageyama, Kageyama.” Yachi’s voice. He felt her warmth and presence, smelled a faint scent of fruit and flowers like a sunlit summer garden. She was pressing herself to his side, wrapping her hands around his upper arm in a gentle, undemanding embrace. “Kageyama, don’t be scared. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Kageyama looked up, his vision clearing. Daichi’s face was wrenched up, one hand reaching out to Kageyama as if to touch him, to reassure him, and Suga was pressed to his side much the way Yachi was pressed to Kageyama’s. Suga was saying something close to Daichi’s ear, his tone warm and urgent, though Kageyama couldn’t catch the words. The rest of the team stood frozen around them, watching with wide eyes and pained expressions.

Tsukishima, of all people, broke the silence. 

“We’ve been doing all right so far.”

Everyone turned to look at him. Tsukishima frowned, color rising to his cheeks, and adjusted his glasses with a dainty touch of his fingers. “We’ve been doing all right so far,” he said again, his voice firm. “Those idiot upperclassmen threatened Hinata in broad daylight and he still doesn’t know what’s going on. He was also perfectly safe the entire time, I can assure you of that. Why would he need to be afraid when he’s already safe? We’ve taken that job onto our own shoulders. It’s working so far.”

There were murmurs of agreement. Kageyama glanced around, trying to take it in. His breath came smoothly again. His hands had stopped shaking. Yachi's grip on his arm steadied him, grounded him. It was astonishing, how such a simple thing could make such a huge difference.

The team looked to Daichi again, waiting for his judgment. Daichi sighed, his shoulders slumping, and looked around at everyone. "Yes, it's working so far," he agreed. Several teammates grinned, and Tsukishima settled back on his heels, tension releasing from his stance.

Daichi met Kageyama's eyes. "We'll keep trying," he said, and it was as good as a promise. "We'll keep doing our best. We all know, though, that this status quo cannot hold forever."

"No," Kageyama murmured, his voice rough. "But for a little while longer. Please."

Daichi nodded, a touch of fond exasperation tinging the resignation in his body language. "A little while longer. I’m sorry I frightened you.”

Kageyama didn't bother denying it. He knew it had been obvious how panicked he'd been. He looked around at the team, taking in their relieved expressions, their gladness at having this issue resolved. A number of them had taken his side, silently in most cases, but still strongly. Against the captain. They had seen his fear and they had wanted to protect him. The thought almost made him dizzy again.

"All right, all right," Daichi grumbled, looking around in much the same way. "We have our plans. Let's start practice now." When several people hesitated, he stood straight and glared. "Am I the captain or not? Let's go!"

Some scattered chuckles as the group began to break up, heading for the nets and the volleyballs. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei moved to the edge of the gym, heads bent over Takeda's clipboard. Eventually the corner cleared until only Kageyama and Daichi were still standing there, staring at each other somewhat sheepishly.

"Are you all right?" Daichi asked.

Kageyama's chin jerked in a nod. "I'm sorry if I seemed disrespectful. I know you only want what's best for Hinata."

Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want what's best for you, too."

"I know." The words came out a little strangled, but he did believe them. It was just difficult to say aloud. Kageyama stared at the floor, then looked back up at Daichi. "There's something I want you to know, though..."

Daichi raised his eyebrows, listening silently.

Kageyama took a deep breath. "The reason I don't want Hinata to be scared is not because I don't want him clinging to me."

Daichi's eyes widened. "Of course not. I never thought that."

"Hinata can cling to me all he wants," Kageyama pushed on, determined to get this out. "If he needs me to move into his house, I'll do it. I don't care what it takes. He's my friend, and I'm not good at being a friend, but I'll do whatever I need to do. I never learned what it means to be a friend, not really, but I'm trying now. I'm learning new things every day, it seems like. Sometimes it's scary and overwhelming, just because it's all so new, but I don't care about that. I don't care how hard I have to work, or how much I have to learn, or how much time I have to spend on this. I'll do whatever it takes, because Hinata is important to me, and I...I have to..."

"Kageyama. Kageyama." Daichi's hands were on his shoulders. 

Kageyama looked up and found the captain's concerned face bent near his own. He stopped talking abruptly and pulled in a breath. He'd been on the edge of getting dizzy again. Really, this was too much.

"Kageyama." Daichi squeezed his shoulders gently. "That's not what I meant when I said that Hinata's fear was difficult for you to handle. I didn't mean that you didn't care about him or that you found it annoying. I meant that it was difficult for you _because_ you care and _because_ Hinata is your friend. I know that, all right? We all know that. We could all see that very clearly. It hurt us to see you suffering, just as it hurt you to see Hinata suffering."

Oh.

Oh. Kageyama drew a shaky breath, then nodded just as shakily.

"You're important too, Kageyama." Daichi's voice was calm and soothing, the voice from the walkway, the voice from that moment in Hinata's house when Kageyama almost lost control. "You've had a lot of burdens on your shoulders since the attack. We would all like to ease them for you. I know you feel guilty about keeping things from Hinata, and I thought it might be time to take that away."

This was overwhelming in its own way. Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, seeking some distance, trying to absorb it. After a moment, he was able to open his eyes and look at Daichi again. "Okay. Thank you."

It wasn’t really enough to express what he felt in that moment, but it was the only thing he could figure out how to say.

Daichi smiled and stood back, releasing Kageyama's shoulders with a final pat. "Okay. Are you ready to play some volleyball?"

Kageyama glanced around the gym. The sounds of volleyballs smacking off hands into the floor already resounded around the room, the squeaking of shoes, the calls of eager voices bent to their tasks. Beautiful sounds, his favorite in the world. Everything seemed to fade away with that erratic music in his ears, all the anxiety and pressure and uncertainty. None of it mattered when there was volleyball to play.

Before he knew it, he was smiling at Daichi as smoothly and naturally as if he smiled all the time. Daichi smiled back. "All right. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficmix: [We Are Safe When We're Together](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/101274265691/a-ficmix-for-a-split-second-of-violence-listen)
> 
> More fanart!: [Comic adaptation](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/101097033721/uragirishoujo-i-got-tired-dam-n-i-only-managed)

The rest of the week passed relatively smoothly. On Thursday Hinata got a headache during math, and Koganei escorted him to the infirmary to rest. Kageyama heard about it later and was displeased, but tried not to scowl too much because he could tell that Hinata was still feeling poorly and he didn't want to make him feel worse. According to Ennoshita, he was back to his usual spirits that night.

The first-year group met every day for lunch in Hinata’s classroom. Kageyama found himself looking forward to the time, enjoying it while it lasted, and being sad when it ended. He'd only ever felt that strongly about volleyball practices before. Also on Thursday, Hinata stopped by the afternoon practice to say hello to everyone, and of course Noya and Tanaka embarrassed themselves thoroughly in jumping all over him in delighted welcome. But Hinata grinned and blushed under their effusive greetings, and it was rather pleasant, after all. As promised, the graffiti was painted over before Hinata ever saw it.

Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi kept a sharp eye out, but saw no more traces of those third-years. It was too soon to relax, and Kageyama did not let himself believe for one second that it was over. Isao would return to school next week, and they had no idea what would happen then. His friends had to be planning something, or just waiting for their leader to return, or something. The volleyball club would not relax their vigilance.

Still, it was impossible to know from which quarter a new attack would come. Kageyama hadn't seen this one coming, and he would berate himself for it later. Really, it was so simple. Why had none of them considered the possibility and guarded against it? But too late was too late.

It happened Friday, after school ended for the day but before Kageyama headed to the gym for practice. He was walking with Hinata to see him out, as usual. Hinata was a bit slump-shouldered and unhappy at the prospect of missing another practice—he still wasn't used to the idea of not being allowed to play his sport, would never really get used to it. He kept asking Kageyama to tell him about what they'd done in the latest practice and how everything went and if everyone was improving, but Kageyama wasn't good at describing such things. His answers were always very short and vague, and it was entirely inadequate and unsatisfying for Hinata. Even Kageyama could see that.

This wouldn't really be over until the third-year punks were dealt with and Hinata returned to volleyball full-time. When both of those requirements were fulfilled, Kageyama would finally be content. The current state of affairs was completely unacceptable.

This was what Kageyama was thinking about when they arrived at the shoe lockers. He and Hinata were a couple of rows apart, so they stopped at Kageyama's locker first, then moved on to Hinata's. Hinata was chattering about something that Kageyama had stopped listening to, his mind stuck brooding on the condition of the world and the awful people who filled it. He stood to the side, hand clenched around the strap of his school bag, as Hinata opened his locker and slipped off his indoor shoes, still talking away. Then his voice slowly fell off and stopped.

After a few seconds of silence, Kageyama blinked and looked up, alerted by the quiet that something had changed. The door of the locker impeded his view, but Hinata was looking down at something in his hand, his face reddening, his jaw slack and his eyes blank.

"What is it?" Kageyama snapped, moving forward without thought. He pushed the locker door out of the way to see what Hinata was looking at it.

It was a note. It must have been in his locker on top of his shoes, which still rested there in the tiny space, innocent and forgotten. The writing was messy and smudged, the paper creasing from Hinata's tight grip on it. And the handwriting... Yeah, Kageyama was pretty sure he recognized it. It looked like the graffiti that had sullied their gym.

Kageyama snatched the note from Hinata's hand, instantly incensed. "Give me that." He held it up in the air at Hinata's instinctive protest, keeping it out of reach. His eyes narrowed as his gaze flicked over the page, taking in the message.

Of course. _Of course._ Those disgusting punks hadn't been able to threaten Hinata in person, not with his teammates constantly guarding him, so they had taken this cowardly route, instead. Kageyama really, really should have seen this coming. But he hadn't, and now it was too late. Hinata knew. All of their care, their protection, their tiptoeing around, had been brought to nothing in the end.

Kageyama lowered the page slowly, staring at Hinata, grim and silent. Hinata's face had gone from red to sickly pale. One hand was clenched in the front of his shirt, quivering, and the other rested limp at his side as if he didn't know what to do with it. He stared back at Kageyama, and Kageyama thought he read betrayal in those eyes, but it might have just been fear.

Hinata was terrified.

"Kageyama, what..." His lips quivered, too. He pressed them together, then tried again. "What is that? Who?"

Kageyama looked down at the page in his hand, creased and smudged and dirty. He pulled it between his fingers, smoothing it out. "Isao's friends. It wasn't just him that day. It was a whole group of them. They all laughed."

Hinata nodded as if this made perfect sense, even though it didn't. It didn't make any sense at all. Why did these people hate him? What had he ever done to deserve this?

Hinata still watched Kageyama without blinking. "The other day, in the hall..."

Kageyama swallowed. "Yeah, then too."

Hinata nodded slowly. "I thought so. I thought something was going on. There have been too many weird things happening. You've been...protecting me."

Kageyama felt sick. He looked down at the floor, choosing a spot a pace or two away and glaring at it as if it was the cause of all their problems.

Hinata laughed shakily, bitterly. It didn't sound like him at all. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"I hoped you wouldn't figure it out," Kageyama muttered, "because I didn't want this to happen."

"What? You didn't want what to happen?" Hinata's voice was shaky, too. "You didn't want me to be aware of what is happening? You didn't want me to be smart enough to understand?"

Kageyama looked back to Hinata's face, pulled as if by a magnet. Hinata's eyes were hard and glittering. He was scared, yes. Very scared. But he was also angry.

Kageyama tightened his jaw. "I didn't want you to know that someone wished you harm."

Hinata smiled. It was thin and queasy and completely false. "Too late."

Kageyama looked away. The paper crinkled in his fist. "Put your shoes on. We're going to the gym."

Hinata obeyed without comment. Once he was ready, Kageyama grabbed his wrist with the hand not holding the note and led him all the way to the gym, as if Hinata didn't already know the way as intimately as he knew his own room. He could feel Hinata's pulse under his fingers, warm and steady, like the beat of a fragile drum. Hinata did not protest at the treatment. Perhaps he found it reassuring, too.

Kageyama held on all the way into the gym, though his grip loosened marginally once they were surrounded by the strong walls of their sanctuary. He ignored the strange looks from the guys already in the gym and marched straight to Takeda-sensei, who was standing against the far wall looking at his clipboard. Takeda looked up at their approach, eyebrows raising, and Kageyama held up the wrinkled paper in his fist, then dropped it onto the clipboard.

Takeda looked at Kageyama for a moment, then down at the creased jumble of a note. "What is this?"

Kageyama's fingers tightened around Hinata's wrist. "Evidence. I thought you might want it."

Takeda pressed his hand flat over the paper, trying to smooth it out, then read it. Kageyama watched his eyes flickering over the page, saw the spark, the dawning anger. Takeda-sensei was usually upbeat and positive, always with a word of encouragement ready, a kind smile for everyone he met. Kageyama didn't know if he'd ever seen his teacher angry, even on that day. But now he looked back at Kageyama with rage darkening his eyes, and Kageyama was gratified.

"Yes, I want it." Takeda pressed down on the paper with one finger as if pinning it to his clipboard. "Who touched it besides you and me?"

Kageyama tipped his head toward the boy he still held by the wrist. "Just Hinata."

Takeda nodded. His face softened as he looked at Hinata. "Are you all right?"

Silence for a long moment. "Not really," Hinata said at last.

Kageyama looked back at him. Hinata...didn't look so good. His face was still far too pale. The pulse under Kageyama's fingers seemed too fast, too fluttery, though Kageyama didn't have any kind of training in understanding that sort of thing and it might have been his imagination. Maybe it was just the shock of the entire thing, finding out, realizing in retrospect that this had been going on all week. Kageyama had hoped that when they told Hinata what was going on, or he figured it out on his own, he'd be strong enough by then to handle it. That did not appear to be the case.

This was all of Hinata's vague fears and premonitions confirmed to be reality. It made his paranoia right after the accident seem valid. It was pretty much the worst possible way he could have found out, and Kageyama wished again, heartily, that he'd had the foresight to see this coming. But he hadn't, and now they just had to deal with the fallout.

He looked to Takeda. "Could you please tell the captain that I won't be at practice today?"

"Yes, of course."

Kageyama turned to face Hinata, giving his wrist a careful tug. "C'mon, let's go to the school gate. Your mom will be here soon. She won't mind me coming with you now, will she? We could stop at my house so I can pack a bag."

Hinata blinked. "I thought you were gonna stay for practice and then come over later."

"Things change."

Hinata blinked at him some more, and then he smiled, small and brittle, sharp-edged and bright as a piece of broken glass shattered on the ground. "Okay."

The hand holding Hinata's wrist was starting to feel a little cramped, so Kageyama let go. They still stuck very close together as they walked to the gate, practically shoulder to shoulder the entire way, their arms bumping at regular intervals. They didn't say another word.

When Hinata's mom arrived, they didn't explain anything to her. Hinata just said that Kageyama had changed his mind and wanted to come over right away, and could they please stop at his house, and Kageyama nodded in the background. She agreed immediately, of course, this beautiful mother, such a pinnacle of womanly perfection that she even intimidated Kageyama's own mom, but she gave a sideways glance that indicated that she knew there was more to the story. They’d have to tell her eventually, but for now it would just be good to get out of this city.

Kageyama sat up front with her to give directions, and Hinata was quiet in the back. The atmosphere felt thick and heavy, despite the cool air streaming in the vents, the quiet string music playing on the radio. Kageyama hated it, especially after the easy friendship he had begun to enjoy with Hinata. He supposed, though, that he shouldn't be surprised. Of course things couldn't go that well forever. Of course he would screw it up eventually, and sooner rather than later.

Hinata's mom pulled up in front of Kageyama's house and put the car in park, and Kageyama put his hand on the door handle to get out. "Can I come in and see your place?" Hinata asked, leaning forward to look over the front seat. His voice was uncharacteristically diffident, another off-note in an already severely unbalanced day. "I won't get in your way, I promise. It would just be fun to look around."

Kageyama hesitated for half a second, then nodded and finished opening his door. Sure, Hinata could come in. Kageyama didn't have anything to hide. Not anymore.

Still, he couldn't help but be intensely aware of the differences between their two houses as he led Hinata through wide, empty corridors to his bedroom in the back. As his mom had said, their house was bigger, but that didn't mean it was better. The photos on the walls were few and far between. Any houseplants they had ever tried to keep inevitably died of neglect and silence. The entire place felt sterile and echoing, devoid of purpose. This wasn't a home where people lived. It was a house where they slept, in separate rooms, rarely speaking to each other.

Kageyama's parents had expressed a desire to change that, now, but it wasn't going to happen overnight. And hey, here was Kageyama taking off for the weekend yet again. They all had work to do.

Hinata followed right behind Kageyama, his head sweeping back and forth as he stared around as if his neck was a swivel. In Kageyama’s room, he seemed determined to keep his promise not to get in the way, standing silently by the door while Kageyama dropped his school bag and grabbed a duffel from his closet. Kageyama kept stealing glances at him, unnerved by the silence. Hinata fidgeted, occasionally rubbing his knuckles together the way he did when he was anxious to spike a volleyball.

Kageyama was expecting an outburst—there was no _way_ that Hinata could remain quiet indefinitely, especially as agitated he was—but he still startled helplessly when Hinata cleared his throat. “Um…”

Kageyama stood straight and faced him, the duffel with its scattering of clothes hanging loosely in his hand. He said nothing, just pressed his lips together and waited for Hinata to get out what he needed to say.

Hinata pressed his hands together, palm to palm, and sucked in a deep breath. “So...were you ever going to tell me?”

Kageyama looked away. He grabbed some more clothes from his dresser, paying very little attention to whatever his hand landed on, and stuffed them in the bag. “I didn’t want to. I hoped that we would be able to take care of it before you found out. I didn’t want you to know.”

“Other things have happened, too, huh. Things no one told me about.”

Kageyama paused, still facing away. His head drooped as he sighed. “Yeah.”

“Takeda-sensei didn’t seem surprised when he read that note. So he knew, too?”

“Yeah.”

“The whole team knew.”

“Yeah.”

“You really think I’m stupid, don’t you? And I guess I am, since I didn’t even figure it out until a note showed up in my locker.”

The pain in Hinata's voice was too much to bear. Kageyama stood still for a second longer. Then he put down the duffel bag, walked over to Hinata, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hinata, you're a dumbass," he said as gently as he could.

Hinata froze for a second, staring into Kageyama's eyes. Then he laughed. His hands flew up to hide his face, his palms on his cheeks, the pads of his fingers pressing his forehead. "Right."

"I was counting on you being a dumbass," Kageyama said. "Because I didn't want you to know. I just said so, didn't I? But you noticed things anyway. You weren't stupid enough. You would have figured it out pretty soon even without the note, I can see that now. I was an idiot to try to keep it from you. We all were."

He took in a breath, held it for a second, then blew it out. Might as well finish what he needed to say. He'd planned to keep it for later this evening, maybe—it was somehow always easier to talk in the dark, with the two of them staring at opposite walls. But maybe it was better to just say it now and get it done with.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm sorry I kept things from you and I'm sorry you weren't stupid enough to fall for it." _I'm sorry you were attacked. I'm sorry the bastards are still harassing you. I'm sorry we couldn't keep it from touching you the way we wanted to._

Hinata laughed again, broken and shaky, and pressed his hands harder against his face. "You were trying to protect me."

"Yeah. Sorry I'm so bad at it."

Hinata sniffled and lowered his hands, swiping at his eyes as he went, but a few tears still leaked out where Kageyama could see them. "You're not that bad. I got almost a whole week of not being scared at all. It was really great."

Kageyama let go of his shoulders and stepped back, suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness. It felt really weird watching Hinata cry, even though he'd seen it before, even though he'd seen the guy bleeding and vomiting and half out of wits and gripped in a nightmare and confused in a hospital bed and plenty of other things in the last week and a half. But now Hinata was crying and he didn't even seem that embarrassed about it, too caught up in what was causing it to care about anything else. It was too much. Kageyama didn't know how to deal with it.

"Are..." Kageyama licked his lips. He didn't want to ask this; he was sure he already knew the answer. "Are you scared now?"

Hinata nodded, no hesitation at all. "Yeah. But it...it's different than it was in the hospital and right after that. Because...there's a reason for it, right? There are guys who want to hurt me. Strong guys who have hurt me before. It's normal to be scared in a situation like that. I don't feel like a freak."

 _Sometimes fear is rational. Sometimes it's necessary._ Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, it's normal to be scared in this situation. But I didn't want you to be scared. I wanted to make it so you wouldn't have to be." Suddenly he felt like crying, too.

"Oh, Kageyama." Hinata grinned, sudden and bright, dashing away his tears with the back of his forearm. The afternoon light from Kageyama's window hit his damp face, making it seem to glow. He laughed, a genuine outburst of joy, stuttering and surprised. "You're really a kind person, aren't you, Kageyama? I never would have guessed."

Kageyama shook his head. "Kind people are kind to everyone. Suga-san is a kind person. I can only be kind to a few. It's not the same."

"But I'm one of them, huh? What a surprise." Hinata's smile was a brilliant thing, lighting the room. In that moment, he didn't seem scared at all.

"You're my friend. Apparently strange things happen when you're my friend."

"Guess you're the weirdo then."

"Yeah." Kageyama nodded. He had never denied it.

"Ahhh, we're weirdos together."

Hinata lunged forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's middle in a quick, tight hug. Kageyama's arms rose in shock, elbows bending as if he was trying to fly away from the unexpected situation. Before he could react further, Hinata released him and bounced away, reaching for the abandoned duffel. His promise to stay out of the way seemed to have been forgotten.

"C'mon, let's get you packed and get back to my house. Mom is waiting for us, and we still have to have that sleepover, don't we?"

"Right."

Kageyama watched Hinata flutter around his room like a particularly gentle tornado for a moment, still shocked into paralysis by the hug, then finally broke free and joined him.

"Oi, dumbass, I don't need five pairs of underwear!"

Hinata laughed, loud and sparkling and bright, and the world righted itself just that little bit.


	25. Chapter 25

That night at Hinata's house, they waited till supper was over and Natsu had been excused from the table to go play. Then they told Hinata's parents what had happened at school. Hinata's mom covered her mouth with her hand, and his dad sat there in silence for a moment, his fist clenched on the tabletop. "I'd like to see that note," he said quietly.

Kageyama and Hinata glanced at each other, then back at him. "Sorry..." Kageyama said slowly. "I already gave it to Takeda-sensei. I knew he'd been gathering evidence and I thought he would want it. He said he did."

Hinata's dad looked down at the table, his jaw clenching. Mrs. Hinata reached out, her hand hovering in the air for a moment, then let just the tips of her fingers touch his shoulder. The second she touched down, he stood abruptly and left the room, so quickly that Kageyama and Hinata were left blinking in surprise.

Hinata's mom stood, too, so sharply that she seemed to sway, her hands still clasped up near her mouth. She took a step to follow her husband out, then stopped herself and turned back to the boys still sitting at the table. "I'm so sorry this happened, Shouyou," she said. "Are you all right?"

Hinata drew a shaky breath, then nodded. He obviously could tell she wanted to go after his father and didn't want to delay her. "I'm fine. Kageyama's been with me since I saw the note. I'm okay as long as he's around."

This was a terrible, horrifically embarrassing thing to say, and Kageyama looked up at the ceiling in despair the moment it left Hinata's mouth. But Hinata's mom just nodded absently, already looking again out the door his dad had gone through. "That's nice. Don't worry about the dishes, all right? I'll clean up in a little bit." Then she went after her husband.

Hinata chuckled softly and stood, reaching over the table to gather the plates together. "Sure, Mom, whatever you say."

Kageyama stood with him and helped him clear the table. It felt good to have something to do, even something as mundane as a simple household chore. He and Hinata did the dishes together, Kageyama washing and Hinata drying because he knew where most of the things went. (Hinata did end up standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a whisk for about twenty seconds before he suddenly went "Ah ha!" and opened an esoteric drawer to put it away, but on the whole he seemed to have a firm grasp of his mother's organizational system.)

Kageyama felt useful, less like a burden on the family whose hospitality he had been taking advantage of almost daily since Hinata came home from the hospital. It had become routine to visit in the evenings after school, to eat at this table and talk about his day when Hinata's parents asked, just as Hinata and Natsu did.

When the chore was done, Hinata dried his hands on the towel he'd been using, then handed it to Kageyama to do the same. Hinata bounced on his toes, looking around the tidied room with satisfaction. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

Kageyama shrugged and hung up the damp towel on a rack by the refrigerator. "Whatever you want to do."

Hinata sighed and shoved his shoulder. "This is your sleepover, grumpy nii-chan. You pick what we do."

"This is your house. And pretending this is a sleepover was your idea. You pick." Kageyama shoved him back, not hard, but firmly enough to make his point.

"What do you mean, 'pretending?'" Hinata said a little too loudly. "This is absolutely a sleepover and I'm insulted that you would act like it isn't for even one second, you turd."

He stood there in the middle of the kitchen, glaring, his fluffy hair catching the fading light from the window in an orange corona. He looked like nothing more than a scraggly kitten riled up by some perceived threat, arching its back and baring its teeth in a futile attempt to look anything besides adorable.

Kageyama snorted a laugh. "All right, all right. You win." He took Hinata's shoulders in his hands and turned him around, then pushed him toward the door that led to the hall. "Show me your board games so I can pick one out. You said people play board games at sleepovers, right? We should do that one."

"Good idea!" Hinata chirped.

He brought them to a cupboard Kageyama had never seen before, though in retrospect this must have been where Hinata popped off to every time he went to fetch a deck of cards for Butta no Shippo or Hanafuda. It was quite well-stocked, Kageyama was somehow not surprised to see. He looked over the stacks carefully, reading each name, his hand on his chin. Hinata fidgeted beside him, occasionally raising up on his toes then sinking back down again. Kageyama was willing to bet that the guy had several suggestions he wanted to make, but he was trying to let Kageyama make the decision on his own like a good host would.

"Hmm," Kageyama said finally, suppressing a smile when Hinata craned around to look in his face. "Yeah, that looks good."

"What? What looks good?" Hinata burst out. "You sure have been taking your time, grumpy-chan!"

"Don't call me that." Kageyama flicked him on the shoulder, then reached out and touched a particular box. "You have Battleship. I've never played it. Wasn't there an American movie based on it a while ago?"

Hinata gaped at him. "You've never played Battleship? But it's a classic!"

Kageyama frowned at him. "It's not even Japanese. How can it be a classic if it's not Japanese?"

Hinata rolled his eyes. "You need to broaden your horizons, Kageyama. C'mon, we gotta fix this right now." He reached into the stack and slid out the Battleship box, propping up the games on top of it so they wouldn't fall with the removal. "All right, let's go."

They sat on the floor of Hinata's room and pulled everything out of the box. Hinata sat next to Kageyama, explaining the different pieces and what to do with them. It was pretty simple game, really. Kageyama understood the basics very quickly.

"It's all about strategy," Hinata said. "With some luck, too. You have to be smart in the beginning and you have to be smart in the way you play, but even if you do a good job with that, you can still get beaten. It's fun because you never know how it's going to turn out. Plus you can make explosion noises all you want and it just adds to the game."

Kageyama held his aircraft carrier up to his eyes, squinting at it to take in the details. He really liked the little ship pieces. They made him feel like the commander of an armada or something. Admiral? Was that the word? He probably should have learned this stuff in history class, he had the feeling, but he really couldn't remember much about military titles. Anyway, the ship pieces were cool.

"Okay, let's set up our boards." Hinata shuffled away to sit facing him, cross-legged with his butt on a pillow and his laptop-like board balanced in his lap. He hummed as he started picking up his little gray ships and slotting them into place. Stego-chan rested on the bed above, looking over the duel as referee and impartial observer.

Kageyama looked down at his grid, considering where to put his aircraft carrier. It was the biggest so he felt like it should go first. Even though this was his first time playing this game, he was determined to figure out a good strategy and beat Hinata.

The sound of voices through the thin wall suddenly had Kageyama perking up and tilting his head. That sounded like... Mrs. and Mr. Hinata? The voices were too muffled for him to make out the words, besides a few especially loud ones here and there. But they sounded upset. And as one spoke, then the other, they only seemed to build on each other, their voices ebbing momentarily only to rise again.

Kageyama's hand froze in the air, still holding his tiny ship. Were...were they fighting? No way. That couldn't be true. He must be misunderstanding it. There was no way that Hinata's parents ever fought. It didn't seem possible.

He looked up at Hinata and found his friend also sitting stock still, a hand holding a ship paused in midair. Hinata was staring away at the opposite wall, his face blank and still. He didn't seem bothered by the arguing voices. He didn't seem like anything, actually.

"Um..." Kageyama said.

Hinata jerked out of his paralysis and looked at him, though his expression remained neutral. "Yeah?"

Kageyama shifted where he sat. The floor suddenly seemed really, really uncomfortable. "Do you wanna maybe move to the main room? It's...uh...it's brighter there. More sunlight."

Hinata blinked, then nodded, a hint of relief lightening his face. "Yeah. Uh, that would be good. Sorry. This spot isn't real great for playing games right now."

He bounced easily to his feet, carrying his board with him, and waited patiently for Kageyama, who was a little slower and spilled some of his tiny red and white pegs when he moved. Hinata helped him pick them up, and they moved. In the main room, they set up on the rug. Hinata had brought Stego-chan and his pillow along, and Kageyama took a cushion from the sofa and lay stomach-down on top of it, propping himself up on his elbows.

Like this, he had to look up to see Hinata's face. The perspective felt a little weird. Hinata stared fixedly at his board, completely engrossed in placing his ships. Kageyama had finished his, and he tried to wait patiently. It was kind of hard to concentrate, though.

"Do, uh..."

Hinata's eyes flicked to him. Kageyama grimaced and kept going. "Do they do that a lot?"

Hinata shook his head. He finished placing his last ship—the little two-peg boat—and set his board down on the floor in front of his knees. "Not really. But everyone fights, right? You and me fight all the time."

Kageyama stared at his board. He supposed that was true. But... "I've never heard my parents fight," he murmured. The entire affair was strangely disquieting.

Hinata shrugged. "They usually go to their room when they need to talk something out, so Natsu and I don't hear it. Then they'll come back when the decision is made or whatever and they'll tell us what they need us to know. It's no big deal."

Still, Hinata kept his eyes on the floor. He pulled up his right knee and rested his chin on it, staring fixedly at his Battleship board. Kageyama watched him carefully. He felt like he needed to ask more.

"Do..." Kageyama cleared his throat. "Does it bother you?"

Hinata blinked and frowned. "It did the first time I heard them arguing. I think I was about ten, and it was a surprise because I had thought that they could read each other's minds before that, the way they always, always agreed with each other and gave me the same answer when I wanted something, even if I asked them separately. But they told me that even people who love each other argue sometimes, and they promised that they would always finish it quickly and try not to let it bother me and Natsu. And they always have. But..." He heaved a sigh.

Kageyama watched his face. Hinata continued to stare at his board. "But...?" Kageyama prompted. "Did something change?"

"I guess." Hinata poked a finger at his board, not moving anything, just touching the pieces. "Since...since I got hurt, I've heard them having this argument a few times, and it sounds like the same one every time. I guess they finally hit something they couldn't figure out quickly. So far you're the first one on the team to hear it, though. I'm sorry. I can tell it really bugs you."

Kageyama shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hinata’s entire body gave a little shiver, as if shucking it all off, and then he looked at Kageyama with a spark in his eyes. "Ready to get totally destroyed at Battleship?"

Kageyama snorted. "Bring it on."

Despite his bravado, Hinata seemed distracted during the game. He kept looking over Kageyama’s shoulder to stare at the window, even after the light faded enough that there had to be nothing to see out there. He fidgeted with his game pieces, making them rattle around in their trays, sometimes pulling them out and making little rows on the rug, and while that seemed like normal Hinata-behavior, he was doing it a _lot._ He even repeated numbers he’d already said once or twice.

Kageyama tried to take advantage of Hinata’s absent-mindedness to win the game, but either he’d chosen a bad strategy or Hinata was just really good at Battleship, because he sunk three of Kageyama’s ships before Kageyama got even one hit. In the end it was down to the two-square boat on Kageyama’s side, while Hinata still had three alive and well. Kageyama got another hit and started feeling around it for the rest of the ship, and then Hinata caught the boat and it was all over.

Hinata gave a mini-celebration, throwing his arms up in the air and quietly calling, "Yatta!" Then he fell backward to the floor from his cross-legged pose and grinned up at the ceiling, one fist still raised in the air. Kageyama groaned and rolled over on his back, looking up the ceiling, too.

"How did you do that?" Kageyama grumbled. "You weren't even paying attention half the time."

"I told you, it's all about strategy," Hinata declared with far more smugness than the situation warranted. "And luck, of course, but luck wasn't with you today. I destroyed you. I rule the waves!"

Kageyama scowled at the ceiling, his nose wrinkling. "No, you don't. I don't think one game was a fair test of who really rules the waves. Especially if luck is a factor."

Hinata made a considering noise, then popped up off the floor, obnoxiously chipper once more. "Best two out of three?"

"Fine, fine." Kageyama hauled himself up, and they reset their boards. He'd been paying attention to the pattern of Hinata's calls, so he was pretty sure his strategy in the next game would be better.

At some point, Hinata's parents must have emerged from their bedroom. While they set up for the second game, Kageyama could hear them quietly talking in the kitchen, then laughing and playing with Natsu when she ran there to be with them. All evidence of the argument seemed to have passed—they sounded the same as they always did. Whether they had found a solution or not, the fight must be over for now.

Kageyama expected Hinata to be more focused in the second game, then, but he wasn't. If anything, his jumpiness got worse. He kept looking out that same window, and he did it so often that Kageyama found himself stealing nervous glances behind him to try to catch what Hinata was seeing. There was nothing, just the black square of the glass with night behind it, the soft reflection of light from the ceiling lamp in one corner.

Midway through the game, Mrs. Hinata brought them a tray of snacks, ruffling her son's hair as she set it down beside their game space, equidistant between Hinata and Kageyama. "Thank you for doing the dishes," she said to them both, her voice as light and kind as ever.

Hinata shrugged, already stuffing his face with a small pastry. "It was my turn anyway."

"But you have a guest," she said. "We don't ask guests to do chores."

"I didn't mind," Kageyama said. "I've been spending so much time here that I felt guilty for not contributing. I appreciated the opportunity to thank you for your hospitality, even in such a small way."

She gave him a little smile. "So polite."

Kageyama stared at his game board, his cheeks heating. When he didn't know how to handle a situation, he always defaulted to politeness. It was the easiest way and the least likely to get him in trouble. "It was my pleasure," he mumbled, as sincerely as he could despite his embarrassment.

"Thank you, then." Mrs. Hinata leaned over and patted his head, too, just once, very lightly. Kageyama held his breath until it was over, it startled him so much. "I'll leave you to your game. Let me know if you want more snacks."

"Maybe popcorn later?" Hinata asked. "For when we watch a movie?"

"Of course." She smiled gently and glided out of the room.

Kageyama watched out of the corner of his eye until she disappeared down the hall, then finally blew out his breath, his shoulders deflating. Hinata laughed at him, of course. "Kageyama, you weirdo! She's just my mom!"

"She was being really nice. It made me nervous."

Hinata laughed harder, then. He actually fell over and rolled on the floor a little bit. Kageyama scowled, his face heating up again. But at least Hinata wasn't looking nervously out the window anymore.

"Kageyama!" Hinata chortled. "You are. So. Weird!"

"Shut up," Kageyama growled lowly, glancing at the hallway to make sure no one was listening in. "C'mon, let's play the stupid game, dumbass."

Hinata gasped and sighed, then rolled up into a sitting position again. "Okay, fine. But you're only calling the game stupid because you're losing."

"That's not true at all," Kageyama said haughtily. Even though it was, maybe, sort of true.

This game was definitely closer, though. Hinata was only up one ship, and Kageyama had already found two of his littlest ones. That tiny boat was a problem, though, it was always a problem....

They came to the endgame both with only their tiny boats left, all other ships having been eliminated. Kageyama, still lying stomach-down on the floor, had scooted forward until his chin was practically resting on his bottom board, he was studying the target area so intently. Hinata sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his game board balanced precariously on top of them, squinting at the pattern of hits and misses. Between them they had finished off half of the snacks on the tray, mostly without tasting them.

"Hinata," Kageyama said through gritted teeth. "It's your turn."

"I know!" Hinata snapped. He was holding two pegs in his right hand, a white one and a red one, rolling them endlessly between the pads of his fingers. "I said I'm thinking!"

"You've been...thinking...for a long time..." Kageyama said.

"You don't help when you talk at me!"

Kageyama ground his teeth together and was silent.

"Okay, okay," Hinata muttered, not quietly enough that Kageyama couldn't hear him. "If _I_ was Kageyama Tobio, where would I hide a patrol boat...."

"Where you'll never find it!" Kageyama declared, and Hinata raised a hand, ordering him to be quiet. Kageyama subsided with a grunt, eyes slit almost shut as he watched his opponent. This was a crucial moment in the game. If Hinata won this set, Kageyama would have to admit that he was the ruler of the waves, but if Kageyama pulled off a victory, he'd have another shot at the title.

"All right..." Hinata rocked forward and back where he sat, at first gently, then harder. "All right, all right. I got it! Yeah, I definitely got it."

"Then take your turn, dumbass!" Kageyama all but roared, and Hinata lifted his head to give him a triumphant grin.

"Yes, I got it!" He dropped the white peg from his hand and held up the red one between thumb and index finger, poised to plunge it into his board. "The spot with your patrol boat is at—"

"NII-CHAN!"

Before Hinata could make his final declaration, there was a quick patter of small running feet in the hallway, and Natsu sprang from the arch of the door and landed directly on Hinata's back, wrapping her little arms around his neck in a strangling grip. Hinata let out a choked sound halfway between a yelp and a scream, his face turning paper white, the red peg dropping from his hand. Then he overbalanced from the weight of his sister and fell backward, the Battleship board clattering away from his suddenly flailing legs in a glorious explosion of red, white, and gray pieces.

Kageyama jerked up onto his knees, staring in awe. Hinata had managed to twist in the air so he didn't fall directly on top of Natsu, and was now lying on his side with all of his limbs bonelessly askew, wheezing dramatically. Natsu still clung to him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. She looked ever so slightly concerned, though.

"Nii-chan?" Natsu hooked her chin over Hinata's shoulder, trying to peer into his face. "Did you died?"

Hinata gulped for air. "No... I...I don't think so..."

"Natsu-chan..." Kageyama walked forward on his knees, deliberately disregarding the game pieces now scattered hither and yon over the rug. "What did your mom say about playing rough with nii-chan right now?"

Natsu frowned, her grip on Hinata tightening visibly. She pressed her lips together, stubbornly refusing to answer. Kageyama reached them and put his hands on her shoulders, gingerly trying to separate her from her panting nii-chan.

"Natsu-chan..." Kageyama said again, putting a hint of a warning in his voice. He really hoped he wasn't overdoing it, but he couldn't let this stand. "What did she say?"

"Not to," Natsu muttered, finally letting Kageyama pry her off and set her on the floor. She heaved an enormous, put-upon sigh that moved her entire tiny body in a childish huff, then recited in a sing-song, "I'm not supposed to play rough with nii-chan right now because his head got hurt and we need to make sure he gets better but he'll get better soon and then we can play rough again but not right now." She looked up at Kageyama, who was in the middle of righting Hinata and dusting him off, and blinked her big golden-brown eyes as innocently as any fawn in a trackless green wilderness. "Did I get it right?"

Hinata was still doubled over, gasping for each breath, his eyes wide and rolling with residual terror. Kageyama held on to his upper arm, unwilling to let go just yet, as he faced Natsu with all the calm he could muster. "That's right. So what do you think you should say to nii-chan now?"

Natsu pursed her lips in displeasure again, but she looked at Hinata contritely enough. "I'm sorry, nii-chan."

"That's...that's okay." Hinata was finally beginning to calm, though he did not try to free himself from Kageyama's grip. "Let's...let's watch a movie now. All right?"

Natsu lit up, bouncing to her feet with a brilliant grin. "I pick?"

"Sure." Hinata's shoulders slumped. "What do you want to watch?"

"Kiki!"

Hinata groaned. "Aw, Nacchan, not that one again..." But she had already run off to fetch the DVD.

They sat on the rug, slowly calming. Kageyama's hold on Hinata's arm loosened as he listened to Hinata's breath slow and relax. "What's...Kiki?" he asked after a bit.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. _"Kiki's Delivery Service._ You never saw it?"

Kageyama shook his head. "The main character is a girl, right? I remember thinking I probably wouldn't like it."

"Oh, I loved it," Hinata said brightly. "Because of the flying, you know. I watched it over and over." He sighed. "And now Natsu is watching it over and over, too."

"Well, I guess I should see it once, then."

Hinata chuckled. "Yeah, definitely."

Kageyama turned to look at him. Hinata's face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed, his eyes a little too bright. He was definitely still shaken—Kageyama could feel the small, suppressed quiver passing over him now and then.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Headache? Dizzy?"

Hinata hummed reluctantly. "A little dizzy." He looked at Kageyama, and his eyes seemed out of focus. "I'll be okay. She just...really, really startled me."

"Yeah." Kageyama mulled it over, then climbed to his feet and leaned down to help Hinata up. "Come sit on the sofa."

He got Hinata situated, then bent to cleaning up the Battleship game. The pieces had been scattered quite thoroughly, and he spent some time on his hands and knees, searching in corners and under furniture for every little bit of plastic. While he was doing that, Natsu returned with the DVD, bouncing everywhere in her eagerness to watch her favorite film with her brother and his friend. Hinata instructed her in how to insert the DVD into the player on the other side of the room, then sent her off to ask their mom for popcorn.

Kageyama finished cleaning up the game and set the box aside, then went and sat next to Hinata on the sofa, staring at the menu screen playing over and over. Hinata was still breathing heavily, his head leaning against the back of the sofa as if it weighed too much for his neck. He blinked wearily at the TV, unmoving, then flicked his eyes sideways to take in Kageyama.

"I'm okay," he said.

Kageyama frowned. He hadn't planned on asking. To him, the answer to that question was obvious. "You're scared, aren't you. Even though I'm here. Even though your parents are in the next room. Last time it went away once you felt safe enough, but this time it's sticking around."

Hinata looked forward again, watching the little black-haired girl fly across the screen. He didn't deny it. "Natsu didn't mean to make it worse. It was an accident."

"I know. But I'm getting pretty sick of 'accidents' happening to you. There have been enough accidents."

Hinata's lips twitched in a smile. He glanced sideways at Kageyama, then patted the sofa between them. "Scoot over."

Kageyama eyed him suspiciously. "Why."

"Because." Hinata rolled his eyes, which looked somehow painful. "Because my head is spinning and you're conveniently nearby. Please?"

Kageyama frowned but did as requested, wiggling closer until they sat shoulder to shoulder. Hinata immediately let his heavy head lean over against Kageyama's upper arm, a sigh of relief easing from his lips. Kageyama watched him incredulously for a moment, then went back to staring at the TV.

"Thank you, grumpy nii-chan. My head feels better already."

"Don't call me that," Kageyama grumbled, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

Natsu returned with a bowl of popcorn and the remote. The popcorn went into Kageyama's lap and Natsu went into Hinata's. He wrapped his arms around her and wriggled around so that his back was against Kageyama's side, resting comfortably (and quite heavily). Kageyama put up with it, too busy fumbling with the unfamiliar remote.

The movie was pretty good, Kageyama had to admit. He could see why the Hinata siblings both liked it so much. And if they both fell asleep on him halfway through, and if Kageyama kind of liked it, well, that was no one's business but his.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm doing my version of NaNo, where I'm not trying to write a novel draft from scratch, but I AM trying to write 50k words of fiction in a month. So yep, as long as I can keep it up you're going to get chapters pretty frequently, but they're going to be less polished and well thought-out than before. Hope you enjoy.

Hinata woke when his dad came and gently pried the still-sleeping Natsu from his arms to carry her to bed. The credits of the movie were playing on the screen and Kageyama was sitting very, very still and doing his best not to cheer or laugh or, worst of all, cry. Man, that was a really good movie. Hinata yawned and stretched, smacking his lips, the top of his head grinding into Kageyama's upper arm as he moved.

"Oi, stop that," Kageyama said, shoving back with his elbow. "Ugh, you're so annoying."

Hinata sat up straight, pulling away from Kageyama's side, and rubbed his eye with one fist. "Oh, is it over?"

"Yeah." Kageyama lifted the arm Hinata had slept on and pulled it across his chest, easing the stiffness. "I ate all the popcorn, too."

Hinata glanced at the empty bowl on the floor beside the sofa, now holding only a few unpopped kernels and a scattering of salt. "Oh." He looked back to Kageyama and gave him a sleepy smile. "What do you want to do now?"

Kageyama just looked at him for a moment. Still trying to be a good host, the dumbass. "I think..." he said slowly, "that we should probably go to bed."

"What? Nooooo," Hinata whined. "It's not that late. And we haven't played any video games or talked about girls or made prank calls or done anything cool."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "Do you _want_ to talk about girls?"

Hinata was silent for a moment. "Not really. I mean, who would we even talk about? Yachi? Shimizu? I don't want to talk about them when they're not here. It seems disrespectful."

"And who would we prank call and what would we say? Have you ever made a prank call? Do you even know how they work? Plus almost everyone has caller ID now and we could get in trouble."

Hinata blinked slowly. "You make a lot of good points."

"Yes, I know." Kageyama nodded sagely. "You were just listing things you've seen in movies, weren't you?"

"I really do want to play video games, though." Hinata folded his arms across his chest, more petulant than defiant.

"I'm tired," Kageyama said. "It's late and today was hard." And that stupid movie had wrung him out emotionally. "Plus we want to get up in plenty of time to meet Kozume and Kuroo at the station tomorrow morning."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Hinata bounced to his feet, suddenly all smiles again. "Oh, man, I can't wait! C'mon, Kageyama, let's get to bed right away. The sooner we fall asleep the sooner it will be morning!" And he was out the door, carrying Stego-chan, before Kageyama could respond.

Kageyama snorted at this childlike logic, but followed him quickly. He'd gotten his way, and it hadn't even been that hard. He was starting to learn which buttons to push and which words to use to steer his tempestuous friend in the right direction. It was difficult and it didn't always work, but sometimes the journey was half the fun.

In Hinata's room, the futon was already set up for Kageyama, his bag nearby. They got ready for bed in near-record time, even though Hinata started flagging midway through, genuinely worn out by the day. Kageyama was tired, too. He hadn't been lying. He didn't feel much like lying ever again, if he could avoid it.

Once they were sequestered under their covers with the lights out, though, Kageyama's eyes stayed stubbornly open. It felt like there was a coil of energy in his chest, slowly unwinding, and it still had a way to go before it would completely relax and he could go to sleep. The coil had been created by the appearance of that horrible note, tightened by Hinata's terrified reaction, and each event since then had affected it in various ways, but it had never unwound enough to disappear.

Every time he'd started to relax, it seemed, something had happened to make him tense again. Dinner had been relaxing, but telling Hinata's parents about the note had not been. Doing the dishes had unwound the coil, but hearing the argument through the walls had tightened it. Playing games with Hinata had probably done the most to make both of them forget their tension, but then Natsu had scared Hinata half to death and ruined it. The movie had sort of been neutral for Kageyama, both relaxing and exciting him, though he had been grateful that Hinata had found it comforting enough to sleep through.

And so now he was awake. Having skipped volleyball practice and spent his evening doing indoor activities, he wasn't physically exhausted enough to drift off while his mind was still humming. The day had been tiring, a maelstrom of seemingly endless emotions tossing him this way and that, and he wanted to sleep. But he couldn't.

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama's eyes had been slowly drifting shut, but now they flew open. Dammit, Hinata was awake too. Granted, he did sound a little sleepy. But not nearly enough.

"Yeah. I'm awake."

Hinata's covers rustled as he shifted in his bed. "I can't stop thinking about today."

Kageyama was quiet for a moment. "Neither can I."

"You didn't tell me there was a whole group of them."

Hinata didn't sounded accusatory. He sounded tired. And small. And scared.

Kageyama's chest ached. "I didn't want you to know."

"I know. And...I'm grateful. I'm sorry I found out. Now I can't stop thinking about it. That note..."

“Try to forget that note.” Kageyama didn’t even attempt to hide the plea in his voice. He wished he could go back in time and tear that message out of Hinata’s hands before he read a single word. He wished he could forget it, too.

_If you say a single word about this regrettable accident that happened through no one’s fault, you will regret it. We know where you live. We know where your family lives. We have connections to the Yakuza, and we will not hesitate to use them. We will ruin you. Your father will no longer be able to find work. Your mother will weep in the streets. If you speak, or if you act in a way that makes us think that you will, we will ensure that you can’t. Accept your fate in silence and be still._

Why had they thought it was necessary? Kageyama still didn’t understand that part. Hinata didn’t even remember the moment of the attack. Then again, there was no way those bastards could have known that. Perhaps they believed that Hinata’s testimony was the only thing that threatened their leader with prosecution. But there had been many witnesses to the attack, not just Hinata and Kimura. Were they planning to intimidate all of them?

Well, Kageyama would not be intimidated, that was all he had to say about it. And neither would Tanaka or Sugawara. These idiotic delinquents were going to lose, no matter what underhanded methods they used to try to accomplish their goals.

But in the meantime, they had succeeded in terrifying Hinata, adding even more to the injuries they had already dealt him. It was unfair. It was almost unbearably unfair.

“I wish I could forget it,” Hinata said softly. “I wish I never saw it.”

Kageyama could hear his heartbeat in his ears, thumping loud and slow, like the thud of angry footsteps. “Me too.”

“Do you think it’s true? That part about...about the Yakuza.”

“No,” Kageyama said instantly. “They were just making that up to scare you. They’re a bunch of small-town juvenile delinquents. They have nothing going for them, so they talk a big game, but it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just words.”

Hinata was quiet for a moment. “I wish words didn’t scare me so much.”

"You have nothing to worry about," Kageyama said roughly. It was the best way he could come up with to reassure Hinata right now. "They don't get to touch you. Never again. That's the truth."

"Yeah, I know." But Hinata's voice did not sound as certain as Kageyama wanted it to. "If I look back over the week since I got back to school, I can see everything you all did to keep me safe." There was a brief silence, crystal sharp. "Good grief, did _Tsukishima_ stand up for me?"

Kageyama released a noise that was half amusement, half incredulity at the memory. "Yeah, he did."

"He...he tore them to _shreds."_

"Yeah, I know."

"It was _amazing._ I'd never seen anything like it in my entire _life."_

"I know." A touch of annoyance bled into Kageyama's voice. "I was there."

"He used words I've never heard anyone use in real life, instead of in books or whatever. He sounded like a cool guy in a movie. Like, a _really_ cool guy. Maybe not the main character, but, you know, the main character's badass best friend."

"I know, Hinata. I heard it too."

"Holy crap, Kageyama, is Tsukishima _Han Solo?"_

Kageyama bolted upright in his blankets, his fingers spread in sharp, tight claws of supreme agitation, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "Ugh, shut up! I was there! I _know_ how cool he was!"

In the dim light from the hallway, he could see Hinata's wide eyes staring at him from his bed. Hinata had pulled his blankets up over his head, leaving just his face open to the middle of the room as he faced Kageyama's futon, and the bundle of bedding that comprised his form on the bed was a small, compact ball. Dammit, Hinata had been curled up a protective little lump this whole time and Kageyama hadn't even noticed. He deflated instantly at the sight, then couldn't even remember what he'd been angry about.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Kageyama scratched the back of his head. "What were we talking about?"

Hinata blinked. "Tsukishima being like Han Solo?" he ventured in a tiny, uncertain voice.

Kageyama blinked at him. "Ugh," he said distinctly, then flomped down into his futon again.

After a moment, Hinata's voice came again, small and hesitant. "Kageyama? Did you died?"

Kageyama covered his face with his arm. "No. I don't think so."

Hinata snorted. Kageyama grinned behind his arm. His face was cooling down, the temper having passed as quickly as it had come.

"Tsukishima is _not_ Han Solo," Kageyama said when he was sure that his voice would hold steady. "He's not even close to being brave enough for that. He's more like the cool-looking friend who hangs around as long as things are going the good guys' way, but when a real fight starts he gets scared and hides behind something until it's safe."

"And then later he gets a shot of courage and comes back and helps his friends out after all," Hinata said. "That kind of cool guy?"

Kageyama hummed. Tsukishima _had_ been pretty cool against those guys in the hallway, and he was getting better and more useful in volleyball too. "I guess," he said grudgingly. "Maybe. He might be that kind of cool guy. Not the main character's badass best friend, but the badass best friend's old buddy who causes problems but comes through in the end."

"Ah." Hinata's voice became triumphant. "He's Lando Calrissian."

"Maybe." Kageyama let his arm fall off his face and stared up at the ceiling. "But would that make Yamaguchi Han Solo? I'm not sure that works."

"No way," Hinata said confidently. "Noya-senpai is Han Solo."

Kageyama frowned. He had wanted to be Han Solo, but not if meant Tsukishima was his old buddy. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Asahi-san is Chewbacca," Hinata said. "Obviously."

"Oh. Right." Kageyama rolled over on his side to look at his friend. Hinata had scooted to the edge of the bed to look down at him, his eyes wide and earnest. "Who is Yamaguchi, then?"

Hinata bit his lip. "I guess he'd be that guy with the headgear who hangs out with Lando and doesn't say anything. I don't remember his name, though."

"Lobot."

"Lobot, right. Yamaguchi is Lobot."

"I don't know if Lobot is cool enough to be Yamaguchi, though."

Hinata blinked at him. "You think Yamaguchi is cool?"

"Yeah, of course," Kageyama replied instantly, and then he stopped to think about it. This was actually a very recent development. It was no wonder Hinata was surprised. "Well..." he said slowly, strangely compelled to explain himself, but not sure how to start. "Don't you think Yamaguchi is cool?"

"I guess he'd have to be, to put up with Tsukishima for as long as they've been friends." Hinata sounded doubtful, though. "But, I dunno. He's been pretty great this week, anyway, and he's always been a kind person, even in the beginning when he was really shy and uncomfortable. It was hard to see it, maybe, with the way he always laughed at Tsukishima's jokes and backed him up. But you're supposed to laugh at your friend's jokes and back him up, aren't you?" His voice grew confident again. "Yeah, Yamaguchi's cool. In a different way than Tsukishima and Noya and Tanaka-senpai, but he's cool."

Kageyama grunted. Yeah, Yamaguchi was cool. "I wanted to be Han Solo, though," he said, low and growling.

"You're way too grumpy," Hinata said. "I'm starting to rethink that one, though. Tanaka-senpai would be a really good Han Solo. But Asahi-san _has_ to be Chewbacca. There's no other way."

"Maybe Tanaka and Noya-san would both be Han Solo. Who says there can't be two?"

"Yeah!" Hinata said brightly. "And obviously that would mean that Shimizu-san is Princess Leia, right?"

"I thought you'd be Luke, though," Kageyama said. "You really think you're up for being Shimizu-san's brother?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not Luke! That guy is such a whiner! I mean, he's really talented and everything, and he's kind of cool, but he's also kind of lame, and he makes really weird decisions sometimes."

There was a long, suspicious silence. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, trying to understand what was going through Hinata's head, but Hinata was staring silently into the distance, furiously thinking. Then he blinked, his eyes drifting back to Kageyama. He leaned further over the edge of his bed, dragging his blankets with him, intruding on Kageyama's space with his enormous, sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Kageyama..." he whispered. "Kageyama, I think you're Luke."

Kageyama froze, unable even to breathe for a moment. "That...that's ridiculous," he choked out.

"No," Hinata said. "I really think you are. And Suga-san is Obi-Wan, right, with the way he teaches everyone so wisely. And Daichi is that cool Jedi from the prequels who hung out with Obi-Wan. And Ennoshita and Narita and Kinoshita are more Jedi, like the guy with the purple lightsaber, only they didn't get killed. They just went away for a while and then they came back. Or maybe Narita and Kinoshita are C-3PO and R2-D2, because, right, they've been around the whole time and sometimes people hardly notice them. Also they can both be really sarcastic and funny if you pay attention to them. And Saeko-nee is a really awesome pilot who helped kill both of the Death Stars, probably Wedge Antilles, but way cooler since that guy hardly even had any lines. And Yachi is that lady who helped run the battle in Return of the Jedi."

Kageyama stared at him, completely overwhelmed. But he couldn't help but notice that Hinata had left someone out. "Okay, okay. I can see where you're coming from with most of these picks."

Hinata grinned so big that his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. "I know, right? I'm awesome at this!"

"Yeah, sure." Kageyama nodded agreeably. "But who are you, Hinata? You totally forgot yourself."

Hinata kept smiling, though it turned a little softer. "I didn't forget myself. I'm just way too cool for any of those, that's all. I'm a brand-new character, and I'm gonna change the whole story to be different and better, and not as many cool people are gonna die or get hurt with me in charge, because I'm the ace and I make us win."

Kageyama couldn't help smiling back. "Okay. I guess that works."

"Yeah, obviously." Hinata pulled back from the edge and melted into his bed with a huge, satisfied sigh. He didn't curl back up into a ball, instead sprawling his limbs over the mattress in a way that looked much more natural and content. He yawned, wide and gaping. "I'm awesome at this," he said again, firm and self-assured.

"Definitely," Kageyama said. He kept smiling, soft and warm and sleepy, as he listened to Hinata's breath slow and even out.

He didn't sound scared anymore.

Hinata wasn't a new character, Kageyama thought as he turned over on his side and pulled his covers up to his chin. He was the biggest character in Star Wars of them all, the one that bound the universe together and energized all of the good guys and made everything that was remotely cool or interesting or positive happen. Hinata was the Force. It was so obvious that Kageyama couldn't believe that he hadn't figured it out himself.

But then, Hinata was pretty much the biggest dumbass ever.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Hinata seemed more even-keeled, though he was by no means back to his usual cheerful self. They enjoyed a light breakfast, then bundled up in their jackets for the suddenly nippy autumn air and walked to the Yukigaoka train station. Kageyama kept his hands buried in his pockets, while Hinata swung his arms and all but skipped at times. The closer to the station they got, the more upbeat and excited Hinata became, until he was sparkling like a stream in the sunlight. Now and then he chattered about activities he was looking forward to doing with Kenma, or asked Kageyama if he thought the train would be on time, or wondered aloud if the Tokyo boys would like this small-town setting. Kageyama loped along beside him, occasionally answering with non-committal grunts and single words. Hinata didn't seem to care, happy with his expectations and his daydreaming.

Kageyama watched him out of the corner of his eye, worried about a crash. He wasn't sure how much of this sudden emotion was genuine and how much was Hinata trying to save face after his mini-meltdown of the day before. Obviously Hinata really did like Kozume and was looking forward to seeing him—he hadn't stopped talking about it all week—but this seemed like a little too much. Then again, maybe Hinata really was that resilient.

The reached the station in plenty of time, only to discover that the train from Tokyo was going to be fifteen minutes late. So they had a twenty-five minute wait ahead of them. Hinata sobered immediately, falling flat on his feet after bouncing on his toes all the way into the station. His smile flew away like a startled bird. Kageyama eyed him silently, then touched his arm and led him over to an outside bench on the edge of the platform. From here they’d be able to see the train coming from kilometers away.

Kageyama slumped down on the bench, his hands deep in his pockets again, and blew out a breath that misted faintly in the cool air in front of his face. Hinata climbed up next to him, choosing to perch on the bench and tuck his feet under his rear instead of sitting like a normal person. Kageyama stretched his legs out in front him, propping his heels up on the concrete, just to be as completely opposite from Hinata as he could.

Hinata fidgeted at first, humming softly and tapping his fingers against his shins, but he gradually stilled, his face going blank, his voice falling away. Kageyama glanced at him now and then. He was pretty sure that he ought to say something in this situation, but he had no idea what. If he were the one upset, Hinata would know how to break him out of it and make him think about something else, and the clouds would pass and Kageyama would feel better about the world and everything in it. But even with all he'd learned in the last little while (and sometimes it seemed like a very little while indeed), Kageyama still didn't have Hinata's skills at talking and making others feel good.

But he had to do something.

"Oi." Kageyama was reluctant to take his hands out of his pockets and expose them to the chilly air, so he just leaned over far enough that he could nudge Hinata with his jutting elbow. "What are you thinking about?"

Hinata looked at him, eyebrows raised in sudden surprise, as if he'd forgotten that Kageyama was even there. Then he gave his head a quick, distracted shake and looked forward again. His cheeks seemed more ruddy than usual, but it could have been the cold. "Nothing."

Kageyama frowned. This was almost insulting. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

That prompted a smile. Hinata turned to his head to look at Kageyama for a moment, then looked away. "I guess not. You're too smart."

"That's right, I am." Kageyama grunted in satisfaction. He bumped his heel on the concrete, feeling the solidity of the surface beneath his feet. "You might as well just tell me whatever is bothering you. You don't want Kozume to think you're unhappy to see him."

As Kageyama suspected, this did the trick. Hinata looked horrified at the idea, gaping at Kageyama for a moment. Then he shut his mouth and shook his head. "No, of course not."

Kageyama waited. He didn't need to say anything else.

Hinata sighed. He crouched over, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. He wasn't looking out on the world, but down at the ground. "I just don't get it," he said softly, reluctantly. 

Hinata's expression was troubled, turned inward. Kageyama didn't like it. "What is it this time?" To be fair, there were a lot of things Hinata didn't get. Kageyama couldn't be expected to know exactly which one he was talking about at all times. 

Hinata shrugged uncomfortably, staring down at his feet. "Those guys. I don't get those guys."

Kageyama looked away. He didn't understand either. He could do nothing to enlighten Hinata on this subject. The entire thing was too overwhelming, too confusing, and it would be better if they could both just forget it all.

But Hinata wasn't able to let it go, not yet. "I just wish I understood. What did I ever do to them? Why do they hate me so much?"

Kageyama's shoulders hunched up to his ears. Hinata didn't even sound hurt, just confused. "I don't know," he muttered. "Nobody knows."

Hinata turned his head to look at him, resting his cheek on his bent knee. His eyes were large and round. "Nobody? Really?"

Kageyama nodded. "I don't think they even know. I've been wondering the same thing ever since it happened, I've been asking myself those exact same questions, and really, truly, there's no answer. I don't know why this happened. I don't know why that bastard decided to hurt you and don't know why his buddies decided to pick it up where he left off. It doesn't make any sense. None of it ever did."

Hinata blinked, slow and thoughtful. "Did...Isao say anything? Did he ever try to explain himself? You were there, and I know you remember more than I do. Was there no clue at all?"

Kageyama slit his eyes almost shut and burrowed down into the collar of his jacket. Yes, he had asked, and Isao had given an answer. But Kageyama hadn't believed it was true, not even for a fraction of a second. It had been an excuse, a pitiful attempt at self-justification that meant nothing at all. More than that, the answer had been deliberately cruel. If Hinata had been coherent enough to hear and remember it, it would have made things even worse for him.

He didn't want to tell Hinata now. There was no circumstance under which it could be considered helpful. Kageyama would not be Isao's messenger, to deliver his blows to the victim who had escaped the harm of his words through the fortunate circumstance of being completely out of it at the time.

"Hey." Hinata poked his shoulder. His voice was suddenly sharp. "There _was_ something, wasn't there? Did Isao or one of his friends say something after he hurt me?"

Kageyama closed his eyes. He knew his conflict was showing on his face. He did not want to share this, damn it. It wasn't going to help anything. It wasn't going to answer Hinata's questions or satisfy his curiosity in any way.

"He did, didn't he?" Hinata pushed his shoulder a little harder. He was getting more and more upset. "C'mon, Kageyama, tell me what it was. I think I deserve to know."

"It's not gonna help," Kageyama growled. He opened his eyes to look at Hinata again. "Yes, all right, Isao did say something. I asked him why, and he said something. But it didn't mean anything. It was just an excuse. He only said it to be cruel, and I don't want to repeat it. It's useless."

Hinata turned on the bench to face him, leaning forward into Kageyama's space and balancing with his sneakers on the bench. His eyes were wide, his expression intense and focused, his cheeks flushed with hectic heat. It was not unlike the look he got when he became very aggressive and impassioned about volleyball and for a moment all anxiety, all fear was banished, leaving only a small bundle of pure competitive force behind.

"Tell me," Hinata said, low and intent. "I want to know."

Kageyama pressed his lips together. "But I don't want you to know, idiot. Can't you trust my judgment on this? It's not going to help you understand. It's not going to make sense of this senseless situation. All it will do is make you feel worse, not better. And I don't want to do that, all right? I don't want to say something that's going to make you feel worse, even if the words aren’t mine."

Hinata made a strangled sound of frustration and fell back on the bench, and his legs sprawled out when his butt landed on the wooden slats. One foot hit Kageyama's side, not hard enough to hurt, but certainly enough to be felt, and the other one fell down to the ground beside them.

"Waaah, just tell me!" If there had been anyone else stupid enough to sit at an outdoor bench at a train station in this weather, the outburst would have been embarrassing. But it was only the two of them in earshot, so it was merely annoying.

"No." Kageyama planted his feet flat on the ground. "It's not going to help."

"I can't believe you!" Hinata buried his fingers in his hair and squeezed. "Do you really think this is any better? Now that I know he said something, I'm just gonna be wondering exactly what it was. I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about it, and the things I come up with are probably going to be even worse than whatever he actually said."

Kageyama gave him a disgruntled stare. This was probably true. When Hinata got truly anxious, things tended to go very poorly. The guy had no self-control.

Hinata stared at him without blinking, tense and folded in on himself. He was probably aware that that he was making progress, now, and he wouldn't quit pushing until he won. "If you really think it was an excuse, then what does it matter if you tell me? If it's not true then it doesn't really matter, right? Just tell me what it was so I can stop thinking about it."

"Just because something isn't true doesn't mean it isn't hurtful," Kageyama said. "I told you, I don't want to say cruel words to you, even if they aren't mine."

Hinata folded his arms over his chest, the corner of his mouth twitching in a reluctant smile. "You're still trying to protect me, I get it. That's very kind of you, really. But c'mon. I'm not a little kid. You don't have to cover my ears when the other boys say mean things about me. I've been called plenty of names before. Including by you. You call me 'dumbass' every other time you speak to me. I'm sure I can handle some stupid insult."

Kageyama frowned and squinted down along the train track. It was true that Hinata had never seemed particularly distressed by the childish insults that all high school boys passed around amongst themselves. The most he'd ever seen Hinata bothered by the words of others was when someone casually pointed out that he was short, and even then he'd be more ticked off than wounded.

Hinata could tell that he was winning the argument. He sat forward, his eyes burning bright, staring at Kageyama without blinking. "C'mon, just tell me already. I promise it won't hurt me, okay? I just want to know."

Kageyama eyed him askance for a long moment. It might be true. In any case, Hinata seemed to believe it. And at this point, Kageyama was fed up enough that he just wanted the pestering to stop. 

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hinata grinned, bright-eyed with victory. It was ridiculous. Kageyama tsked and looked forward again.

"It was very upsetting, do you understand? We were sitting on the floor of the hallway, and you were bleeding and you had just thrown up on the ground and you couldn't understand what was happening, and you were holding on to my arm like it was the only thing you had in the world. And those guys... They were standing against the opposite wall, Noya and Asahi-san were keeping them back, and Tanaka was crying and yelling and... And those guys were laughing. They were smirking. They were nudging each other like it was all the best joke they'd ever seen."

The grin fell away from Hinata's face, the triumphant flush fading. Still, he watched Kageyama without blinking, taking in every word with intense concentration. Kageyama glanced at his face, then looked away again.

"I didn't get it. My brain still hadn't really caught up with what happened. When I saw you hit the wall, it was like I hit a wall, too. It was all so...bizarre. It didn't feel like real life. And those guys laughing and smirking...it just made it even more weird. I couldn't understand why they were acting like that when you were hurt, when you were bleeding and panting and couldn't even stand up. I couldn't understand why the whole world wasn't as upset and freaked out as I was."

Kageyama didn't know why these words were pouring out. He hadn't meant to say all of this. He was just going to repeat those ridiculous, hurtful words, then roll his eyes at Hinata's shock and let it go. That had been the plan. But when he let his memory slip back to that day, those moments, all of this had started pouring out instead.

He still hadn't really, fully processed it, he guessed. Suga had said that it would help to talk things out, to discuss what he had felt and analyze it out loud or on a page, somewhere he could examine it objectively and truly understand what he had experienced and why. He hadn't done it before now—it was too difficult, too overwhelming, and he'd been caught up in his daily life and his constant efforts to become a better friend for Hinata. And now he was talking about it to Hinata, the last person who needed to hear all of this. But since he'd started, it was hard to stop. The words wanted to keep coming, slow and stumbling yet strangely inexorable.

Hinata crouched there on the bench, all but crowding into Kageyama's space. He was so close that a passerby would have taken them for very close childhood companions or brothers who were used to sharing each other's company, not two teenagers who had only really started calling each other 'friend' in the last couple of weeks. His expression was open and focused, the very picture of _listening._ And he said nothing, which Kageyama appreciated. If Hinata said something now, whether asking for clarification or offering some misguided encouragement, Kageyama felt like his words would stop short and he wouldn't be able to start them again.

In all this, what filled his mind was Isao's face. This older student, blunt-faced and rough, handsome in a dark, street-worn way, but twisted and deliberately dirtied. Isao was one of that particularly aggravating species of punk who cultivated an image of grimy disrepute, and he bore that image in his clothes, in his face, in his words, in his smile. Kageyama wouldn't be surprised to learn that Isao was actually from an upper-middle class or even wealthy family, but he chose to look as if woke up in a gutter every morning and crept into school without even trying to clean up.

Kageyama swallowed. "So I asked him. Isao was standing there, the person who hurt you with no cause that I could understand, the person who dug his gross fingers into your hair and slammed you into a wall with all of his strength, and was now laughing about it. I asked him why. I wanted to say so, so much, but that was the only word that would come out of me. _Why._ Why would he do that? Why did he seem pleased by it? Why would he use his strength for such a purpose? There are so many better uses for it. He could have played volleyball. Or baseball, or track, or swimming, or anything. But he wasted it all, and instead he used it like that. Like _that._ Why? I couldn't understand it at all.

"And he smiled at me. He smiled at the question. His face was bloody—Tanaka had punched him in the nose, and it was bleeding. There was blood on his upper lip and around his mouth. He’d tried to wipe it away but he’d mostly just smeared it around, and his hand was bloody too. It made him look even more horrible, especially when he smiled like that, bloody and pleased with himself. He looked like a monster. Then he answered me.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata, meeting his eyes for a long moment. “Do you still want to know what he said? I’ll tell you, even though I don’t want to. But you have to be sure. Do you really want to hear it?”

Hinata was silent for a moment. He was taking this seriously, as Kageyama had hoped, and his solemn deliberation showed on his face as almost everything he felt or thought did. At last, he nodded, slow and sincere. “Yes. I want to hear it.”

“Isao said, ‘Why? Because his voice annoyed me.’”

Hinata blinked. He sat back on his rear, finally retreating from Kageyama’s space. His face was blank.

“Really? That’s what he said?”

Kageyama nodded, watching Hinata warily.

Hinata blinked several times in quick succession. He pressed his red-chilled fingers together in front of his face and stared into the distance for a moment. He shook his head.

Then it happened. Hinata laughed. It was loud and incredulous and completely unexpected, and Kageyama jolted away in startled reaction, staring at Hinata in wide-eyed surprise. Was this it? Had Hinata finally snapped? Had all of the strain finally become too much for him?

But Hinata laughed again, leaning limply into the back of the bench, his face turned up to the sky. The flesh beside his eyes wrinkled with the force of his mirth, and his forehead was smooth and clear. It _looked_ like a genuine laugh. It _sounded_ like one. Kageyama couldn’t believe it, though.

“H—Hinata?” he asked slowly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course!” Hinata continued laughing, looking up at the steel-gray sky as if only the heavens could understand his mirth. “I’m perfect! What else would I be?”

It was not the uncomplicated laugh of a child, but neither was it the cynical chuckle of a hardened adult. Kageyama had heard Hinata laugh plenty of times—he was an uncommonly positive and upbeat person, was Hinata Shouyou—and he’d never heard a laugh quite like this one. It didn’t sound like he was laughing at a joke, or at something stupid someone else had done. It was more like he was laughing at life itself, because that was the only response he could have.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah!” Hinata lowered his head and met Kageyama’s eyes, still grinning. His eyes were bright as burnished gold. “Was that really what he said?”

“Yes.” Kageyama was starting to be annoyed with the continued questioning. Did Hinata not think he could remember such a short, simple sentence? Even after he’d described how deeply those moments had affected him, how much they had stuck in his mind? 

“But that’s so stupid!” Hinata declared, as confidently as if he was merely pointing out that the grass was green and volleyball was the best sport. “Hurting someone because you don’t like their _voice?_ What is wrong with a guy who thinks like that? Where would you even come up with a reason like that?”

Something like laughter shivered through Kageyama’s chest, vibrating loose his confusion, his irritation and lingering pain at the memories. “You’re right,” he said. “That’s pretty dumb.”

“What an idiot! He threw away his reputation and his future for that? That’s really sad.” Hinata shook his head. “If it wasn’t you telling me this, I’d think it was a joke. But you’re too serious to come up with something that hilarious.”

The side of Kageyama’s mouth turned up in a smile. “I’m not that imaginative.”

“I know.” Hinata slapped his shoulder, then turned to sit forward on the bench, letting his feet touch the ground so he was sitting normally at last. He shook his head, slow and unbelieving. “What a stupid reason. No wonder you kept stressing that it couldn’t possibly be real.”

“I’m glad you understand me now.”

“Of course I do.” Hinata turned his head to give Kageyama a brilliant grin. “You made yourself very clear.” He sat forward and craned his neck, peering down the track toward the south. “Now, where is that train? Did it get delayed even more?”

Kageyama relaxed into the bench and was still. He couldn’t have asked for a better reaction from Hinata. Yes, Isao was the stupid one, the weird one, for giving such a reason for his actions. Hinata wasn’t stupid or weird because he had been attacked for such a stupid thing. That was the correct attitude to take, it was the truth, and Kageyama was glad Hinata had understood that.

Now, let Kozume and Kuroo arrive from Tokyo, and they could get on with their day.


	28. Chapter 28

When the train finally arrived, Kageyama and Hinata were waiting. The moment it appeared, they jumped up from their bench and moved to the middle of the platform to watch it come in. Hinata danced in place while Kageyama stood still, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched against the chill in the air.

Only a few people exited from the train at this small village station on a Saturday morning, so Kuroo and Kozume were easy to spot. Hinata waved frantically as soon as that familiar pudding-colored head appeared at the open door, though he was polite enough not to shout, and he ran to meet him as soon as the other passengers had moved far enough away that he wouldn't run into anyone. Kuroo emerged directly after him, but Hinata's attention was fixed on his friend.

"Hi, Kenma! Good morning! It's good to see you!"

Kozume had been looking down at his side, holding on to the overnight bag that hung heavily in his hand, and he looked up with wide eyes when Hinata's voice assaulted him. He relaxed immediately at the sight of the bouncing ball of orange-haired energy in front of him, though, and even responded with a small smile. "Hello, Shouyou."

Kuroo watched the shorter boys with a sideways smile as he sidled up behind, hauling his own bag. He noticed Kageyama watching and gave him a friendly nod, and Kageyama nodded back. He didn't really know the Nekoma players personally—Hinata was the one who had befriended Kozume Kenma, then half the team, and practiced with them in extra sessions at the training camp—but he respected Kuroo as a good volleyball captain. He also appreciated him coming all this way, bringing his more retiring friend to visit Hinata. It had given Hinata something to look forward to, a sweet distraction from all the unpleasantness he'd been dealing with, and that alone was worth a nod of gratitude from Kageyama.

"Hello, Kuroo-san!" Hinata said, giving him a friendly wave even though he was only a meter away.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," Kuroo said, amusement and kindness lightening his voice in equal measure. "It's good to see you, too. Kenma hasn't stopped talking about this trip since our parents agreed to it."

Kozume shot Kuroo an irritated glance at this, but Hinata just beamed at him for a second before returning the full force of his attention back to Kozume.

"Is your bag heavy?" Hinata asked, circling to Kozume's side like an eager puppy. "Do you need help? Can I help you with it? Do you have anything else that needs carried?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Kozume clutched the bag and pulled it closer to his body, for all the world like an elderly lady afraid of purse-snatchers. "I can handle it. We're only staying for two days. It's not that much."

Hinata deflated a bit at this reminder that the visit was going to be a short one, then shook it off and smiled brightly. "All right, then. C'mon! Let's get back to my house and relax. You must be tired from the journey. How early did you have to get up?"

"I did sleep some on the train," Kozume said softly, following as Hinata led the way from the platform into the station proper, then back out to the road to his house.

"Yeah, but sleeping on a train or a bus or in a car is never as good as resting in a house. Sometimes I even get sick in moving vehicles, and that's the worst. But you're here now and we're gonna make the most of the time! I have the new Smash Brothers, have you gotten to play it yet? And there are even four of us so we can all play at once! Natsu might not like it, though, but she can watch. She always wants to be Kirby, which I think is kind of cheating. Kirby has so many one-shot kills. What's your favorite Smash Brothers character?"

Hinata kept chattering as they walked, his feet bouncing easily off the pavement with each step. Kozume occasionally answered a question here or there, but was mostly content to listen, watching Hinata with his bright, observant eyes. Kuroo and Kageyama walked quietly behind. Kageyama was happy for the respite, really, since he'd been the one bearing the full force of Hinata's attention all morning, and he didn't mind walking without speaking. Kuroo, too, seemed content, watching Hinata and Kozume interacting with an expression that could have been taken for a smirk, but the softness in his eyes made it seem, to Kageyama, to be merely warmth and fondness.

Eventually Hinata's energy began to wane, his steps slowing and his voice becoming less piercing, his words less rapid-fire. Though he no longer spent most of the day napping, he still ran out of power disconcertingly quickly, and he'd been hyped up to the height of his energy since the moment he woke up this morning. Kageyama frowned when he saw it coming, but felt no need to mention it. Hinata wouldn't like the reminder of his weakness. Once they got back home Kageyama would make sure he got some rest before they started anything, and it would all be fine.

Kozume noticed, of course. Soon after Hinata's energy began to fail, he found a gap in the conversation and stepped in. "Are you really all right, Shouyou?"

Hinata gave him a smile, though it was not as pure and unclouded as it might have been. "I'm fine. I'm not a hundred percent, but I'm getting better. Everyone has been taking very good care of me."

Kozume glanced behind them and caught Kageyama's eye for a moment, then looked back to Hinata. "Kageyama-kun, as well?"

"Oh, he's taken care of me the most," Hinata said easily. He did not seem to find it embarrassing at all, though Kageyama looked away, his cheeks stinging in the chilly air. He could feel Kuroo watching him and he wasn't sure he liked it. 

"Really?" Kozume asked, and Kageyama _definitely_ didn't appreciate the note of skepticism in his voice. "I never thought you two seemed that close."

"Well, we weren't, really," Hinata said. "Especially not at the training camp where you saw us last. We were, uhhh, having a bit of a fight then and we didn't really like each other very much. But everything's much better now. Since I got hurt, especially, we've gotten to be really good friends. It's been great." He turned around and walked backward for a second to beam at Kageyama, brilliant and unsullied, then spun back to continue his conversation with Kozume.

Kuroo was still looking at Kageyama, and eventually Kageyama got fed up with it enough to give the older teen a glare. What was his problem, anyway? Kuroo just smiled and shrugged, though Kageyama didn't understand what was so funny.

It kept happening, and Kageyama felt his irritation building. After a while he slowed his pace enough to let Kozume and Hinata get a little bit ahead of them, and Kuroo matched him, aware that Kageyama wanted a word. Kageyama kept his voice low just in case.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What about this situation are you finding so hilarious?"

Kuroo shrugged, the movement fluid, unhurried. He, too, kept his voice low enough that Kozume and Hinata wouldn't notice. "I don't mean any offense by it, Kageyama-kun. I suppose I do find something amusing in this situation, but it's nothing at your expense."

"What is it, then? I don't understand you."

"It's just interesting to me, that's all. You always struck me as a loner. But here I learn that you are actually a very devoted friend. I find the dissonance intriguing. It was unexpected. I like unexpected things."

Kageyama hunched his shoulders, bristling at the implications. "You expected me to be a bad friend?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to be a friend at all. You and chibi-chan there had wonderful combinations on the volleyball court, but elsewhere you barely seemed to tolerate each other's company. Hinata is the kind to make friends with everyone, but you, I thought, were the kind to make friends with no one. So this week, from some things Kenma told me, and here with you today, I'm learning that I was very, very mistaken. I don't mind it. But I do find it amusing. I apologize for offending you."

Kageyama stared at the ground, his cheeks heating up. He'd always thought that Kozume Kenma was the most observant opponent they'd ever faced. Kozume watched them with such intelligent eyes, easily divining their strategies and moving with deceptively lazy speed to counter them. Kageyama should have noticed that Nekoma's captain was also the observant type. There was much more to him than his provoking smirk and his graceful athleticism.

"It's true that I'm not good at making friends," Kageyama said, speaking more to the ground than to Kuroo. "I never thought it was important. I didn't even think it was possible for me before I came to Karasuno. But Hinata became my friend without me noticing it. I think he does that a lot. And then when he was hurt...when that bastard attacked him... Well. That was when I noticed. It surprised me, too. But I never thought it was funny."

"No." Kuroo's voice had lost its playful edge. Kageyama glanced at him and found him looking away, his lean, cat-like face set and serious. "No, there's nothing funny about what happened to Hinata. Again, I apologize. I know what it's like to realize that you have a friend who needs...something extra from you."

Kageyama gave him a longer look, this time, trying to take it in. "You...you do?"

Kuroo nodded, smooth and easy. He smiled, and there was nothing cruel in it. "Can you guess who it was? You know him already."

Kageyama found himself looking forward at Hinata and Kozume, walking along so close to each other that their arms bumped every few steps. "It was Kozume, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Kenma has never found school life to be particularly easy. He's very intelligent, very good at reading situations, and very easy to get along with once you know him. But being around people is difficult for him. Because we’ve been friends since childhood, I know what a treasure he is and how valuable he would be in any group of people. But convincing Kenma of that himself...well, that job is still not finished. But at least we have volleyball, now, and every person there values Kenma as they ought to. It was the best gift I could give him, and I'm well-rewarded for my efforts every single day I see him with the team."

Kageyama watched the two in front of them. He’d known that Kozume was shy, but he hadn’t realized it was that bad, that paralyzing for him. It just made the ease with which Hinata had befriended him all the more impressive, really. Now, watching them talk and smile and walk next to each other, it seemed like they’d known each other for years.

“And also,” Kuroo said, “Kenma will be happier if you just call him by his given name. He doesn’t much like being addressed formally.”

Kageyama gave him a sideways look, disbelieving. “But we’re not friends. He doesn’t even know me.”

Kuroo shrugged. “You’re a friend of Shouyou’s, which is close enough. Just trust me on this. Kenma will be a lot more relaxed around you if you don’t call him by his family name.”

Kageyama nodded. It was a simple request, and he was willing to do whatever he could to make this visit go as smoothly as possible. His previous interactions with Kozume...Kenma...had not been particularly successful. Hopefully this weekend would be a little easier.

Back at the house, Hinata called a brief greeting to his family at large as he entered the door, then insisted on showing Kuroo and Kenma to his room immediately so they could stash their bags (with so many spending the night, the plan was to set up futons in the main room when the time came). By this point Hinata's exhaustion was showing in his face, and Kageyama was sure that both of their visitors had noticed. Hinata was practically vibrating, though, unwilling to waste the limited time they had together.

Kenma simply sat down on Hinata's bed, pulled his handheld gaming device out of some pocket, and patted the mattress next to him. "C'mon, I'll show how I'm doing in Mon Hun."

Hinata blinked at him. "I thought you already beat it."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to leave you behind, so I started a new run." Kenma looked around the room, his eyes bright. "Where's yours? We can go together." Kenma grabbed the tall stack of blankets that had been left at the foot of the bed and arranged them at his back so he could lean on them. After a moment Hinata joined him, sitting cross-legged next to Kenma with his own device in his hands. Soon they were engrossed in their game, both curling up in the rough piles of bedding and stuffed animals that covered Hinata's bed during the day. 

Hinata would be asleep in under ten minutes, Kageyama was willing to wager. Kenma's eyes, golden sharp, glanced at him now and then even as they gamed, keeping a close watch on Hinata. Something deep inside Kageyama's chest loosened at the sight. He knew he could trust Kenma to take care of Hinata, and that wasn't a determination he made lightly, not right now.

He looked at Kuroo, who still stood just inside the door, watching the proceedings quietly. "I'll introduce you to Hinata's parents."

Kuroo nodded easily, and they stepped out. They found Mr. and Mrs. Hinata in the kitchen, finishing up some cleaning. They both greeted Kuroo warmly, as expected, then excused themselves to attend to weekly chores, trusting Kageyama to entertain the new guests. It really was as if Kageyama was another son in the household.

Kageyama glanced at the clock. "Karasuno is having a weekend practice this afternoon. You're welcome to join if you want."

Kuroo inclined his head. "Might be fun. I'm sure Tsukki will appreciate a refresher on the blocking skills I taught him."

Kuroo smirked at this, but Kageyama just nodded. "That might be true. He's gotten a lot more focused since the training camp, and I know he's been using the things you taught him. I don't think he appreciates anyone but Yamaguchi calling him 'Tsukki' though."

Kuroo straight-out grinned. "I know. Why do you think I call him that?"

Kageyama snorted. Kuroo did take particular pleasure in provoking people. He'd apologized at the training camp when he thought he might have gone too far when pushing Tsukishima, but he saw nothing wrong with continuing to needle the younger blocker. Well, and Tsukishima saw nothing wrong with needling people, either, so as far as Kageyama was concerned it was all fair play.

After a moment the silence stretched into discomfort, and Kageyama shifted from foot to foot. Though he had no particular problem with Kuroo, he didn’t have much of a connection with him, either. They were both here for other people. He was pretty sure they'd exhausted all topics of conversation, and he didn't know what to do next. 

Kuroo, of course, merely smiled at Kageyama's awkwardness. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even further, and nodded toward the table. "Can we sit? There's something I want to ask you."

"Uh, sure." Kageyama blinked as Kuroo pulled out a chair and sat almost in one motion, graceful and controlled. It finally occurred to him that he was supposed to be some sort of host. "Do you want something to drink? I know where the tea stuff is."

"No need to bother with tea. But sure, I'd like some water. Riding in a train is thirsty work."

Kageyama couldn't tell if that was a joke or not, but he nodded and got them both glasses of water from the filtered pitcher in the fridge. He set the glasses on the table and sat across from Kuroo, folding his hands on the table in front of him. He didn't know what this was about, but he would do his best to answer whatever questions Kuroo had.

Kuroo didn't keep him waiting long. He drank half the glass—apparently he really had been thirsty—then set it aside with a noise of satisfaction and faced Kageyama frankly. "Kenma told me a little, but I'd like to hear the full story, please. What happened to Hinata? Someone attacked him, is that right? Please tell me everything you know."

Kageyama looked away, his fingers squeezing together on the table. He probably should have expected this. Kuroo was taking a personal interest in this, perhaps because of Hinata's connection to Kenma, perhaps because he himself was fond of Hinata. He'd come all the way from Tokyo, after all. Kuroo was the kind who rarely did something for only one reason. He wanted to support Kenma, yes, that was obvious, but that wasn't his only purpose in being here.

"It was a third-year student named Isao," Kageyama said. "He slammed Hinata's head into a wall. Afterward, he laughed, he and his friends. There was no warning, no provocation. It happened right before practice was going to start, in a school hallway with a dozen witnesses, and he didn't care. I saw it, and so did Tanaka, Sugawara, and one of Hinata's classmates."

Kuroo nodded. "What happened afterward?"

"The disciplinary committee had a meeting. Isao was suspended for two weeks, and Tanaka for one because he punched him. That's all the consequences there have been. Some of the adults have been passing around a petition to ask the school to reconsider, and others are trying to build up a legal case. I don't know how that's going—you'd have to talk to Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. But I do know that Isao's friends have reacted poorly to the threat to their leader."

"It didn't end there."

"No, it didn't." Kageyama looked down at his hands, then met Kuroo's eyes again. Kuroo's face was solemn and open, inviting Kageyama to pour it all out. It felt strange to say everything in such bald terms—this happened, then this, then this—but it was also strangely comforting. Everything seemed much more simple when it was laid out in objective words, free of the emotion that cloyed and dragged and made everything so very, very difficult.

"What did they do?"

"They vandalized our gym, for one thing. That was a week ago already..." So strange. It seemed both like it had happened yesterday, the pain was still so fresh, and also like it had been months and months ago, because so much had happened since then, filling Kageyama's mind and heart with new experiences, new emotions. "They painted graffiti, threats. The police claim to be taking it seriously, but there's no proof of who did it."

Kuroo nodded.

Kageyama drew a breath. "They've also been doing their best to intimidate the witnesses to the attack. They already succeeded with Hinata's classmate. They tried to get to Hinata in person, but we were always there to fend them off. So yesterday they left a note in his shoe locker. It was...very frightening. He was already vulnerable because of the head injury, and that didn't help at all."

"I thought he didn't seem quite like himself. He looks around too much. Can't seem to relax."

"Yeah." Kageyama leaned back in his chair and clasped his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling cold. "He's better today than he was last night, but he's definitely not over it. I don't..." He shook his head, fighting the feeling of helplessness that swept over him. "I don't like it. I wanted to make it so he wouldn't have to be afraid. I failed. He's scared, and I don't know what it will take to make him feel safe again."

Kuroo's lips twitched. "Putting all of those bastards in jail would probably help."

Kageyama grunted. "That's a nice dream."

"Or at least getting them out of your school," Kuroo went on thoughtfully, as if he hadn't heard him. "I know it takes a lot of doing to kick anyone out of a Japanese school. But some kids do drop out voluntarily."

Kageyama stared at him.

Kuroo smiled, smooth and unconcerned. "I'll have a talk with your captain. If I know him at all, though, he's probably already had the same thought. In the meantime..." He picked up his water and drained it in one pull, then set the glass down with a soft, muffled clink. "Let's go check on our friends, shall we? I don't want to keep you away from Hinata for too long. He feels better when you're around."

Kageyama huffed out a breath. "He's probably asleep."

Kuroo was already rising, moving so smoothly that he made almost no sound, not even his chair scraping on the floor as he pushed it back. "Then we'll be there when he wakes up, yes? That's why we're all here."

Well, that was one way to put it. Kageyama followed Kuroo back to Hinata's room, where they found Hinata, as expected, curled up asleep on his messy bed, his head flopped over onto Kenma's upper arm. Kenma reclined against the pile of bedding with his knees pulled up and his sock-covered toes wiggling on the edge of the mattress, still playing his handheld device. He glanced up when they appeared and gave them a comfortable nod, then went back to his game.

Kuroo patted Kageyama's shoulder. "Looks like everything's in order. And seeing as we have some time to kill... Did I see Battleship on the floor in the guest room?"

Kageyama groaned silently to himself, then led the way. He had a feeling Kuroo was going to absolutely destroy him, but he had to be a good host. Maybe he could at least get some tips to help him beat Hinata next time they played.

No way was he ever going to call Hinata the ruler of the waves.


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't remember discussing this," Kageyama said blankly, staring between Kenma and Hinata. 

Hinata was practically vibrating, shifting from foot to foot in his eagerness to be off. "Kageyama, you idiot! I talked about this! I can't believe you don't remember anything at all."

Kageyama shook his head. "Just because you talked, that doesn't mean I was listening."

Hinata rolled his eyes so hard that it was something of a miracle that they didn't escape his skull. "Yes, that has become very, very obvious."

"In my defense, you talk a lot," Kageyama said. "I'm still figuring out what's important and what isn't."

"It's all important!" Hinata stomped his foot at this. It made a more resonating sound than usual, since he was currently wearing wading boots that were obviously a size or two too big for him. Kageyama stared at them for a moment, still fascinated and weirded out by Hinata's attire. He was wearing knee-high waders, a puffy jacket, and a floppy hat stuck through with two or three hooks and lures. Kenma stood next to him, his outfit almost exactly the same, though his wading boots appeared to be a better fit, and the sleeves of his jacket were too long and thus hung over the ends of his fingers. (Kageyama later learned that Kenma was actually wearing Hinata's boots and Hinata was wearing his mother's. Where Kenma's jacket had come from, though, was anybody's guess.)

"I told you me and Kenma were gonna go fishing with my dad this afternoon," Hinata said. "I told you at least ten times!"

"Oh, that." Kageyama nodded in sudden understanding. "I thought you were talking about...on the game thing."

Hinata blinked at him. "The...game thing?"

"Yeah. You know, the game thing." Kageyama waved a hand vaguely toward the main room. "Hooked up to the TV. With the games."

Hinata and Kenma looked at each other.

"Are you talking about...the Wii?" Hinata ventured after a long moment.

"Yeah. The game thing."

"You thought we were going to go fishing on the Wii," Hinata repeated. His voice betrayed only genuine curiosity. 

"Well, in a game. There's a fishing game on the Wii, right? I saw a commercial about it."

Kenma gave Hinata a sideways glance. "That _is_ how I practiced," he said softly.

Hinata gaped at him in dismay. "You played a fishing game on the Wii to practice for today?"

Kenma nodded shyly, his hands clasped over his stomach. "Yeah, I did. I got pretty good at it."

"Kenmaaaaaa." Hinata groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You can't practice fishing with a _video game."_

Kenma's face took on a stubborn cast. "I guess we'll see who catches more fish when we get there."

Hinata lifted one hand to peek at him, suddenly interested. "You wanna have a contest?"

Kenma held still for a second. Then his face set firm and he gave a decisive nod.

"Winner picks the movie we watch tonight?" Hinata suggested.

Kenma nodded again.

"Loser carries all the stuff back to the car?"

Kenma wavered at this one. Kageyama could see in his stance how very, very little he wanted to be forced to carry a bunch of stuff while his opponent laughed and hooted in victory (which was undoubtedly how Hinata would react should he happen to win). But that was just more incentive not to lose, wasn't it? 

Kenma seemed to come to the same determination. His eyes narrowed into mere slits, sharp and focused. And he nodded. "Yes."

Kageyama drew his head back at his sight. He'd never seen Kenma appear this intent on something. He didn't envy Hinata in competing with him.

In fact, given the facts of the matter, Kageyama would probably bet on Kenma for the winner of this particular match.

"Shouyou, Kenma, are you ready to go?" Hinata's dad appeared around the corner of the hallway, trotting toward them with a sunny grin to join them in the entryway. He, too, was wearing waders and a floppy hat, and Kageyama stared at him mutely for a moment. His resemblance to his son had never been more pronounced. Now, if they just lined up Hinata, Hinata's dad, and Natsu in a row, they would look like those brightly painted nesting dolls from somewhere in Europe.

"Yeah, Dad, we're just waiting for Kuroo-san." Hinata gave his father a matching grin, too. "He said he had to get his volleyball shoes."

Kageyama glanced down at his own volleyball shoes, hanging from his hand, then looked up at Hinata and Kenma again. "Are you sure you're okay with going fishing while we go to volleyball practice?"

"Of course! We've been talking about this all week, and yeah, it's colder out than we expected, but it'll still be fun."

"But..." Kageyama frowned. It wouldn't be fair to drag Hinata along to volleyball practice when he couldn't join in. That would be the saddest thing ever, for either of them. Still, he didn't particularly relish the idea of letting Hinata out of his sight, not right now. "Do you want me to come along?"

Hinata's face softened. "Kageyama, I know you don't want to miss practice again. You skipped yesterday, and I did appreciate it, but you don't have to skip anymore. Go on and have fun. Everyone will be glad to see Kuroo, too."

"But..."

"No, I mean it!" Hinata made a shooing motion with both hands as if pushing Kageyama out the door, even though all four of them were getting a ride from Mr. Hinata—Kageyama and Kuroo were going to be dropped off at Karasuno for practice, then the other three would head to their chosen fishing spot and pick them up again on the way back. "You should go! I'll be fine! I'll have Kenma with me, and Dad, too."

Kageyama glanced at Hinata's father, who gave him an uncomplicated smile. It was true that Mr. Hinata was one of the very few people outside the volleyball team whom Kageyama trusted to look after Hinata. And really, how much trouble could they get into while trying to catch some slimy fish in an out-of-the-way pond? It was going to be okay. It was just an afternoon.

And, to be honest, Kageyama couldn't wait to hit a volleyball again. It had been over twenty-four hours now and his fingers were starting twitch. "I'll hit some good serves for you," he promised Hinata solemnly. Hinata nodded as if he'd expected nothing less.

Kuroo finally appeared, slinking casually down the hallway with his volleyball shoes in hand. He'd taken the time to change into a different outfit, which mostly explained what had taken so long. Kageyama had been wearing his practice clothes all day anyway, so it hadn't been an issue for him. Mr. Hinata smiled at them all indiscriminately and led the way to the family vehicle outside.

The trip from Hinata's house to Karasuno by vehicle was quite short, though Kageyama knew it took Hinata half an hour on his bike. After meeting a number of Hinata's friends and neighbors from his hometown, Kageyama suspected that part of the length of his trip was caused by his propensity to stop and chat with every shopkeeper and pet every dog between his house and his school. It was still pretty impressive that Hinata basically climbed a mountain twice a day just so he could attend Karasuno, though.

When Mr. Hinata let Kuroo and Kegayama off at the school, Hinata rolled down his window and yelled as he waved good-bye, promising to catch plenty of delicious fish for them to eat for dinner. Kenma leaned in behind Hinata, only part of his head showing out the window, and waved to them, too, and Kuroo grinned and waved back. Kageyama just shook his head at the goofiness of it all and refused to even lift his hand, though Hinata blew a raspberry at him for being a spoilsport. His dad finally honked and pulled away, forcing Hinata to withdraw, though Kageyama had no doubt that Hinata was still yelling and carrying on as the car drove away, the sound of the engine and wheels overwhelming his voice.

Kageyama looked at Kuroo, who was still grinning that sideways grin of his. "C'mon, let's go play volleyball."

"No need to scowl so much, Grumpy-kun," Kuroo said cheerfully. "I hear that if you keep screwing up your face so carelessly, it will stick that way."

"If you say so," Kageyama grumbled, leading the way to the gym. Kuroo followed him docilely enough. Kageyama didn't feel like turning it into a race, the way he would with Hinata. 

Rather, as they neared the gym, Kuroo slowed down, looking the building over searchingly. Kageyama glanced at him, weirded out at first, but then a light flicked on and he understood. "The school painted over the graffiti," he said. 

Kuroo nodded. "Before Hinata saw it, I hope."

"Yeah." Kageyama sighed and rubbed a hand over his suddenly aching chest. "Not that it helped, in the long run."

Kuroo turned that searching look on him. "You mean the note."

"Yeah. It was worse than the graffiti. More threatening. More strongly worded."

"And it was delivered directly to him," Kuroo said softly. "You're right. That is much, much worse."

Kageyama nodded and looked away. The coil of tension in his chest released, just a little. Kuroo really did understand. It hadn't changed anything to talk about it, to exchange these few words, but somehow Kageyama felt better for it, anyway. It was gratifying to have this situation taken so seriously by someone outside of their team and Hinata's family, this semi-stranger from Tokyo who—despite all the connections that bound him to the Karasuno volleyball team and its members—was still an outsider. It was confirmation that they weren't hysterical, they weren't overreacting. This entire thing really was just as horrible as they all felt it to be.

Inside the gym, several of the Karasuno members called out happy greetings when Kageyama and Kuroo arrived. Noya and Tanaka both jogged over to greet them, Noya patting Kageyama's back and Tanaka pointing his finger at Kuroo in his usual ridiculous posturing, promising to beat his block with his spike. "I'll show you, you damn city boy!" The words were aggressive, but his tone was teasing and friendly, though not without a bit of an edge. Tanaka liked the Nekoma team, but he was serious about doing his best to beat them.

Kuroo grinned crookedly at Tanaka, dark eyes suddenly sparking at the challenge. "Oho, you'll show me, huh?" He took off his jacket with a sweep of one arm and took one step closer to Tanaka, flexing both of his arms to show off his muscles (admittedly impressive). "I think Tsukki and I will have something to say about that. Won't we, Tsukki?" he called across the gym to the blocker in question.

Tsukishima froze where he stood, holding a volleyball in his hands, his face abruptly overcome by an expression of surprised displeasure. "Tch."

Yamaguchi, beside him, had to cover his face with his hands, his giggles bursting forth in an audible wave that swept around the gym.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi almost never sounded very sorry when he said that anymore.

"Hey! Get warmed up!" Daichi yelled from somewhere else. Kageyama and Kuroo glanced at each other, then shrugged and did what they were told. Daichi was the boss.

Practice was a lot of fun with Kuroo there, Kageyama had to admit. Tsukishima was more focused than usual, as if determined to prove to Kuroo that he'd learned everything he had to teach him. (Or, perhaps, to prove that Kuroo didn’t need to come check on him.) Kageyama joined the two of them in blocking against Tanaka and Asahi's spikes, since he needed the practice anyway. It took them a few tries to really get into sync, but once they did, the three of them were a pretty forbidding wall, if Kageyama did say so himself. The rest of the team took turns spiking, set by Sugawara and Nishinoya. The spikers still got a few balls through, but a lot of shots were either killed or softened considerably.

Later, they switched off so others could practice blocking, and Kageyama set for a while. Kuroo’s spike was impressive, too, and Kageyama appreciated the chance to see it from this side of the net. He had noticed in matches that Kuroo could spike with both his right and left hand—another factor in his flexibility, and Kuroo revelled in confusing the opposing team with his unexpected abilities. He must have practiced for countless hours over many years to be able to switch hands so smoothly and seemingly effortlessly.

Of course Tanaka declared himself the winner, once practice was over, but victory wasn't truly clear for either side. The entire thing just confirmed to Kageyama, once again, that Nekoma was an extremely formidable opponent. Kuroo was their captain, and a strong player, but he wasn't a star. None of the Nekoma players were. And yet just having Kuroo here had raised the caliber of their practice by an astonishing degree.

After cool down, while they were still in the middle of cleaning up, Tanaka bounded over to Kageyama and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, hey, Kageyama, remember that idea I mentioned to you the other day? We're doing it. It's gonna be great."

Kageyama looked over at him, his eyes narrowing. He felt sweaty and gross and he didn't much appreciate Tanaka draping himself all over right now. But this was kind of how Tanaka was and he didn't have the energy right now to fight him. "Really? It still doesn't seem like a great idea to me."

"But we have to do it now while Kuroo and Kenma are here!" Tanaka patted his shoulder roughly, shaking him with the arm wrapped around him. It was like being gently mauled by an overly friendly wolf. Kageyama fought the urge to go stiff. It would only make things worse.

Kuroo had been gathering volleyballs into a bin nearby, and at this he perked up and straightened, eyebrows rising in interest. "What are you talking about?"

"Party at the Tanaka household!" Tanaka crowed, shaking Kageyama again and dragging him over to face Kuroo. "Tomorrow, before the night train to Tokyo. That's the one you're taking, right? Come hang out with us before you go!"

Kuroo glanced at Kageyama, then back to Tanaka's face. "Who will be there?"

"Well, the Karasuno team. All of 'em. That's the idea. We still haven't celebrated Hinata coming back to school, not all of us, and the whole team misses him. So this is the best solution, right?" Tanaka straightened his back and planted one hand on his hip as he laughed, pleased with his cleverness. His other arm remained where it was, hanging heavily over Kageyama's shoulder. "And it will be even better with our friends from Tokyo, of course!"

Kuroo grinned, apparently blind to Kageyama’s fierce scowl and fiercer head shake. "Yeah, that sounds perfect to me. I'm sure Hinata has missed you, too. Kenma's not fond of parties, but he'll come along for Shouyou's sake, and if he gets bored he'll just play his game in a corner somewhere." 

"Excellent!" Tanaka shook Kageyama again, then scampered off to share the news. "I'll tell everyone else! Saeko is going to be _pumped."_

Kageyama glared at Kuroo. He couldn't believe this. "What the hell."

Kuroo stared at him blandly. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, I don't." Kageyama pointed out the gym door, currently standing open as someone or other moved something Kageyama didn't care about. "Those bastards are out there, and they've threatened us. More specifically, they've threatened Hinata. I _told_ you that they're doing everything they can to intimidate us. And you think it's a good idea for us, for Hinata, to spend hours in one place, in Karasuno? Really? You think it's a good idea?"

Kageyama was breathing hard now, incredulous and frustrated by this entire turn of events. He couldn't believe how stupid this was. Sure, Tanaka was short-sighted enough not to realize the implications, but Kageyama had thought that Kuroo was _smart._

But Kuroo smiled at him, and this was nothing like his earlier smiles. The softness and warmth was gone, and the bright glint in his eyes was not affection. This was the smile of a crouching predator, ready to pounce. This was the smile of a cat with a mouse just outside the grasp of its claws.

"I think it's a _wonderful_ idea," he corrected, his voice silky smooth. "Think about it, Kageyama. The entire team in one place, a location in Karasuno almost certainly known and watched by their enemies. Partying, laughing, enjoying themselves. Their guard down. The richest and sweetest of plums, ripe for the taking. Who could resist? What stupid, thuggish bastards would possibly be able to resist?" His eyes slid to the side, razor sharp. "Isn't that right, Captain-san?"

Kageyama looked sharply over in the same direction. Daichi stood there, his legs spread as if standing solidly against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. It was a stance of both defense and aggression. It was the way he stood during intense rallies on the court, prepared to receive the ball but also prepared to run and attack if it became necessary, if the opportunity presented itself.

Daichi was an excellent volleyball player—Kageyama had known that since he first played against him in that welcoming match. Daichi could downplay his own abilities all he wanted to, declaring that others were more offensive, that Asahi was the ace, that Sugawara was the rock they all depended on, that Kageyama was their bold young genius and Hinata was their bright and shining diamond in the rough. But Daichi was more than he declared himself to be, and it was as much his ability to fade into the background as anything else that made him such a formidable player. It made the other teams underestimate him, and that was always, always a grave mistake.

Over the past couple of weeks, Kageyama had learned to trust Daichi with a great deal more than defense on the volleyball court. The captain had proved himself to be as solid as a mountain. He had consoled Kageyama, supported him, and brought him back when panic had threatened to overwhelm him. Most importantly, when Daichi said something, Kageyama believed him.

And now, Daichi smiled. It wasn't as sharp as Kuroo's smile, which was sleek and smooth and watchful. But it was a deep smile, a satisfied smile, a smile with a promise. "That's right, Captain-san. They can't possibly resist."

Kuroo's smile widened, his eyes narrowing in contentment. "You already knew."

"Tanaka and Noya have been talking about this since Thursday. They are not quiet. No one in the school could have missed it."

"I knew you were the cunning type." Kuroo chuckled, wagging a finger in a gesture that could have been taken for mocking amusement or sarcastic admonishment. But Kageyama, looking between them with increasing confusion, read only friendly understanding in their expressions.

"What...what are you talking about?" he ventured at last, the words stumbling awkwardly from his mouth.

The two captains looked at him, their stances loosening as they noticed his discomfort. Their smiles shifted almost imperceptibly, back to the kind, supportive looks Kageyama hadn't realized he had begun to expect from them. "Ah, Kageyama-kun is not a shady character," Kuroo said regretfully.

Daichi shook his head. "Indeed, no. Our genius setter is unfailingly straightforward. He tried to keep a secret from Hinata for this last week—for Hinata's good, mind you, and none of us disagreed—and it nearly killed him."

Kageyama shook his head, tsking gently. "Poor Kageyama-kun. How will Karasuno keep its reputation as villainous crows when all of the crafty players have moved on?"

"I wouldn't worry," Daichi said. "They'll still have Tsukishima."

"Ah, Tsukki!" Kuroo laughed joyously at that, throwing his head back. "He's so quiet, I hadn't realized. No, no, Captain-san, you are completely correct. Kageyama will never lack for a cunning ally as long as Tsukki is playing volleyball at Karasuno. Thank goodness. I was beginning to worry."

Kageyama's fists clenched at his sides and he stared between them, his face turning red. "Would you please...explain..." he requested again, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Kageyama." Daichi unfolded his arms from across his chest and stepped closer to place a warm, friendly hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to shut you out. But think about it. You don't lack for intelligence. Yes, we will be setting ourselves up to be somewhat vulnerable by having a loud party in Karasuno right now, one that everyone knows about. It stings to admit it, but our team is under siege, in a way, and we have done the equivalent of announcing our position to our enemies and declaring our intention to stay still for a lengthy period of time."

Kuroo nodded solemnly. "An unwise course in a time of battle, to be sure."

"If they intend to attack us, they know where to find us. But here's the point." Daichi laid a finger along his lips, giving Kageyama a slow, secretive smile. "We know that, too. We are fully aware of what our enemies will do with the intelligence they've gained, since we have already ascertained their character—bastard thugs with not enough subtlety between them to fill a hole the size of my thumb. The most cunning plan they managed to come up with was hiding a threatening note in Hinata's locker—a note, by the way, which they left quite thoroughly covered in fingerprints."

Kuroo shook his head sadly. "Not very cunning."

Kageyama blinked, beginning to get a glimmer.

Daichi gave him an encouraging smile. "Ah, I see you're starting to understand. The thing about making plans in battle, of course, is that they're useless if your opponent knows what you're doing. If your enemies are aware of your plans, and you don't realize, and leave your plans unchanged...well, that's when even the most well-laid plans imaginable become a dreadful liability. We know what they're going to do. It's almost completely certain that they don't know that we know."

"Oh," Kageyama said.

Kuroo's grin was back, long and sly and shining in the light. "And that's when the siege becomes an ambush."


	30. Chapter 30

Kageyama was not surprised to learn, when the Hinata vehicle returned to pick them up, that Kenma had won the fishing contest. Hinata acted like this was the worst thing had ever happened in the history of the world, groaning loudly and throwing himself theatrically around in his seat when he told Kuroo and Kageyama the bad news, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him. He had enjoyed the contest, even though he'd lost. (And quite badly, by all accounts.)

"Kenma-kun shows great aptitude to be a fine fisherman," Mr. Hinata said proudly, smiling back at them over his shoulder. "He was very patient and good at waiting for the right moment to pull on his fishing rod."

"Is that right?" Kuroo nudged Kenma's shoulder, half-teasing, half-congratulatory.

Kenma nodded slowly, though he kept his eyes down, a tinge of red coloring his face. "Playing the video game really did help me get the timing down. It was harder pulling on a rod in real life, though, and the reel hurt my fingers." He held out his hand to Kuroo as if in proof, and Kageyama leaned forward to see, but he saw nothing, no bruises or marks. Well, perhaps there was a small red rectangle on the ball of his thumb, but that could have been anything.

Kuroo, though, made sympathetic noises and ruffled Kenma's hair. "You had fun though, didn't you?"

Kenma nodded, and Hinata punched his shoulder, not hard, just celebrating their fun afternoon. Kuroo and Kageyama gave each other a pleased glance. It sounded like a good time had been had by all.

"Did you catch any fish at all?" Kageyama asked Hinata doubtfully.

Hinata's smile fell into a scowl and he flopped back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. His dad laughed loudly in the front, and Kenma offered up a conciliatory smile. "Shouyou just has trouble sitting still, that's all."

"He kept pulling up the hook to see if anything had happened yet," Mr. Hinata explained cheerfully. "I've told him for years that you can't catch a fish if you're not willing to wait, but the boy never listens."

"But you caught enough fish for dinner, right?" Kageyama asked, suddenly worried. He'd been looking forward to the meal of fresh fish Hinata had been loudly promising to provide ever since he finally got Kageyama to understand that they were going fishing at a real pond, not playing a game on the game thing.

"Of course!" Mr. Hinata said. "When we get home we'll go to the back porch and I'll teach you all how to scale and fillet them."

Hinata grimaced wildly at this, meeting Kageyama's glance with a wide-eyed stare of distaste. "That's the worst part," he whispered loudly.

"But necessary," his father said firmly, and Hinata subsided with a roll of his eyes.

Kageyama watched Hinata closely, a bit astonished at the change. Hinata was a bit manic, but he didn't seem nervous at all, right now. He wasn't staring out the window or jumping at loud noises. The time spent in a faraway natural setting with his father and his precious friend—two people only tenuously connected to the Karasuno school and what had happened there—seemed to have relaxed him completely. It was really nice to see, though Kageyama badly regretted the fact that they were going to have to bring it all up again for Hinata, probably immediately after supper.

They needed to tell Hinata about the plans for tomorrow, make sure he understood completely, and gain his full consent. That was the only way Kageyama would even begin to agree to Daichi and Kuroo's ridiculous idea of _ambushing_ the thugs who had threatened Hinata with harm. Once he had finally understood what the captains were driving at with their vague hints about battles and plans and knowing your enemies, he'd been practically incandescent with rage.

"You can't possibly..." he'd sputtered out, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, his entire body so stiff that he felt he would fall over in a strong breeze. "You can't possibly be proposing that we use Hinata as _bait,_ can you?"

Kuroo and Daichi glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised to almost identical heights, then looked back to Kageyama. "Maybe...in a way..." Daichi said cautiously.

Kageyama wrenched his entire body back, dragging his shoulder away from Daichi's hand. He couldn't stand to be touched right now, not by anyone, but especially not by the senpai he had thought he _trusted_ to look out for Hinata's well-being as well as his own. "How could you even consider that?" he raged. "After all he's been through, all he's going through _right this minute,_ you're gonna put him in a dangerous position, deliberately, on purpose, just on the off-chance that you'll be able to stop the bastards if and when they come for him? How could you possibly imagine for even one second that that's a good idea?"

Daichi spread his hands out, open, almost in surrender. But Kageyama knew this wasn't a surrender. It wasn't capitulation or agreement. He knew it was just a meaningless gesture to make him calm down. "Whoa, Kageyama, let's stop and think about this..."

"No!" Kageyama came close to stomping his foot on the floor, just like Hinata did when he was frustrated at Kageyama for misunderstanding something. Which happened a lot, admittedly. But there was no misunderstanding now. He could feel the words building up, all the things he needed to say, all the thoughts and feelings jamming up against the barrier of his lips. Just like the day of the attack when he had so many, many questions, and all that came out was the single word, _why._

It was going to be just like that again and all that was going to come out of his mouth was _no_ and Kuroo and Daichi were just going to keep staring at him and not understanding. They would think he was just an immature kouhai throwing a fit. They couldn't see inside his skull; there was no way for them to know what he wanted to tell them. And he wanted to say it, he wanted to say it all so strongly, so desperately, and the frustration at knowing that he wouldn't be able to express himself properly built up in Kageyama's body, in his chest and his throat and his head, until he wanted to scream.

"No," he said again, and he shook his head. The two captains stared at him, waiting. Letting him find the words. Kageyama drew a deep breath and tried again. "No, I won't let you. I won't. I can't."

The words were coming, slowly but surely. Kageyama panted and gulped, and then he kept going. "No. No, no. Do you have any idea how scared Hinata has been since he found that note? How _terrified?_ No, you don't, because you weren't there."

The words were pouring out in a deluge now, one that he could not, would not stop. "Daichi-san, you spent the night with him earlier this week, and I know that was a burden on you, and I'm sorry, but Hinata wasn't even scared then. He was holding steady, he was dealing with everything okay, he just needed someone around to smooth out the rough spots for him. But it's not the same now, it's _not._ You can ask Kuroo or Kenma, they can both see it too, but last night, this morning... He was crying. He was so scared and upset he _cried,_ and I was the only one there who could do anything and I did my best but I can't, I can't fix it, I can't make it all better. I can do a little bit, but not enough, and here you are planning to make it _worse,_ and I can't, I can't, I just can't do it, I won't do it, you can't ask it of me and you can't ask it of Hinata, you _can't!"_

Was the rest of the team staring at them now? Kageyama didn't know. He couldn't even turn his head to check, too locked on to Kuroo and Daichi as he stared them down, trying to make them understand, trying to make them see. They couldn't do this. They couldn't risk Hinata for some stupid plan. It wasn't worth it.

And Daichi nodded, slow and steady. His hands were still stretching out toward Kageyama, though Kageyama stayed carefully out of reach. "You're right," he said. "You're absolutely right. Everything you're saying is completely correct."

Kageyama blinked. His chest heaved for breath. Daichi...thought he was right?

"Putting Hinata in a vulnerable position where those bullies can get at him is a risk, and it's a completely unacceptable risk," Daichi said. "It's also completely unacceptable that they've succeeded in threatening him and intimidating him. We tried to prevent that from happening, and we failed, and now Hinata is suffering because of that failure. That's on all of us, and the worst part about it is that we can't fix it, not completely. We can make it a little better, but we can't make it go away. Not yet."

Kageyama flattened his mouth into a straight line. He heard an awful lot of words in that _not yet._ Daichi was going to try to persuade him, now. He was going to offer up a logical argument for why this plan was the correct one. Kageyama would not be swayed.

"The only way we can make that fear go away," Daichi went on, pausing for a deep sigh at the admission, "is to make those bullies go away. For good. The adults are working on their own solutions. There are petitions and lawsuits and files of evidence. All of that will probably work, eventually. Eventually, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai will convince Hinata's parents to press charges, something they've been unwilling to do so far. Eventually, we hope, Isao will end up in prison where he belongs. But that's all very, very eventual, and most of it is not entirely certain."

"The world of adults is generally so," Kuroo said softly.

"And in the meantime, this situation will continue. The bastard thugs will continue to attend this school. They will continue to invent new ways to torment Hinata and the team as a whole. When their leader returns next week, it will almost certainly get worse. If there's another incident, perhaps the methods of the adults will gain in speed. But we don't want there to be another incident. We don't want anything else to happen. To any of us. We're not gonna let it. That's the promise I made to the entire team, and I intend to keep it."

Kageyama's mouth twisted. He could see where this was going. A deep pit of ache had taken up residence in the center of his chest.

Daichi's eyes did not waver from Kageyama's face. If anything, his words became yet more unyielding. His tone was remorseless. He was telling the truth of the world, nothing more, and that it was dark and awful and hard to deal with did not detract at all from its veracity and from the need to say it all aloud.

"I don't want to wait for the adults," Daichi said, his words low and firm and round, like pebbles. Like bullets. "That's too slow for me. I want to end this. I want Hinata to be able to come to school unshadowed by the things that have been done to him. I want the team to be able to practice as late as we want without glancing out the windows and wondering exactly what is waiting out there in the dark. I want you to be able to stop carrying all these burdens, all these doubts about your own abilities. I want sensei and Coach Ukai to stop frowning when they think we aren't looking."

Kageyama's breath came a little harder, a little faster, stuttering in his chest. "I want all that, too."

"Of course you do. We all do. And this plan...it's the quickest and best way I've come up with to make all of those desires become real."

"By...inviting the bastards into our home. Pretty much."

Something dark flashed in Daichi's eyes. "So we can beat the shit out of them. Yes."

Kuroo's smile turned up at the corner.

"I'm tired of letting them set the pace," Daichi said. "I'm tired of waiting for whatever hurtful stunt they're going to pull next. I'm tired of reacting. I know you are, too."

"I'm not tired of staying safe, though," Kageyama gritted out.

"This is the kind of 'safety' I don't trust," Daichi said. 

Kuroo chose this moment to interject, watching Kageyama carefully. "Is it a perfect plan? No. It's risky. But speaking as someone with a little bit of experience fighting bullies, I think it has a good chance."

Kageyama turned to him, his eyes flashing. "And what if something goes wrong? What if there are more of them than we expect, more than we can handle? What if they bring weapons? What if... If Hinata gets hurt, I'll never forgive you." He turned to Daichi, his expression so fierce and tight that it actually hurt his face a little. "I'll never forgive you, either."

Daichi nodded briskly. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Of course we will take every precaution possible," Kuroo said, as confidently as if he'd been here the whole the time and hadn’t just figured out what was going on from one overheard conversation. He looked at Daichi. "I assume you've been shadowing them, figuring out their habits, their abilities?"

Daichi nodded. "Of course." He smiled crookedly. "You'd be shocked by how quiet and sneaky some of our teammates can be. Kinoshita and Narita have a particular talent for spying, it turns out. I don't know why I was surprised."

"Oh, I'm not surprised at all," Kuroo said easily, laughter in his voice. "There's a reason you live up to your reputation as crows."

Kageyama blinked. "This...you've been planning this for a while."

Daichi nodded.

"Do Tanaka and Noya understand what we're getting into, too?"

"Yes. They've been equally as excited just at the prospect of having a party, of course."

"Then why..." Kageyama shook his head, still catching up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that all of this was in the works?"

Daichi's smile softened, gentled. "We rather thought you wouldn't much like it. That you would react exactly the way you did, actually."

Kageyama blinked.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't fill in Suga until very recently, either. And believe me, I caught an earful from him, too."

Kageyama glanced out over the gym at large, still fighting his bewilderment. The rest of the team went about their cleanup chores, seemingly oblivious to the rather loud argument that had been going on in the corner. They had known, then. They'd known about the plan and they'd known how Kageyama would react to it, so they were all wisely letting Daichi deal with the entire mess.

This really was happening. Whether Kageyama liked it or not.

He looked back to Daichi, his face tight. "If you have all this thought out so well and you've prepared so carefully... Do we even need to involve Hinata at all? Why couldn't he just stay at home, far away from all of this?" Why couldn't Hinata just be safe?

From Daichi's face, he'd already considered this question. Quite thoroughly. "It might work. The bastards are so firmly aligned against us that they might go after any gathering of crows, so to speak. But the odds of something all-out happening, something decisive, go up a great deal if Hinata is there. He's been their main target from the beginning. And no, I don't know why, and I hate it just as much as you do. That's why I want so very, very badly to make it all _stop,_ no matter what it takes."

"But we're not just risking Hinata getting physically hurt," Kageyama said roughly. "He's already scared. How could this do anything but make it worse? He could be..." _He could be wounded for life,_ he didn't say, because the thought hurt too much to contemplate.

"Believe me when I say that we will all do everything we possibly can to prevent that," Daichi said solemnly. "But yes, it is a risk. An unacceptable risk, as you've pointed out. But I don't know how we can do this without taking that risk."

Kageyama's hands, which had been loose at his sides for some time, curled into fists again. "Then we have to ask him. We have to tell him everything that's going on, everything that we think might happen, both the good and the bad, and let him decide for himself whether or not to be part of it. I'm not just going to tell him, 'Hey, there's a party at Tanaka's house tomorrow, won't that be fun,' not without explaining how dangerous it might be." He switched his gaze over to glare at Kuroo for a second, daring him to disagree.

Kuroo threw up his hands in a gesture of mock-surrender, though his face was quite sincere.

"Absolutely," Daichi said, so firmly and readily that the scale of Kageyama's trust for him tipped a little bit further back in his favor. "I would never put Hinata at risk without his consent, especially against a group that has harmed him in the past and threatened him with harm in the future. I will leave it to you to explain to him everything that's going on, because I know how very, very much you are on Hinata's side in all of this. I do not expect you to be fair to me. Be as biased as you wish. Then, when you have Hinata's answer, let us know. If he refuses, the plan is off."

"All of it?" Kageyama asked.

"We'll probably still have a party, but there will be no expectations of Hinata being there. The bastards might attack, or they might not. We'll be ready either way."

Kageyama stared at the floor, considering deeply. "Okay," he said at last. "I'll ask him. But don't expect him to agree." He gave Daichi a narrow look.

The captain just smiled and nodded. "That's all I ask. Thank you for being our messenger."

Now, Kageyama watched Hinata go about his evening with his family and his friends. They readied the fish, and Hinata insisted on helping his mother cook them in the kitchen. He only allowed Kenma to join them because Kuroo and Kageyama would just "mess everything up, for real, there's no way you guys can cook!" while Kenma, apparently, had also practiced cooking with a video game, and that was enough experience to qualify him in Hinata's eyes. And if a few of the fillets they ate for dinner were slightly charred on the edges, no one mentioned it and no one really minded. The meal was amazing and delicious, made all the more enjoyable for the very full table.

Then they played Smash Bros., Natsu hanging over Hinata's back as he sat cross-legged on the floor, far too close to the TV. She told him loudly what to do while he gyrated where he sat, continuously threatening to knock her off in his enthusiasm. Kenma sat with his back to the sofa, curled around his controller like grim death, so intensely focused on the game that he barely moved. Kuroo sprawled over most of the sofa, relaxed and at ease, and Kageyama sat at his feet, forced by Kuroo's sprawl to jam himself into a very small space. He'd played this game perhaps once before, also at Hinata's house during one of these evenings, and he was grateful that just mashing buttons could make things happen for his character. Whenever his character did something amazing on the screen, he was always just as shocked as anyone else.

No one was surprised when Kenma ended up the overall winner, though Hinata was close behind him. Kuroo was a somewhat distant third and Kageyama, naturally, placed fourth by a wide margin. Kageyama was somewhat irritated at losing so badly, but he didn't care enough about video games to spend the time it would take to get good enough at them to beat Hinata consistently, so he did his best to convince himself that it didn't matter. Kuroo patting him jovially on the shoulder and wishing him better luck next time did nothing to make him feel better.

Then it came time to choose a movie for the four of them to watch, and Kenma perused the Hinata family's DVD collection for some time, picking up different cases, considering them carefully, then setting them down. Natsu had already been sent to bed by this time, so he had free reign. Kenma hesitated over a couple of scary films, and Kageyama did his best to glare holes into the back of his head. Hinata didn't need another reason to get hyped up and jumpy. 

Kenma didn't glance at him, but perhaps he felt the psychic vibrations, anyway, because he ended up picking a weird action movie from India or something. Hinata actually cheered when Kenma finally held up his choice, raising his fists above his head in childish celebration. Kageyama's shoulders slumped in relief while Kuroo grinned. 

The movie was ridiculous, made more so by Kageyama's inability to completely follow what was going on. There were...robots? And the robots multiplied at one point and turned into a giant snake? It was unclear. It was a fun movie, though. Kageyama could understand why Hinata enjoyed it so much.

His enjoyment was somewhat spoiled, though, by constant thoughts about the conversation he needed to have with Hinata. He was putting it off, he knew, and he really shouldn't. Kuroo was letting him, staying considerately silent on the subject. Kageyama just... He just wanted Hinata to have a nice evening before he sprung all of this on him. Again. Some more.

When it first got dark out some of Hinata's paranoia had returned, causing him to occasionally glance at the windows or startle at unexpected touches. But the noisy activities and constant company soothed him a great deal. He relaxed the most when he sat shoulder to shoulder with Kenma or Kageyama, so both of them found excuses to do that. They watched the movie with Hinata sandwiched between them on the sofa, Kuroo sprawled out on the floor below with several pillows and a blanket purloined from Hinata's room, his messy hair catching the light from the television in blue highlights. It was a long movie, and Hinata only budged from his position squeezed between Kenma and Kageyama when he had to use the toilet.

By the time it finished, they were all yawning. The rest of the Hinata family was long asleep. Hinata and Kageyama insisted that their Tokyo guests had first dibs on the facilities. And then Hinata and Kageyama sat on Hinata's bed, waiting for their turn and staring wearily at the walls.

Hinata shivered as if at some invisible breeze, and Kageyama glanced over at him. He found Hinata staring out the blackened window, his face blank, his eyes empty of expression. Kageyama leaned over and bumped him with his elbow. "Hey."

Hinata blinked, too slow, too sluggish, then turned his head to look at him. "Yeah."

Kageyama swallowed. His mouth compressed into a grim line. It was now or never. "There's something I need to ask you about. Well, tell you about, and then ask you."

Hinata smiled, patient as ever with Kageyama's stumbling attempts to express himself. "Sure. Go ahead."

Kageyama stared at him. Suddenly all of the saliva in his mouth seemed to have disappeared, leaving his throat as dry as an empty riverbed. He felt bereft and dusty and wind-blown. He didn't want to say this. Why couldn't they just have their nice weekend with their visiting friends? Why couldn't Hinata enjoy this peaceful interlude without having to think about anything beyond these sheltering walls?

Why did they have to fight? Why was it even necessary?

But Kageyama already knew the answer. They hadn't chosen this fight. It had been brought to them against their will. But now that it had, they needed to finish it.

Kageyama's resolve hardened down to a point, firming his tongue in his mouth. Suddenly, he found the moisture to speak. Hinata needed to know what was going on. He needed to know everything so that he could make an informed decision.

Kageyama opened his mouth and began. "Captain Daichi has a plan..."

Hinata's eyes sparked with interest. And he listened, without speaking, while Kageyama talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLO3iPWRvb0) is the movie Kenma picked. I think we can all agree that it's ridiculous, and Hinata would love it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer asked me to please tell them in A/N if there will be Kagehina or at least hints of it, so I'll answer that here.
> 
> Short answer: No.
> 
> Long answer: This is a gen fic with no pairings. That is my favorite kind of story, though I occasionally dabble in other things, because I do not find romance interesting and I prefer not to write it. I like platonic friendships and team dynamics and family relationships and all kinds of other forms of love, but not romance. It's the way I'm wired. 
> 
> You are, of course, free to see whatever you like in my writing. It's fanfiction. You can do whatever you like with it, including imagining or even writing and drawing alternate scenarios. I know that my stuff tends to be borderline because I like writing intense, dramatic situations and moments between characters with close relationships.
> 
> Just don't expect anything explicit from me, that's all. I'll write them cuddling and hugging and thinking about each other and wanting the best for each other, but you won't find me writing sex or kissing or even physical or sexual attraction. 
> 
> That's all. Back to the cuddling and hugging and thinking about each other and wanting the best for each other.

Kageyama was not polite. Daichi had encouraged him to be biased, and he was. He told Hinata why he did not like this plan, all the faults he perceived and could not forgive. He encouraged Hinata to reject it, to stay home where he was safe and let the rest of the team have their foolish, risky party by themselves.

When he finished, Hinata sat in silence for a moment, blinking at the wall. Kageyama watched him, his lips jammed together like a locked door. He'd said everything he could say. Now it was up to Hinata to choose. 

Before Hinata said anything, Kageyama decided that he would do his best to support Hinata no matter what he decided. If he chose to stay home and let the team deal with this stupid plan on their own, Kageyama would keep him company. If Hinata chose to go, Kageyama would too, and he wouldn't move from Hinata's side until it was all resolved one way or the other. 

It wasn't any different than the several resolutions Kageyama had made to himself before this. The first one had been in the hospital room that dark, lonely night when no one was there but the two of them. Hinata had been frightened, and he had reached for Kageyama's hand. And Kageyama had given it to him. They had clasped their hands together, holding as strongly as Hinata's weak grip would allow.

At the time, it hadn't seemed like a big deal. They were both upset and disturbed, by nightmares, by the memory of the attack. In their fear, they were like children in the dark, and they clung together because it was only natural to do so. 

Yet, even then, Kageyama had already begun to resolve in his heart to do whatever he needed to do to make Hinata feel better. Holding hands had seemed completely natural and necessary at the time. But even if it hadn't, Kageyama still would have done it. He had already acknowledged to himself that Hinata was his friend and that he was important.

It kept happening. Hinata would need something, and Kageyama would provide it. What small doubts and resistance he carried at the beginning wore away in the face of Hinata's need. After holding hands at night, holding hands in the daytime hadn't seemed like a big deal. After that, threatening to come over to Hinata's house and hold his hand to make him go to his parents had been easy. So had been promising to come over the next night to take responsibility. 

The biggest barrier Kageyama faced was Hinata having a nightmare that first "sleepover" night. He had wavered for long moments before convincing himself of what he needed to do. Now, if he saw Hinata suffering like that, Kageyama would crawl in and wrap him in his arms without a moment's hesitation. It had helped, and that was all that mattered. Kageyama's embarrassment and reluctance to put himself in such an intimate position meant nothing.

So it had become easier and easier to look at Hinata, see what he needed, and provide it. At this point, Kageyama was fairly confident in his skills at being a caring friend, though it still didn't come naturally to him. He still had to think about it, sorting mentally through the various tools and skills he had acquired before choosing the correct one. But practice would help, he knew, and in the meantime, Hinata did not mind his sometimes fumbling attempts.

Rather, Hinata grinned in delighted acceptance at every clumsy gesture Kageyama offered. Kageyama had chosen wonderfully well when he had picked Hinata to be his first real, close friend. (That he did not remember making a conscious choice did not matter. Something in him had chosen Hinata, and he was glad.)

Now, it wasn't just easy to decide that he would support whatever decision Hinata made—it was natural. Kageyama considered no other option. He did not want Hinata to go to the party, but if that was what Hinata chose, Kageyama would accept it. He had made his preferences clear. The rest was up to Hinata.

But Hinata did not say anything. He just blinked at the wall. Kageyama watched him, but Hinata's face was blank. He did not seem to be having any reaction at all. Kageyama knew enough now to be aware that there was a lot going on under the surface.

After a long, considerate silence, though, Kageyama couldn't help getting a little antsy. "Hinata?" he asked. He reached out to touch Hinata's arm, not poking him or prodding him, just a gentle nudge to make sure he hadn't gone too far away. "Hinata? What are you thinking?"

Hinata's blinking increased in rapidity for a second, and then he turned to look at Kageyama. He looked too pale, too out of it, but he seemed to be paying attention again. "Eh?"

Kageyama frowned. "Are you all right? I know it was...a lot to take in. Did I dump it on you too fast?"

Hinata's eyelashes fluttered, but he shook his head. "No... It wasn't too fast. I understood everything."

"Okay." Kageyama's shoulders slumped. He hadn't realized he was tense. "Then what do you...what do you want to do? I'm okay with whatever you pick. I'll go with you to the party or I'll stay here if you don't want to go, whatever you want."

Hinata tilted his head, his eyebrows wrinkling. "I thought you said you thought we shouldn't go. I think you were very, very clear about that."

"I _don't_ want us to go," Kageyama said. Then he remembered himself and slouched where he sat, staring down at the floor. "But it's your decision. If you think it's a good plan... If you trust Captain and everyone else to do this, even though it seems foolish and risky and unnecessary to me... Then I'll go with you."

Hinata smiled, but it seemed wan and thin to Kageyama. He had spent a lot of time over the past two weeks cataloging Hinata's smiles and becoming familiar with every variation. "Would you? You'd put yourself at risk, too?"

Kageyama blinked. It had not occurred to him that this idiotic plan might be dangerous for him as well as Hinata. "I don't care about that," he said. "I can take care of myself. Those bastards might dislike me for sticking up for you, but they haven't done anything to me. I wouldn't let them if they tried, anyway."

"So brave," Hinata murmured. He looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"I'm not brave," Kageyama said, exasperated at the misunderstanding. "I just don't think they hate me enough to target me. If they had threatened me the way they've threatened you, I wouldn't want to go and make myself vulnerable to an attack, either. I won't let them intimidate me, but I also won't make it easy for them to get at me."

"But by changing your plans based on what they might do, aren't you letting them intimidate you, just a little? I mean, if these guys didn't exist, you'd go to a party at Tanaka-senpai's house, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah," Kageyama said without thinking, and then he bit his lip. Damn it, Hinata might have a point. He'd been too busy trying to remember if anyone had ever invited him to a party before. Well, one that wasn't an elementary-age birthday party. "But that doesn't mean I've let them intimidate me," he said.

"But you've let them change your plans from what they would be if they weren't around. If they hadn't threatened me."

Kageyama huffed and rolled his eyes. "Changing my plans because a group of thugs might attack us isn't the same as being intimidated. It's just...planning around the conditions of the day. Like taking an umbrella when you know it will rain."

"Or like...not walking through certain neighborhoods in Tokyo because the Yakuza hangs out there?"

"Yeah, sure." Kageyama nodded. That analogy made more sense than the rain one, anyway.

"But..." Hinata sucked on his lower lip. "Wouldn't it be better if you could just get rid of the problem? I mean, the Yakuza isn't like the rain. You can't chase away the rain. But if you arrest all the Yakuza, anyone could walk in those neighborhoods without being afraid."

"No one can arrest all the Yakuza," Kageyama said. "That's why there are still Yakuza."

"Yeah, but you could ask a policeman to walk with you," Hinata said. "That's even better than an umbrella."

"But you can't have an umbrella with you all the time. Or a policeman, I mean. I guess you could carry an umbrella all the time, though it would start to get in the way. But you can't keep a policeman in your pocket."

"Give it a few years. The robotics in this country are getting really good."

Kageyama snorted. "Whatever. But about the policeman..."

Hinata waved a hand in dismissal. "Right, right. You can't have a policeman with you all the time. But still, there are ways to deal with Yakuza, aren't there? They aren't a natural phenomenon. They're people, just like us."

"I don't know. Sometimes, the way people talk about the Yakuza, it's kinda like they are a natural phenomenon. They've always been here, they always will be here. People say things like that."

"Yeah, people say things like that, but it doesn't mean it's _true_. It's just that everyone's accepted that it's the truth. But it doesn't have to be. It doesn't have to be that way."

Kageyama sighed. "Sure, but even if there's a way to fix the Yakuza problem, it's not something that's gonna happen overnight. And in the meantime, you still shouldn't walk in the dangerous neighborhoods."

"Maybe not." Hinata's eyes flashed. "But that's not right. That's not the way things should be. People should be able to walk in whatever neighborhood they want to walk in."

"That's true." Kageyama was willing to concede this point. He wasn't sure what they were arguing about anymore, having lost the thread several analogies ago. At this point he was just taking each silly statement that came out of Hinata's mouth one at a time. "You're right, that's not the way it should be. Sometimes things are just bad for no reason and it can't be helped."

"But it _should_ be helped." Hinata jabbed a finger in the air to emphasize his point. "That's such a horrible excuse. 'It can't be helped.' That just lets everyone justify giving up on things. I don't think we should accept that."

"No..." Kageyama said slowly. He was beginning to suspect a trap. This was starting to feel all too familiar, and he didn't like it.

Was Hinata cunning? Kageyama didn't want to believe it. 

"I know you said that some things are just unacceptable," Hinata went on, warming to his argument. "You were talking about things like risk, though. You kept saying 'unacceptable risk,' right?"

"That's what I said..."

"But I think that those other things are unacceptable, too. I think it's unacceptable that some neighborhoods in Tokyo are too dangerous to walk in."

"Okay..."

Hinata turned to him, a low, sudden smile spreading across his face and curling at the corners. His eyes flared gold like they did on the court when he was excited at the prospect of finally getting to score some points. "And I think it's completely unacceptable that bullies are keeping you from going to a party at Tanaka's house."

Kageyama jolted. "Wait, what?"

Hinata leaned forward, getting into his face. "It's unacceptable, Kageyama. It's unacceptable that these jerks are keeping you from enjoying a fun party with your teammates. We can't let that happen."

"I don't...what..." Kageyama blinked, still struggling to catch up. "What's going on here..."

"No, we cannot." Hinata leaned back, grinning in satisfaction. "We have to take care of this problem. We're going to the party." He smiled at Kageyama so hugely that his shoulders rose and his eyes shut for a moment.

Kageyama scowled. Well, dammit. Hinata might be kind of clever.

Or...

"I think you talked yourself into doing what you already wanted to do," he complained. "You just don't want to miss a party, do you?"

Or maybe he was just stubborn and good at justifying things to himself with smart-sounding arguments.

Kenma finally appeared, still toweling off his damp hair, and Hinata jumped to his feet. "Nope!" he declared as he danced to the door. "This is about taking a stand! Right and wrong! Can't let them tell us what to do just because they're scary!" And he hurried off to claim the bathtub Kenma had vacated.

Kageyama frowned at Kenma, who eyed him through the folds of the towel as he rubbed it over his head. "Is Kuroo done with the shower yet?" 

Kenma shook his head. "He has too much hair. It gets in the way."

Kageyama glanced at Kenma's head, confused by the apparently hypocritical statement. But it was obvious that the guy didn't care about his hair. He gave up on trying to dry it after only a moment and moved over to his bag to put away his toiletries.

Something occurred to Kageyama. "Hey, did Kuroo tell you about the party tomorrow?"

Kenma nodded. He crouched by his bag and looked up at Kageyama, still sitting on the bed. "Kuro said you thought it was a bad idea, and you were going to tell Shouyou so. But Shouyou didn't seem worried just now."

"I think maybe he was, at first. But he talked himself out of it. Now he's convinced himself that it's his moral duty to go to this party."

Kenma blinked. "That sounds like Shouyou."

Kageyama grunted and tipped his head back to rest against the wall. It was nice to know that even though he and Kenma were different, they both understood that their friend was a huge, enormous dumbass. Just...the biggest. The biggest dumbass.

Kageyama raised his head from the wall to look at Kenma again. "Hey... What do you think about this whole thing?"

Kenma sat cross-legged on the floor against the wall, combing his wet hair. He looked like he'd rather be doing anything else. At the question he paused, narrowing his eyes in thought. 

“You mean about tomorrow. The...ambush?"

"Yeah."

"At first I thought it was a terrible idea. One of the worst I'd ever heard." Kenma pulled the comb through his hair, slow and contemplative. "Using Shouyou as bait. What a horrible idea."

Kageyama nodded. Another thing the two of them could agree on. "It really, really is," he said.

"But then I thought..." Kenma was still going. Kageyama paused, blinking, and looked back at him. Kenma continued to comb his hair, staring away at nothing. "Then I thought..."

"What?" Kageyama asked. "What did you think?"

Kenma's comb paused, then lowered into his lap. He lifted his head and looked Kageyama dead in the eyes. "I thought, 'They'll never see it coming.'"

Kageyama stared at him.

Kenma's cheeks flushed as with a fever, two spots of color high on his cheekbones. His expression was still as flat and heavy-lidded as ever, but there was a light in his eyes that Kageyama had never seen before. He didn't know what to make of it. It was like yellow fire, bright and burning and sharp. It made him want to back away, but he was already sitting against the wall and he had nowhere to go.

Kenma shifted as if he found the sensation uncomfortable, too. His gaze returned to the floor, hiding that sharp yellow fire from Kageyama's sight. Kageyama no longer felt like he was staring into a furnace.

"I want those bastards to pay for what they did," Kenma said. "I want Kuro and your Captain Daichi to have the chance to show them how foolish they were to do that, to injure Shouyou and threaten him. I want us to hurt them so badly that they'll never, ever, ever even think of touching Shouyou again."

Kageyama said nothing. He understood the sentiment. He felt it too, deep, deep inside, but his desire to keep Hinata safe overwhelmed it. From the second Hinata's head hit the wall, Kageyama had only been able to think about what to do in the present and in the immediate future. He hadn't been able to gather enough energy to contemplate the long-term. He just wanted to get through every day with Hinata as safe and happy and healthy as he could be.

Kenma was also angered and horrified by what had happened to Hinata, yet his perspective was different. He had come here from Tokyo to help, to spend time with Hinata and lend his support and his presence. But he, unlike Kageyama, was able to look forward. He was envisioning a future when Hinata was completely safe from any threat, from any fear. And he believed that they had the ability and the opportunity to make that future into reality. Them, the Karasuno volleyball team, a handful of pissed-off teenagers—not the adults, not the lawyers, not the police. Just them.

Kageyama struggled to assimilate this perspective into his view of the world. Could it...could it be possible?

He looked at the boy against the opposite wall, still sitting with his head bowed, his eyes veiled away. "Do you really think we... Do you really think the team can do that?"

Kenma squinted and slowly lifted his head to look back at him. Confusion wrinkled his forehead and creased his nose. "Do I think that Kuro and your captain can beat up some bullies?"

 _Of course they can,_ was the answer implicit in his tone.

"Do you think they can beat them up so badly that they'll leave Hinata alone forever?"

The wrinkles smoothed away and Kenma's eyes cleared. "Oh. I don't know." Kenma leaned his head back against the wall behind him, resting his hands on his pajama-clad knees. "I hope so. Mostly, though, I just want those bullies to get beaten up. Very, very badly."

Kageyama almost snorted at his own foolish thoughts. Kenma wasn't thinking about the future at all. He was just angry. "This is about vengeance, then."

Kenma blinked, once, long and slow. "I suppose. I didn't think about it that way." His strange yellow gaze drifted over to Kageyama again, just for a moment, before it floated off again. "I'm angry. It's uncomfortable, and I don't like it. I don't know if I've ever been angry before, not like this. Whenever I think about what they did to Shouyou..."

His voice fell off, and his fingers clenched in his pajamas, hard and tight, trembling.

"I don't like it," he repeated.

"There's not much to like about this situation," Kageyama said.

Kenma shook his head. "I wish I could stop feeling like this. But a lot more than that, I wish other things. I wish Shouyou never got hurt. I wish he wasn't scared and upset now. I wish we could all play volleyball and video games and watch movies and pretend that none of this ever happened. Unfortunately, nothing happens by wishing."

"But you think we can do it with this...plan."

"Maybe." Kenma shrugged. It almost looked like one of his usual careless shrugs, but it was too tense and unhappy for that. His fingers unclenched from the fabric of his pajamas to rest loosely over his knees. "I almost want to say that anything's worth a try, but that's not true. It's not worth a try if it's going to hurt Shouyou. But this..." He sighed and fell silent.

"What?" Kageyama asked. Kenma clearly had something else to say, and he wanted to hear it. "You don't think it's a terrible plan, after all?"

Kenma frowned, his lips twisting as if he tasted something bad. "I still think it's a terrible idea to use Shouyou as bait. But I also think that if anyone can make this stupid plan work, it's Kuro and your captain. If it was me in Shouyou's position...I would trust Kuro to take care of me."

Kageyama grunted. A day or two ago, he might have said the same, at least about Daichi. He had begun to trust and rely on his teammates in ways he had never thought possible before this tribulation began. But it was one thing to trust Daichi with his own safety, and quite another to trust him with Hinata's.

"I've known Kuro since we were young, though," Kenma went on, unaware of Kageyama's cogitations. "This is the first year Shouyou has known anyone on this team, right?"

Kageyama nodded. "People seem to think that's weird, sometimes. They think Hinata and I must have known each other for longer, just because we can use some good combos on the court."

"That's a little scary. That means you're just going to keep getting better the longer you know each other."

That surprised a smile out of Kageyama, just a quick twist of the lips.

Kenma smiled back, soft and shy, but lovely. "Shouyou trusts you all a lot, even though he hasn't known you for long. So...if he thinks that your captain and your team are going to be able to take care of him tomorrow... I think he might be right. I don't know what will happen, and it frightens me to think about all the things that could go wrong. But I'll be there. We'll all just have to do our best and trust that fate will protect us because we are in the right."

Kageyama blew out a breath. "That's one way to look at it, I guess."

"And what if things do go right?" Kenma said. "It's easy to focus on all the things that can go wrong, but... What if the bullies never show up at all, and we just have a fun party before Kuro and I go back to Tokyo? Or what if they come, and we manage to teach them a lesson? What if we're able to pay them back for everything they've done, and they learn never to mess with Shouyou or anyone else again?"

Kageyama shook his head. He couldn't quite believe that anything could go that well. "That would be amazing."

"Well, we won't know until we try."

Kageyama grunted. Despite himself, he was starting to feel more optimistic about the entire thing. It might not work. But then again, maybe it would. Maybe everything would be okay.

Kuroo finally stepped into the room, wrapped in just a towel, skin still steaming from his shower, his hair hanging limp. He gave Kageyama a nod, signalling that he was free to use the facilities, and Kageyama climbed to his feet and padded out the door. It felt a little bit like being at training camp again, sharing the bathroom with so many other young men.

Kageyama rubbed his hand over the stomach of his t-shirt as he walked down the hallway, eager to get clean. The quick shower when they got back after practice had not been enough. The edges of the bathroom door were bright in the dim hall, a curl of steam escaping like a ghost. Kageyama paused by the door and knocked on it with the edge of one knuckle. “Hinata? Is it all right if I come in?”

“Yeah!” Hinata called. “I’m just getting dressed. You can use the bath or the shower, whatever you want.”

Kageyama frowned. That had been a quick bath, then. Kageyama was going to be the last one to set up his futon in the main room, and the others were going to force him to lie in the draft by the window. 

Kageyama put his hand on the door and began to push it open. Just as he did, he heard a loud crash on the other side accompanied by a piercing shriek. Hinata barreled into the hallway, clothes askew, droplets flying from his wet hair. He crashed into Kageyama in a whirlwind of panicked limbs and damp skin, pushing Kageyama two paces back. Kageyama managed to get an arm around him and hold him still just in time to keep them both from tumbling to the floor. He spread his feet to stabilize them and tried to figure out what was going on.

Hinata was pale as paper and shaking wildly, his eyes so wide that Kageyama feared that they might pop out of his head. Once he realized that it was Kageyama he had smacked into, he wrapped both arms around Kageyama’s chest, tight as twisted wire. He seemed ready to dig in his claws like a frightened kitten and never let go. Kageyama froze in shocked silence for a second or two, then put his other arm around Hinata, too, assuring him of his presence.

“Okay,” he said as calmly as he could, though Hinata’s terrified trembling was beginning to transfer to him as well. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?”

“I heard a noise at the window,” Hinata said, his voice high and thin and wavering like a child’s. “It was really loud!”

Kageyama squinted a glare through the open bathroom door to the window high on the wall. It was just a rectangle of black from this vantage point, nothing to see. Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself positioning the two of them so he was between Hinata and bathroom. Hinata remained plastered to his side, and their arms stayed wrapped around each other. The tension in Kageyama’s body ratcheted up several degrees, though he had nothing to respond to, nothing he could do.

Kuroo and Kenma appeared in the hall, summoned by the noise and commotion. They stared at the situation in confusion, at Kageyama and Hinata pretzeled around each other, at the open door with its innocuous yellow light and its faint curls of steam. “Hinata heard something at the window,” Kageyama said. Kenma’s eyes flashed, and Kuroo nodded in instant understanding.

“I’ll check it out,” Kuroo said, already loping toward the outside door with a smooth, long-limbed stride. Kenma slid along the wall to stand next to Hinata, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

“What did it sound like?” Kenma asked. He was trying to keep the customary calm in his voice, Kageyama could tell, but the strain was showing.

“I don’t know.” Hinata’s voice cracked with stress. “It sounded like someone howling, or two someones. I don’t know, it was just, it was just loud, and I thought someone was there, and it scared me.”

Kageyama heard the sound of the outside door closing and knew that Kuroo was out there, circling the house. “I’m sorry we left you alone,” he told Hinata, his voice still rough with reaction. “We didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” Hinata’s trembling began to slacken, running over his body in waves that came farther and farther apart. He still clutched Kageyama as hard as ever, though, and his voice was still small and tight. “I tried to hurry up, but I guess I wasn’t fast enough.”

Kenma rubbed Hinata’s shoulder in slow, smooth circles, trying to calm him. “You shouldn’t have had to try. We’ll make sure you’re not alone from now on.” 

Hinata nodded, his head bumping against Kageyama’s shoulder. Then he just gave up what shreds of dignity he’d been trying to keep, and he hid his face against the side of Kageyama’s chest and pressed in hard and tight. His fingers were already twisted in Kageyama’s shirt, but now he clenched tighter. His knuckles turned pale with the strength of his grip.

Kageyama shared an unhappy glance with Kenma. All the good of the day seemed to have been undone, and now Hinata was worse off than ever. Was it always going to be one step forward, two steps back?

Kageyama glared at the black rectangle of the window again. Damn it, why now? He had just been starting to feel optimistic about things.

It took longer than any of them liked, but Kageyama finally heard the front door open and close again, so quietly that it couldn’t have been anyone but Kuroo. The Nekoma captain padded to them down the hall almost silently, grimacing in distaste and wiggling his now-dirty toes on the matting. He would have to wash his feet again before he soiled Mrs. Hinata’s nice clean floors. 

Kageyama and Kenma watched him coming, matching questions in their eyes, their hands still occupied with reassuring Hinata. Kuroo came to stop beside them and rested his hands on his hips. “It was a couple of cats.”

Kageyama blinked. “Cats?”

“Yes, cats. Very busy cats.” Kuroo grinned, crooked and amused. “They were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn’t notice me until I got close enough to spray them with water from the garden hose. I doubt they’ll bother us again tonight.”

Hinata drew his face back far enough from Kageyama’s side to give Kuroo an incredulous look. _”Cats_ made that noise?”

Kuroo gave him a sympathetic nod. “They certainly sounded awful. I understand why you found the sound so startling.”

“But it...it was like this shrieking, howling, _screaming_ sound. It sounded like _screams.”_

“Indeed it did,” Kuroo said.

“I didn’t know cats could sound like that.”

“Well, my understanding is that this was a special occasion for the two of them.”

“Oh.” Hinata held still for a moment longer, still frozen against Kageyama’s side. Then he began to relax. His fingers unclenched from Kageyama’s shirt and his arms ceased to squeeze him tight enough to cut off Kageyama’s air. He still didn’t move, though, and neither did Kageyama.

“But it wasn’t...it wasn’t people,” Hinata asked, just to confirm.

Kuroo shook his head. “It was not. It was cats.”

“Oh. Okay.”

They stood still in the hallway. Kenma rubbed small circles on the back of Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata clung to Kageyama. Kageyama kept him wrapped in his arms, standing between him and the bathroom. Kuroo watched over them all with sympathy and kindness.

“Okay.” One finger at a time, Hinata let go of Kageyama’s shirt. His arms unwound, slid away, returned to his own sides. He took a step back, placing just a sliver of distance between them. Kageyama maintained one arm wrapped around Hinata’s shoulders while he shook the other one out, sensation tingling back into his fingers.

“I think perhaps we should go to sleep now,” Kuroo said. “It’s been a long day for all of us.”

Hinata nodded, but made no move. He was still blinking, still catching up to everything that had happened. At least he had stopped shaking. He remained stuck to Kageyama’s side as if glued there, though.

Kuroo touched Kenma’s shoulder, and the two of them moved away. Hinata and Kageyama stood in the hallway, again clinging to each other like children in the dark. It no longer felt strange to stand like this, to rely on each other for understanding and reassurance. It was natural, now, and that was the only good thing Kageyama could find in this moment.

“I changed my mind,” Hinata said quietly. “I don’t want to go to the party at Tanaka-senpai’s house.”

Kageyama swallowed against the lump in his throat. This was what he had wanted, but it didn’t feel like a victory. “Then I’ll stay with you here,” he said, and Hinata nodded.

As Kageyama had suspected, he ended up against the window in the main room, occasionally shivering in the icy draft that flowed down from the glass. But he had chosen that position. Next to him slept Hinata, wrapped in many blankets and accompanied by many stuffed animals. On his other side was Kenma’s futon, and beside him, between the younger teens and the door, was Kuroo. He stretched out on his bedding like a sleek black cat, keeping a wary eye out on the night.

It was the most security they could offer Hinata at the moment. And even if Hinata did not sleep very well, sometimes tossing or turning or making small noises of distress, at least he slept. Kageyama couldn’t say the same for himself. 

It was a long night.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Kageyama woke to the gray light of dawn. Soft murmurs alerted him that others were awake in the room. A beep of a game device, a rustling of fabric. The air was too cool, and he wanted to snuggle down into his blankets, thick and sleep-warm, and go back to sleep. But then he heard Hinata's voice. The anxiety of his tone, the push and struggle underneath the words, caused his eyes to spring open.

Kageyama pushed himself to a sitting position, hauling his blankets with him. He shuddered when a draft sneaked through the warm folds to lick along his skin, and he pulled the fabric tighter about his legs to prevent it happening again. His head spun with fatigue. He had stayed awake far, far too long, wondering and worrying and fearing and aching, only falling asleep when his brain shut down. 

"Good morning, Kageyama," Hinata said. He, too, was sitting wrapped in his blankets, little more than a tuft of orange hair showing outside the cocoon. When Kageyama rose, Hinata turned where he sat, making the three of them into a semi-circle. Kenma was awake, too, curled on his side in his bedding with his game device held up to his nose.

Kenma looked up from his device long enough to give Kageyama a heavy-lidded nod. Then he went back to his game. Beyond him, Kageyama could see the curve of Kuroo's back. He'd somehow managed to sandwich his head between two pillows, one on the floor and one pressed over his opposite ear by his lanky paw. 

Kuroo had stayed awake too late, too. He'd been trying to watch out for them. Sleep had finally caught up to him, and now he was the last of the four of them to wake.

Kageyama looked at Hinata. "You could go back to sleep, you know," he said, his voice rough and unpracticed as it always was in the morning before his body caught up to the fact that he was awake. "I know you're still tired."

Hinata shrugged. The rings around his eyes showed the truth of Kageyama's words. "I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Why not? There's nothing else to worry about, is there? You decided not to go. The noise outside was just cats. There's nothing to be afraid of now."

Hinata frowned and looked down at his lap. On his other side, Kenma went still. Kageyama scowled. He knew the two of them had been talking before he woke up enough to join in, but he didn't understand why they were reacting like this.

"I think..." Hinata began haltingly. His hands peeked out of the opening of the blankets in front of his body, twisting in the edges of the fabric and worrying it between his fingers. "I think maybe I changed my mind again."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I think maybe I should go to the party after all."

Kageyama was silent. He’d already said his piece last night, and he knew Hinata had listened to him. He'd thought everything had been settled.

"I just..." Hinata drew a deep breath, preparing to explain. Kageyama could feel it coming, an outpouring of words, of justifications and thoughts and arguments that would all boil down to _I want to, that's all._ It was the way Hinata operated, and it was also a mode of communication that Kageyama was singularly unsuited to respond to.

"I just... I just don't want to be afraid anymore."

Kageyama blinked and looked up. That wasn't what he'd expected at all.

"I'm tired of being afraid.”

Hinata's face was so serious it was almost blank. But Kageyama didn't have to look hard at all to see the disquiet just under the surface. Hinata's face wasn't still and quiet because he felt nothing. It was still and quiet because he was feeling _too much,_ and he was trying to shut it down so he could function.

Hinata pulled up his knees inside his blankets and rested his chin on them. "Twice in the last two days I almost had a heart attack for stupid reasons. Cats howling outside the window. Natsu jumping on my back. Those are things that shouldn't scare me. They shouldn't scare me at _all._ A month ago, if Natsu jumped on my back I would have laughed and hugged her and wrestled on the floor. If I heard cats yowling like that I might have been surprised, but I would have looked out the window and seen what it was, and then it wouldn't have bothered me anymore. I might have even laughed about it. But that's not what happened this weekend."

"Shouyou..." Kenma lowered his device to look at Hinata. His eyes were calm and clear, unblinking and unwavering. "You can't compare yourself now to who you were a few weeks ago. Something bad happened to you, and it hurt you. You're still healing. The dizziness and headaches will go away. So will this."

Hinata shook his head. He did not meet their eyes, neither Kenma's nor Kageyama's. "That's easy to say. Harder to believe."

"It's true, though." Kenma's voice was very quiet and very firm.

Kageyama swallowed. "I know it doesn't seem...to be happening fast enough..." he said. "I know it feels like, like we take a step forward, and then something pushes us back. But that's normal." Even as he said it, he could feel the question in his voice. Was it? Was it normal? It sounded like something Suga-san would say, which was why Kageyama had said it. But he was having difficulty believing it himself.

"I'm tired," Hinata whispered, sinking into himself and his blankets. "I'm tired of being so weak. I'm tired of needing you guys to take care of me all the time."

"We don't mind," Kageyama said. 

Hinata smiled at that, thin and twisted but genuine. "I know. You really are wonderful, Kageyama. You've all been so kind, and I... I do appreciate it, but..." He paused, shuddering, and drew his bare arm over his eyes, huddling in over himself to hide his face. Kageyama had the uncomfortable feeling that he was crying, a little bit, and didn't want them to see.

"But it makes you feel like a burden." Kuroo's voice, quiet and understanding. Kageyama looked over and found the older teen sitting up and looking at them. His pillows and blankets bunched around him in disarray, and his bed hair was glorious. "We can all assure you that you aren't a burden, and we all mean it, we do, but that doesn't change how you feel."

Hinata nodded jerkily, his face still hidden behind his arm. Kuroo got up on his hands and knees and crawled over Kenma's futon to sit on the foot of Hinata's, facing him. Kuroo's face was solemn, his eyes liquid with empathy. Every vestige of the scheming captain, the smirking provocateur, was hidden away. He was just another kid, slightly older, slightly more experienced, but still a teen like them just trying to help as best he could. 

"What can we do to fix this for you?" Kuroo asked. 

Hinata's blanket-covered shoulders lifted in a gigantic shrug. But then he went still, frozen and silent in a way that Hinata rarely, rarely was. Hinata fidgeted when he was eager and bounced when he was happy and shivered when he was afraid, but he was almost never _still._ As far as Kageyama knew, it only happened when Hinata was thinking hard about something.

Then Hinata rubbed his arm over his face in a quick scrub and lifted his head to look at them. His eyes were still damp, but his face was thoughtful and solemn rather than tight with anxiety as it had been before. "You can prove that there's nothing to be scared of."

Kuroo nodded as if this was exactly what he expected. "That's what we want to do, Hinata. That's the entire point of today, of this plan that seems so risky and foolhardy. That's why your captain and your team want to do it. They want...we all want...to prove to you that you don't have to be afraid."

Kageyama stared at him. "I thought it was all about revenge."

Kuroo tilted his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye, sparkling and somehow mischievous and solemn at the same time. "That's secondary. Still high on the priority list, of course, but not as important as reassuring Hinata."

"I don't want you to reassure me," Hinata protested. He subsided when they all looked at him, his face flushing. "Well, maybe I do," he mumbled. "But I don't...I don't want..."

"You don't want us to have to." Kuroo nodded. "You want to be strong and unafraid on your own. Of course you do. And that will come, I'm sure. But in the meantime, let the rest of us give you a boost."

Hinata released a deep sigh that moved through his entire body in a doleful wave, from his bowed head to his tightly curled toes. "I'm so, so tired of being afraid." He looked at Kageyama, his eyes sharp and bright, begging for understanding. "I want to go...I think I _need_ to go...because of that. Because... Because I can't let fear control me. Not anymore. I have to prove to, to myself, mostly, and to everyone else, too, that being afraid isn't going to keep me away."

Hinata panted for a moment, but it was clear that he still had more to say, so the others were silent, listening. Hinata pursed his lips, then kept going, the words pouring out in a passionate burst. "I want to play volleyball and I want to spend time with my team and I want to go to my senpai's party and I want...I want to be _me._ I want to be the me who can do anything I want to do, and not the me those jerks are trying to make me into with their threats and their intimidation tactics." His eyes seemed to bore into Kageyama like a drill, piercing and molten gold. "Last night you said this situation was like the weather—something we have to avoid because it can't be helped. But I said it then, and I still believe it: we can't let them change us. We shouldn't allow them to have that much power. If we let them control us, then what does it matter? We won't be _us,_ and that means they've won."

Hinata's expression seemed to harden, firm and defined. All the blather had clarified something for him. It had allowed him to find a singular point that mattered, like a smooth stone to grip in his fist. Something to depend on, no matter how the storm raged around him.

"We can't let them win, Kageyama," Hinata said. "We can't let them win."

Something shook loose in Kageyama's brain, and suddenly he understood Hinata’s position. He sat up straight, as if he'd been hit with an electric current. His eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. It was true. It was absolutely true.

"No, we can't," he said.

Hinata smiled at him, that sharp, curving smile that he got on the court when Kageyama told him they were going to do their best quick. It was a concentration of will and resolve planing down to a single point in time and space. Finally, finally, their separate desires had collided into one again, and the friction between them vanished.

Kageyama surrendered. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, releasing a heartfelt groan. Hinata had won him over. It hadn't even been hard. Was his resolve that weak, or was Hinata just correct?

Kageyama took a deep breath and faced forward again, looking at his friends. "I would still be happier if our entire plan didn't just consist of something like, 'Let them come after us and we'll beat them up.' It's just...a really vague plan. It's not even a plan. It's an idea."

Kuroo, of all people, looked confused at this. "Of course the plan has more going for it than that."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean? The only thing Daichi ever talked about was getting a chance to beat the bastards up."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure that thought has been high in your captain's mind ever since Hinata was attacked. So that was what came out of his mouth when he had an opportunity to discuss his hopes for this plan. But his strategy is much more well-considered than that."

Kageyama stared. "How do you know all of this?"

Kuroo lifted the hand that had been resting on his thigh. It held a cellphone. "We've been texting."

Kageyama blinked at him. He wasn't sure when Kuroo would have had a chance to text to him. Well, maybe during that super-long, super-confusing movie. Kageyama had been too preoccupied at the time to pay attention to what Kuroo was doing.

Kenma had given up on trying to play his game and pay attention to the conversation at the same time. He set his handheld device aside and looked at Kuroo. "So what do you mean, then? What is the plan, exactly? If Kageyama knows more about the details, he might feel more comfortable about the entire thing."

"Of course." Kuroo nodded and looked to Kageyama, his eyes wide and frank. "Listen. Yes, Sawamura-kun and your other teammates are prepared to beat those punks up if they attack anyone. But though they plan to be ready for a fight, because they expect it, they don't intend to start one. Any fighting that occurs will be in self-defense or defense of others. We don't want to end up as juvenile delinquents ourselves, after all. We're trying to take care of a problem caused by juvenile delinquents already in existence.

"Readiness to fight is also not the only preparation your captain has made. One of the former Karasuno players—I think Sawamura said he's part of the neighborhood volleyball association now—works at an electronics store. He's lent the Tanakas some security cameras and helped them set them up. If the punks show up and cause trouble, everything will be captured on film. We'll have irrefutable evidence to give the police.

"Sawamura has also made a call to the local police informing them of the party and the threats made against your team and asked them to be prepared. He has a contact there or something—an officer who showed up when your gym was vandalized and took Sawamura's statement, I think. The police made no promises. But if there's trouble afterward, Sawamura can point out that he asked for help ahead of time. He took every precaution possible. If the police choose to send a patrol car just in case, so much the better."

Here Kuroo grinned, small and sharp. "I just hope those jerks don't see the car hanging around the neighborhood. The bastards might slink away without being seen, and all this will come to nothing."

"That would be the safest outcome we could hope for," Kageyama pointed out, half-growling. "No chance of any of us getting hurt."

Kuroo raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, of course. Of course. But wouldn't you like to see an end to this? That's the conclusion I hope for. I want them gone. I want the crows to return to their usual lives, to school and family and volleyball. I want the matter to be concluded so that none of you have to think about it ever again."

Kageyama stared at the floor in front of him. He could feel the cold air just outside his warm pouch of blankets seeking entrance, like icy fingers reaching, constantly reaching, searching every crevice and cranny for some entrance to sneak through. For some reason, he shivered, even though he was currently toasty and warm. If anything, he might have been a little too warm, his cheeks burning, his limbs inside the blanket feverishly uncomfortable. And yet he shivered.

"I want that," he said after a long moment, so quietly that even he barely heard himself. He didn't look up, but he could feel the eyes of the other three watching him intently. "I do. I want an ending. I just... I don't know if I believe it's possible."

Kuroo made an understanding noise. "It's hard to see an end when you're in the middle of something. And you and Hinata-chan—and your entire team—have been in the middle of something very terrible and very dark. I want to help, if you'll let me. I want to help you find your way out."

Kageyama nodded. And that was it. The decision was made. The die was cast. Now they would just have to see how it all fell out.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing around the Hinata house. There were more board games, more video games, and more napping. Kuroo seemed to be spending a lot of time on his phone, but no one bothered to ask him who he was texting. Now that they’d made up their minds, they did their best to gather energy and prepare themselves for whatever happened that evening.

They told Hinata’s parents about the party, but nothing about what they expected to happen there, of course. Mr. and Mrs. Hinata agreed to let Hinata go as long as he didn’t stay too late and made sure he took his painkillers in case he got a headache. They knew the other boys would look after their son. In fact, they accepted the idea instantly and were not bothered at all. It felt weird to Kageyama, considering how very much he had been bothered and how much he and Hinata had struggled with the decision of whether to go.

Natsu was a breath of fresh air, completely oblivious to the tension the boys were carrying. She climbed over Hinata and Kageyama, asked Kuroo for piggyback rides (freely given), and sat quietly at Kenma’s side watching him play Mon Hun for astonishing lengths of time. Being around her was relaxing, and her tendency to just call all of them “nii-chan” without discrimination led to many amusing moments.

All too soon, it was time to go. Kuroo and Kenma had packed their bags, planning to take the train from Karasuno after the party. Kageyama and Hinata would also be going to their separate homes afterward. Leaving the Hinata household felt like a final goodbye, which was ridiculous, and Kageyama fought the feeling as much as he could. But the last two days, even as fraught and upsetting as they had been at times, had also been full of good moments. He knew that the four of them would always treasure their memories of this weekend.

And now they faced the outside world as bravely as they could. Whatever happened in the next few hours, they would accept it and fight through. It was all they could do.


	33. Chapter 33

Kageyama had never been to Tanaka-senpai's house before, and he was sure Hinata hadn't either. So they both stared a lot when they arrived at just around the time most families would be sitting down for supper. It was an ordinary-looking house, not as nice as Kageyama's or even Hinata's, crowded in a row with a lot of other ordinary-looking houses in a ramshackle neighborhood in Karasuno. Kageyama looked carefully, but he saw no sign of thugs hanging out in the bushes. Nor did he notice the security cameras strung up on two corners of the gutter until Kenma tugged on his sleeve and pointed them out.

"Uwaaah," Hinata said, staring back and forth at the two cameras they could see. "It's like being in a movie, having all of this high-tech equipment to help us catch the bad guys!"

Kuroo gave him a concerned look, as did Kageyama, who didn't at all like the excited sparkle in Hinata's eye. This was no time to be daydreaming and getting caught up in the more ridiculous aspects of the plan. If this were a movie, they could be assured that the good guys would win, and they could just relax and watch the action unfold in front of them. They had no such assurances here. They had no assurances at all.

"They're pretty normal cameras," Kuroo told Hinata. "They don't even move. Now stop staring. We don't want to draw too much attention to them."

Tanaka and Noya burst out of the front door and ran down the walk to meet them, waving and yelling in their eagerness to welcome them to the party. Hinata stopped looking at the cameras altogether. "Come in, come in!" Tanaka boomed, wrapping an arm around Hinata on one side and Kageyama on the other and hauling them toward the house. "My dad's away for the weekend so we have the house to ourselves, and Saeko's outdone herself buying junk food. It's gonna be great!"

"Um..." Kageyama ventured as Noya and Tanaka ushered them into the house. "There's not gonna be anything, uh, not legal, is there?" He'd heard about peer pressure at school and he was pretty sure this was the kind of situation where it happened.

Tanaka gave him a goofy grin. "What, are you kidding? With all the security cameras all over the place? Not a chance!" 

"Mm." Kageyama stared at the table against the wall in the hallway just beyond the entry Tanaka led them to. It was, as promised, piled high with snacks, and Kageyama was not at all sure that it wouldn't tip over at any moment and spill everything on the floor.

"Besides," Tanaka said less jovially as they took off their shoes and hung up their jackets, "Nee-san would kill me if I tried." He turned to Kageyama and gave him another broad grin, spreading his arms. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to get drunk and play Truth or Dare at other parties."

Kageyama grunted. "Can't wait."

"All right," Noya said once their things were put away. "Let's get to the main room. Not everyone is here yet, but a bunch are." He gave Hinata a huge sparkling smile and hopped straight up into the air in excitement. "And we have a surprise for you!"

Hinata gaped at him, already getting caught up in the senpai's exuberance and energy. His anxiety and trepidation seemed to have vanished for the moment, and Kageyama wasn't at all sad to see it go. "You do?"

"Yep! Come and see!"

Noya grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him down the hall, and the rest of the boys followed as quickly as they could. Tanaka was grinning just as excitedly as Noya, Kageyama wasn't surprised to note, but he was a little taken aback by the wide smirk on Kuroo's face. Kuroo noticed him looking and tipped him a broad wink, and Kageyama shook his head and looked forward again. Kenma looked mildly interested.

Kageyama could hear voices from the main room already. Some he recognized immediately: Daichi's baritone murmur, Suga's gentle tenor, Asahi's hesitant bass. Then there came another voice Kageyama recognized, but he couldn't place it right away. He didn't know it from Karasuno, but from somewhere else. It was very distinctive, though, and the name tickled on the edge of his brain. He almost had it, he knew it...

Then they turned the corner and all poured into the main room at once, and Hinata's happy shriek removed all doubt.

"Bokuto-san!"

"Tiny fighter!" Bokuto Koutarou spread his arms, greeting Hinata with matching joy and excitement. Even his hair seemed to be standing up more eagerly than usual on his head. Hinata leaped toward him without hesitation, and Bokuto caught him in his big hands and swept him up toward the ceiling, though he was careful not to let Hinata hit.

Instead, he collapsed gracefully down onto the floor, taking Hinata with him. They rolled around like children, Bokuto tickling Hinata's stomach while Hinata yelled and laughed. Kageyama was tempted to cover his ears at all the racket, but the others in the room just looked on the proceedings with smiles and grins, enjoying the sight.

Kageyama looked at Kuroo. "You knew?"

"I suggested it." Kuroo tapped the pocket where he kept his cellphone. "Well, I texted Bokuto about what's been going on, and mentioned that I was sure Tanaka-kun wouldn't mind another guest or two at the party, and he connected the dots on his own."

"You made it happen."

"I might have also sent him a link for where to buy the correct train ticket." Kuroo shrugged. He was still grinning a wide, crooked grin, watching Bokuto and Hinata play on the floor. "Doesn't mean I made it happen. Bokuto thought he was pretty brilliant for coming up with the idea on his own."

Kageyama grunted, watching Hinata's face flush as laughter overwhelmed him and he began to beg Bokuto to hold off. "Thank you."

He could feel Kuroo's eyes on him, but didn't return the look. They understood each other. It was enough.

"Not at all," Kuroo said gently.

Hinata finally had enough and pushed off from Bokuto enough to sit up, chest heaving for breath, still grinning fit to bust his face. "It's so, so good to see you, Bokuto-san!" he said. "I'm really happy you're here! But...but I don't understand why you came. How...how did you even know we were having a party?"

Bokuto lay on the floor for an instant, grinning at the ceiling, then popped up to sit cross-legged next to Hinata. He pointed at Kuroo as if that was answer enough. Hinata's eyes widened and he looked over at Kuroo for a moment, then nodded. Because that really was answer enough.

"And why wouldn't I come?" Bokuto said loudly. "When I heard that my favorite person in Miyagi was getting a party, there was no way I could stay away!"

It didn't seem possible, but Hinata's smile might have gotten even broader and brighter at that. "Okay!"

Bokuto smiled back and ruffled Hinata's hair. Kageyama, watching closely, noticed that Bokuto was careful to keep his touch away from the fading bruise on Hinata's forehead. A long enough look also revealed that Bokuto's expression was not quite as uncomplicated and lighthearted as his words advertised. When Hinata looked away to beam at Tanaka and Noya, thanking them for the "surprise," Bokuto kept looking at Hinata. And in that moment, Bokuto's brilliant smile turned small and sad.

"Bokuto-san..." The new voice was accompanied by a resigned sigh. Kageyama looked over and found Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani's setter, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He surveyed the scene with mild disapproval. "Please don't sit on the floor, Bokuto-san. Hinata is getting all dirty."

Bokuto laughed at that and leaped lightly to his feet, then reached down to pull up Hinata as well, dusting off his shoulders despite no dust being in evidence. "Sorry, sorry! We have to be gentle with our little friend, don't we?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said, though he did not try to escape Bokuto's dusting. "I'm much better now, really. You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass."

"No." Yet Bokuto's manic grin faded. One big hand rose to rest lightly on the top of Hinata's head, compressing his unruly hair. He looked into Hinata's face, still with a smile, but it was light and gentle. "You're a tough one. I know."

Hinata's smile wavered. His eyes looked moist. A few of the onlookers coughed and looked away, but Kageyama just continued to stare.

"Everything's going to be all right," Bokuto said. His voice was quiet and heartfelt. 

"I know." Yet Hinata seemed to be choking on nothing.

"You're brave, Hinata. They say fortune favors the brave. Well, so I've been told." Bokuto aimed a crooked grin at Akaashi, who nodded calmly, a smile playing on his lips. Bokuto looked back at Hinata. "You know how I know that everything is going to be all right?"

Hinata shook his head.

"Because I'm here." Bokuto pointed a thumb at his chest and patted the top of Hinata's head. "I'm not gonna let it be anything else. I'm the ace."

"And the ace can dictate how things go both on and off the volleyball court," Akaashi deadpanned. "The ace can, in fact, choose the course of history and the fate of the stars. The ace is just that cool."

Bokuto nodded. "It's gonna be all right. And not just because I say so. We're all here to make sure of it."

Hinata blinked and looked around. At his teammates, his senpai, his friends. Daichi and Suga, Asahi and Ennoshita, Tanaka and Noya, Kuroo and Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto. Last, he looked at Kageyama. Kageyama looked back. Something in Hinata's eyes made him want to glance away, to escape the pressure and the pain of it, but he met Hinata's gaze and held it. As far as he was concerned, everything Bokuto said was true.

Finally, Hinata looked back at Bokuto and nodded, slow and solemn. Bokuto patted his head one last time, then let his hand slide off.

Daichi cleared his throat. "Yes. Good. We're all agreed. And we're not even all here yet, so can we please make some room." He waved a hand at Kuroo and Kageyama. "Get out of the doorway, come on, help me set up a card table and chairs so Bokuto can take all our money like he did at training camp." His voice went low and growling at the last. Clearly he did not intend to make it easy for Bokuto.

Kuroo chuckled and patted Kenma's shoulder as he moved past, then followed Daichi down the hall to fetch the table and chairs. Akaashi went back into the kitchen, muttering something about onigiri and hot pot and Saeko-nee-san being an unreliable cook. Bokuto took Hinata's shoulders and maneuvered him to the wall out of the way while Tanaka and Noya bustled around like productive, happy insects, setting up more stuff for the party. 

Someone began to talk about volleyball, and then someone else talked about a movie or an anime or something, and soon the house was full of chatter and laughter and smiles and games and snacks and party food. Others arrived, welcomed by those already there. The noise level rose and rose.

Kageyama found himself drawn into the general mood. Before he quite knew what was happening, he was sitting on the floor playing Buta no Shippo again, this time with Hinata, Kenma, Bokuto, and Yamaguchi. The competition turned out to be even stiffer than he expected—not only did he have to contend with Hinata and Bokuto's reflexes, but also with Kenma's sharp eyes and, more surprisingly, Yamaguchi's habit of slipping under the radar when no one was looking.

Amazing smells began to drift from the kitchen, and Saeko-nee bellowed for everyone to get some hot food before it disappeared. There was a general stampede and cards ended up scattered everywhere, though the four playing Hanafuda—Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, and Tsukishima—stayed bent over their four-person table, holding their cards in a death grip and looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Kageyama tried to look out for Hinata to make sure he didn't get knocked down in the melee, but he was at the front of the press and made it to the hot pot before anyone else. Plus everyone was being considerate of him while trying not to look like they were, which was both amusing and irritating to watch.

Hinata grabbed a piece of meat from the pot and burned his mouth with it immediately, but still grinned in bright-eyed appreciation. "Thank you for the food, Akaashi-san, Saeko-nee!" he sang to the two cooks, who were overseeing the proceedings from their position near the sink. Saeko stood with her hands on her hips and a huge grin across her face, and Akaashi had a towel over one shoulder and an anxious bend to his forehead that smoothed out at Hinata's compliment.

"Ha! I told you it would be good!" Saeko slapped Akaashi's shoulder, and he grunted and swayed with the motion.

Akaashi nodded and offered Hinata a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's great! Almost as good as my mom's!" Hinata filled his bowl from the pot, then moved aside so the next person in line could get at it. When Kageyama finally had a chance at the feast, he found Hinata’s words to be correct. It was really, really hard to beat Mrs. Hinata’s cooking, but Saeko and Akaashi had come close.

Through it all, all the laughter and fun and conversation, doubts gnawed at the back of Kageyama's mind. Though he knew that nothing was likely to happen till nightfall, the idea that something _could_ happen at any time was like a pebble in a shoe, small and painful and impossible to ignore. Everyone else seemed to have been able to brush off any anxiety or paranoia, but Kageyama couldn't. It vanished from his mind for a minute or two at a time—when he was deep into a game, or trying to understand what someone was talking about, or engrossed in something delicious—but the questions and fears and _what if, what if, what if_ always returned quickly.

But then, maybe everyone wasn't doing quite as good a job at ignoring it as he thought they were. If Kageyama took a moment to observe the others, the way he'd learned to do with Hinata, he could see it. Tense shoulders. Tight expressions. Laughter that was a little too high and a little too loud. Glances at windows and doors. Anxious little pats on another person's shoulder or arm meant to both give and take reassurance that both were watching, both were alert, both were ready.

When he took a moment, he saw these signs everywhere. None of them were truly relaxed, truly at ease. They were all waiting.

All in all, it was an odd party. Not that Kageyama had a lot of experience with parties. But he was sure that no matter how many parties he went to in his life, this one would always stick in his mind for its oddity and its tension.

Despite the weirdness, Tanaka-senpai turned out to be an excellent host. He moved from group to group, talking, laughing, encouraging, making sure everyone had plenty to eat and drink. He seemed at ease, though his eyes were perhaps a bit too bright, his movements a little too sharp. He was fired up by the expectation of an attack on his home rather than depressed or afraid. His energy and fearlessness translated to everyone else, as well, allowing everyone to find some enjoyment in the party despite the circumstances.

“Hinata! Have you tried the shrimp chips? This is the best brand, let me get you a bag!”

“Akaashi-san, you worked enough—you have to come play with us now. What game do you like? We’ll get it started!”

“Asahi-san, don’t let Suga-san bully you! Just because he says he has a winning hand, that doesn’t mean it’s true. There’s such a thing as a bluff!”

“Saeko-nee, Saeko-nee, where are the onigiri? People are dying of hunger! Here, here, I’ll carry them. I won’t drop the tray, I promise!”

“Don’t sit alone, Kenma! Look, Hinata is sad without you. They’ll make room for you. Move over, move over!”

“Noya-san, help me gather up the trash! Guests shouldn’t have to move to throw stuff away. No, you are not a guest! Don’t make me laugh! You’re my partner in all this.”

Noya laughed and agreed.

Somehow, despite everything, Kageyama began to relax. This was by far the best and most fun party he’d ever been to. In a few hours he would likely be exhausted and ready to go home, whether or not anything else happened. But for now, he was enjoying himself. Hinata was happy and sparkling, crumbs on his cheeks and cards in his hands, the massive amounts of food and company having lifted his spirits to the stratosphere. That would have been enough for Kageyama to categorize the party as a success, and the fact that he himself was also having fun was a welcome bonus.

Tanaka stood in front of the main window with his hands on his hips, surveying the activity with a satisfied grin. He looked so pleased with himself that Kageyama half-expected him to rip off his shirt and start twirling it in the air. Instead, though, he just threw back his head and laughed, long and loud, unable to express his pride and pleasure in any other way.

Then a brick crashed through the window and struck him on the shoulder, bouncing off to hit the wall, then the floor. Tanaka grunted and fell forward on one knee.

Everything went quiet. Then it went to hell.


	34. Chapter 34

Kageyama's mind went white. Or maybe it went black. Or gray, or blurred. It went something. It went out; it quit working for a couple of minutes. He didn't see. He didn't hear. He just moved. 

The next he knew, his hands were braced on a hard surface and something was shoving at his back. "Kageyama, Kageyama, get off. Kageyama, it's okay, just give me a little space, please. Kageyama. Kageyama-kun. Kageyama-san."

It was Hinata's voice. The sound was very close and yet somehow muffled. Hinata's hands were on his back, shoving gently but steadily. Hinata was behind him.

Kageyama blinked. They were in the corner of the room farthest from the window. The window with its patch of brokenness, the blank darkness beyond whistling in through a chink of missing glass. The window with the brick below, lying on the floor in a scattering of shards. Kageyama had pressed himself backward into the corner, facing the room, his hands braced against the walls on both sides.

Every single hair on his body was standing on end. He felt electrified. He'd also quit breathing.

Hinata was behind him, jammed into the corner and held there by Kageyama's body. His hands were flat on Kageyama's back, pushing hard enough for Kageyama to feel the pressure but not hard enough to force him to move. Hinata's hair tickled the back of his neck.

"Kageyama-san, can you hear me? Please calm down, Kageyama-san. You're squishing me a bit, and I know why, but I'd like you to stop, please."

Hinata's voice was laced with concern, but what startled Kageyama, what shocked him out of his paralysis and jolted him into sucking in a great, deep breath, was that the concern was not for himself. Hinata wasn't worried for his own safety. He was worried about Kageyama, because Kageyama was being weird, because he was panicking.

Kageyama pulled in a breath, and his arms went limp at his sides and fell away from the walls. Hinata was able to move him, just a centimeter or two, just enough so that Hinata could stick his head out from behind Kageyama's arm and see what was going on. Hinata's cheek was warm against his shoulder, and Kageyama's lungs started working again.

"You okay, Kageyama-san?" And still that concern, still that warmth. Still Hinata, alive and breathing and well, at his elbow, where he should be. Where he should be.

"Don't call me that."

Kageyama blinked. Why had he said that? He had no objections to Hinata calling him by his name.

But Hinata laughed, soft and shaky and real and present and there. "Okay, grumpy nii-chan."

It had been the _san._ Kageyama hadn't liked Hinata calling him "san." Why? It had never bothered him before.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, the concern stirring again, larger, filling his voice. "Is everyone okay?"

Kageyama blinked and took in the room. Everyone was not okay. Everyone was very much the opposite of okay. There was a lot of yelling going on. He hadn't noticed at first, being entirely occupied with keeping Hinata pushed into the corner where anyone who tried to hurt him would have to go through Kageyama first.

Standing in front of Kageyama and blocking most of his view were Kuroo and Bokuto. He could only see their backs from this angle, tall and lean and broad-shouldered, standing so close their arms almost touched. It was such an unexpected sight that he could only gape at it in astonishment. Like Kageyama, their instincts had driven them, and this was where they had chosen to stand—between Hinata and Kageyama and the rest of the world.

The view beyond them was even more confusing. Some sort of commotion was going on at the front door. Kageyama could hear agitated voices, Tanaka's and Noya's the most prominent among them, though others were talking loudly, too. It sounded like Tanaka was yelling threats at someone outside. The rush of blood in Kageyama's ears made it difficult for him to take in what was being said. But he could hear the tone of Tanaka's voice, furious and aggressive, with an edge of pain beneath it that most people would not notice.

Daichi's booming voice cut through the racket, as harsh and authoritative as Kageyama had ever heard it. Tanaka's shouts stopped, and Kageyama heard the slamming of a door and a shuffling of feet as the group moved back toward the main part of the house. 

"Hello, yes?" Another voice slashed through the sudden quiet, and Kageyama's gaze flicked toward the kitchen. Saeko-nee stood in the doorway, a phone to her ear. Her free arm was folded tightly over her stomach, and she was jiggling impatiently, the relentless tapping of her foot on the floor beating a staccato rhythm. "Yes, I want the police," she hissed into the phone with icy fury. Her eyes were narrow and very, very sharp. "My brother was just attacked in our house and I _want the police to come."_

Kageyama had never seen Saeko angry. She was always so cool, so amazing and beautiful and effortlessly strong. Most of the Karasuno team was in awe of her, and Kageyama was not immune to her effects. But this...this was something he'd never seen nor imagined seeing, and it froze him where he stood.

For a strange, head-spinning moment, he almost thought it was his mom over there, barking into the phone with overwhelming rage packed tight into every word, every syllable. Her voice was like a roaring wind, cold and swift, tearing the world apart and leaving nothing but the frost of her bitter anger. "I want the police," she said into the phone, firm and quiet and burning, and Kageyama could only think that anyone who didn't respond instantly to her request was the most foolish of fools.

"Okay, get back into the hallway," Daichi's voice commanded, and there was a general migration. "Away from the windows. No one stand by the windows. Where's Hinata?" His voice rose at the last, sharp and rapped out, and Hinata jolted against Kageyama's shoulder.

"Here!" he piped, raising his hand like a kid in class. "I'm here! I'm fine!"

Daichi's face appeared suddenly, looming between Kuroo and Bokuto, who had turned at Hinata's voice to face him and Kageyama. Daichi's face was grim, his jaw set and defined as the edge of a knife. "Are you all right?" he asked Hinata, his voice so sharp that it almost seemed accusatory, as if he blamed Hinata for something.

For coming, maybe. For being stupid enough to trust Daichi. For believing that everything would be okay and there was no chance of him being hurt, of any of them being hurt.

Not that Hinata had actually thought that. He had come to this house fully aware and acceptant of the risks involved. But Kageyama read the guilt in Daichi's eyes, and he understood why he sounded like that.

Hinata squirmed against Kageyama's shoulder, trying to push himself farther out of the corner. Kageyama forced himself to relax, letting him move. "I'm fine," Hinata said, quiet and bashful as he responded instinctively to Daichi's tone. He sounded embarrassed to be unhurt. "Kageyama protected me." He looked up at their Tokyo friends with wide eyes, suddenly aware of their presence. "I guess Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san did, too."

Daichi's shoulders loosened marginally, though the sharpness in his face and his voice did not diminish. "Okay. Good. Come and move to the hallway. We need to stay away from the windows."

It was a strange little group that moved with Hinata to the hallway, Kageyama, Daichi, Kuroo, and Bokuto all surrounding him like some kind of honor guard. Hinata didn't seem to notice how weird it was, too busy craning his neck to try to get a look outside of their surrounding forms, all much taller and broader than he was. Kageyama noticed, though. If the circumstances had been different, he would have felt stupid and awkward about it. But right now, it didn't feel stupid. It didn't feel stupid at all.

"Tanaka, take off your shirt." That was Ennoshita's voice, heavy with irony. He couldn't believe he was uttering those words any more than anyone else in the house could believe it. "We need to have a look at your shoulder. Yamaguchi, you have the first aid kit? Yes, thank you, that's perfect. Set it down on the floor."

Hinata began moving with urgency, then. Up until that moment he had let Kageyama and the others dictate where he stood and where he moved, though he had struggled to be able to see what was going on. At this, though, Hinata shoved at Kageyama and Bokuto, forcing a gap between them that he slipped out of before they could react. Then he stood still, staring.

"Tanaka-senpai?" Hinata's voice was shaking. His body was beginning to tremble, too.

Almost everyone was packed into the interior hallway, now. It stretched the length of the Tanaka household and thus had no windows, just the front door at one end and a bedroom at the other, doorways branching off here and there. Most of the boys had lined up against either wall, some leaning on the hard surface for support, some sitting or kneeling on the floor. Everyone was pale and grim. The jovial atmosphere of a few minutes ago was gone as if it had never existed. 

Tanaka sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway, Ennoshita kneeling behind him. He was taking off his shirt, tugging it with one hand, the fabric stretching over his back and shoulder as he pulled with unnecessary force. He hissed as he wrenched the injured shoulder, his shirt dragged taut across it, and Ennoshita put a hand on his arm. "Let me help," he said, and Tanaka went still.

Ennoshita wrapped his fingers in the hem of the shirt and lifted it, his other hand tugging at the fabric over Tanaka's shoulder to keep it away from the skin. In one smooth motion the shirt was stripped off, and Tanaka hissed again when the air hit the back of his shoulder. It wasn't hard to see why.

The injury was only minutes old and it already looked mottled and bruised, the skin inflamed where it wasn't abraded. The rough edge of the brick had left bloody scrapes even through the material of Tanaka's shirt. It must have been thrown with overwhelming force to do this much damage after going through a window. There wasn't a lot of blood, no gushing or streaming or anything awful like that. But Hinata's forehead hadn't bled much, either.

Blunt force injury, Kageyama thought. He'd done some reading. Blunt force injuries didn't bleed much. But that just meant the damage was deeper. Worse. Longer-lasting.

It was Tanaka's right shoulder, too. Was he even going to be able to spike after this? It shouldn't matter, that shouldn't be what Kageyama worried about at that moment, and yet the thought stuck in his mind and would not be dismissed. Without Hinata and without Tanaka, how were they ever going to win another volleyball game again? It didn't seem possible.

Thank goodness Kageyama wasn't in charge. Ennoshita kept his cool, asking Tanaka to move his shoulder this way and that, asking if it hurt, if he had full range of motion. Maybe he'd done some reading, too. Maybe he had expected something like this to happen. Maybe he was smarter than the rest of them.

Tanaka endured all the poking and prodding stoically, but one more hiss of pain escaped his lips when Ennoshita started cleaning his scrapes with an antiseptic wipe. Yamaguchi knelt beside them, setting out other materials—gauze, tape, a small pair of scissors.

"Tanaka-senpai..."

Hinata's voice. Small, lost. He was trembling. Kageyama reached out to touch his shoulder, but Hinata wrenched away, staring at Tanaka. He had eyes for no one else.

This time Tanaka looked up. He saw Hinata standing there, shaking, and he smiled. Broad and tough and completely recognizable, that smile. It was Tanaka through and through. He held out his left arm, beckoning with his fingers, and Hinata went and sat next to him, leaning into his uninjured side. Tanaka wrapped his arm around him and held on tight.

"Don't worry about your senpai," Tanaka said, his voice ringing in the too-close, too-warm space. "There's nothing to be worried about. This is nothing. I've had worse falling off my bike."

"But someone...someone threw a brick at you..."

Tanaka shrugged with exaggerated arrogance, though Kageyama could see the way he suppressed a grimace when he was dumb enough to move his hurt shoulder. Ennoshita scowled and slapped his back in warning, and Tanaka went still again. He remained focused on Hinata, though, hugging him a little closer to his side. "So what? They're a bunch of punk bastards. Cowards, too. Throwing a brick through a window, tch, what a collection of pissbabies. Couldn't fight me like a man, had to throw something from a distance. Idiots! They shoulda known better than to think they could win a fight like that."

Tanaka shook his fist in the air, again stupidly moving his right shoulder, and Ennoshita frowned like a thunderhead and smacked him again. He leaned over Tanaka's shoulder to growl in his ear. "Stop. Moving."

Tanaka gulped and shut his lips tight. Kageyama almost could have laughed, if he'd been able to find any humor in this situation at all. The attack from a group of bullies besieging his home had only angered and impassioned Tanaka. But a couple of words from a guy his own age had succeeded in cowing him.

But then, this was Ennoshita. All of the second-years were somewhat in awe of him.

"This happened because of me," Hinata said. He had drawn his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, and now he was staring at the floor. "This is all happening because of me."

"What? No!" Tanaka rejected this idea instantly. He squeezed Hinata even tighter to his side, ignoring Ennoshita's noise of disapproval when he jostled his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, Hinata. There is no blame for you in this. In any of this. You are the most innocent of us all. I thought you already knew that. You never seemed confused about it before."

Hinata looked up at him, his eyes brimming. "But if it wasn't for me, those guys wouldn't be here. They wouldn't have thrown that brick. You wouldn't be hurt. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. I don't know why they hate me, I don't know what I did to irritate them, but if, if it wasn't..."

"Shut up." Tanaka pulled his right arm across his body and wrapped it around Hinata, too. Only a slight wrinkling of the flesh beside his eyes revealed the pain he was causing himself by stretching the injured shoulder. He dragged Hinata into his side and rested his chin on top of his head, closing his eyes. "Just shut up."

Kageyama's hands clenched into fists. They had all accepted the physical risks of this plan. They had all committed to making sure that none of it touched Hinata. But somehow they hadn't realized, they hadn't known, that this would be a danger, too. They hadn't understood that Hinata was going to be wounded by the sight of _any_ of them being hurt. It was another thing that they hadn't anticipated, and they should have. They should have seen this coming.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame me."

Daichi's voice, rough and harsh and broken on the edges. He pushed his way through the surrounding press and crouched down on the floor in front of Hinata and Tanaka, looking straight into their eyes. His jaw was still sharp and defined, the muscles bunching as he grit his teeth. Hinata stared back at him, transfixed by the power of the captain's presence, and Tanaka opened his eyes to look at him, too.

"This was my failure," Daichi forced out, almost spitting the words. They were heavily laden with guilt, with anger at himself. It was difficult to listen to even as an uninvolved onlooker, and Kageyama wasn't surprised to see Hinata flinch at the unfamiliar sound of Daichi's voice.

"I thought I had covered all the angles. I thought I had planned for all eventualities, or at least accepted that there were some things we would just have to take as they came. I thought I had done everything I could do to make sure that this plan would work and none of us would get hurt."

Daichi paused for a moment, fighting with himself. Then he went on. "But somehow it never occurred to me that they might bring projectiles, and that was _stupid._ That was _stupid_ of me. We knew they might have baseball bats, but nothing more serious, and somehow I never realized that broken bricks are plentiful, easy to find, and _free._

“I'm very, very sorry, Tanaka, Hinata. I put you both at risk with my arrogance and my stupidity, and now Tanaka has been injured because of it. I can never take that back. I would do anything to be able to go back in time and cancel this entire thing, but that's impossible. All I can do is beg you to forgive me."

He bent down and pressed his forehead to the floor. Hinata gasped, fresh tears springing to his eyes, and Tanaka didn't look much better. "Get up," Tanaka said, his voice thready and thin, barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat and said it again. "Get up, Daichi-san. This isn't helping. You're making Hinata feel worse."

Daichi sat up, his face flaming red. No one could bear to watch, all staring at the floor or walls or ceiling in an attempt to escape the situation. 

"Tch."

It was Saeko-nee, aggressively cheerful. She strode into the hall from the doorway that led to the main room, still holding her phone in her hand, fingers gripping tight. She stomped over to Daichi and bent over to slap his shoulder, giving him a grin that wasn't quite as pleasant and reassuring as she meant it to be.

"Buck up, captain," she said, her voice loud and sharp. "It's not as bad as all that. Sure, I was furious when Ryuu got hurt because of this dumb plan, but we all agreed to it, even me. And sure, I'm still pretty angry, and maybe I'm a bit angry at you, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. None of us realized. We were all idiots. So we're all in this together, yeah? C'mon, stand up and lead your team. We can't have you lying around on the floor while everyone's upset." 

Daichi scrambled to his feet, and Saeko slapped his shoulder again, even harder. “The police are on their way.” She held up the phone in her hand in proof. “Because, yeah, I’m calling this off. We just have to hold out till they get here. So you didn’t think about projectiles. Fine. We’ll stay away from the windows. Problem solved.”

A thump sounded at the front door, and everyone’s heads snapped around so they could stare at it. Kageyama’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. Saeko cut off for a moment, too, but then she laughed, recovering her composure in an instant. “Don’t worry.” She looked back to Daichi and gave him a broad, tooth-baring grin. “My dad’s real paranoid. That lock will hold.”

“But there are more of them than we expected,” Daichi said. “Kinoshita and Narita only ever saw six. But there are a dozen or more out there. We knew all they would have is things like bats and sticks, but we weren’t expecting this many. They must have called in friends.”

Saeko shrugged. “So what? So there are are more of them than you thought. There are still more of us.” She looked around the hall, doing a quick tally in her head. “Well, slightly more. And I told ya, that lock will hold. Where are Kinoshita and Narita, by the way?”

“I told them not to come,” Daichi said quietly. “Something happened and… I told them they had done their duty and they didn’t need to come. And we didn’t tell Shimizu and Yachi at all. Or Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, obviously.”

Saeko nodded. “Right. I figured.” She looked at her brother for a moment, at his bandaged shoulder and his arms wrapped around his kouhai. He looked back at her, strong and steady. Then Saeko turned to face the door, taking a few steps forward so that she was the closest to it of any of them. And she halted, squaring her shoulders and broadening her stance. 

“All we have to do is wait,” she said once more.

She said it with so much confidence and steadiness that all of the frightened boys standing in the hallway behind her began to believe it was true.


	35. Chapter 35

Another thud sounded at the door, and Kageyama turned to face it. He was not the only one. Kuroo and Bokuto still stood at his shoulders, and they tensed, too.

He was aware of the ragged breaths of his comrades in the hall behind him. He heard Asahi's high-pitched wheeze of anxiety and Noya's huff of anger. He heard Suga's murmured, "There, there," and imagined him patting the shoulder of someone beside him, Kenma or Tsukishima or Akaashi.

Saeko rested her hands on her hips and faced the door, a monolith of strength and protection square in the middle of the hall. Daichi had moved silently to join her, now standing only a step behind her. And they stood there. And they waited.

Another thump sounded. Kageyama imagined the thugs taking turns to put their shoulders to the door, or perhaps even trying to kick it down as if this was a movie. If they worked together, they might be able to accomplish something. Fortunately, these idiots didn’t seem very well-organized.

Then, a shattering of glass in the main room blew all of these vain wishes away. The window was broken. The sounds at the front door had been a diversion. Thugs began climbing through the opening they had made to fill the main room and flood the house. 

Saeko and Daichi pivoted to face them, and Daichi was closer, so he stepped forward. About half of the other boys moved to follow him, standing like a human wall in the arched doorway of the main room behind the Karasuno captain. Kageyama, Kuroo, and Bokuto were among them, as well as Suga, Asahi, and Noya. Kageyama knew without looking that Tanaka remained on the floor, covering Hinata. He had a moment to be grateful that circumstances had conspired in such a way that Tanaka felt compelled to stay in the back. If it weren’t for Hinata, he’d be at the front, probably causing all kinds of problems and needing Suga and Asahi to hold him back.

It was better to leave this to their captain. Kageyama knew that right away.

Daichi faced the trouble coming for them. His arms spread and his stance widened, as if he was preparing to receive a ball on the volleyball court. But his arms were spread to keep everyone behind him, and his stance was wide in preparation of sustaining a physical attack. It was nothing like being on a volleyball court, nothing at all, and Kageyama's breath caught in his throat.

Isao was there. He stood at the front of the press, teenage punks still crawling in the window behind him. Some of them were holding baseball bats and other crude weapons. Isao had nothing, only his hands and his feet and his cold, cruel smile. It was too obvious that he felt that he was very, very cool, invading a house with his pack of delinquent friends. His bearing and his outfit and, most of all, his wide, infuriating smirk all screamed just how highly he thought of himself.

Kageyama reacted completely against his will—he sucked in a breath and his foot slid backward, his body instantly trying to put more distance between them. Kageyama was used to assessing situations and making educated guesses about what those around him would do in the next few seconds, and this lit a bright red sign that said _DANGER_ in Kageyama's head. He stopped himself almost immediately, ashamed of his cowardice. A strong, supportive hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Kuroo looking at him with concern and empathy.

Kageyama flushed and nodded, accepting the strength Kuroo offered, then faced forward again. He visualized iron appearing in his body, strengthening every limb. Hinata was behind him. He would not move. He would not allow himself to move.

"Don't come any closer," Daichi spat out, a harsh bark of command. It was strong enough that Isao paused, raising his eyebrows in a moment of surprise and stillness. Even his smirk faltered.

The hesitation passed after only an instant, of course, and the smirk returned, broader and more disgusting than before. He took a slinking step forward, narrowing the distance between he and Daichi. His companions followed behind him, snickering and nudging each other, smiling too, though none of them managed to look quite as sincere, quite as serious, quite as evil as their leader did.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daichi asked, his voice ringing in the close space, and Isao halted again, his eyebrows bending.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this?" Daichi continued. He sliced a hand through the air, encompassing the entirety of this horrid, unbearable situation. "Do you really want to throw your future away because of one second of violence in a school hallway?"

Isao's smirk became a frown. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Daichi interrupted with a laugh that was as derisive as it was desperate, at least to Kageyama's ears. "Do you understand what you're doing?" He shook his head and answered his own question. "No, of course you don't. Of course you have no idea what you're doing to yourself and to your buddies by committing this criminal act."

Isao growled and started moving forward again. "Hey, bastard, how dare you speak to me that way? You have no idea who you're dealing with..."

"I know exactly who you are!" Daichi raised both hands in a gesture that could have been seen as surrender. The signal was powerful enough that Isao paused to take it in, head tilting as if in consideration.

Kageyama knew it wasn't a surrender, though. It was a caution.

"I will offer you this warning, because I am kind," Daichi said. His voice was low and growling, too. It was deeper than Isao's, and it was twice as strong. "Do not step any closer. Do not come any nearer to any of us. Do not attack us. Do not even think about touching me or any of my teammates."

Isao bared his teeth and took a step forward, swift and undeniable. It was a deliberate act of defiance, and it was so brash and bold that Kageyama could scarce believe it had happened. He would never dream of defying Daichi after being given a command like that, and it was unbelievable to him that anyone could have the willpower and confidence to disobey. He'd seen Isao do it, he'd seen him take that step forward, and he still could barely convince himself that it had happened. It must have been a trick of the light or a twitch of his overwrought brain.

Daichi stepped forward as well, still with his wide stance, his outstretched arms, meeting Isao between their two groups of staring, silent companions. A couple of paces still separated them, but the two leaders faced each other head on and had eyes for nothing and no one else in the room. The tension reminded Kageyama of the night it had stormed, the sense of coming thunder and lightning, the sweeping rush in the air of faraway rain about to sweep over them, cover them, drown them in unrelenting torrents.

"If you do," Daichi said, "if you dare, if you do anything that can be construed as an attack or even a threat to any of us, your life will be over. I mean that sincerely. If you don't believe me, look in my eyes."

Isao did. He looked into Daichi's eyes, and he did not look away. His lips were twisted in a sneer, but he looked.

"I mean every word. The police are coming. They are coming very soon. There is no possible way you can win."

Isao's friends began to glance at each other, shifting from foot to foot. Some firmed their stance, faces screwing up in anger. Others started to lower their weapons, uncertainty lighting in their eyes. Isao continued to stare at Daichi.

Daichi nodded, firm and decisive, as if declaring a checkmate in a game of strategy. "We are all here, and we will not be silent. We will not be intimidated. We will not fail to testify against you. You came here thinking to silence us, but think again. Look at us. Look at our eyes, and think about what I'm saying."

Isao's eyes flickered. He glanced away from Daichi, behind him to the rest of them gathered in the wide doorway. His gaze swept over them, and Kageyama felt the burn of it when Isao's eyes met his for a moment. It was like being stung by some venomous creature or brushing against a poisonous plant, an inflammation and fiery pain roused by the faintest touch, the barest contact. It took every ounce of resolve in his body to keep from recoiling, and once again he was intensely grateful for Kuroo's hand on his shoulder.

Isao looked back to Daichi, and Daichi nodded, slow and solemn. "You and your friends could attack us right now, and you might even do some damage if you’re skilled enough. But you will never win. You will never win. You can never win—it is not a possibility for you."

Daichi straightened, some of the tension leaking from his frame as he made his final declaration. His stance became less defensive, his arms moving back toward his body. Then he folded his arms across his chest and stood straight, and suddenly it was a pose of victory. There was no hint of fear in anything about him, neither his body nor his voice. He was a mountain, solid and immovable. He didn't even need to project confidence—it wasn't necessary. He was stating fact.

"More than that," he said, "by coming here, by standing on these premises and injuring one of us with a cowardly shot from the dark, by even attempting to hurt and attack us... You have already lost."

Kageyama knew what he was talking about. The Tanakas had set up two cameras in the main room—one above the window and one above the door. Every corner of the room was covered. By coming through the window, Isao and his gang had unknowingly set themselves directly under the eye of the camera above the door. Keeping their attention focused on himself, Daichi was preventing them from noticing the blinking red light above him and the cables that crept along the wall to disappear into the hallway to a back bedroom, where the recording equipment was set up. 

The cameras were small and easy to miss. Even knowing they were there, Kageyama had mistaken them at first for smoke alarms or some other small electronic gadget. There was every expectation that Isao and his friends would not realize what they were, and thus have no reason to try to destroy them.

Even if they did, that itself would be destruction of property, and therefore irrefutable evidence of a criminal act, recorded and preserved. Daichi was right. By coming here and attacking them, Isao had already lost.

But Isao frowned. “What the hell are you talking about, bastard? We were never competing with you.”

“I’m talking about your reasons for coming here. They’ve failed. You’ve lost.”

“You dare…” Isao raised a fist, baring his teeth in a growl.

Daichi held up a hand with two fingers. “One!” he shouted, and Isao faltered again. “One possible reason you might have come here: to intimidate all of us into silence. You fear what might happen to you if Hinata and his family decide to press a case against you, as is well within their rights. So you’ve been trying to strip away his eyewitnesses and his protectors, one at a time. I tell you now that you have failed. You failed before you began.”

Isao snorted. “You’re so sure of yourself…”

“I am.” Daichi grit his teeth together for a moment. “So your friends succeeded in intimidating Hinata’s little classmate. What a grand achievement, to be sure, a group of tall, strong, aggressive third-year boys managing to frighten a small first-year girl. Good for you. You did it. But the rest of us are not so easily cowed.”

He looked behind himself, meeting Kageyama’s eyes for a moment, then Suga’s. They both nodded, firm and steady. Suga’s eyes were the hardest Kageyama had ever seen them, and he felt the same resolve within himself and knew that it was also in Tanaka.

Daichi looked back to Isao. “That objective has failed. It will always fail. By vandalizing our gym, by trying to threaten Hinata in person and with a note in his locker, by attacking our teammate’s house and injuring him, you have only strengthened our resolve to stand against you. In fact, Tanaka Ryuu and his family are guaranteed to press a case against whoever threw that brick, so you have only made matters worse for yourselves.”

Isao sneered. “Brick? What brick? We never threw a brick. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Two!” Daichi held up his hand again, ignoring this completely. “Your second possible objective in coming here. Perhaps you meant not only to intimidate us, but to actually do us harm. Why else would you come holding weapons? I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will presume that none of you intended to use force against us, and your gesture of a moment ago, as if you intended to strike me, was only a feint. If that is true, you have failed. We are not intimidated. 

“And if you came seeking to do bodily harm, you have also failed. You have already failed. You will always fail. You cannot hurt us.”

“The hell we can’t!” Isao had had enough of talking. This time, he swung for Daichi in earnest, holding nothing back.

Daichi stepped forward to meet him. He caught Isao’s wrist in his hand, halting the forward momentum, and gripped tight. His knuckles turned white with the pressure. Isao gasped and blanched, his knees buckling. Daichi let him fall, still holding his wrist, staring down at him in grim-faced concentration. Isao glared up at him, his face twisted with hate.

A surge of movement erupted, beside Kageyama, around him. Both groups were moving forward, the boys in the doorway, the punks at the window. It was a half-step, but soon it would be more—it would be the rush of two fronts crashing together, and then the inevitable battle.

Isao and Daichi stopped it—Daichi with a narrow-eyed look that stopped his friends in his tracks, Isao with a rough cry of, “Stay back! I’ll handle this!” And all movement ceased, the two groups frozen in mid-stride. Their leaders were demanding no interference in the conflict between them, and the others would honor that command.

Daichi released Isao’s wrist and stood back, watching him like a bird of prey. Isao pushed back to his feet, chest heaving. His face was still contorted in a grimace of hostility, but he moved with caution, cradling his wrist in his other hand.

“Let me finish that thought,” Daichi said, his voice smooth and unconcerned. He spoke as if that moment had never happened, as if there had been no attempt to strike him and no instant response dropping Isao to his knees. “As I said, you cannot hurt us. I believe you objected to that statement.”

“I did,” Isao said. “I do.”

Daichi nodded in easy acceptance. “I believe you misunderstood my meaning. Allow me to explain.”

“Please do.” The words were so low and rough that they were almost inaudible.

“When I used the word ‘us,’ I was not referring to me and my friends as individuals. I was referring to all of us—the entity that we are, a team, a group of people who have chosen to band together. You can hurt individuals. You can punch me. You can throw a brick at Tanaka. You can slam Hinata into a wall. But you cannot hurt the group. You cannot destroy _us._ You cannot make us lose.”

“You play a _game,”_ Isao spat. “Are you telling me that you never lose at the game you play together? The one where you hit a ball with your hands and run and jump and yell ridiculous things at each other in a small building for no reason?”

Kageyama’s fists clenched at this insult to his sport, and Kuroo’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

Daichi didn’t move. “Of course we lose _games,”_ he said. “We’ve lost many games, which allows us to know the joy of victory that much more deeply. Something that I’m sure you and your friends, for all your posturing and all your boasts, have never truly experienced. But this…” He pointed to the floor between them, leaning forward to invade Isao’s space. “This is not a _game._ This, we will not lose. You cannot hurt us. You can try, but you will fail. If you start a fight with us now, you may injure individuals among us, and that we will never forgive, just as we will never forgive you for the injuries you have already done to Hinata and Tanaka. If you start a fight now, we will also fight back and make you pay twice for everything you give us. But even with all that, it doesn’t matter. You cannot hurt _us._ You cannot win.”

He stood back and held up his hand with two fingers again. “Two objectives. To intimidate us. To hurt us. Both have failed. You have failed. You failed before you came. If you leave now, before the police arrive, perhaps you will at least be able to escape with your dignity and your pride. If you don’t, you will lose those as well.”

Something changed in the room, a sudden shift of atmosphere. Kageyama felt it, though he didn’t know what it meant. But he saw Daichi’s shoulders loosen and his hands fall to his sides. He saw Isao sneer, tension pouring through his body, his fist raising once more. 

He heard Kuroo make a small noise of satisfaction and looked up at him with wide eyes. Kuroo was smirking, staring at the two in the middle of the room with...admiration? Was that what Kageyama saw in his face? His hand remained on Kageyama’s shoulder, and he had shifted into a loose, relaxed stance, prepared for anything. But he didn’t seem worried. He didn’t seem afraid.

He...and Daichi, too...were acting like it was already over. Kageyama looked back to the middle of the room, to his captain and his enemy. Why would Kuroo, the provocation expert, the flexible strategist, be smiling at Daichi with admiration? Why were both captains carrying themselves as if the fight was over, even though not a single punch had landed yet, and Isao clearly intended to start a physical altercation now?

Because that was what Isao was doing. He was raising his fist, and his expression declared his intention to strike with it. Yet he hesitated, the blow hovering in the air, probably because Daichi’s reaction the last time he’d tried to punch him was still white-hot in his mind. Kageyama hoped, not without a touch of viciousness, that Isao’s wrist was hurting him really, really badly.

Daichi only stood in the middle of the room, his hands still at his sides, watching Isao with nothing but calm. He made no move to drop into a defensive position, nor to land a blow first, nor to retreat and regroup. He stood there, waiting. Kageyama couldn’t see his face, but he could picture his expression—still, relaxed, fierce. Daichi’s game face, the expression he wore right before the beginning of a serious match. The face they could all look to in order to find their calm, their center.

“Two objectives,” Isao said, and there was laughter in his voice. Strange, shaky laughter, but laughter. Kageyama frowned, not understanding. “You said there were two possible objectives for us coming here.”

Daichi nodded, once, a small, efficient movement of his head. “That is what I said.”

“What if there was a third one? What if none of us had come here with any clear goal at all? What if there was just one thing we wanted?”

“What might that be?” Daichi asked, calm and patient as a still pool of water in the heart of a bamboo forest. “What third objective do you have?”

“What if we just wanted to raise a little hell?” And Isao punched him.

Daichi did not try to block him. He didn't catch his wrist. He took Isao's punch directly to the face, and he didn't even flinch.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a fic goes over 100k words, you have to do another fanmix. I think that’s a rule. Anyway, here’s some party/fight music: [Party at Tanaka's](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/105585011721/party-at-tanakas-a-split-second-fanmix).
> 
> I listened to it a lot while writing this part.

Chaos.

Kageyama had one memory of visiting the sea with his family. He'd been about eight years old at the time. It was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, something of a reunion for his dad's side of the family. There had been grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins.

Kageyama had not been a confident swimmer. He had protested being dragged to the shore by his older cousin, Touji. Touji had not listened, too excited about playing in the waves. And he pulled Kageyama onto a pier and shoved him into the water.

The sea was rough that day, and the waves around the pier were turbulent. The water was like a slavering beast, heaving and frothing, slamming into the pillars of the pier, then sucking back with a roar and a rush. To a strong swimmer like Touji, it was a playground.

To Kageyama, it was nearly his death. The water was shallow enough that he could occasionally feel the sand beneath his feet, allowing him to stand up for a bare second with his head above the waves to pull in a too-quick, too-small breath. The rest of the time, he was at the mercy of the churning sea. It buffeted and pummeled him, conflicting currents shoving him to and fro without relenting. His vision was full of a confusion of bubbles, with only brief glimpses of the sky instantly lost as the waves rolled him under the surface again. His mouth and nose and eyes stung with the bitterness of salt.

Worst of all, he could hear Touji laughing. Later he realized that his cousin had only been enjoying himself in the waves, unaware of Kageyama's desperate struggle to survive. At the time, it seemed like the cruelest mockery.

Kageyama was rescued by an uncle who realized that his silent flailing in the water was a sign of distress, not fun. He shivered in his mother's arms for hours afterward, wrapped in towels and cosseted by clucking aunts. Touji cried when he apologized—he truly hadn't meant any harm. He had only wanted to play in the sea with his little cousin. But Kageyama refused to return to the water for the rest of the trip, and eventually his family quit asking him to try.

Being in the Tanaka house immediately after Isao punched Daichi felt like drowning in the churning, heaving sea again. Conflicting currents tugged and pulled as the two groups crashed together. Kageyama saw Kuroo throwing punches. He heard Bokuto laughing. The chaos of an all-out brawl buffeted Kageyama on all sides.

An elbow struck his arm—not aimed at him on purpose, just a side-effect of a punch thrown at someone else. Kageyama drew his arms up to his sides, trying to box himself in a frame of protection. His breath burned in his throat as he gasped for air.

Hinata. He had to get back to Hinata. Kageyama turned almost on his heel and began pushing his way back into the hall. A horrible face loomed in front of him—one of Isao's friends, grinning with delight, his fist raised to strike Kageyama as hard as he could. Before the punch landed, before Kageyama had time to react, Tsukishima was there. He deflected the blow off his own shoulder, then frowned and kicked the thug's legs out from underneath him, dropping him to the floor.

"Thanks." Kageyama's voice was breathy and faint, the word expelled on a gasp.

Tsukishima nodded, then narrowed his eyes at the thug on the ground. "I'll deal with...this. Go to Hinata."

Kageyama nodded and pushed on. It felt like time had slowed down. Abstractly, he knew that it had only been a few seconds since the fight started, but the fear that shivered in his limbs and the urgency that beat in his heart made it seem much, much longer.

He found Hinata against the wall. Tanaka stood in front of him, Hinata peeking out from behind his bare torso. Kenma and Yamaguchi flanked him on either side. Hinata's eyes were wide, but he didn't look afraid.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked. He felt like he should be shouting, but the fight raging around them was surprisingly quiet. 

"I'm fine." He sounded fine. There was no fear in his voice, only wonder.

"Good, you're here," Tanaka said, clapping Kageyama on the shoulder. "Now I can go punch some faces while you stay with Hinata."

He started to move, then halted as if he'd run into a wall. He looked down at Hinata's hand clamped around his arm, then back at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes were enormous, seeming to take up half of his face. "Please don't go, Tanaka-senpai."

Tanaka wavered, torn between the desire to punch faces and the need to avoid disappointing his kouhai. Kageyama already knew which one would win out. Sure enough, after a moment Tanaka sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fine," he grumbled. "Only for you, though. Because I am your senpai." He ruffled Hinata's hair, making it stick up even more.

Hinata beamed. "That's right! You're the _best_ senpai!"

Tanaka gave him a crooked grin, fond and exasperated. He looked out over the house with another sigh. "Looks like it's over, anyway."

Kageyama turned to face the room. He blinked. The police had arrived while he wasn't paying attention. Half a dozen officers moved through the crowded space, handcuffing punks one at a time. Most of the punks were on the floor, pinned by volleyball players. A few remained on their feet, glowering at the police in impotent rage, too wary to try anything. They all looked very much the worse for wear.

Some of the volleyball boys looked ruffled and bruised, too, but on the whole they hadn't sustained much damage. The fight had lasted perhaps a minute and a half. Daichi had done a superb job of stalling Isao until the police arrived.

Saeko-nee stood by the front door, scolding an officer for taking so long to get there. "These boys could have been hurt or killed!" she yelled, sweeping a spread-fingered hand through the air. "More than they already are, I mean!"

She cast an indignant glance down the hall and found her brother looking back at her with a cocky grin. He stuck out his tongue at her and put up the victory fingers with both hands. Saeko rolled her eyes, but she also visibly relaxed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on her heels when she faced the officer again.

"Lucky for you, my little brother is tough," she said.

The officer rubbed the back of his head and said nothing. He looked too young and inexperienced to deal with Tanaka Saeko. Kageyama wondered if the officers had drawn straws, and this guy had lost.

Everyone began to relax. Hinata moved cautiously out from behind Tanaka to lean toward Kageyama. "Kageyama," he said in an excited murmur. "Did you hear Captain's speech? That was so cool, Kageyama. I've never heard anything so cool in my _life."_

Hinata's eyes were sparkling. Kageyama began to understand why he didn't seem afraid. 

Kageyama nodded. They had a wise captain. "It was very cool."

Hinata looked over at Yamaguchi and Kenma. "Did you hear it?" He waved his hands in the air to express his delight. "Wasn't it amazing?" 

Kageyama looked back over the room. His eyes found the captain. Daichi had Isao pinned to the floor, his knee in the small of Isao's back, his hand holding his wrist up between his shoulder blades. Isao's face was still twisted with hate, mashed into the matting on the floor, and it would have been scary if Daichi hadn't so completely overpowered him. As it was, he just looked small and mean and pitiable, like a fractious child throwing a tantrum in public and being shut down by a parent.

Daichi felt the eyes on him and looked up, meeting Kageyama's gaze. His cheek bore a long scratch from Isao's ring, leaking a few drops of blood along the length of it. Other than that, he didn't even look as bad as he had after that collision with Tanaka during the Spring Tournament preliminaries.

Daichi gave Kageyama a nod. Then he raised his eyes and looked at the group beyond him, Hinata still talking to Yamaguchi and Kenma, Tanaka making obscene gestures at each punk in turn. "Hinata!" Daichi called, and Hinata cut off what he was saying and turned to face him. "Hinata, come here. I want to show you something."

Hinata held still for a moment. Then he began walking toward Daichi and Isao, picking his way through the mess on the floor. Kageyama moved with him, their shoulders bumping at every other step. He could feel Tanaka, Kenma, and Yamaguchi backing them up.

Hinata paused a few steps away, staring at Daichi, then Isao on the floor. Isao snarled, his piercing eyes aimed at Hinata like bullets, malevolent and beetle-black. Daichi ground his knee harder into Isao's back, and Isao grunted and fell still. Daichi looked at Hinata again.

"I want you to understand something," he said.

Hinata nodded. He stood still, frozen under Isao's stare like a rodent trapped in the sight of a predatory reptile. He tore his gaze away from Isao with difficulty, looking to his captain.

"You said something earlier," Daichi said. "You said all of this happened 'because' of you. I want you to understand. Everything that happened was not 'because' of you. We could have chosen not to do this. We could have decided that having a party today, knowing that we would be attacked, was too foolish, too risky. Each of us could have decided not to come. But we all did anyway. We all came, knowing exactly what was likely to happen and exactly how stupid we were. You know this, because you came, too."

"Yes," Hinata said. He didn't mention how he had wrestled with the decision, how he and Kageyama had argued and disagreed, how he had changed his mind twice and ended up coming in the end. He didn't say this, but Kageyama thought perhaps Daichi could read it in his face.

Daichi nodded. "We did not do this 'because' of you. We did it for you."

Hinata blinked. His breath caught for a moment. Kageyama watched with concern, but Hinata did not seem upset. It was surprise and shock and a slow dawn of comprehension that paralyzed him where he stood, not fear.

Daichi's eyes were gentle, the forbidding, stone-faced mask of the fighting leader hidden away. "We did it for ourselves, too," he said, "because we cannot abide these attacks on our gym and our team. But mostly, it was for you. You can ask anyone here."

Hinata looked around. Kuroo gave him a smirk and a nod. Bokuto beamed like the sun, standing with his hands on his hips and his chest thrust out like a conquering hero. Akaashi smiled, slow and soft. 

Suga and Asahi were both holding the collar of a roughed-up miscreant slumped on the floor. Asahi's face was the scariest Kageyama had ever seen it as he glared down at the guy, but when Hinata looked over, he smiled at him, their glass-hearted ace once more. Suga-san, a bruise beginning to darken on his forehead, gave Hinata a grin and a thumbs up.

So did Noya. Tsukishima frowned and raised his chin. Tanaka patted Hinata's shoulder. Ennoshita looked long-suffering. Kenma nodded, once, very seriously. Yamaguchi was tearful and sincere. Saeko laughed and pounded her police officer on the back, knocking him forward even though he was half a meter taller than her and twice as broad.

Last, Kageyama. He flicked Hinata's nose and called him a dumbass.

Hinata turned back to Daichi, smiling fit to bust his face. "I can see that. You've all proved it over and over."

Isao laughed. It was like the bark of a feral animal, wild, aggressive, but it also held the notes of something trapped and desperate. Kageyama moved without thinking, pushing Hinata behind him even though Isao was still pinned to the floor. Trapped animals were the most dangerous, he knew. They felt no need nor desire to restrain their viciousness in any way.

"Fuck you," Isao said. "I hope you die a thousand deaths."

"Shut up," Daichi growled. He raised his free hand and pushed on the back of Isao's grimy-looking head, shoving his face harder into the floor. "You are too stupid to speak to any of us. You don't have the right."

"You dare..."

"I dare," Daichi said. "I dare to speak to you this way, to treat you this way, because you are too stupid for words. I warned you. I told you this would happen. I explained to you how you had lost, and I was careful to use small words and repeat myself several times to be sure you understood. And still you attacked me, even after I showed you the great kindness of blocking you the first time. You deserve everything that will happen to you now."

The police had finished handcuffing Isao's buddies. Now it was his turn. Two officers approached, and Daichi released him and stood back, placing himself between Kageyama and their enemy. Hinata gripped Kageyama's arm and peeked out around them both.

"You're going to jail," Daichi told Isao, his voice deep and rich with satisfaction. "You made things infinitely worse for yourself by coming here."

"Bastard!" Isao lunged at Daichi, but both officers were holding his arms locked behind him.

Daichi didn't flinch. "I was just going to ask you to drop out of school, you know," he said. "Once you came back, if you were still harassing Hinata, I was going to ask you to meet me out in a parking lot somewhere, away from school, away from everybody. I was going to give you a beating and tell you to drop out, that’s all. From the first day you forced your way into our lives with that horrible, senseless attack on my kouhai, that was my intention."

"As if you could ever..."

"But this way..." Daichi rubbed his chin in a mockery of thoughtfulness. "Yeah, I have to say that I like this way better. Thank you for being an idiot and doing exactly what we expected you to do, Isao. We couldn't have done this without you."

Isao continued to sputter and spout threatening nonsense. Daichi turned his back on him and looked to one of the officers. He pointed above the door to the little gadget on the wall with its blinking red light. "Would you like to take the footage with you now, or should we take some time to package it nicely? Apparently our electronics friend has an editing program. He's offered to make it into a movie for us."

The officer looked bemused. "Later is fine. But just give us the raw footage, please. No editing."

Daichi pouted. "Aw, you're no fun."

Isao was frozen in a moment of horror. He'd quit fighting the hands on him, staring at Daichi with eyes wide and round. "What...footage? What footage?"

Daichi tilted his head and gave him a disarming smile. "From the security cameras." He pointed again above their heads at the red light on the wall. Isao followed his finger, slowly, as if unwilling to see it for himself and understand, truly and finally, what exactly had been wrought here.

But then he saw it. He stared at it, the blinking red light, the cable running along the wall into the hallway. Daichi also directed his attention to the camera above the window. "There are more outside," he said, smiling sweetly.

Isao said nothing. He'd been outmatched from the beginning, but now, with this final gesture, he understood it at last. He stopped resisting, stopped fighting, stopped trying to wound them or provoke them with his words. The officers dragged him out of the room, and now, at the very end, he went quietly.

It was over. 

The police took out the trash. Saeko watched over the operation, hanging off the arm of the tall young officer she had adopted as her own personal liaison with the constabulary force. The boys regrouped in the hallway to catch their breath.

After a few minutes to recover from the unnerving confrontation with Isao, Hinata was back in victory mode. He enthusiastically congratulated everyone for how cool they had been, making silly noises and huge gestures to convey the story, retelling the moments of the fight over and over as if commentating on an exciting game.

"And then Daichi was like _pwaaahhh,_ and Isao punched him all _gyun,_ but Daichi let him do it because it was part of the plan and we were all _uwwaahh,_ but it was okay, and then Isao's friends started lashing out, too, but everyone was ready, and Noya-san! Noya-san, you were so cool! You were like _byuargghh,_ and the guy couldn't even do anything, you were so fast! And oh, oh wow, Bokuto-san, you were laughing all _wahahaha,_ and it scared 'em! It scared 'em real bad, I could tell! And then..."

Everyone just let him talk, nodding and grinning when it was their turn to be praised. Even Asahi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed but appreciative, when Hinata talked about how awesome his scary face had been. "I know you don't like it when people are scared of you because of the way you look, Asahi-san, but I think it really worked out for the best this time!"

"I guess looking scary's not so bad in some situations," Asahi said, flushing pink, and Noya roared with laughter and slapped him on the back.

Even Tsukishima let Hinata gush over him, his usual fierce scowl lightening for a moment to something closer to a mere frown. He didn't even tell Yamaguchi to shut up when Yamaguchi dared to agree with Hinata about how cool Tsukki had been. Now that the fight was over, it was easier for everyone to look back and accept it.

Still, Kageyama noticed Kenma shaking over in the corner, separated from the group. Kuroo stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder, shielding him from the view of the others while they both waited for Kenma's body to finish reacting to the situation. Kenma met Kageyama's eyes and gave him a small nod, accepting his look of concern, then went back to staring at the floor. Kageyama left them to it.

Once the house was clear, Tanaka led the charge to clean up, though Ennoshita made him put his shirt back on first. Bags of junk food had been smashed and strewn across the floor, game pieces and cards scattered and in danger of being lost. And, of course, there was all the broken glass under the window. Saeko led Bokuto and Asahi to the garage to fetch some materials to patch up the broken opening until the glass could be replaced, and they returned with garbage bags and duct tape and covered the hole.

When it was over, Tanaka still thought they had time left in the night for more partying, but their Tokyo friends begged off, pointing out that their train would be leaving soon and they had school the next day. "Then we'll all go to the station to see you off!" Tanaka declared, and this suggestion was cheerfully accepted by everyone.

They all wanted to get out of that house, Kageyama thought, at least for a little while. The battle had ended in victory, but it was still uncomfortable to stand in the remains. They needed some distance—no one in Karasuno except Tanaka and maybe Noya really wanted to keep partying. So they all bundled up in their jackets and scarves and walked with Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo to see them off.

The night outside felt friendly, and the cool air was lively with the wisp of a breeze, shifting around them and kissing their too-warm faces with gentle breaths. The more energetic among them laughed and ran along the sidewalk. Hinata and Bokuto played tag, and Kageyama was pulled into the game despite himself, unable to let Hinata win even such a simple game unchallenged. 

The fear and uncertainty of the fight faded as did the fever-color from Hinata's cheeks, replaced with a healthy flush caused by running in the cold. His smile, too, became less hysterical. It grew more real, more genuine, as he teased his friends and accepted their teasing in return. By the time they were two or three blocks away from Tanaka's house, everything that had happened before seemed like a distant dream. 

"Don't get out of sight!" Daichi yelled, and they jogged back to the group, not without more shoving and laughing.

Hinata bounced between Bokuto and Kageyama like a small, excitable orange ball, then launched himself into the middle of the group to grab Kenma's hand. "Kenma, Kenma, didn't we have fun this weekend? You have to come back to Miyagi in the spring, when the fishing is better. Oh! And you should come at Christmas, too, so we can have Christmas cake! My mom's is the best! And we should..."

It went on like that. Kenma nodded solemnly at each idea, his eyes never leaving Hinata's face, while Hinata held his hand, swinging it between them. It didn't seem to occur to Hinata that this was an odd thing to do—he was too full of joy, too overflowing with happiness, and Kenma was there to accept it like a small, shy kitten soaking in the sun. It didn't occur to either them that there was anything unusual in their interaction—all was as natural as it could be, childlike in its simplicity.

Kageyama walked beside them, his eyes narrowed in contentment, his scarf pulled up over his nose to protect it from the nippy air. The young men around him talked and joked and jostled each other, sometimes including Kageyama in their foolery, sometimes not. He didn't mind either way.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this comfortable with a large group of people. Or any group of people, really. Even during team activities, if they weren't actually playing volleyball at the time, he was fidgety and on-edge. Part of him was always waiting for that ball to come back into his hands, for the drill or the game to begin. For the part he knew could do, for the shift of muscles, the display of skills that he had honed and honed into purity, worthy of being offered up in the face of the crowd.

But not right now. Kageyama was enjoying this moment, as well as the one before it and the one that followed after. They could have walked to the train station for hours, and he would have been fine with it. With this group, this baker's dozen of companions drawn together initially for love of a sport, and tonight for love of their brightest, shiniest friend.

They were all sparkling, now, rivaling the stars above them—the stars, shining through the scarce streetlights of provincial Karasuno. As on every cold night, the stars seemed brighter than usual, no shimmering of heat in the air to distort the distant silver light. It reached them without obstacle, without hindrance, a gift of the universe that surrounded them all sides. 

Eventually Hinata tired of talking Kenma's ear off and drifted over to Kageyama. He walked close enough that their arms bumped together, Kageyama keeping his hands in his pockets, Hinata swinging his arms freely with no mind to the cold. Kageyama looked over to watch Hinata's face, and he saw the smile that still played across his lips, never quite disappearing altogether. 

Hinata faced forward, watching Daichi and Suga walking in front of them. The captain and vice-captain were talking about something, their voices too low to make out. The comfortable tone of it, though, the unhurried murmur that spoke of long companionship and easy understanding, made for a pleasant backdrop to the walk. Kageyama had a moment to hope that he and Hinata would be like that when they were in their third year. They'd be different, of course—Kageyama and Hinata were not Daichi and Suga, too competitive and energetic and unthinking at times—but Kageyama hoped for similarities, too.

"Hey, there's something we forgot," Kageyama said, looking at Hinata as the thought occurred to him. "We never planned who was going to spend the night at your house tonight. I'm sure Suga-san would be happy to—he hasn't had a turn yet."

Suga glanced back to give them a wide smile and a nod. "Of course!"

But Hinata shook his head, still smiling sweet and bright. "Nah, I'll be fine."

Kageyama watched him out the corner of his eye, his gaze heavy with doubt. "Are you sure? You've been scared for...a long time."

"I'm sure." Hinata's voice was bright with cheer, but not over-loud. A deep calm had settled over him, tempering the pleasure that still sparkled in his eyes. "I'm not scared anymore. I don't know when it happened, but it's gone. And I don't think it's gonna come back."

Daichi looked at them, smiling broad and satisfied. "Good. That was part of the plan, too."

Hinata blinked. "What was?"

"Making sure you knew that you don't have to be scared anymore."

"Oh." 

Hinata fell silent, staring at the ground in thought. Daichi turned forward to continue his conversation with Suga. Kageyama walked along, his arm bumping Hinata's at regular intervals.

It was sad to say goodbye to their friends at the train station. But they all knew that they would meet again. Nothing could keep them apart. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeko's police officer is Sousuke from Free! He absolutely cannot deal with her.
> 
> This story is almost done. I think there will be one more chapter and an epilogue, plus any missing/additional scenes I feel like writing.
> 
> Holiday wishes fulfilled with this chapter:  
> More Tanaka siblings  
> More Yamaguchi (Though not enough, unfortunately. No worries, Yamaguchi figures hugely in my next big project, which is a Haikyuu pirates AU.)  
> Asahi being okay with having a scary face when it helps his friends  
> Everyone getting some peace of mind, including the Tokyo kids  
> Isao getting the punishment he deserves (well, it's on the way)
> 
> Make your requests [here](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/104760220976/for-my-followers-who-are-reading-a-split-second#notes).


	37. Chapter 37

The next day Tanaka was absent from morning practice, and he showed up in the afternoon with his right arm in a sling. "Nee-san made me go to the doctor," he said, sullen and frowning. "I'm not allowed to spike for at least two weeks, and I have to do _physical therapy."_ It seemed that he had never heard a more dirty phrase in his life—his lips twisted around the words as if they tasted bad in his mouth. Noya patted his back in rough comfort.

Takeda-sensei, usually as kind and caring a teacher as anyone could ask for, was less than sympathetic. When the team meeting began, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking sternly over the gathered players seated on the floor. Coach Ukai sat next to him, his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Tanaka-kun," Takeda said. "But really, what were you all expecting to happen? I was extremely disappointed to hear the rumors spreading around school, though I know they're not all true. But I have no trouble believing that you all deliberately got in a fight with those bullies. What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

He proceeded to give them a rather severe scolding. Daichi firmed his shoulders and accepted it, his face stoic and set. Suga and Asahi also put on a mask of composure, but most of the second-years fidgeted where they sat. Kageyama figured it didn't apply to him, since he'd been against the idea from the beginning, and he started to tune out the lecture before it was halfway done. Tsukishima looked bored of the entire affair, but Yamaguchi sat there with wide eyes and heated cheeks, his shoulders hunched around his ears even though he was at least as innocent as Kageyama, if not more so.

The most strongly affected seemed to be Tanaka. As Takeda went on, he looked more and more morose. Still in observation mode from watching Hinata for almost two weeks, Kageyama couldn't help but notice. It was uncomfortable seeing their boisterous senpai looking so downhearted. It reminded Kageyama too much of the time right after Hinata got hurt, when Tanaka was wounded just as deeply as Kageyama and Hinata had been.

It was Yamaguchi who stopped it. He raised his hand while Takeda-sensei was in the middle of repeating, once again, how irresponsible they had all been. Takeda cut off, blinking in surprise and raising his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Takeda-sensei, I know we were wrong to fight, even though we didn't start it," Yamaguchi said. "But Hinata is much happier now. Didn't we see that at lunch?" He looked around at the other first-years. Kageyama, Yachi, and even Tsukishima nodded at once, backing him up.

Yamaguchi looked Takeda in the eyes, facing him head-on. His back was straight and his expression was earnest. "We all saw how scared Hinata was on Friday after he found that note in his locker. It's only three days later, but now he's not scared at all. That's how much of a difference we made yesterday. And I'm sorry, but no matter what you say, none of us are ever going to regret it."

A moment of silence. Then, "That's true," Ennoshita said. "We all saw it."

A chorus of agreement broke out, though subdued, the majority of the boys still cowed and chagrined under their sensei's disapproval. Yamaguchi looked in Takeda's eyes, daring him to disagree. Kageyama caught the faint shiver in Yamaguchi's shoulders that told just how much effort he was expending on this stand of resolve.

Takeda held his stern face for another few seconds. Then he cracked and threw his hands up in the air with a sound of frustration that was probably supposed to be a yell, but came out as more of a squeak. "Fine! I know!" He covered his face with his hands. "Just go play volleyball, you idiotic children!"

The boys scattered. Tanaka stood slowly and awkwardly, hindered by his immobilized arm. Noya tugged on his left elbow in an effort to help, and Tanaka finally found his feet.

"What are you planning to do?" Noya asked with a cheery grin, Takeda's speech having flowed over him like water over a leaf. "Maybe you should learn to spike with your left hand, like Kuroo-san!"

"He'd better not!" Ennoshita yelled from the other side of the gym. Noya and Tanaka startled. "If he jumps around he'll hurt his shoulder more, and I'll never forgive you for wasting all the hard work I did yesterday!"

"I think you should stick to ball handling exercises," Kageyama said. "You need more control, anyway. Your handling with your left hand sucks."

Tanaka squinted at him. "Thanks, Kageyama."

Kageyama nodded, pleased that his helpful advice had been well-received. "Maybe you could practice with Hinata, too, as long as you're both careful not to overdo it. His mom might be willing to let him come to practice again if she knows you'll be looking after him. She likes you a lot."

"You think so?" Tanaka brightened at this, a spark igniting in his eyes. "That would be great!"

Tanaka still looked dampened and discouraged, though, not back to his usual levels of energetic good cheer. Kageyama frowned, not sure what else to offer, or even how to ask what was wrong. He was getting better at helping out Hinata when he was unhappy, but he still didn't know how to translate those skills to other people.

Noya had no such doubts. He punched Tanaka's left arm. "Hey, why so glum? Everything's looking up now!"

Tanaka's gaze slid over to the side of the gym, where Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai were deep in conference over a clipboard. "Take-chan was really mad, wasn't he?"

Oh. Kageyama blinked. Tanaka was such an unruly guy that it was easy to forget that he held their teachers in the highest regard. He called Takeda "Take-chan" out of affection, not disrespect.

There was a delicate clearing of the throat, and Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama turned around. Shimizu stood there, blushing under their combined scrutiny. Noya and Tanaka fell back in shock, but Kageyama stood firm, watching her with curiosity.

"Um." Shimizu coughed into her fist, looking away from a moment. Then she looked back to Tanaka. Her cheeks were flaming red. "Takeda-sensei isn't really angry at you. He was just worried. He cares about you all very much. When he heard about your shoulder, Tanaka-kun, he was very upset."

"Ah." Tanaka stood frozen, blinking at her.

Shimizu managed a smile, shaky though it was. "If anyone is irritated, it's Coach Ukai. And that's just because his petition to get Isao kicked out of school is useless now. He worked hard on it."

"That's right." Kageyama looked at Tanaka and Noya. "My mom told me about that. All of the adults have been working hard."

"I see." Now Tanaka was blinking at Kageyama, too.

"But we're all glad that Hinata is feeling better," Shimizu said. She held so still for a moment that she barely seemed to breathe. Then she reached out, lightning fast, and touched Tanaka on his unhurt shoulder. "Thank you."

Then she ran away.

Tanaka and Noya clutched each other, staring after her in gap-mouthed astonishment. They continued to stare and to clutch for what began to feel like a very long time. Kageyama shifted from foot to foot and cleared his throat.

"Kiyoko-san...talked to me," Tanaka whispered.

"I know," Nishinoya whispered back.

"Kiyoko-san...touched me."

"I know. I was there too."

"I can die happy now."

"I know."

Kageyama expected them to fall to the floor, weeping and wailing as they hugged each other, overcome with emotion. He was proud of them when they didn't. Maybe they were growing up. Maybe this experience, as difficult as it had been, had given them a measure of grace and maturity.

Then, of course, they did exactly what he'd been expecting. Kageyama slumped, eyeing the pile of limbs and tears his senpai had turned into, then walked away to text Hinata about the news. Hinata had asked at lunch how Tanaka was doing and had been disappointed to learn he'd missed morning practice.

Kageyama was sure that Hinata would want to do some easy, therapeutic practice with Tanaka. Telling them both to keep an eye on the other to make sure they didn't overdo it would keep them under control, too. Hinata would no more let Tanaka hurt himself than Tanaka would let Hinata do the same.

X

The first-years continued to have lunch together. It became tradition for them to meet in one of their classrooms, pull enough desks into a circle to accommodate them all, and then sit facing each other as they ate and talked and joked their way through the period. Kageyama continued to surprise himself with how much he enjoyed it. He'd never realized before how funny Yamaguchi could be, and how insightful Yachi was. Hinata's dumb comments became in-jokes in the group, making them all laugh. Even Tsukishima’s company wasn't unbearable when he was surrounded by three bright, sunny people who kept his bad personality under control just by being themselves.

"I don't think we'll have to testify," Tsukishima said during one of these lunches about a week after the party at Tanaka's. "We all gave our statements to the police, and they have the footage. Why would we all need to repeat our stories again?"

Yamaguchi shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I don't know how it works." He took another bite of his onigiri, tucking the food into one cheek like a chipmunk, and looked at Kageyama. "Your mom is a lawyer. Do you know how it works?"

Kageyama shook his head. "My mom is a different kind of lawyer. She works on deals and contracts for corporations, not this kind of thing. But she said we don't have to worry about Isao and his friends anymore. They've caused too much trouble and left too much evidence."

Tsukishima nodded with satisfaction. "It doesn't matter anymore how wealthy Isao's parents are, or how many buildings they own in Karasuno and the surrounding area. This is too big to cover up now."

"And Tanaka and Captain Daichi will never drop the charges," Yamaguchi said.

"Did they figure out who threw the brick?" Tsukishima asked.

Kageyama frowned. "Just some guy, one of Isao's friends. Mom told me his name, but I can't remember it." It hadn't seemed important. The guy was going away, and he would never bother Hinata or the rest of the team again. Why should Kageyama remember his name? He wished he could forget who Isao was, too. But he was pretty sure he was stuck knowing about that particular bastard for the rest of his life.

Yamaguchi hummed. "The guy must have pitched baseball, to throw a brick with that much force and accuracy. It was pretty amazing, really."

Tsukishima cast a glance at Hinata, narrow and concerned. His voice was low. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi flushed and glanced at Hinata, too. But Hinata and Yachi were both oblivious to the discussion of the other three, bent over the project they'd been working on together. Yamaguchi's shoulders slumped in relief when it became clear that Hinata hadn't been listening. Hinata still got solemn and cloudy whenever something reminded him of how Tanaka had gotten injured.

The three of them fell silent for a time, eating their food in easy contemplation. Kageyama stared off into a back corner of the room. They had met in Hinata's class today, as chance would have it. Something seemed familiar about the girl who sat alone back there, but he couldn't place her at first.

She was very short, and her expression was very sad. Her long, straight hair was held back from her face with a decorated headband. As Kageyama watched, she glanced at their circle, then looked down at the cellphone in her hands, hunching uncomfortably over her desk. Maybe she'd caught Kageyama staring at her.

Kageyama looked away, frowning down at his bento box. He still couldn't figure out who she was, but something about her was familiar...

Oh. Kageyama blinked and sent another swift look to the back corner for confirmation, then frowned at his bento again. The girl was Kimura-san. Kageyama hadn't recognized her at first because she looked so different. The last time he'd seen her—the only time he'd noticed her—had been right before Isao hurt Hinata. She'd been happy then. She'd been almost ecstatic with Hinata's company and attention. The difference between then and now was startling.

Kageyama's first impulse was to ignore her. Her inconsiderate messages had wounded Hinata when he was already vulnerable. After the fear he had experienced in Tanaka's house while facing off with the bullies, Kageyama understood a little better how terrified she must have been. But that still, in his mind, did not excuse the way she had treated Hinata.

Kageyama did not want to forgive Kimura. But he was aware that Hinata might not feel the same way. Hinata was not the type to hold a grudge. Even his determination to keep Kageyama—his self-declared lifelong rival—at arm's length had crumbled after a few weeks. They had gone from enemies (in Hinata's estimation) to teammates, to partners, to friends in an astonishingly short time.

It wasn't up to Kageyama to decide whether Hinata and Kimura became friends. That was Hinata's job. After another few moments to brood and think, Kageyama decided to let Hinata know that he had a choice to make.

Kageyama pressed his hands to his desk and stood up, then moved around the outside of the circle to where Hinata sat between Yachi and Tsukishima. He touched Hinata's shoulder to let him know he was there, though Hinata still jerked at the contact, and leaned over to talk into his ear.

"Kimura-san is watching us."

Hinata spun his head to stare at him. From this angle Kageyama could only see one bright, round eye. Kageyama grimaced and backed off a little.

"Really?" It might have been excitement in Hinata's voice. It might have been hope.

Kageyama tilted his head toward the corner where Kimura sat, blushing over her Kitty-chan phone. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Hinata was silent for a long moment, staring down at the project on his desk. It was a thank-you card with a drawing of a stegosaurus holding a volleyball on the front. Yachi had designed the art on her computer, but now she and Hinata were tracing the sketch on each card by hand. For fun or something. Kageyama didn't get it.

Finally, Hinata gave a decisive nod and pushed himself to his feet. He moved past Kageyama, pressing his arm to tell him to stay where he was. And he went to the back corner and talked to Kimura.

The other four remained in their circle of desks, pretending not to watch. Kageyama sat back in his chair and kept his head down, but couldn't help stealing glances out of the corner of his eye. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started talking about music or movies or something like that. Yachi kept working on her cards, but she couldn't help looking, either. And she was a lot less subtle about it than Kageyama was.

The conversation in the corner was quiet. From the beginning, Kimura's body language was small and insecure. She held herself folded over her desk in a ball of sadness. Hinata's posture was hesitant at first, his arms at his sides and his feet shuffling on the floor. But he soon opened up and became more like himself. His arms swung wide in broad, sweeping gestures, his back straightened, and his smile lit everything around them.

Slowly, slowly, Kimura's sadness faded. She straightened in her chair, watching Hinata with her mouth open. The tears that had flooded her eyes and reddened her cheeks were dashed away. Her eyes began to sparkle. Then she smiled, sweet and happy and relieved.

Now Hinata was loud enough for the others to hear, too overjoyed to talk quietly anymore. "Come and sit with us, Kimura-san!" He pointed back at their circle, offering the invitation as if it was the only natural thing to do.

Kimura jolted, her eyes widening as she caught Kageyama's gaze. Kageyama looked away, trying to control his expression. He knew he looked scary. He didn't mean to. If it had been up to him, though, he never would have asked Kimura-san to sit with them. That was going a bit too far.

 _This is Hinata's choice,_ he reminded himself, gritting his teeth to hold it all in. _You can't try to control who he sits with and who he befriends. You'd be no better than Isao._

"Are—are you sure?" Kimura asked, her words stumbling over each other. "I thought you guys looked happy keeping to yourselves..."

"Sure, we like each other's company, but there's room for more. Isn't that right, Yachi, Yamaguchi?" Consciously or not, Hinata appealed to the kindest among them. 

And of course Yachi and Yamaguchi only answered in the affirmative. Yachi jumped up from her desk, scattering cards and writing utensils over the floor, while Yamaguchi stuttered and blushed but still came across as sweet and sincere. Yachi clapped her hands to her face in dismay at the mess she had made, and that did it. Kimura pulled Hinata's sleeve and tugged him over to help clean up.

Hinata, Yachi, and Kimura picked up everything that had fallen, and Yamaguchi pulled over another desk. In moments the circle was wider, Kimura now sitting between Yachi and Hinata. The three of them bent over the cards as Kimura oohed and aahed, admiring their handiwork.

"They're so cute!" she said. "But I don't...I don't understand why...why it's a dinosaur?"

Yamaguchi snickered into his hand, and Tsukishima scowled and looked away. Kimura blinked in confusion, glancing between them, but Yachi patted her arm. "Don't mind, don't mind! It's just a joke between us. They are cute, though, aren't they?"

 _"So_ cute! I didn't know Hinata-kun was friends with such a talented artist!" Her eyes were wide and shining with delight at this discovery, and, yeah, suddenly Kageyama understood what Hinata liked about this cowardly girl.

Yachi turned red from the bottom of her chin to the top of her forehead, and Hinata hid his smile in his hand. And just like that, they were all friends. Kageyama couldn't continue to be angry at anyone who complimented Yachi like that. Yamaguchi had been won over, too, it was plain to see. And Tsukishima was too lazy to object.

From then on, whenever they met in Hinata's classroom, Kimura sat with them.

X

Kageyama had been right about Hinata's mom—she warmed up to the idea of Tanaka looking after Hinata during practice right away. Nobody had liked how distressed Hinata was over missing practices, least of all his parents. This was a perfect solution. 

Hinata still wasn't allowed to use his bike, so morning practices were out, but in the afternoon he and Tanaka would come in with everyone else. They'd join the team as a whole for warm up and the meeting, then split off to a corner of the gym to practice together. The rest of the team couldn't help watching them now and then, because it was such a pleasant sight. It was reassuring to watch both of their injured teammates healing together.

They'd bump a volleyball happily between them, and it became common for the gym to ring with Tanaka's shouts of encouragement and Hinata's high-pitched giggles. Tanaka was restricted to his left hand, his right arm still in a sling, and Hinata was as clumsy as ever, so they were almost an even match. Both were careful to keep their power under control, ensuring that neither one was ever in any danger of straining their injuries. But both were enjoying themselves and were happy to be near their team, anyway. When they got bored of such simple exercises, they'd jog around the gym, slowly so as not to aggravate Tanaka's shoulder. If Hinata got dizzy or achy, they'd sit against the wall or lie on their backs on the floor and just rest.

But that happened rarely. Hinata was getting better.

The bruise on Hinata's forehead continued to fade. The bumps and bruises the rest of the team had sustained in the fight also healed, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The scratch on Daichi's cheek turned into a thin red line, visible only at the right angle and in the right light. 

At last came a day when Tanaka came to the gym without his sling. "Doctor cleared me to spike again," he said with a sharp, satisfied grin, stretching his right arm across his body. "I have to stop if the discomfort level goes above three out of ten, though."

Suga watched with him narrow eyes. "Then we'll make sure to ask you often. I know how easy it will be for you to forget that particular instruction."

Tanaka shrugged, still grinning.

"And be careful with your warm up," Daichi said. "If you skimp on your stretching at _all,_ I'll kick you out of the gym for the day."

Tanaka snapped straight and gave him a crisp salute with his right hand. "Yes sir, Captain-san." He was reveling in being able to move his arm again, and no could blame him.

Then they became aware of a loud, high-pitched yell outside the gym, steadily drawing nearer. The Karasuno players already in the gym turned to look at the door, their eyes widening. Kageyama already knew who it was, though, and he was pretty sure he knew why that noise was happening. His heart began to thump loud with excitement. Was it...was it today...? 

"...YAAAAAAAAA!" Kageyama sprinted over and opened the door just in time. Hinata leaped over the threshold, landing on both feet with his fists in the air, grinning bright and blinding as the heart of a star. He turned that brilliant grin on Kageyama, pumping his fist in front of his face. "Kageyama!" he yelled, bursting with excitement. He danced from foot to foot, unable to hold still.

Kageyama winced and leaned back from the aural assault as he shut the gym door against the cold air outside. "I'm right here, dumbass. You don't have to yell in my face."

He didn't sound very irritated even to himself, though. He was pretty sure he already knew what Hinata had run here to tell them. It was impossible to be angry in the face of such joy.

"Kageyama!" Hinata cried again, throwing his arms to the side as if he was about to embrace Kageyama and the gym and the whole team and...everything in the world. "Kageyama, today has been a whole week since my last headache or dizzy spell!"

"I know," Kageyama said. He'd kept track of the intervals between symptoms as avidly as Hinata had. "And that means..."

"My mom called the doctor, and she pulled me out of my last class to go get a checkup, and then she brought me back, because you know why? You know why, Kageyama, huh, huh?"

"I think I can guess, but why don't you go ahead and tell us."

"I can play again!" Hinata threw both fists above his head in a gesture of supreme victory. "I can run and jump and spike again! As long as the symptoms don't come back, I'm _cleared to play volleyball again Kageyama do you even understand how happy that makes me right now."_

Kageyama couldn't help it. He began to grin back. The smile blossomed slowly at first, and then it grew and spread. He could feel it overtaking his entire face, and he didn't care. It was real and true. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He didn't know if he'd ever felt this happy.

"I think I understand," he said. "I really think I do."

Hinata blinked at him in confusion for a second, as if he was startled by Kageyama's smile. But then he grinned again, pure and beautiful. Kageyama held up his hands for a high five, and Hinata laughed like a thunderstorm and gave it to him. The sound echoed around the gym, and then the rest of the team closed in to ruffle Hinata's hair and clap his back and jostle his shoulders and just congratulate him in general for being back. For being healed. For being himself, Hinata Shouyou, their precious friend and strongest decoy.

Warm up and the pre-practice meeting passed in a blur. Finally, finally they got to practice their spikes. Suga tossed the ball, and Hinata began his run-up, his leap of joy and faith. Kageyama jumped, and he felt the ball touch his fingers, and he tossed it, a streak of color racing through the air. Hinata's hand was already swinging. Then the ball met his palm with a resounding smack, sending the ball flying into the floor on the side of the net. It was a perfect quick, a perfect connection.

They landed on the floor, watching the ball spin away toward the opposite side of the gym. "All right!" they yelled, pumping their fists in matching triumph. And they turned and looked at each other. And they smiled.

They were back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Happy Hinata](http://maychorian.tumblr.com/post/106729056901/uragirishoujo-happy-hinata-is-the-best-hinata) by [uragirishoujo](http://uragirishoujo.tumblr.com)! It's adorable!

**Epilogue**

The Spring Tournament Regionals. Many teams from the Miyagi prefecture had come to watch, though only one team was participating. Once again, the members of Karasuno found themselves the subjects of rumors and gossip spreading through the gathered volleyball players. Some of them were less than pleased.

"Did you hear what they're saying?" Ennoshita asked in a low voice. The group was gathered on a cluster of benches at the back of the main entrance, waiting for the first match to begin. "They're saying Karasuno won a brawl with a street gang."

Tanaka gave him one of his sharp-toothed smiles. "That doesn't sound so bad to me.”

"They're saying we knocked out someone's teeth with a brick and he had to get dentures."

"That's a better story than reality." Tanaka rotated his right shoulder, enjoying the strength, the freedom of movement. He'd been pain-free for a while now, and he loved giving Suga a toothy grin and telling him to stuff it when Suga asked him to rate his discomfort on the ten-scale. Suga kept asking anyway, just because he could.

"They're saying Daichi killed a guy."

The team went still for a moment, absorbing this.

Tanaka looked at Daichi, who sat stone-faced against the wall, his eyes closed and his body still. Then he looked back to Ennoshita and blinked his eyes, wide and innocent. "That still doesn't sound bad to me."

"Shut up, baldy!" Kinoshita hooted from the sidelines.

"Uncivilized savage!" Narita called, his voice full of laughter.

Ennoshita crossed his arms across his stomach with a heavy sigh, his eyes falling almost shut in heavy-lidded disapproval. Tanaka’s spirits were too high for him to be as daunted as he usually was by Ennoshita’s displeasure, but he did deflate a little as he sat back down on a bench.

"No, but really," he said. "I don't think those rumors are gonna hurt our chances on the court. Why do they bother you so much?"

"Because they aren't true!" Ennoshita pointed at Asahi. "Why does it bother him when people think he's been in high school for more than five years?"

"Because his heart is made of cotton and spun sugar." Tanaka lifted his shoulders in a shrug, his hands raised toward the ceiling, then glanced at Asahi. "Sorry, Asahi-san."

Asahi tilted his head. "No, it's true."

Ennoshita, though, had decided to appeal to a higher power. He looked to Daichi. "Doesn't it bother you? What people are saying about you?"

Daichi was silent for a moment longer, then slowly opened his eyes and met Ennoshita's gaze. His eyes had been closed for so long that for a moment they looked almost black, before his pupils constricted in the light. "Not really, no."

Ennoshita slumped. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it ought to. But it truly doesn't bother me at all." Daichi frowned in thought. He seemed genuinely uncertain about his own feelings.

Suga laughed, bright as a bell, and punched Daichi's shoulder hard enough to make him grunt. "I think you like it. You feel like you earned this sordid reputation. We all went through hell of varying degrees, so you feel like we ought to have come out of it a bit singed and scary."

"Mm. I suppose." Daichi narrowed his eyes. "It's true that I have no objection to people being scared of us for once instead of the other way around."

The team sobered at this, staring at the ground or off into space. Though everyone had healed physically from the events of the past months, they all bore scars, visible or invisible, faint or strong. Karasuno had come out of the ordeal more tightly bonded than ever, but they were more wary, too. It was an uncomfortable feeling, a knowledge they could never erase. The darkness of the world had touched them, had blackened their wings like inky soot, and they would never be able to rub it off entirely.

"Well, I don't like it," Hinata declared, small but stubborn. He huffed and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I have to go pee but I don't _wanna,_ because strangers are gonna stare at me and it's _weird._ Because it's not because we're good at volleyball but because of _something else."_

Something else, right. Something that none of them had chosen, that none of them would have wished on their worst enemies. Something that had happened to them, more than something that they had done. And that wasn't fair. It didn't feel good.

But who ever said that life was fair? No one in Karasuno, that was for sure.

"I'll go with you to the bathroom," Kageyama said. "At least that way everybody will be staring at two of us instead of just you. And you can hide behind me if you want to."

Hinata rolled his eyes at this implication that he was short. But he didn't say no. "I thought you said it was stupid that I needed an escort to go to the bathroom."

Kageyama shrugged. Things changed. "It's stupid, yeah. Doesn't mean I won't do it."

That kind of summed up his friendship with Hinata, really.

Hinata was still for a moment longer, sucking on his bottom lip as he contemplated his options. Then he jumped up from the bench and grabbed Kageyama's arm to pull him to his feet. "Okay, fine. Let's go! I really gotta pee!"

Kageyama allowed himself to be dragged, ignoring Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's snickers as Hinata hauled him off toward the bathroom. He knew it was sometimes hilarious, the way he let Hinata push him around and dictate their activities. Yachi said once that it was like watching a big, grumpy dog being pounced on by an orange kitten. He didn't really care, though. Being Hinata's friend was fun, and he wouldn't change it.

Hinata liked it, too. He bounced on his toes as they traveled down the hallway, singing one of his nonsensical bathroom-trip songs. They didn't run into anyone from Miyagi on the way, so there wasn't any staring. Eventually the rumors would spread outside of the Miyagi teams, too, but they would deal with that when it happened.

They did their business in the bathroom and got out. By this time it was obvious that the match was finally starting, because the halls were emptying, and those people still visible were walking rapidly toward the main gymnasium. They could hear the tell-tale sounds of volleyball teams warming up: distant cries, volleyballs hitting floorboards in bass-deep blows, the high-pitched squeaking of shoes. As soon as they got close enough to the gym, Hinata was going to go into his usual raptures about the smell of Air Salonpas.

When he realized what was going on, Hinata set his feet as if preparing to sprint down the hall. Kageyama grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. "Running in the halls is dangerous," he growled. Hinata looked back at him, unimpressed, but straightened up and proceeded at a brisk walk.

It had become something of a familiar exchange between the two. Whenever Kageyama was around Hinata, which was often, he did his best to stop him from doing risky things. Like, for instance, performing one of his ridiculous jumps into the air while standing in a doorway. It was paranoid, maybe, but Kageyama couldn't help it. He really, really didn't want Hinata to hit his head again.

He knew that it annoyed Hinata on occasion, but so far Hinata hadn't complained about it. He understood why Kageyama was being cautious, even overly cautious. Just as Kageyama never, ever teased Hinata for cuddling a stuffed stegosaurus during the first couple weeks of his recovery, Hinata also never called out Kageyama for being overprotective. They accommodated each other without needing to talk about it.

They moved toward the main entrance as quickly as they could, aware that their team was waiting for them. They were so focused on the walk that they didn't notice the two people walking in front of them until they started to pass them. Kageyama steered Hinata around the two strangers, and then one of them reached out to touch Hinata's shoulder, stopping him short.

All movement ceased as Hinata looked up at the guy who had stopped him, his eyes widening. It was Aone Takanobu, and with him was one of his teammates, the aggressive one who never shut up. Futakuchi, Kageyama remembered after an extreme effort. But Futakuchi was quiet now, standing at Aone's elbow with his mouth shut. There was no aggression in his stance and expression. They must have heard the rumors, too.

"Oh, hi, Aone," Hinata said, relaxing at once. "I didn't see you there. Sorry, we were in a hurry to get back to our team and go watch the match."

Aone said nothing. He studied Hinata with an even more serious expression than usual. Kageyama glanced at his face, then back to Futakuchi, trying to understand what was going on. Futakuchi was watching Hinata, too, a touch of worry on his face.

Hinata fidgeted from foot to foot, and his voice rose in pitch. "You didn't believe those dumb rumors that have been going around, did you? I mean, yeah, it's true that Karasuno got in a fight with a gang, and we won, but almost nothing else everyone has been saying actually happened. It wasn't that big of a deal, and it's all over now, anyway..."

He raised his hand to touch his forehead, as if checking to make sure that it still didn't hurt—a habit he had picked up toward the end of his recovery. It had bothered Kageyama at first, and he always had to fight the urge to slap Hinata's hand away and tell him not to mess with his bruise. But Hinata always looked relieved after he touched his forehead and discovered no pain there, and Kageyama couldn't bring himself to interfere. It had become an unconscious gesture now, done only when Hinata was particularly nervous or stressed, and Kageyama hoped that it would fade away if no one brought attention to it.

Aone, though, reached out to grab Hinata's wrist, lightning fast, and stopped him from touching his forehead. Hinata blinked, wide-eyed with shock. Aone just moved his hand to the side and released it, still staring into Hinata's face.

Ah. He was looking at Hinata's forehead.

Hinata caught on to what was going on just as Kageyama did. "Oh!" He laughed, his cheeks pinking up, and rubbed the back of his head instead. "Oh, that. My concussion. I guess you heard about that, too."

He gave Aone a big, bright smile, wide and reassuring and effortless. "I'm okay now. Honest. I've been completely healed for a while. No headaches or dizziness anymore. At first I didn't feel like myself, and my emotions and my brain were all mixed up, but everyone took really good care of me. Don't worry. Everything is good now."

Aone listened to this with great solemnity, treating it like the most important information he'd ever been given. At the end, he nodded, slow and grave. Then he reached out and patted the top of Hinata's head, very, very gently, as if he was afraid of hurting him. Futakuchi twisted up his face in something like a smile, confused but tender. It was strange, but kind of nice.

Aone turned to go on his way while Hinata stood still, shocked into paralysis by the head pat. Then he gave a full-body shiver, breaking loose, and widened his stance in determination. "Hey, Aone!" he called.

Aone stopped and looked back, the ridge where his eyebrows should be rising in expectation.

"You wanna come sit next to us to watch the match?"

Aone and Futakuchi exchanged a glance. Futakuchi shrugged. Aone looked at Hinata and nodded, pleasure lightening his eyes and twitching his lips. Hinata beamed at him and gave him a thumb's up, then looked at Kageyama.

"Do you think that would be okay with the rest of the team?"

"Yeah, of course." Kageyama didn't have to think about it. Everyone was still in "let Hinata have his way as long as it's not dangerous" mode. He could get away with a lot right now, and inviting an erstwhile rival to sit with them wasn't anything to get fussed about, anyway.

"All right then, let's go!"

Hinata hurried to catch up with Aone, and they walked together to the main entrance. Hinata chattered about the match they were going to watch, the moves he was hoping to see, who he thought might win. Aone nodded at regular intervals, watching Hinata almost without blinking. Kageyama walked on Hinata's other side, his hands in his pockets, and mainly just felt good about the world.

No one in Karasuno objected to the boys from Datekou sitting with them. In fact, with all the chatter between matches and during time-outs, Ennoshita and Aone discovered that they had a shared interest in making movies and decided to work on a student project together. Even Tanaka, who might have been a problem, ended up finding Futakuchi hilarious. Hinata sat in the middle of it all, glorying in all the volleyball talk and in being surrounded by friends.

It was pretty much a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm presuming that Karasuno will be the one team from Miyagi participating in the regionals, but the manga isn't there yet. So I left some wiggle room for this story to be considered canon-compliant. Either way, I'm sure they'll have time to watch some matches.
> 
> I really do want to know how Aone and Ennoshita started making student films together, though. (Go look up the official art about their projects—it's amazing, and I'm very upset that I can't read Japanese, so I can't read the light novels where all this apparently goes on.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story! It's been a great experience for me, and I hope you enjoyed it, too! I will be writing more Haikyuu fic very soon—I already have two chapters for a pirates AU ready to go. Also I have more missing scenes for Split Second that need to be written. But the main story is finished, and I hope you found it as satisfying as I have. I wrote this story because I had to—it didn't exist and I wanted it to. I did not expect it to get this long; I honestly thought it would be maybe 20k words at the most. But I'm not displeased at all with the way it turned out, though I could have done some things better.
> 
> Thank you! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are all appreciated and fuel the muse, but I'll keep writing regardless. Nothing, at this point, can make me stop. I abandoned several original fiction projects that could be considered objectively more important to write for this fandom, because I fell in love with these characters and couldn't help myself. I'm on this train as far as it goes. (And Aone can sit next to me anytime, poor dear polar bear child.)


End file.
